Harry Potter and the Preparations of War
by Mentally Impaired
Summary: In war there is no prize for the runnerup': General Omar Bradley. A whole continent rediscovered. Old grudges returned. Countries split and countries not. War has returned to the wizarding world. May the deaths be few. Story gets better as it goes.
1. Homecoming Disasters

People seemed to misunderstand my quick Author note. I am redoing this story. Harry Potter, the Second War Begins will be rewritten. There will be more chapters and the already existing chapters will be written better. Some things will even change significantly as you can see from this first chapter and how different it is from the original.

Incase you haven't notice, but I'm going to post the new and improved story separately from the original with a different title.

Chapter 1 Homecoming Disasters

In a galaxy far, far away some stuff happened that is not relevant to this story at all. What is relevant to this story is a silver convertible driving upon the King George Highway in Britain. Sitting in the convertible was four people. Two incredibly fat, one skinny and the other thin. (There is a difference between skinny and thin. Thin people have more meat on them)

A fat man with a bushy mustache and a thick neck was behind the wheel of the convertible. He had brown hair with streaks of grey and beady brown eyes. His sausage like fingers grasped the steering wheel tightly as he glanced at one of the persons sitting in the back seat. Next to him a bony looking woman with an abnormally long neck sat. Her blond hair was the same as every other day of her adult life and her watery blue eyes, usually used for spying on the neighbors, with the help of her long neck, were glancing from side to side as if worried they were being followed.

In the back two boys sat. One of the boys looked very similar to what, one would imagine a baby hippopotamus with blond hair to look like. The boy was almost as wide as he was taller, short by a couple of inches. He shifted in his seat and the fat, hanging out of the T-shirt he wore jiggled. It was surprising to see no one riding the waves. (You get it don't you?) His arms which held 'some' muscle do to his boxing he held tightly at his sides. It seemed he was trying to keep far away from the other boy who sat besides him. But this seemed impossible seeing as this fat boy took up the window and middle seat of the back seat.

The other boy, who seemed to be the trouble of the other peoples anxiety, was oblivious to the world. He was thin and short for his age. He had unruly midnight hair that stuck up in the back. Unnatural green eyes stared out from behind his thick framed glasses. A peculiar lightning bolt shaped scar stood out on his forehead. His skin was pale and dark bags were under his eyes.

Harry Potter is a wizard which isn't normal to most people but we all know even in the wizarding world Harry Potter is not normal. (I'm not going to go into his life story like most authors do. You people should know it by now.)

Harry Potter sighed for the umpteenth time. He had the worst school year ever and that is saying something. His godfather had just died, he found out he is the only one to kill Voldemort and he had OWLS! 'How much worse can a school year get?' he asked himself.

"Sirius" he muttered softly. The rest of the family blanched at the name but Harry took no notice. 'I'm so sorry Sirius. I didn't mean to get you killed. I'm so sorry. Forgive me?' he thought desperately.

"We're here boy" Vernon Dursley said gruffly. Harry broke from his guilt filled thoughts and looked around. Indeed they were at Number 4 Privet Drive, with its manicured lawn, perfectly trimmed hedges and beautiful flower garden. His relatives were all walking to the house, leaving Harry to lug his stuff into the house by himself.

He dragged his trunk upstairs and hoped he left no scratch mark after every "thud" of his trunk hitting the stairs. When he finally lugged the damn thing into his room he fell on the bed exhausted. He had no arm muscles and had no stamina at all. The dark-haired teenager sighed as he got off his bed and went back out to the car I order to get Hedwig's cage and close the trunk.

When he returned to his room, Harry put the cage on the night stand, which stood next to his bed. He sighed again as he looked around his so-called room. The bed frame had been taken out of the room. They also replaced the old, thin and lumpy mattress that use to reside there. The mattress that lay on the floor looked like it was Dudley's old one. It was a lot bigger and softer with no lumps.

The night table which always stood in his room was still as tatty. However, one of the legs was missing, instead propped up with several books' Dudley never read. The wardrobe that had been in good condition and was the best looking thing in his room was gone, replaced with the shittiest looking dresser ever. A small desk with a chair that looked like it would fall apart if he sat on it were placed in a corner of the room. Harry didn't know whether he should thank the Dursleys for the better changes or curse them for the crappy ones.  
Laying on his bed, Harry just stared at the ceiling while thinking about his beloved late godfather. He sat there thinking for several hours. He was thinking about the end of last year and the Department of Mysteries. 'Why did I have to rush off like that? Sirius could still be alive if it wasn't for me!' Harry thought, angry at himself for rushing of so stupidly like that.

Soon Uncle Vernon voice boomed "Get down here boy and eat your dinner!" Not wanting to upset his uncle, Harry went down and ate his dinner. It seemed the Dursleys had given up on Dudley's diet. He was sitting there, taking up one side of the table, wolfing down food. Bits of meatloaf clung to his many chins and Harry almost lost his appetite at the site. Harry actually wanted his food, so he hurried over and started to eat quickly. When he finished, he put his plate in the sink and trudged back upstairs.

'I'm sorry Sirius' he thought sadly, 'I'm sorry for forgetting about the mirror. I'm sorry for rushing off like that. I'm sorry for getting you killed because of my damn "hero saving thing"' The dark haired teen just lay on his bed, staring into space, lost in his thoughts. It took several hours before he slowly drifted off into the realm of nightmares.

There was a loud creaking sound, which woke Harry. He opened his eyes and heard the creaking again. It was coming from his room. Someone was in his room and with the way they were sneaking they couldn't be friendly. The floor creaked again, this time closer and Harry sat upright quickly. A dark figure was in front of him, obviously surprised at the sudden movement. They quickly got over the surprise though as a red beam of light hit Harry, as he struggled to untangle himself from the sheets.

It was at least an hour before Harry woke up. He was naked, laying on the floor, clothes scattered around him. He looked around frantically for his wand and for the assailant as his brain tried to process what happened and why he was naked.  
"Aw is wittle baby Potter afraid." That voice. He knew that voice. It belonged to Sirius murderer. Sirius's cousin and the person Harry hated, even more then Snakeface himself! "Hello Potter" Bellatrix Lestrange said. "Fancy seeing you here."

Anger filled Harry as he looked into the eyes of Sirius's murderer. Something was building in him, wanting, praying to be released. It was powerful. Harry could feel the build up inside of him. Too angry to think coherently Harry gave the power its wish and released it from him.

Black lances of magic shot out in all directions. Bellatrix threw up a shield but it was useless as the lances broke through it. The ones that slammed into her threw her into the wall.

Harry cried out in shock as the other lances collided with the wall, exploding on impact. Smoke filled the room and Harry coughed violently as smoke filled his longs. His eyes burned and began to water, forcing him to close them. The thing that he released was still there . . . it was building up its power, becoming stronger. A black tendril reached came out of his finger and touched his trunk, which lay at the end of the bed.

A yellow mist was seeping out of the trunk and was being absorbed by the black tendril. The Power, as Harry was going to call it, was growing stronger from the magic of the trunk! It was feeding off the magic!

Soon it seemed the magic of the trunk wore out as it fell apart. The items from within scattered on the ground. Harry looked at his textbooks, invisibility cloak, Marauder's Map, his Firebolt, his photo album and all the other items that contained magic in his trunk. The tendril would take the magic from them as well and destroy them. His photo album, invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map, his only connections to his parents! And his Firebolt and the mirror, though broken, were his most precious gifts from Sirius!

Harry struggled to fight the Power that seemed to come from within him. But the thing had its own mind! He tried to suppress the Power but it was too strong for him to overcome. Unless, Harry may not be smart but he was always good at thinking on his feet and coming up with solutions when he or others were in trouble.

Praying to Merlin that it would work Harry reached deep down inside of him. If the small amount of darkness within him was this powerful then all the good within him should be able to overpower it, right. Right?

Harry was still searching for his goodness when the black tendril started to make its way over to the items laying on the floor, scattered from his trunk. Luckily his most prized possessions were farthest away from the tendril. It first reached a discarded dress robe.

Closing his eyes to focus harder Harry dug deeper inside himself. He searched for it, he saw the magic itself that flowed through his veins. The magic looked like small blue Christmas lights attached to his blood cells. However it wouldn't be enough to stop the darkness he needed something more powerful then the regular magic that all magical people have. He went down his body, going from head to toe. It was great surprise when he noticed a ball of white, red, green, silver and gold light the radiated power and magic, like electricity, in, and get this, his stomach. Ron would love that '"I'm eating to feed my magical core'" Ron would say to Hermione when she asked how come he ate so much.

The five colors formed an almost complete sphere about the size of a softball, that floated in his stomach. Now that Harry thought about it he realized that witches and wizards tended to eat more then muggles. The first time he was over the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley made a dinner fit for about fifteen people, even though it was only eight of them, and all the food was gone by the end. The magic that resided in the stomach probably had a major factor in that.

A piece of his core of magic appeared to be missing from it, a small piece that compared to the softball size sphere when completed was probably the size of a marble. 'That is where the blackness came from! It is the missing part of the sphere!' Harry thought. 'Which one or ones would be best to fight it though?'

He carefully examined the five pieces of the sphere, each radiating a different quality. The green and silver were both slightly bigger then a marble, both radiated a darkness. It wasn't near as bad as the black one which radiated evil. The red and gold were the size of ping pong balls, a good peaceful yet thrilling aura came from it. The white was the size of a handball and had a feeling of pure goodness around it.

Deciding white was the best to fight black, Harry reached into the handball size chunk of magic. He fed it some more using the magic inside his blood and made it spread out through him, battling the black for control of him.

When the green eyes opened he saw the two colors of magic each formed a mist around him, each fighting for the upper hand. The tendril seemed to of gone through half his textbooks and a couple of his dress robes, the remains of them lying pitifully on the floor.

He was so fascinated by the battle of magic, going on within him, that he didn't notice the Ministry Aurors charging into his room, seeing as there was no wall they didn't have to worry about doors, throwing spells every which way.

Angered at being disturbed in its gain of power and its fight against the white, more black lances flew out of Harry's body, aimed right for the Aurors. The ones that were lucky enough to dodge looked on in horror and fascination as the lances broke through the other Aurors shields, and tossing them into the wall, as the other lances blew the wall up, like last time.

"Call Dumbledore!" one of the Aurors shouted. But Harry didn't here he was to confused.

The battle between white and black were becoming violent. His nose started to bleed as Harry was lifted off the floor, suspended in mid-air. His veins started to burn as the battle grew to include his magic, which flowed through him.

When Dumbledore finally arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive, the whole upper floor was basically destroyed. The Dursleys were evacuated, and a Ministry group was making sure no muggles remember or see anything that was going on. Harry was floating two stories up in the air, the white and black still caught up in there epic battle. Sparks flew where the two magics met and a static sound could be heard.

Dumbledore approached the house cautiously. The power radiating off the magic was so strong it was almost frightening. As he walked up the stairs to the second floor he finally got a close look at Harry. Blood was still coming from his nose but also now from his eyes, like crimson tears. Harry's eyes had rolled back into his head and all the headmaster could see was white.

Reacting immediately Dumbledore started casting spells to stop the power struggle going on in one of his pupils. However the spells seemed to be absorbed by the two forms of magic, making them both stronger.

Seeing that his method was failing, Dumbledore did what Harry did, an hour before. He went deep inside himself to find his magical core and made some of it surface to his skin. Then opening his eyes he walked over to Harry and reached out. With his hand surrounded by the white and yellow light that composed most of his magical core, he touched the darkness of Harry's.

With the help from Dumbledore, the light in Harry was able to suppress the darkness after several more minutes of fighting, forcing it back into his core. The only problem was that since it grew in power and size with the aid of the magic that came from his textbooks and robes, that it no longer fit where it use to belong. It was painful as his core had to expand itself in order to fit the extra bit of magic, which was the size of the silver and green bits of magic, the size of a ping pong ball.

The Ministry group outside the house, trying to maintain order heard a loud thud, as Harry Potter fell to the ground. Dumbledore gathered the naked teenager and the figure of Bellatrix Lestrange who also lay naked.

"Oi vay Harry" Dumbledore sighed, as the destroyed house of Number 4 Privet Drive disappeared from his view.

What do you think? Is this first chapter better or worse then the original? What should be improved? What should I do to make my story better?


	2. History of Magic, at Least the Basics

Just because Harry is almost 16 doesn't mean he hit puberty yet. My cousin is 18 and he just hit it last year. We call him Manelis after the Bella Manelis flower which is a late bloomer.

"Blah" speak

'blah' thoughts

_blah _Harry is reading something or someone is reading something aloud.

Chapter 2 History of Magic, at Least the Basics

"...think happened?" a worry voiced asked. 'I wonder who that is?' Harry thought to himself as

he awoke from a nice dream, that involved chocolate syrup, Quidditch and a monkey.

"Two vials had been recovered from the floor of Harry's bedroom. Maybe it might answer

some of the more unusual questions I have" an old voice said. 'Hey! I know that voice. It's

Dumbledore! Hey wait a minute...what is Dumbledore doing here. I still haven't forgiving the old coot'

"Dorbadum" Harry mumbled. 'Hey, that didn't come out right, though it does sound good. Let's try again' "Dungafore"Harry tried again."Hmm.. That one is good too!'

"Albus, I think he is trying to say your name" the first voice exclaimed.

"Relax Harry" the Headmaster soothed. "It may be hard to talk and speak coherently for a while. Madam Pomfrey left strict instructions that state you should not leave this bed for another couple of days. She also said you should not even try to open your eyes until tomorrow due to damage of the iris and retina that still has to heal."

"Wha hitten?" Harry questioned.

"All will be explain in a couple of days Harry, right now you need rest" Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry nodded his head and snuggled up into the pillow. Soon the sound of even breathing could be hear as the boy-who-lived drifted off to sleep.

"Harry" a voice said softly, shaking him awake. "Harry wake up"

"Meeumph" Harry groaned, turning over in his sleep.

"Harry the Quidditch game starts in five minutes and if you don't show up we're gonna have to forfeit to Slytherin!" the voice said loudly.

"What!" Harry yelled, sitting up quickly. He looked around frantically before remembering it was summer holiday. "Not funny" he huffed.

"Oh but it was" Harry looked to his left and saw Remus Lupin standing next to the bed he rest upon.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed. His old Professor looked haggard, his robes as shabby as ever.

"Hello Harry" Remus greeted him warmly.

"How are you doing Remus? You don't look so well" Harry stated.

"You should speak" Remus retorted.

"Eh, I've been better, a lot better" Harry replied. "So...am I at uh...you know"

"What? Oh you mean Grimmauld Place. Yeah you're here" Remus answered.

"Hello Harry, Remus" Dumbledore said entering the room, cutting off what Remus was about to say.

"Hello Headmaster" Remus greeted, Harry however remained silent

"Now Harry, we need to discuss what happen four days ago" Dumbledore started.

"Four days ago?" Harry asked.

"Besides that one time where you woke up three hours after the incident you've been out cold" Dumbledore answered. "Now tell me what happened"

"Well I awoke during the night to some squeaking off the floorboard" and Harry went on to tell Dumbledore exactly what happened. "Sir what was that stuff with the magic?"

"Harry when you saw Bellatrix you became angry. You wanted to hurt her for what she did to you. This anger tapped into the darkness of your magic. When you released it, the darkness became to hard for you to control and it started to feed off the magic of the items in your room that possessed it. Now you told me that you tapped into your core and made the light to fight the dark?" Harry nodded. "Well naturally the dark fought to stay in control and a violent battle took place. The battle was pretty much a stale mate the whole time and if I didn't interfere I'm afraid the battle would of killed you"

"Well that would of sucked" Harry said, stating the obvious.

"Yes Harry that would of sucked" Dumbledore said agreeing with him. "Let me give you a history lesson Harry"

"Ugh! I hope it is nothing like Binns" Harry muttered.

"I agree with you there Harry!" Remus laughed in agreement.

"Wizards and Witches are actually what muggles would call mutants. The first person with magic was a man, born way before Ancient Egypt, during the Neolithic Period around 4700 BC/B.C.E. (when people went from hunters/gatherers to farmers. People started to settle down in one area), whose DNA was mutated leaving him with bone marrow that produced blood cells with magic in them. Now I'm not exactly that clear on this story. I only know the basics off it and the origins of magic. I've been interested in it but I just haven't had the time to read the tome, over 100,000 pagess. Well he had children who had the gene who had more children with the gene, meanwhile more people are just popping up with the gene and after several centuries over two thousand people have the gene."

Dumbledore waved his hand and conjured a glass of water. After taking a sip he continued "It was very hard for these magical people to control the magic. During the beginning of the Old Kingdom in Ancient Egypt, 3100 BC/B.C.E., a pharaoh, named Huni, thought of the idea of using something to focus magic. It wasn't until the Greek Dynasty did people actually find an effective way to focus magic."

Dumbledore took another sip from his glass of water. He cleared his throat and patted himself on the chest before proceeding with the history lesson. "In Rome, during the reign of Augustus Caesar, a Roman historian, also a wizard, named Titus Livius discovered the magical core. He, along with other wizards from Rome, Greece and other Empires from the known world spent a lot of time on finding more about the magical core."

"After years of research they discovered that every wizard born has a different magical core. No two cores are alike, every core is either a different size, different color, and/or different quantity of a color from another. Mine is composed of mostly white and yellow magic and a small amount of blue. The magical core can only change in two ways. The core keeps growing in size until you reach the point where your power is as strong as it gets. Of course ways around this are the types of rituals Voldemort went through. The other way is the amount of a color or the changing of colors. This is affected by the choices and actions one makes. "

"Thomas Riddle use to have a core with green, silver, purple, blue and black. Now as Voldemort it is green, silver, black and some blue. His actions and choices affected his magical core. If you were to turn out like Voldemort a lot of your core would turn black"

"Do you know what each color represents?" Harry asked his wise old headmaster.

"There are 57 colors of the magical core Harry. All I know is White is light, black is dark, blue is knowledge and yellow is loyalty." Dumbledore explained. "Since that is out of the way we have something to discuss Harry" Dumbledore glanced at Remus, who remained quiet during the whole story.

"Professor Snape has examined two potions vials that were found in your room. It seems that Mrs. Lestrange, who is currently being held in the basement, gave you a potion that...made you hit puberty right away. The potion also speeds up time for your body. One hour in regular time is like a week for your body. The other potion she took, insures pregnancy. So it seems Mrs. Lestrange is now pregnant with your child. We don't know if being hit by the blast of dark magic has damaged anything yet though"

"Wha...what?" Harry exclaimed."So much for being safe there huh Dumbledore?" Harry asked him sardonically. Dumbledore flinched at his words but did not respond.

"Albus, you must be kidding me?" Remus asked shocked.

"I'm afraid not. We haven't decided on what we are going to do with her yet." They sat in silence and Harry suddenly felt dirty. Remus was sitting there with a look of horror on his face.

Harry was making strange faces as he thought everything over. 'Alright. Lestrange, the bitch who murdered Sirius, basically rapes me and gets her self pregnant. Now they are going to decided if they should kill her, give her the Dementor's Kiss or keep her as a prisoner. Hmm...'

Harry thought it over and finally came to a tough decision. "We're keeping the baby, which means Lestrange stays intact" Harry said.

"Harry?" Remus asked horrified. "You can't be serious?"

"Lets face the facts Remus. I may not like it but that hag might have my child in her stomach! I'm the last remaining Potter! Hopefully the baby would help carry on the Potter name! Besides...like it or not but it is my son and well..I don't know. Now if you will excuse me I have to go take a shower...make that three"

When Harry finished taking his showers, he decided to wander around the house his godfather hated. It was big, bigger then it looked on the outside. Some of the main rooms like the main hall, the livingroom and the kitchen had all been cleaned and painted, making the rooms look friendlier.

"Padfoot wanted tp fix the place up for you. He wanted it to feel more like a home for you." Remus said with a sad smile.

Harry eyes welled up at the thought of Sirius. Harry sat down on one of the couches as he tried to keep the tears back. Remus sat down next to him.

"You know Harry we made quiet a group." Harry looked up at the tired man. "I gave the others advice and helped James change so Lily would like him. Most always wondered how I became a Marauder. They didn't know I had a wild side. I was the brains behind the pranks. I was also the one that usually got the other two out of trouble. I'm an excellent liar you know. I was the quiet one, the "smart" one, even though James had higher scores then me in most subjects. I was the voice of reason and the one that made sure things didn't go to far.

"Your father was the cunning behind the pranks. He was good-looking, the best chaser Hogwarts had ever seen. He stuck up for the weak, most of the time and would always do what was right, except when it came to certain Slytherins. He had the highest scores for boys in are year. Brilliant in Transfiguration but he sucked at Charms, which always irked him. He actually had a fan club you know, in and out of Hogwarts. He was the glue for the Marauders. He held the rest of us together. The unofficial leader of us.

"Sirius, the best looking, most rebellious, most dangerous of us four. He came up with the ideas for pranks. Some were to dangerous, James and I were always trying to tell him that it isn't right to go to far in pranks. Did you know he use to play Beater for the house team? He was good at Transfiguration too, right behind your father. Sirius didn't have a fab club, just hundreds of female admires, with the occasional guy. Something James would always make fun of him for. Sirius was the Bad Boy of the group.

"Peter... Peter needed help with basically everything. He had no confidence or skill and the rest of us were always having to tutor him si he could pass the year. He worshiped James and Sirius and to a lesser degree me. We were shocked when we realized he could become an animagus. James was the nicest to him, he spent days teaching Peter the transformation to turn into his form. The only reason we actually became friends with him was because your father felt bad for Peter because Peter had no friends after the first two months of school. And was always picked on.

"We met on the first ride on the Hogwarts Express. I was sitting in the compartment when James came in. Very out-going person, I was very shy. We made small talk until Sirius came in. Your father and Sirius hated each other when they found out who each other was. Potters and Blacks do not become friends! After a while though, well after we met Snape, they became quick friends, including me into it. We were sorted into Gryffindor and our friendship became tighter. At first we ignored Peter but after seeing him being picked on by the Slytherins James stepped in and we made him one of us" Remus finished. He had a far-away look on his face. Sighing heavily he looked at Harry.

"Harry your father was a great person up until 4th year when his hormones started to kick in. But even then it was only Slytherins he picked on, even though that is still wrong. But during 7th year he changed back to the good James. Ask basically anyone and they'll tell you, you're father was generally a great guy. Don't mind Snape, he dwells to much on the past"

"Remus...what about my mom? I always here stories about my dad...but I only heard one or two on my mom. What was she like?" Harry asked quietly.

"You're mom was beautiful Harry. She had crimson colored hair with, as I'm sure you've been told, your eyes. Almost every guy at school had a crush on her, even Sirius and I at one point. She was caring, smart, sweet and had a big heart. She was kind to everyone, even the Slytherins, who were always insulting her. She had a fiery temper, in fact she was most known for it. It took a lot to get her angry but when you did, you most likely ran for your life. She had a knack for Charms and had trouble with Transfiguration.

"You now Harry you may look more like your dad, but you act more like your mom" Harry smiled at Remus before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Remus" Harry mumbled

"No problem cub, no problem" Remus mumbled back.

"Ahem..I'd hate to break up this moment but Harry it is time for you to go back to Privet Drive" Dumbledore said, standing behind them.

"What?" Remus shouted at the same time Harry shouted "Fuck no!"

"Harry watch your mouth" reprimanded Remus. Harry ignored him, however.

"I'm not going back there!" Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harry that is where you are safest" Dumbledore tried to explain. Harry snorted at that.

"Yeah like I was safe four days ago eh Headmaster?" Harry sneered.

"I strengthened the wards. The Dursleys memories have been erased so they don't remember anything, along with the rest of the neighborhood."

"I'll go on several conditions" Harry said.

"Harry they are your legal guardians. You are to young to be on your own. Law enforcement will make sure you stay there" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah but I can always get past them. You know I could do it, too. So I'll stay there on several conditions" Harry submitted.

"Harry your Slytherin is showing" Remus joked.

"Name your conditions" Dumbledore sighed.

"Number one. I want to go shopping in Diagon Alley and Muggle London. Number two...I've been thinking about it and there are several things in the muggle world I want to do, ones that would approve my stamina, speed, reaction time, etc. etc. Number three... I want to be allowed to do magic outside of school, as long as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. And number four I want someone from the Order to come over once a week so I can duel with them." Harry said.

"Harry it will be very hard to convince the Ministry to let six underage students do magic during the summer. And going out of the house each day will be very risky, as well as the trip to Diagon Alley. How about you tell me what books you want and I'll buy them for you. And I'll just get you to be able to use magic outside of school?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No can do. If you don't follow all then it is a no go" The dark haired teen

"Alright. I can let you go to Diagon Alley and Muggle London as long as you have an escort. Same with leaving the house during the week. As for the magic, what about you Ron and Hermione?" Dumbledore tried.

"I can settle with the escorts but for the magic it has to be all six" Harry was not going to budge on this issue.

"Deal" The white-bearded old man said, sticking out his hand. Harry eyed the hand wearily before shaking it.

"Now take this chocolate frog card. It is a portkey and will take you directly to your room. An order member will be there in two days to take you to Diagon Alley." Harry took the portkey from his headmaster and looked at the card.

"You have got to be kidding me" Harry groaned as he was whisked away by the portkey.

When the green-eyed teen landed he glanced at the card again. On it was a picture of a thirteen year old Harry Potter. Harry turned it over to the back and read.

_Harry Potter 1980-_

'_Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Defeated of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the age of one, escaping with only a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort at the age of 11. Harry Potter slain a basilisk at the age of twelve with only a sword. At the age of thirteen was able to cast a corporeal patronus that was so strong it defeated hundreds of dementors. Winner of the 1994 Tri-Wizard Tournament. Currently in his 5th year at Hogwarts, his birthday is July 31st. Enjoys Quidditch, his favorite team the Chudley Cannons.'_

'Great... hey wait a minute. I remember Ron telling me two months ago that the Cannon tickets were selling like mad. This must be it! People are going to Chudley Cannon games because they think I like them! But I don't like them, Ron does!'


	3. Preparations

I feel I need to clean something up. The following has been taken from the film James Potter is said to play seeker. (SS/f), but JKR stated that he was a chaser in the second Scholastic interview. Yes the editors are aware that on a summer's day when he was 15 he was fooling around with a Golden Snitch; much more effective to impress girls then a Quaffle, of course, and something that proves nothing about which position he played. JKR said in Sch2 that James played Chaser, so until she explicitly says otherwise, her word goes.

Chapter 3 Preparations

Harry awoke in the morning two days after his trip to Headquarters. He searched the night stand for his glasses. After placing them on his face, he turned his green eyes on the clock_ 6:30_. He got up and selected a pair of shorts that fit the best, a clean T-shirt, hopefully clean underwear and a school robe from Hogwarts and to take a shower. He took at least two showers a day because he still felt filthy after what happened with Bellatrix. After cleaning his body, he got out of the shower, dried himself off and got dress. The robes were a little tight on him.

Failing to suppress a yawn Harry went down stairs to have breakfast. He made himself some toast, as he finished eating he heard "crack." Harry looked to the right off him and saw Remus Lupin standing there. He pulled out his wand. "Who taught me how to cast a Patronus?" Harry asked quickly.

Remus chuckled "I did" he answered. "Really Harry you'd make Moody proud."

"Just what I always wanted too." Harry joked. "Why are you here Moony?"

Remus smiled at Harry's usage of his nickname. "I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley, Muggle London and wherever you want to go around here "

"Do the Dursleys know?" Harry questioned.

"They have no clue" Remus answered.

Harry smiled. "Well then let us leave my good sir." Harry mocked bowed to Remus

"Come on. We're going to Mrs. Figg's and flooing to the Leaky Cauldron from there" Remus told him. They left Number 4 Privet Drive and made their way to Ms. Figg's house.

"So how have you been feeling?" Remus asked, as they ambled down the sidewalk.

"Guilty, miserable and dirty" Harry responded.

"You know it wasn't your fault Harry. You were going to save Sirius's life. If Sirius was actually there, would you still feel guilty about rushing off there?" Remus demanded.

"No" Harry responded.

"Good, now stop feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault"

'**Ding-dong**'

"Remus! Harry! It is so nice to see you again. Albus has told me you will be using my floo today?"

"Yes Arabella" Remus said.

"Come along now." The old lady said, ushering inside. "It's right here by the fireplace" She walked into the living room, to her fireplace. What Harry use to think was an urn that carried someone's ashes was actually a weird looking vase that held the floo powder.

"I'll go first Harry" Remus told him. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

"It was nice seeing you Mrs. Figg" Harry took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!" he shouted clearly, as he stepped into the green flames.

"Aw hell" Harry muttered as he hit his elbow against . . . well whatever you could hit your elbow on while traveling by floo. A few seconds later he was stumbling out of the fireplace and landing on his stomach.

"Need a hand?" Remus asked him, snickering at Harry's misfortune.

"I hate traveling by floo powder" Harry groaned, as he accepted Remus's hand.

"It isn't that bad. You always come out with your back to the fireplace, which makes it a lot easier. After time you'll be able to get it" Remus explained.

They quickly walked through the full pub, no one noticing Harry. When they reached the brick wall in the back of the pub, Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the brick, before Remus even had his wand out.

"I've been practicing taking out my wand so I can increase the speed" Harry explained at Remus's questioning eyebrow. "Any whom, I think we should go to Madam Malkins after Gringott's and get the robes first. And when I say we, I mean we. Look at you, how could you dress in those robes."

"Hey leave my robes alone!" Remus said, defending his trustworthy robes.

"Come on Shabby" Harry called over his shoulder as he walked to Gringott's. Luckily everyone seemed to be absorbed in their own business to notice the boy-who-lived walking down the street.

Harry entered Gringott's with Remus right at his heels. Entering the bank, Remus went right up to the closest unoccupied counter and had a quiet conversation with the goblin.

The goblin hopped down from his stool and opened up one of the doors along the back wall. Remus walked back over to Harry. "It appears there are some legal matters that you have to do" Remus told him.

"What legal matters?" Harry asked.

"No clue . . . the goblin is getting one of the bank managers" Remus responded.

Soon the goblin returned to his counter and another goblin that was right behind him came over to them.

"Good even Mr. Potter I am one of the managers of the bank, Ragork. There are some legal matters and papers you need to go over" the little goblin said, bowing. "If you would just follow me"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders at Remus and followed the goblin. Remus looked around nervously before also following. They were led into the same back room that Ragork had come from. The office was pretty plain except for the dark mahogany desk, the small chair the goblin sat in and the three comfy looking plush chairs.

Harry sat down in the middle one and turned to the goblin as Remus sat to his left.

"Let us see Mr. Potter . . . there is the issue of your parents will we have to go over. Which involves a lot of paper works, property deeds, stocks and business investments and other such things" Ragork explained.

"My p-parents will?" Harry stammered.

"Yes it was supposed to be read the day you turn 16 however one Albus Dumbledore told us that today would probably be the only day you would be available this summer so we decided to speed up the process." the goblin explained. "Just read this and then sign here at the x when you are finished."

'_Dear Bambi a name your mother gave you I swear!_

_If you are reading this then me and your mum croaked, kicked the bucket, went on to the next great adventure, had our l_. . . .

_**Harry don't mind your father. He was never good at writing. I'm sure by now you know the prophecy and if not then I dare do say Albus has some explaining to do! Don't let it rule your life son, have some fun and try live as happy a life as possible with Sirius.**_

_Sirius will treat you right kid. He'll spoil you and make sure you're the happiest kid on the earth. Good man that Sirius, great man!_

_**Jeeze, James with the way you talk about him someone might think your secretly in love with him or something! For the rest of the letter try to ignore your father... I know I sure do! Harry, we know Voldemort is after us and although we are going into hiding I know deep down inside that he will find us. I never trusted Peter that much, he was to much like a rat if you ask me, pun intended. **_

_Harry don't mind you mother, I know Peter. He'd never do anything like that, he has a good heart. He just needs more courage thats all._

_**Anyway Harry, try to live a nice happy life. Fall in love, have kids and make sure you do well in school! **_

_And don't forget to make me a proud Marauder. I want at least one prank a week you know. And I'm hoping you will be a big quidditch star! From the looks of things right now I'd say you were a seeker, though I wouldn't mind another chaser in the family. But I can tell your going to be great what ever you do!_

_**Harry, from how you look now I'd say you are going to look a lot like your father. I just hope that is all you get from him.**_

_What about my quidditch skills? And my skill in transfiguration? And we can't forget my pranking ability, my skills with the ladies and my skills in dueling now can we? _

_**Okay, so maybe you could use his skill in dueling and transfiguration. I also guess his skill in quidditch could do you some good. From what I've heard from my friends who play it, it brings a great to joy to life, so as long as it would make you happy you could play it and take up your father skill. **_

_There we go...now that you have your mothers permission I don't have to sneak you out of the house to practice playing Quidditch with you!_

_**James you better not be bringing my boy onto a broom! He is only one years old!**_

_But he loves it! Don't you Harry, the kid is a natural I tell you Lily! Definitely going to be a great Quidditch player one day. Harry, well I don't know why I'm doing it to you but... well I guess I should apologize for the way I treated Snape...especially in my 5th year. I mean most of it was retaliation or because th greasy git did something but I guess some of it went to far. I wasn't always like that you know...and I'm not like that now. I just thought I should make sure you know, your father wasn't a horrible person. _

_**Harry, we have to go because right now you just changed Sirius and Remus into fluffy bunny rabbits! Your magic is way to strong for a one year old if you ask me. Good luck in life son. Just remember I will always watch out for you, no matter where I am. I love you **_

_James Harold Potter **& Lily Marie Evans** **Potter' **_

Harry wiped away the tear in his eye and gave a small smile. "Here are the family assets" Harry was handed a folder filled with about four dozen rolls of parchment.

Harry took a moment to get himself together before finally opening the folder."Let's see...I own a apartment in Diagon Alley, a cottage in Italy, France and America. Potter Manor is in Northern Ireland, along with the house in Godric's Hollow and one in Hogsmeade. There is a summerhouse in Australia too. Holy crap that is a lot of property!" Harry exclaimed.

"The Potter's own more but several your parents gave away to their friends. Mr. Lupin here got a cottage in Northern Scotland. Mr. Dumbledore got a cottage in Southern France. Plus several more."

"Wow! Alright le me see. The Potter's own 10 percent of the Three Broomsticks. 5 percent of Butterbeer Co. 30 percent of Huneydunks, and 25 percent of Quality Quidditch Supplies..."

"That last one would be because of your father. He bought out one of the founders grandchildren...he loved Quidditch" Remus explained.

Harry shook his head, his dad was probably as enthusiastic about Quidditch as Ron was, perhaps even more. "We also have a small store in Ravuffdor Alley? Where is Ravuffdor Alley and who named it?"

"It is a side alley off of Diagon Alley, all the way at the end. And no one knows who named it but we think it was named after three of the founders" Remus explained.

"Well I own a shop that sells...everything there" Harry stated. "We definitely have to check it out. Hmm... the Potters's own three vaults. The Potter Family Vault is stacked with family heirlooms, portraits and other such items. The Potter Treasury Vault has all the money, gems and jewelry(that aren't heirlooms) and then the Knowledge of the Potters Vault...which is a vault stacked with books, pieces of parchment and a whole lot of other stuff.

"I thought I just had the one vault I've been going to since like ever!"

"No Mr. Potter, that is just your tuition. That money doesn't even put a dent in the money the Potter's have." Ragork told him.

"What! But there has to be about 4 thousand galleons in the tuition vault!"

"Actually there is 5, 667 galleons, 234 sickles and 123 knuts in the tuition vault" Ragork told him. "The Potter's have over 983,475,039 galleons, 7,650,943 sickles and 39, 500 knuts, plus their incomes from there investments, their store and the books that have been written by Potters."

"Books?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Sirius and James wrote a book called 'Aurors Guide for the Lazy Guy' The title is ironic seeing as how the whole book is about how hard you have to work and what you should do if you want to be a Auror. Lily made one called 'Charms for the Charmed One' and James wrote one called 'How to Become an Animagus in Three Years: Illegally' though only like thirty copies were ever made of it" Remus said.

"Plus others your family made, like 'The Invisible Beast' which is a book about Thestrals. The Potter's were the first discover Thestrals. They lived on an island in the Bermuda Triangle that the Potter's led a research team on." Remus explained.

"Woah...how come I know basically nothing about my ancestors?" Harry asked, angry.

"There is a book called 'Potter: A History' you know, it updates every time a Potter does something that is considered rememberable. Not many copies made but one should be in the Potter Vault" Remus told him.

"We'll then we'll have to find it then" Harry said. "Anything else?"

"Just your signature here...here... and here. Thank you Mr. Potter, Griphook will now take you to your vaults" A tall goblin, well at least tall for goblins, walked forward.

"Hello Griphook! It's nice seeing you again" Harry greeted. The goblin look shocked for a moment before greeting him back.

"Hello Mr. Potter"the goblin greeted. They walked out of the office and to the door that led to the tunnel system. They walked through the door and all got into a cart, that was soon speeding down the track.

They went down what seemed like hours but was really only ten minutes. The started to slow down and Harry looked at the vault numbers they passed.

"39...38...37...36...35...34...33...32...31...30...29...28...27" Finally they came to stop of a three vault platform. The numbers 26, 25 and 24 hung above a vault door in gold.

"26 is the Knowledge of Potters Vault, the Potter Family vault is 25 and the Potter Treasury Vault is 24" Griphook told the green eyed teen.

"I didn't know the Potter vault was this far down" Remus said shocked.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"It is said the farther you go down the purer your blood." Remus explained. "The first 100 vaults belong to the purest families!"

"What number is the Malfoys?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid we can't give that type of info out" Griphook said. But a nasty smirk appeared on his face, that looked almost sinister. "But let us just say the Malfoys aren't as pure as they claim to be"

"Woot!" Harry hooted. Grinning from ear to ear, Harry went up to the Potter Family Vault and stared at it.

"Just place your palm on the circle. Only a Potter by blood, marriage or adoption can enter these vaults" Griphook stated.

Harry placed his palm onto the circle and heard several clicks and whirring sounds as the door started to open. Looking inside Harry could see dozens of trunks. Hundreds of portraits, several rings and necklaces. A small armory and piles of old dusty robes and dresses littered the floor.

Walking around Harry looked at his relatives. All of the men had the same messy hair, whether it be black, red, brown or blond. They all also seemed to have the same slightly cleft chin that Harry had. Everyone in the Potter Family appeared to be..well good-looking. The woman were beautiful and the men handsome.

Many of the heirlooms and weapons had, what appeared to be the Potter Family Crest/Coat of Arms engraved on it. A type of shield, shaped similar to an upside down triangle except the base had a high arc. The shield itself was white. In the middle of the shield a silver hippogriff and a gold griffin (1) facing each other in rampant combatant poses. An Augurey, with its natural coloring of green and black, with its wing open in flight was above the two fighting animals. A green vine wrapped around the top of the shield with the ends hanging over the side. At the top of the arch was a black knight's helmet. Le Genus de le Fortis et Ingenuus (2) were written in script at the bottom.

Harry glanced around at the heirlooms. A beautiful sliver colored ring caught his interest. It had a small, beautifully crafted hippogriff head. The hippogriff head was holding a small sapphire in its open beak. Gold runes were carved into the exterior of the ring. On the inside the Potter Family Crest was engraved in gold.

Picking it up Harry placed it on his right ring finger. A slight tingle was felt as the ring adjusted in size to fit more comfortably. "That is a nice looking ring" Remus commented from behind him.

"Yeah" Harry agreed looking at the ring.

"Come on Harry. We have to hurry up. Don't forget we're going to Muggle London too" Remus reminded.

Harry quickly looked around the rest of the vault. He found the book 'Potter: A History' sitting in one of the corners. The book was huge! Harry guessed around 10,000 pages worth of Potter history.

Glancing around the rest of the vault, and seeing nothing else that was top priority at the moment, Harry and Remus exited the vault.

"Can I at least check out the books Remus?" Harry pleaded.

Never a person to decline looking at books, especially some that is rumored to be older the Hogwarts, Remus agreed. Harry placed his palm on the circle to the vault door. The door creaked open and inside had to be thousands of books.

On a pedestal in the middle of the room sat a thin book. Looking at Remus, Harry walked up to the book.

'_Over the years the Potter's have collected many books and gained much knowledge. Write down the subject you are looking for and a list of books will appear that have to do with the subject you wrote down. Call out the books name and it will come to you' _

Harry finished reading it and flipped the book open. Picking up the quill that lay next to the book Harry wrote down 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' Soon a list of over a hundred names popped up.

"Block the Darkest of Dark" Harry called out. A thick book with a crimson leather binding zoomed forward and dropped to the floor in front of Harry. "Dueling a Dark Lord. Dark Creatures and How to Defeat Them. The Light Force" Harry said, pronouncing each book title clearly. The three books came forward out of the pile and landed on top of the other.

Deciding that was enough for now on that subject, Harry went on to others. 'Charms' he scribbled down.

"Charms for the Charmed One" Harry said, as his mothers book came zooming to him. "Household Charms. Charmed Dueling. Advance Charms" Again the books landed in front of him. 'Transfiguration' he wrote. Too many books to count appeared on the page. "Conjuring Made Easy. How to Become an Animagus in Three Years: Illegally. Transfiguration for Dummies"

"Hurry up Harry!" Remus said glancing at his watch. Remus was hoping to be done with some of the shopping by now.

"Be right there!" Harry replied. "Potions for the Potions Master" Harry scribbled something down in the book. He glanced down before calling out titles again. "Aurors Handbook to Dueling. Creativity in Dueling. Tips on Dueling. Make Your Opponent Unrecognizable. To Dodge or Not to Dodge, That is the Question" Harry looked down at the pile seventeen books. That should keep him busy during most of the summer.

He looked at the impatient Remus and sighed. "You mind shrinking these for me?" he asked.

Remus walked over and tapped the books and muttering something in Latin. The books became the size of scrabble pieces. Harry put them in his pocket and quickly followed the impatient werewolf.

They went to the last vault, where Harry was going to withdrew as much money as he could, but Griphook told him of another option. It was a type of credit card that worked in both the muggle and wizarding world. They could charge everything onto the card and the money would be withdrawn from either his tuition vault or the Potter Treasury Vault. Harry chose the tuition vault and soon they were on their way up.

When they finally exited Gringott's Harry felt very happy. Afer all he was finding more out about his family today then he ever did his whole life. He almost started to skip down the stairs.

They were on they're way to Madam Malkins when someone bumped into Harry. "I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going" the girl mumbled.

"No it is alright. I should be more careful" Harry replied. The girl looked up and stared at him for several seconds.

"Oh my gosh! You're Harry Potter!" she shrieked. All the heads turned and people started to stare at Harry.

"Oh shit" Harry muttered.

The girl turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry" she said meekly.

"Remus make a run for it!" Harry whispered. Remus looked at him before nodding. They both took off to Madame Malkins which was at least fifteen meters away. They were almost there when people started to swarm around Harry.

"Mr. Potter can you sign my copy of Witches Weekly?" s girl shouted.

"I want to carry your baby!" another one shouted. Harry blushed deeply at that. Quills and magazines and photographs were all shove into his face. Flashes kept going off and Harry started to get dizzy.

Sighing he grabbed one of the magazines signed it and handed it back to the person. The crowd surprisingly gave him some leeway as he signed there stuff and took pictures. One girl, obviously muggle background, had him sign her left breast with a marker.

Remus wrestled his way through the crowd and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry. We have to get going"

"Hey I know you!" a guy shouted, pointing his finger at Remus. He grabbed Remus's robe and wrenched him away from Harry. "Get off of him you filthy werewolf!" the guy shouted.

The crowd stopped murmuring as they all turned to Remus. The few people who were looking at Harry saw his eyes flashed black. The guy was advancing on Remus, who was dusting himself off from the ground, with his wand drawn.

"Saig.." the guy started to say.

"Drop your wand, now" Harry hissed out. The guy dropped his wand in surprise and quickly turned around to see an angry boy-who-lived. "Apologize" Harry demanded.

"But he is a werewolf" the guy said, stupidly.

"I know what he is!" Harry shouted outraged. "But I, unlike the rest of you don't care what he is! Look at yourself. So concerned with what he is, you never even take the time to get to know who he is" Harry shook his head sadly at the frightened man. "That is the main problem with the wizarding world. You all think your better then everyone else. Muggles, werewolves, vampires. Goblins, elves. You should stop treating them as inferiors and start treating them as equals. You're no better then the Death Eaters if you don't! Just remember one thing, if any one of them turned against the wizarding world you'd all be screwed."

Harry stalked away, Remus right behind him. He left a stunned crowd behind. One girl just stared at him as he walked away and sighed "He is so courageous and righteous. And not to mention totally dreamy"

Harry shoved the door to Madam Malkins open and heard it bang against the wall. "Harry you have to calm down" Remus said, soothingly.

"How can you stand it Remus? How can people be so mean, hypocritical and ignorant?" Harry asked.

"I stand it because I had to put up with it most my life Harry. And sometimes people are just retarded" Reus answered the teen. "Now calm down before you blow something up or worse...turn me into a bunny rabbit again!"

Harry laughed at that. "Yes my mother said something about me turning you and Sirius into ones when I was a year old." both the moods seemed to dampen at the mentions of Sirius.

"Well let's go get your measurements taken" Remus said, ushering Harry along.

"Welcome to my shop. What can I help you with?" Madam Malkin asked as she walked out of the back of the shop.

Remus opened his mouth to respond but Harry cut him off. "Yes we'd like you to take both our measurements. We are looking to get some nice sets of robes" Harry told her.

"Step up on the stool please" she said.

"Harry" Remus growled.

"Down boy. Besides you seriously need new robes. Trust me" Harry said. Both of them stepped up on a stool and immediately two measuring tapes flew at them and started taking measurements.

After a while they both crumpled to the floor and Harry and Remus were asked to step down.

Madame Malkins went behind the counter and did something neither Harry nor Remus could see.

Next thing they knew rows of robes came flying into the room.

"These are the robes around your size" she explained. "They are all around your size, give or take a size or two. The Mr. Lupin, yours are on the right and Mr. Potter's yours on the left"

Harry walked to his section of robes. There was hundreds of colors and a bunch of different fabric.

"Might as well get my school robes out of the way" he muttered. He picked out four plain robes made out of cotton, with a matching black cloak. Really the Hogwarts uniform was so...bland. They needed to living it up a little. Then Harry decided to get ordinary day type robes.

Walking along the rows he first picked out a navy colored, satin robe with silver trim. The second robe he got was an plain emerald colored satin robe. He decided to take a walk on the rich side and bought three nice silk robes. One was white with a gold trim, another was black with silver trimming, the last was a forest green with yellow trim. Each robe came with a matching cloak.

Harry also got three dress robes. One was made from the fur of an re'em.(Golden-furred giant-ox whose blood gives great strength. Native to North America) It felt like silk and was vary comfortable and warm. One of the others was a plain green cotton dress robe with silver trim, cufflinks and clasps. The last was a blood red colored silk dress robe with gold trim, cufflinks and clasps.

The last couple of things Harry picked out was a heavy winter cloak, a pair of gloves and boots made from the hide of a Hebridean Black dragon. The Hebridean is the biggest of all the dragons and has the toughest scales. Their scales are not only known to defend it from up to the strongest of spells but it also rebounds the minor ones back at whoever cast them at it.

When Harry saw Remus, the man only had two bland robes with him. "Oh no you don't Remus! We are getting you more robes!" Harry went around picking out six other robes, a pair of boots and some cloaks for the Marauder, even though Remus tried to protest.

Ignoring his old professor, Harry walked up to the counter. "Is there any charms that you could put on here for us?" Harry asked.

"Well all clothes come with the standard fire-repelling charm, anti-stain, anti-tear and water resistant charm. If you pay extra we could put a charm on them that makes them adjust to your body. So when you grow taller, the robes grows longer. That usually last for a year or two."

"Can we have that on all the robes and cloaks?" Harry asked her.

"Yes you may. It will take a while. You can come buy and pick up your robes in two hours"

Harry thanked her before pulling Remus out of the store. He still had his pair of gloves with him and put them on. They felt perfect for his hands. As they were walking to the next store an pompous looking owl landed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry took the letter from the pompous bird and opened it to see who it was from.

'_Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that the ban of underage magic has been lifted from you. You are free to do any magic, that is legal, outside of school._

_Please note that magic in front of muggles is still illegal and will be punished by either fine or imprisonment for a certain amount of time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

_Minister of Magic _

"Oh yeah baby!" Harry cheered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore was able to get the ban on magic lifted" Harry replied.

"Um...Harry don't look now but you know that guy who you told off?" Remus asked. Harry nodded his head seeing as it happened no more then an hour ago. "Well he is coming this way and he looks mad"

"Potter" the man spat. "You think your so better then me! Look at you, hanging out with a werewolf!" A small crowd started to gather around the two of them.

"You know what. I am better then you! At least I can get it through my head that just because people are something once a month doesn't mean they are so lowly thing!"

"Expelliarmus!" the guy shouted. Harry ducked the spell and turned to the man, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, the same time a voice behind him shouted the same curse. Somehow knowing that the curse coming from behind him was meant for him Harry did something he never thought he would be able to do.

As soon as the red beam of light left his wand, the dark haired teen stepped forward onto his left foot, as soon as his right foot left the ground he used his momentum to spin counter clockwise with his left arm outstretched. His left hand, that still had the glove on it hit the red jet of light and sent it back to the person who cast it at him.

Harry looked at the two fallen wizards, who lay crumpled on the ground. People were looking at him in awe. They barely saw him move and the next thing they know, he is facing the opposite direction, knocking out the guy who attack him from behind without using his wand.

"Come on Remus. I want to finish shopping" Harry said.

(1) In my story there are two griffins. The regular griffin and the golden griffin. The golden griffin is going to have the basic body of a lion. The only difference is it has the eyes and wings of an eagle. The regular griffin has the front body of an eagle(including the wings) and the forequarters of a lion. The griffin is a lion mixed with an eagle, a beast created by wizards. The golden griffins are lions mated with regular griffins.

(2) The family of the Brave and Noble- not exactly sure if that is how you would say it. I found the words noble, brave and family in Latin. The smaller words I couldn't find so I just put what they are in French. Then I just strung the words together to from the sentence. Booya baby! Tell me what you think. Is it give random people hugs good or rather watch a 36 hour Barney marathon bad?


	4. McDonald's? And Harry's Very Own Shop!

I just had the coolest idea! Imagine having like a magical chain gun. It would have several wands

in it and you can like rapid fire Stunning Spells or something!

Chapter 4 Diagon Alley and Muggle London

Harry glanced at the trunk around him. After the little fight, Harry and Remus went to a

small store, wedged between Madame Malkins and Flourish and Blotts, that sold trunks because

Harry needed a new one. His old trunk was just to small to carry everything in it. He purchased a

nice one with five compartments and a key to open them. There was a button that shrunk it to the

size of a lighter and a button to return it to its rightful size. There were a bunch of charms to

protect it from fire, explosions, water and any other thing you could think of. The trunk itself was

only three feet high, four feet long and two feet wide. However the first three compartments were

five feet deep, six feet long and three feet wide. The last two were ten feet deep, eight feet long

and six feet wide.

It may of been a little to much for now but soon it would come in handy. Harry un-shrunk the

books he got from the Potter Vault and placed them in the first compartment, which would be for

all his books. He put his boots in the second compartment, because he was using that

compartment for clothes. Harry had a great idea for the clothes compartment, the only problem

was the magic he needed to do it. He figured the third compartment could be for his school

supplies and his quidditch stuff.

The next shop they visited was Flourish and Botts. Harry noticed that most of the books

in the Potter Vault was over a fifty years old or written by a Potter who lived in the last fifty

years. Therefor there weren't many of the newer books out, so Harry decided to purchase some.

He purchased Defense Against the Darkest of Arts, How to Survive in a Duel, 619 Curses Hexes

and Spells, History of the Dark Arts, Transfiguration for the Advanced, Charms They Don't

Teach You in School and Battle Magic. He also brought Magical Creatures, Plants Plants and

More Plants, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, Powers You Never Knew You Had

and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up, Saucey Tricks for Tricky Sorts, and One

Minute Feasts - It's Magic. He placed all thirteen books in the first compartment of his trunk with

the nineteen from the Potter Vault.

Harry had to use all his will power not to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies. There was a

new broom out and Harry couldn't get a good enough luck at it. But it looked fancy, fancier then

the firebolt.

Next they went into the Apothecary. He bought a bunch of every potion ingredient the store

had. He also bought three new cauldrons. One was pewter size 5, one was bronze size 8, and the

other was silver size 6. Add to that a bunch of vials, scales and flask and Harry was all set to

move to the next store. First he put his potion supplies and ingredients in the third compartment

of his new trunk.

Harry made a quick visit to Eeylops Owl Emporium to pick up a good amount of owl treats

for Hedwig. After that they decided a quick ice cream at Florean Forestcue's was what they

needed.

The intersection for Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley was approaching and Harry had to do

a lot of convincing to get Remus to let him go down there.

"Come on! I can do magic, you can do magic. Besides it is just a quick stop at a book store!"

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you if something happens" Remus snapped.

They made their way to the back of the dark alley. Many people looked at them, something

which creeped Harry out. The found their way into the bookstore Harry was talking about. It took

a while to find the book and convince the shop owner to let him buy it. So after a while Harry left

the store with a copy of 'Occlumency and Legilimency: The Power of the Mind' and 'Learn the

Magic of Other Creatures and How to Defend Against Them'.

When they exited Knockturn Alley they strode quickly to Olivander's.

"Hello Mr. Potter" said the freaky voice that could only belong to Mr. Olivander. He didn't

seem to change at all since Harry last saw him, during the Weighing of the Wands. "What can I

help you with?"

"Hello Mr. Olivander" Harry greeted. "Actually the reason why I'm here is very important. As

you know me and Voldemort" Harry was glad Olivander didn't flinch. "have brother wands. And

as we all know brother wands won't work against each other. So I was wondering if I could

perhaps buy a new one?"

"You do know Mr. Potter that you can only buy a new one is if you are a member of the

Wizarding Law Enforcement or if you have a seal of approval from the Ministry because your

first wand snapped somehow"

"Yup" Harry said.

"Alright then. Let us get started on the wand choosing" Mr. Olivander walked off and started to

look at the boxes of wands he had.

"Harry!" Remus admonished. "You are breaking a law! And not to mention how long it will

take to find you a new wand!" Remus whined. "It is almost 12 o'clock and I'm hungry!"

"Stop your bellyaching!" Harry said. "Here read a book" Harry pulled out his trunk and

returned it to normal size. He opened the first compartment and pulled out a random book. After

shrinking his trunk and placing it back in his compartment he threw the book to Remus.

The brown haired man glanced curiously at the cover of the book before plopping down and

opening it. "Good boy" Harry cooed. Remus gave him the middle finger, his nose still buried in

the book.

"Come Mr. Potter." Mr. Olivander said returning with an armful of boxes. "I have found the

strongest wands I possess. If none of these work for you then I will have to make a new one!"

So Harry tried all the ones Olivander had but none of them seemed to work. "Hmmm" Harry

looked at all the wands he tried.

"Hmmm indeed" Mr. Olivander said. "I'll make you a new wand then. This one will be my

best one yet! I'll make it to fit in with you...yes I know exactly what to do! Mr. Potter come back

in a week and your new wand will be ready!"

"Alright sir" Harry walked over to Remus. "Remus, let's go. I have to make one more stop and

then I want to go down Ravuffdor Alley before we go to muggle London"

"I guess. But can we at least get something to eat?" Remus pleaded. Harry heard the older

mans stomach rumble.

"We just had ice cream over half an hour ago!" Harry's stomach rumbled too. Harry gave

Remus a sheepish look "Sure!" Harry said. Harry entered a jewelry store and looked around.

Earrings, necklaces, rings, bracelets, watches and various other pieces of jewelry everywhere.

"How may I help you sir?" an old lady asked.

"I'm looking for a watch, Mine died over two years ago and I think it is time I get a new one"

Harry explained.

"Well we have a grand selection of watches. Over a hundred in variety!" the lady exclaimed.

"Yes well the one I want has to ell time...with numbers like a normal watch."

"Well that brings it down to about 50" the lady said.

"Um.....well would it be able to have extra features?" Harry asked, uncertainly.

"Of course it can! In fact most do" the grey haired woman told him.

"Ok....well I want something like the Weasley Family clock it has..." Harry started to explain.

"Honey, there is no reason to explain. I designed Arthur's clock over 30 years ago. Who do you

think he comes to when a new member is added to the family?" the woman asked.

"Yes well I would like on that has that feature. And maybe some kind of other that would be

useful for someone who has a Dark Lord that wants to kill them" Harry said half jokingly, half

serious.

"We got the perfect thing then. It gets really cold when someone who means you harm is within

twenty feet of you. I can add the Weasley clock feature and everything. It will only take me thirty

minutes the most!" the lady said.

"Alright...we'll be back" Remus called after her as she walked to the back of the store.

They came up to the entrance of Ravuffdor Alley a couple of minutes after they left the jewelry

store. "Look Remus there is a restaurant down there. We

can stop by and get something to eat"

The restaurant look similar to a McDonald's. In fact as Harry looked at the sign above the

door he realized it was a McDonald's! (Hey. They have McDonald's in basically every fricking

country. Why can't they have it in the Wizarding World too?)

"Remus why is a muggle restaurant doing here?" Harry asked as they walked to the

establishment.

"No clue Harry" Remus answered. They pulled open the door and walked inside. A couple

was sitting in the far corner, making googly eyes at each other. An old man was standing

ordering what he wanted to eat and a woman with a small child were eating their meal.

Harry and Remus got online and waited for the old man to finish placing his order.

"How may I help you?" the girl behind the cashier asked.

"Can I get a Big Mac, large fries and a strawberry shake?" Harry asked.

"Same thing except a vanilla milkshake" Remus said. The woman did some things on the

obviously magical cashier

and gave them their ticket number.

They waited a minute or two before their food came. As soon as Harry put the tray down on

the table Remus pounced on his food.

"Wow. So much for table manners eh Professor?" Harry teased.

Remus ignored him as he continued to gobble down his food. Harry just shrugged his shoulders

and joined Remus, as he too started to gobble down his food too.

"My word" the old man said, glancing at Harry and Remus. Harry tilted his head, scrunched

up his face and stuck out his tongue. The man "hurumphed" as he turned around and ignored

Harry.

They both finished eating rather rapidly and left the place in higher spirits. "Look! There is the

store!" Harry shouted, excitedly. The store was painted a deep red and had a gold door. It was an

average size shop and in the display window was random items.

"This shop looks like my kind f shop. Just a lot of stuff, nothing in particular" Harry ran into

the shop and looked around. Robes, pots, pans, books, quills, parchment, candy, posters,

paintings, jewelry, stuff you would use for pranks and practical jokes and a lot of other things

were all around the store.

"Welcome to Anything and Everything. How may I help you?" a man around 30 asked.

"This is my shop!" Harry said excitedly. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was in a shop

his family owned.

"I'm sorry sir but this shop...." the man trailed off as he looked at Harry. "Good day Mr.

Potter. Welcome to your shop. I hope everything is satisfactory."

"Call me Harry. And yes everything is perfect! I just wanted to see the shop for the first time"

Harry looked around. "Hey is that a display for dueling robes?" Harry pointed to the sign.

"While yes it is sir. Would you like us to make you some sir?"

"Yes please. For me and Remus here"

"Alright. We just have to discuss a few things. One is what hide do you want the interior to be

made from? Dragon, drake or basilisk?" the man, who Harry found out was Jonathon Parker,

questioned.

"You have basilisk?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes but it is very rare and very expensive. Only the big moneymakers buy it." Joh nexplained.

"Well what is the difference?" Remus inquired.

"Dragon hide is stronger and more resistant to curse and I'm sure you know all about the

Hebridean Black. Those are very expensive"

"Yup. Got gloves made from the hide on now" Harry showed the guys the gloves.

"Anyway, the drakes are not as powerful as the dragons but it is lighter and easier to move in.

The basilisk is better against fire and water spells and is mostly used by the Ministries Elemental

Squad. Which one would you like?"

"Well I would like three dueling robes, one with each different hide. And for the dragon I want

Hebridean Black." Harry told the guy.

"I just want one with a drake hide" Remus said.

"Alright now I need to know color and design"

Each one of Harry's had the Potter Coat of Arms sewed right where the heart is. One was black

with a Stag on the back with it's head lowered, looking like it would attack. That one had the

Hebridean Black hide. Another was dark red with a beautiful augury(In case you can't tell I'm

obsessed with this magical creature) on the back, in flight. That one had the basilisk hide. The

last one was a white with gold trim, it had a golden griffin and hippogriff facing each other in

rampant combatant poses, just like his family crest. This one had a silverish-blue drake hide.

Remus's was red with gold trim, Gryffindor colors. It had a copper colored drake hide. A

vicious looking werewolf would be designed on the back of it.

"Your robes will be ready on three days." John said.

"Will you owl them to me please?" Remus asked.

"Of course" John replied.

The Marauder and son of a Marauder left the store and went back to Diagon Alley. They

walked until they came to the intersection of Ravuffdor and Diagon Alley. Soon they were at

the jewelry shop again.

"Good, good your back!" the old lady cried. "Come here and look at this watch" It was made

out of titanium and was cool to the touch. The numbers were gold and the hands were also gold. There was 5 buttons and a

When they exited the store they started making their way to Madame Malkins.

"Do you think I got through to these people Remus?" Harry asked. Many people were giving

Remus strange looks.

"I hope so Harry" Remus sighed. They arrived at Madam Malkins and accepted their purchases.

As soon as they exited the robe store they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as

Harry entered all heads turned to him.

"Oh boy... Here we go again" Harry muttered. As soon as the words left his mouth most of the

people in the room rushed forward. Harry tried to break free from the people and get out of the

pub, but with his hand constantly being grabbed it was very hard.

"A'ight yeh great lumps! Let 'Arry get out of ere!" A booming voice said. Everyone around

Harry took steps back and Harry could see the towering figure of Hagrid standing there.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry said as he walked up to the half-giant.

"No problem 'arry" Hagrid said gruffly. "Was jus' stoppin in to geh a drink before I leave"

"Where are you going Hagrid?" Harry asked curiously.

"Going teh see 'lympia" Hagrid replied, a rosy tint on his cheeks.

"Have fun Hagrid" Hagrid said grinning. Remus had his robe off and Harry did the same. Harry waved to Hagrid as Remus pulled him out of

the pub.

"Come on Harry! It is almost 2 o'clock" Remus said, ushering him along the street.

"Where are we going Remus?" Harry asked as they walked along the street.

"A store for men. It sells basically every type of style for men." Remus explained to him. Harry nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

"There it is!" Remus cried. He was pointing at a two story off-white shop. In the display window were manikins dressed in suits, rugby shirts and khakis, and casual yet formal clothes.

They walked inside and Harry heard a 'doo-doon' as they walked in. "Alright... you go get clothes for yourself and I'll get ckothes for you and you'll try them on and we'll see what is best" Remus said.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He walked over to one of the sections and looked at the items. Pants galore. Khaki, denim, leather, and corduroy were the main ones. Harry picked up about five pairs that looked like they would fit him. He also picked out three for Remus, since even the muggle clothes the man owned were dirty and shabby.

Harry walked around the store for the about an half hour before finally going over to where Remus was waiting. He had gotten some pair of shorts, a rugby shirt and a plain blue t-shirt for himself. For Remus he got a formal looking long sleeves shirt and a polo shirt. Remus looked like he had brought half the store.

"Is this all you got?" Remus asked looking at his meager pile.

"Well some is for you" Harry said.

"Oh jeeze! Harry you have money. You're old clothes are crappy so money plus shitty clothes equals nice, new clothes!" Remus exclaimed. "Good thing I picked out some things. Now get in the dresser room!"

Harry did as told and tried on hundreds of things that were passed over the door by Remus. In the end Harry got a whole new wardrobe. Two pairs of silk pajamas, one red and one blue. Eight sets of pants two khaki, two corduroy and four denim. Five pairs of shorts, four khaki, one cotton. Two pairs of sweat pants. One set of dress pants. Ten pairs of silk boxers and twenty pairs of socks. A pair of loafers, running shoes, combat boots, sneakers and slippers.

Along with those he also got two rugby shirts, three plain white t-shirts, five casual long sleeve shirts. A polo shirt, three different colored t-shirts, a pullover, a hoodie and a zip-up. He also got a winter jacket, a windbreaker and a sandy colored beanie.

Harry, after almost five minutes of arguing, got Remus two khakis pants, a pair of khaki shorts, a polo shirt and a long sleeve shirt. They went up to the register and plopped all the clothes on the counter. The cashier stared at them in shock for a moment before beginning to ringing everything up.

The total came to one thousand two hundred and twenty two pounds. Harry gave the man his Gringott's credit card and signed his name where he was instructed too. The dark haired teen walked behind a rack of clothes. He glanced around and made sure no one was looking. He took out his trunk, brought it to proper size and put all the clothes inside. After shrinking the trunk and placing it in his pocket he joined Remus and they walked out of the shop.

On their way to the underground Harry spotted a place he visited once with his aunt over ten years ago. Walking in, without asking Remus Harry went straight to the desk.

"Hello" the round faced woman behind the counter said.

"Hi" Harry greeted. "I was wondering that maybe if the doctor wasn't to busy he could have a look at my eyes and maybe I could get new glasses?"

The woman blinked at him, and glanced at something in front of her. "The next appointment isn't until three. I guess I could see if the doctor will squeeze you in" She picked up the phone, pressed a button and waited a couple of seconds. "Doctor Granger(1) Would you be able to squeeze in a patient?"

'Dr. Granger???' Harry thought.

Harry looked at Remus who had entered shortly after he had. "Granger?" he mouthed to him.

Remus shrugged his shoulders at Harry, clearly not knowing if this was Hermione's mom or dad.

"Dr. Granger will see you now" the woman said. Harry nodded before walking down the hallway to the back. There were several doors along the right side of the wall and two on the left. The first one Harry walked by on the left read Dr. Willaims. The second one read Dr. Granger. Harry opened the door and walked inside.

A woman was sitting at a desk in the large room. A lot of equipment used to check the eyes was everywhere.

The woman herself had brown hair in a bun. Harry could tell that if the hair wasn't in the bun it would be all frizzy, like Hermione's. The woman, who Harry was now positive was Hermione's mother looked up when he closed the door. The doctor was in her late forties it looked like but she was till beautiful.

"Well, I must say I am surprised! I never thought I'd meet you Mr. Potter" Mrs. Granger said, after staring at him for several moments. "Hermione has told me a lot about you. I'd like to thank you Harry."

"Wha?" Harry asked confused.

"Hermione has never really had any close friends. You should of seen how happy she was when she came home for summer vacation! She kept rambling on and on about her two best friends! Of course me and Dan were worried that you were both boys but we were to happy for Hermione to care." Mrs. Granger explained.

"Don't worry ma'am. Hermione is one of the greatest friends ever. She's like my little sister" Harry said.

The woman smiled at him before asking him to take a seat on a stool that was facing some large equipment.

Forty minutes later Harry walked out of the eye place with a pair of wire rimmed frame glasses. He also got three pair of contacts. One was regular, one was a blue colored contact and the last one was brown. His prescription improved from last time, which meant some how his eye sight got better.

"Well we missed the 2:45 train to Little Whinging." Remus said as he looked at the train station schedule. "We can take the 4:00 one to little Whinging. It is supposedly coming in thirty minutes early"

And the train did come thirty minutes early. Harry and Remus didn't talk on the way to Little Whining. When they got off the train Remus turned to Harry. "Lead away to where you want to go!" Remus told Harry.

Green eyes searched the street they were on until they fell upon the place he was looking for. It was a big gym type area. It was where Dudley went for his boxing. They had self defense classes, a workout area and everything. It was very big place.

Harry led Remus over there and walked inside. A really buff looking guy was standing behind the counter. "How may I help you?" the buff guy asked in a deep voice.

"I was wondering what type of self defense classes you have?" Harry asked.

"Yes we have many classes that can teach you to fight. Kung-fu, karate, kick boxing, boxing and tae-kwon-do." the man said, counting them off on his fingers.

Harry glanced to his right where he saw girls in tight outfits doing flips. "Can I take kick boxing, kung-fu and that" Harry pointed to the girls doing the flips.

"Gymnastics?" the guy asked. "Are you sure, it is such a girly sport"

"Uh huh sport" Harry said, as he continued to watch the girls.(2)

"I get it...don't worry I was like that once. Just let me sign you up. Will you be paying now or later?" the man questioned.

Harry pulled out his credit card. "Just charge them on this. I''ll only be here for about two months before I have to go away to private school" he said.

The guy took his card and ran it threw a machine. "Gymnastics is every Friday from 3:30 to 6:00. Kick boxing is every Wednesday morning from 10:00 to 12:00 and Monday evening 6:00-7:30. Kung fu is every Saturday from 3:00-7:00" the guy explained to Harry. "All equipment will be provided for you the first day you start"

Harry nodded his head, tearing his eyes away from the girls. "Yes sir!" Harry took his credit card back and left the gym with Remus.

"Harry just because there are girls...in tight outfits doesn't mean you should join the class" Remus reprimanded.

"Not just girls in tight outfits! Girls in tight outfits that are jumping!" Harry exclaimed. "And besides the agility, reflects and flexibility will be good for the war" Harry said.

Remus shook his head as they continued to walk to Number 4 Privet Drive.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678

(1)-I know Hermione's parents are dentist but eh.... I figured it would be a weird twist. At least I kept the dad a dentist still!

(2) Hey it is natural for us guys to lose all thought around girls in tight outfits jumping around and doing flips! Besides Harry is a hormonal fifteen, almost sixteen year old boy.

Sorry it took so long. My sister had a baby like a week ago. And she is staying here until they finish fixing up her home. It has been a busy past week.

And man! You guys are going to be in for some twist! Oh I wish I could tell you guys everything I have in store!


	5. OWLS and New Classes!

Sorry if things such as percent signs are missing. For some reason when you post the chapter up on those type of things just don't show up. I'll try to see if there is a way to fix it.

Chapter 5 New Classes and OWLS!

Since he was able to do magic Harry expanded his room by about five feet in length and width. He fixed his furniture as much as he could with the spells he knew. The furniture wasn't much better but it was still an improvement.

Harry had the same schedule for the next three weeks. He would wake up at 6:30 AM and go for a jog around the neighborhood. When he came back he would do 10 minutes of sit ups and push ups then a 20 minute shower. He'd eat what ever he felt like having for breakfast. He always made sure to finish breakfast by 7:57 so he could go upstairs, brush his teeth and be ready to do whatever he did at 8:00. Then the days got a little different. But everyday he always knew someone was following him. Sometimes it was Remus, who appeared for some small talk. Other times it was Moody, who was always muttering about "Constant Vigilance" The rest of the times it was an unknown Order member, one Harry had never met. From what he could tell of his invisible guard they had a slight limp in their left leg judging from the light sound of dragging every time he heard them walk.

Sunday- In the morning after breakfast he would go into his room and read one of the Dueling books he got. He usually read until around 11 o'clock AM, when he started to practice the spells he read for an hour. He stopped at 12:30 PM to have a quick lunch. At 1:00 PM he went back to reading about dueling. He read all the way to dinner where he would stop and eat with the Dursley's, who were always making sure dinner was at 6:30 PM every night. After dinner he would practice the spells again until 9:00 PM. From 9:00 PM until he fell asleep Harry meditated. Meditating help focus his mind and if he focused hard enough he could reach his core and toy with it and make it grow.

Monday-After breakfast the green eyed teen would bring out the animagus book. He would read the book until lunch time, where he would go inside and have a sandwich. His aunt wanted the backyard remodeled and Uncle Vernon got after Harry to do it. Even though he didn't even have to do anything, Harry still made a compromise with the help of his wand. He would make the koi pond they wanted but nothing else. It involved digging a four foot deep hole in a weird figure eight shape and moving heavy rocks around the edges to make it look better. He would work out there until 3:00 PM. When he went back inside Harry studied his Occlumency and Legilimency book until it was time to leave for kick boxing. He would stop and eat at a café on the way home from kick-boxing. Sometimes a local girl a year older then him would eat with him. When he got home he meditated till he fell asleep like Sunday and every other day.

Tuesday- After breakfast Harry went right outside to work on the pond. After working outside on the pond for an hour he would go upstairs and work on some potions. Harry really wanted to show Snape up because he couldn't stand the slimy git and enjoyed making him angry by succeeding in potions. He would stop for lunch but other then that he worked to 3:30 PM. Next he would read one of the extras book he brought on Magical Creatures, Herbology, Cooking and Household Charms. Finally he would meditate till he fell asleep.

Wednesday- Right after he finished breakfast Harry went to the gym and worked out. For the hour he had before class he used almost every machine there and always pushed himself pass his limits. Then he would sit down and rest for a bit until it was time for kick boxing. After kick boxing he went back to the Dursley's and have a small lunch. He would read his Defence Against the Dark Arts book until dinner, when he would go down and eat with his "relatives" After dinner he practiced the spells he had just read, until it was time for him to meditate off to sleep.

Thursday-After breakfast Harry went outside to work on the pond. He stopped when it was lunch time and went inside to get something to eat. When he finished eating he read some more Occlumency and Legilimency and practiced the techniques taught in the book. At 6:30 PM he would have dinner with the ever prompt Dursley's. When he was able to get away from them he would go into his room and read the book on Animagus. At 9:00 PM he would meditate searching for the animal within himself. He was never able to find it before but one time he did come close. He would usually fall asleep after meditating for an hour or so he would fall asleep.

Friday-As soon as he finished breakfast Harry went upstairs to read on of his Transfiguration books. He was surprised to see that he was pretty good at the subject when ever he practiced the spells after he finished reading them. He ate lunch at 12:00 PM and usually walked over to the park by the Privet Drive. He would sit down and meditate in the shade of one of the trees as little boys and girls ran around playing with each other and screaming their heads off. Everyone would leave him alone, convinced he was a Criminally Insane boy, like the Dursley's had said. Sometimes a person from one of his classes at the gym, or the girl he ate lunch with on Mondays would wave to him while they walked by with a group of friends. He'd leave at 3:00 in order to make it to his gymnastics class. There was seventeen girls and one other boy in the class. The boy, from what Harry was told, was gay. After the class Harry went to dinner with all the girls and the guy at a local restaurant. He was told it was something they did every Friday night after class. Harry didn't mind at all. When he got home from the group dinner he went up to his room and read about dueling techniques. Then he meditated off to sleep like every other night.

Saturday- Finishing breakfast the black haired male would go up to his room and read a Charms book. He stopped reading for a quick lunch and then would go upstairs and practice all the spells he had read before. At 3:00 PM he was at his Kung-fu class. That ended at 7:00 PM and Harry would stop at a fast food place to get something to eat. When he returned home he read a little bit before meditating off to sleep.

It was the fourth Monday since he started his schedule making it July 30th (He started his schedule on Sunday July 7th) and Harry was eating outside at a local café. Across from him sat Jennifer...a local girl who sat and ate with him. The first time Harry met her was the first day of his kick boxing class.

He was sitting down eating when she suddenly sat in front of him.

"Just pretend we are having a good time." she whispered.

"Hi nice to meet you too" Harry said sarcastically.

"Just pretend we are having a good time. Please?" she gave him puppy eyes and Harry sighed.

"So what is your name?" he asked her.

"Oh Jennifer." she replied. She laughed loudly for no reason and Harry gave her a strange look.

She kept glancing over to one side of the café.

"You see that boy over there" she pointed to a tall boy who wore baggy pants and a long shirt.

He had a scowl on his face as he kept looking over at Harry and Jennifer. Another boy, this one short, a little shorter then Harry stood next to him.

"Well that is my ex-boyfriend. He won't leave me alone!" she said. "He is so obsessive...which is why I broke up with him"

"Jen" the guy said in a false deep voice. "Who is this guy?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"This is my new boyfriend" she said. Harry widened his eyes in shock.

The guy growled and cracked his knuckles while turning to Harry.

"Yo Jake man...this is that Potter kid!" the ex-boyfriends friend exclaimed, glancing nervously at Harry.

Harry, deciding that he might as well go along with it put a sneer on his face and crossed his arms over his chest.

The taller guy, Jake, looked at Harry. He still had his tough guy act up but Harry could see the fear in his eye. Obviously his reputation was so bad it would instill fear in a boy twice his size.

"Do you really go to St. Brutus's?" the smaller boy asked.

"Well when you stab a guy there really isn't any place else for you to go when you ain't considered an adult yet" Harry drawled.

Both their eyes widened at what Harry said. Harry looked around and saw Dudley waddling by.

"Hey Big D!" Harry called to his over weight cousin.

Dudley turned around seeing who called him. When he saw it was just his cousin he scowled.

"Whatcha want?" he mumbled.

"Isn't it right with my "wand"' here Harry did the quotation mark sign with his hand. Dudley's eyes widened. "I stabbed a guy" Dudley didn't here the last part because he turned around and was waddling away a second after Harry said wand.

"Wand?" the small teen asked.

"Yup. It is what I call my hunting knife. Useful thing it is" Harry said, smirking at them.

"Well if you excuse me"Jake said as he walked, really fast, away.

Harry sat back down and looked at Jennifer. "I never stabbed anyone" Harry told her, when he saw the look on her face. "I actually go to a private school in Scotland. It is for gifted individuals but the Dursleys don't like me so they tell everyone I go to St. Brutus's"

"Why would they do that?" she asked him. Harry could sense her hesitance to believe him.

"Well my Aunt never liked my mom. She was always jealous of her. In fact they didn't speak to each other for years and the next thing you know I end up in my Aunt's doorstep" Harry explained.

"Why not just put you in an orphanage then?!" she asked.

"No freaky deaky clue" Harry responded lightly. "So what can I buy a pretty girl like you to eat?" Harry asked her. And from there they just became good friends.

Harry took a bite out of his burger. Jennifer was telling him about Stonewall High, the school Harry would be attending if he didn't go to Hogwarts. However she was interrupted by a beautiful snowy white owl landing on Harry's shoulder.

"Eeep!" Jennifer squeaked.

"Hedwig!" Harry hissed. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Hedwig gave him a hey-buddy-I'm-just-doing-what-I've-been-trained-to-do look. She held out her leg and sighing Harry untied it.

Harry glanced around and noticed that several people were giving him weird looks. Harry sighed again before unrolling the parchment under the table and looked at it.

'_Dear Harry,_

_It took a lot of convincing but Mrs. Weasley has convinced me that on July 31st you shall be picked up to spend your birthday at the Burrow. Remus Lupin and Mr. Weasley will be there to pick you up at 9:00 AM. Please be ready by then_

_Professor Dumbledore '_

Harry smiled and shoved the parchment into his pocket.

"You mind telling me what this is all about?" Jennifer asked staring at Hedwig.

"Oh this is my owl Hedwig" Harry said petting Hedwig.

"Your pet?" Jennifer asked. Hedwig gave her a reproachful look.

"No more like my companion" Harry stated. "She is the smartest animal I have ever met. Once she goes somewhere she can basically remember the way. I use her to deliver mail sometimes." Harry explained. "She loves the journeys because it gives her a type of belonging and freedom"

"So you have an owl..and it can deliver mail?" she asked him, staring at him.

"Yeah, basically" Harry replied.

"You know you're kind of weird" she stated.

"Thanks" Harry said grinning at her.

"I've only known you for four weeks and already I know that there is a hell of a lot more stuff then what I know" she sighed.

"Yeah I'm like one big sexy puzzle ain't I?" Harry asked cheekily.

Harry was sitting in his room going over his progress of everything he has been doing for the pass three week and two days.

In gymnastics he was actually doing pretty good. He could do a no handed cartwheel with ease and could even do flips and back flips without stumbling when he landed. The more complicated twist he was still working on. He was alright at the high bar and at the other things he just sucked totally.

At kick boxing he was pretty good. His teacher said that if he continued at this progress then by January he would be ready for kick boxing championships. In kung-fu he was doing good but not as good as kick-boxing.

When Harry read up on Occlumency he was angered to see that Snape was doing it wrong. Snape just yelled at him to clear his mind and cast Legilimens on him. The book said that you should organize your mind into several layers of memories . The outer layer should be regular memories that you don't mind others seeing. Like reading a book, playing Quidditch or doing homework. The next layer should have the more private memories. The book said you should have about three or fours layers. Harry's last layer contained his years at the Dursleys and the all the beatings and abuse they put him through, information about the Order and so on.

For Legilimency it took him a little over a week to get into the Dursleys minds. After that though it was smooth sailing. He didn't actually know how he would do on someone who could defend themselves against it like Snape or Dumbledore but he was fairly confident.

On animagus Harry was confused. After three weeks of meditating he found three animals swimming in his mind. However the book only said that wizards and witches could have one. A royal eagle(1), an animal thought to be extinct, was the first form he found. A hippocampus was his second form he found. The third and last one was that off a dingo.

He guessed these were all his forms. Which he had to admit kicked ass. The dingo was kind of weird though, at least at first but after a while he got use to the idea.

In dueling he was confident he could give an Auror some trouble in a duel. Order members were unable to duel with him like he asked because Voldemort and his Death Eaters were doing small attacks around Britain. And with the Order only consisting of about thirty strong things were stretched.

Transfiguration was going very good, the same with Defense Against the Dark Arts. They helped him in his dueling as well. He was able to conjure simple objects, no matter the size. And in Defense he learned many counter curses and ways to block the Dark Arts.

For Charms he was learning quickly and was almost done with his mom's book and the book on household charms. And in Herbology he could identify and know the uses of hundreds of plants and herbs. The same thing with magical creatures.

Harry couldn't fall asleep that night even while meditating. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

When his clock flashed 12:00 seven owls flew into his room. He untied all of the parcels and letters. Several of the birds left. Errol, the Weasley's owl, was collapsed on the bed. 'Reminder buy Weaslys new owl. Poor Errol looks like he might kick the bucket if he has to make another delivery.' Pig was fluttering around like a maniac, a unknown owl was perched on the top of

Hedwigs cage and Hedwig, herself, was on Harry's arm as he stroked her feathers. After a minute though he gently placed her in her cage and went to open up his letters. The first parcel was from Hermione. It was two books. One that she kept on insisting he read. Hogwarts: A History(Newest Edition) and the next was called The Heads of Hogwarts.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry you have to spend the whole summer with those muggles. I'm at the place we were at __last year. I can't stand Ron! Don't get me wrong but he won't shut up about Quidditch! It is so __annoying._

_I got my OWLS results. I got 16 owls!! It said I'm top of the class in Charms, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic Harry snorted.'_Cause you're the only one who stays awake' _I was disappointed to see I wasn't the top at __Transfiguration. I knew I wouldn't get Potions because Malfoy is better then me, Neville is the __best at Herbology and you are better at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but who could beat me in __Transfiguration? McGonagall said I was the best of the year! _

_You're able to come with us Diagon Alley on August 28. Hope to see you then!_

_Your Friend, Hermione_

The next letter and parcel was from Ron. Ron got him a nice glass case to hold his Firebolt in. It would protect it from getting scratches and scruff marks. 'Remind me to get Ron a good present' Harry told himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_Its really boring here mate! The twins are gone and all Hermione talks about is homework and the NEWTS. I think I'm going to go crazy! I got me OWLS. I managed to scrape 8 of them._

_Mum was right pleased. She kept on ranting about Prefect and 8 OWLS and how she was glad I'm not taking after the twins._

_Can't wait to see you mate!_

_Ron_

He got the usual stuff from Mr am Mrs Weasly, a bunch of fudge, mince pies and a big cake. Also included was some products from the twins shop. The next letter harry opened was his OWLS results. Oh man he was dreading these.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_The following is your OWLS. O-Outstanding(90-100), E-Exceeds Exception(80-89), A-Acceptable(70-79), P-Poor(60-69), D-Dreadful (50-59), T-Terrible(40-49) H-Horrendous(0-39). (BC) means Best in Class. If you get this it means you have the highest score in the class this year out of all your peers._

_Astronomy grade has been increased by ten points due to the circumstances that has taken place during the exam._

_Subject Practical Theory Overall_

_Charms O(94) O(90) O(92)_

_Care of Magical Creatures E(89) E(86) E(88)_

_Potions O(93) E(84) E(89)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts(BC) O(115) O(105) O(110)_

_Herbology E(88) E(82) E(85)_

_History of Magic D(54) D(54)_

_Divination P(62) A(77) A(70)_

_Transfiguration(BC) O(98) O(96) O(97)_

_Astronomy E(80) E(80)_

_Overall Grade 86: 12th Highest in Your Grade_

_Congratulations you got 11 OWLS! You are able to take NEWT Classes of anything you got E or higher in and you can take regular classes for everything you got P or A in. Any class you got a D or T in is not the class for you. You need to complete at least four NEWT classes in order to graduate._

_Sincerely,_

_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

11 OWLS! That was one less then what Percy got! He wasn't surprised History of Magic considering he fell asleep and had a vision. Divination was no surprised since he told the instructor she should of died already. The BC in Transfiguration was a huge surprise and he wasn't sure if he should tell Hermione, for fear of her wrath.

Harry was so ecstatic about his results that he wrote quick letters to Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys and Moony about his results. He was just starting one to Sirius when he remembered what happen last year.

'Don't think about it. You already got through this before.' Harry came to a conclusion two weeks ago. That it was partially his fault that Sirius died but it was also Kreatures, Snapes, Voldemorts, Dumbledores, and Bellatrix and a whole lot of other people like Fudge for not believing in Sirius's innocence and Pettigrew for framing Sirius.

The familiar Hogwarts letter was there as well. Harry opened the seal and pulled out the four pieces of parchment. One was the standard one telling him what time the term started. The next one asked him the classes he wanted to take, evidently when they sent the letter they knew his OWLS score.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your grade in Potions just barely missed the requirements of the teachers acceptance level. __Since the grade is so close we have decided that you can still participate in NEWT level Potions._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_(Deputy Headmistress) _

_P.S. _

_Your ban on Quidditch has been lifted. In fact all of the degrees that were put into effect last year have been lifted._

"Sweet" Harry murmured. He looked at the classes he could take. He checked off DADA, CoMC, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions for NEWT level classes. Below the list of regular classes Harry was surprised to see more classes.

'Healing- Students will learn the basics about healing. They will learn how to cure from a common cold to a broken bone. This class will be good for all those looking to become Healers and Medi-witches/wizards. This class is for 6th-7th Years

Dueling- This class will teach the students the art of dueling. Taught by a professionally trained Auror, students will learn the proper and improper ways to duel. This class is for 5th-7th Years

Strategy and Simulation- In this class students will be put in situations where they will need to learn to work together, think on their feet and come up with strategies in order to survive. Only 15 students from each house will be accepted. This class takes place on every Saturday. This class is for 6th-7th Years'

Harry checked off all three of the new classes as well as the others. He glanced at the third piece of parchment. It contained his book list and the rest of the supplies. The book list itself was being written down as he looked at it. There was probably a Charm between it and the courses parchment.

'Defense Against the Dark Arts- A Guide to Defense Against Everything Dark by Eric Friar

Charms- Charms for the Charmed One by Lily Potter

Transfiguration- Everything You Need to Know About NEWT Transfiguration by Professor Albus Dumbledore

Potions- Brew Glory and Bottle Fame by Justine Nermen

Care of Magical Creatures- the Ministries Listing of XX to XXXXX Beast by George Fauna

Healing- Basic Spells and Potions in the Art of Healing by Healer Joseph McGabe

Dueling- the Proper Way to Duel by Jonathon Locke'

"Looks like I'll need to make another stop at Diagon Alley" Harry said to himself. All his stuff from the last trip was packed away in his trunk. He picked up the last piece of parchment and read what was written.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We here at Hogwarts would like to ask you if you would continue the D.A. But there will be several changes if you do decide to continue with it. Number one it shall be open up to all Hogwarts students in 4th year and up. Number two the members of the D.A. will be required to patrol the hallways, maintain peace in the hallways and keep crowds in check during school time activities. _

_Of course not all of the 4th-7th years will be able to be in the D.A. Therefor we leave the process of weaving them out up to you. Of course then there is the fact that if the students do not want to be in the D.A. then they do not have to._

_If you except this offer then you must meet with Headmaster Dumbledore after the feast to discuss the final details. You must also assign a book for the students._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_(Deputy Headmistress) _

"Hmmm..." Harry sat there contemplated the last letter. Teaching the D.A. was good for him and it made him feel good. But who knew what kinds of problems he might get from the other students. He thought about it for a while. "Aw fuck it. Might as well" he wrote a quick reply to McGonagall and also sent her his course selections.

And with that the green eyed teen fell asleep to thoughts of sugar plumbs dancing in his head. And then those sugar plumbs became girls in tight outfits jumping around. Life can be good sometimes eh?

(1) The royal eagle looks similar to a golden eagle. It has dark golden color feathers and yellowish-orange piercing eyes. With a length of 7 feet and a wingspan that is anywhere from 15- 20 feet wide The royal eagle is one of the largest birds, magical or muggle alive. It has a life span of approximately 267 years.

Is it as good as voting for Bush or is it so bad you think you rather vote for Kerry then read it? Is it so bad you would rather stay awake during one of Kerry's speeches then read it?

(All those who like Kerry do not get offended. I just don't like the guy...at all. But if you do then good for you!)

Please do not mind the OWLS scores. When I posted them thye moved from the middle of the page to right next to the course. I tried to fix it but they returned there again


	6. Birthday

Hippocampus- Underwater animal that has the back half of a fish and the front half of a horse. You can find out about this animal on the Bestiary in or any myth site that I know of. I picked the right animal.

The person who Harry ends up with in the end and when I say end I mean till the end of my series of shock you. You may think it is one person but it turns out to be someone different in the end. But I must tell you it won't be Ginny, Hermione, Cho, or Tonks.

Chapter 6 Birthday

"Harry wake up" someone said shaking him gently. Acting on instinct, Harry rolled the opposite way of the person shaking him. He was rolling right off his bed and in a quick wrist movement his wand flew into his hand. Not even a second after he hit the floor he was crouching behind the bed....his wand pointing at a shocked Remus Lupin and Mr. Weasley.

"What is in London?" Harry asked, putting an emphasis on London.

"Diagon Alley?" Mr Weasley asked, still stunned.

"No not that Arthur" Remus sighed shaking his head. "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix"

"Good" Harry said. He put his wand back in its holder and glanced at the two older wizards. "Sorry about that. Got to make sure of these things, especially when an evil Dark lord wants you dead. Would I have time to take a shower?" Harry asked.

"Take your time Harry" Mr. Weasley said. "We actually came half an hour early." Harry nodded his head before grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom. When he finished getting ready for the day, Harry exited the bathroom and went back to his room.

"Alright Remus, Mr. Weasley I'm ready" he announced. Mr. Weasley jumped at the sound of his voice and stopped examining his muggle objects.

"Yes, yes let us get going. We will be taking a car to London" Mr. Weasley said. Harry followed the two men out of the house and into a black Jeep Grand Cherokee. The drive was only an hour long because just like Mr. Weasley's old car, this one could fly.

"I couldn't help it" Mr. Weasley said grinning when Harry questioned him about it. "Besides I made a password so you and Ron can't fly it to Hogwarts again"

"And when were you planning on telling me about flying to Hogwarts in a car?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. So the ride was full of Harry telling Remus about his first two years at Hogwarts.

"Harry I don't know how you do it but you get into a hell of a lot of trouble. And not just trouble I mean trouble trouble!" Remus said astonished.

"Eh...its life" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"We are here!" Mr weasley said excited ly. The car stopped in front of the Weasley house and slowly floated down to the ground.

Mr. Weasley was practically skipping as they walked to the front door. Remus was shaking his head at the older man and Harry was suspicious. 'Alright let me think. It is my birthday...Mr. Weasley is skipping. So this must be something big...something exciting. Oooo hopefully a famous Quidditch star is at the house!' Harry thought. 'I hope it is Gwenog Jones!' Harry said thinking off the 23 year old hot Holyhead Harpy Beater.

Mr. Weasley opened the front door and walked inside, followed by Remus. Harry stepped through the doorway and was greeted by a shout of "Surprise!"

At first disappointment at not meeting Gwenog Jones filtered across his face. But then he realized it was a surprise party for him and all his fiends were there.

"Don't you like it Harry?" Neville asked, obviously noticing the look if disappointment that went across his face.

"Yeah I love it but I was kind of imaging Gwenog Jones being here" Harry said, embarrassed.

"You aren't the only one Harry ol' chap!" Fred said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Right you are Forge!" George said, grabbing Harry's other hand and shaking it.

Many people came up to Harry wishing him a happy birthday. The only Weasley not there was Percy. Most of the D.A. members were there. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Parvarti, Padma, Terry, Anthony, Lavender, Colin, Dennis, Hannah, Susan, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee, Ernie, Justin and Michael. Harry was glad that neither Cho nor Marietta not Zacharias was there. Oliver Wood was also there along with Fleur Delacour, Tonks and Kingsley.

"Hey mate" Ron said shaking his hand. "How those muggles treating you?"

Harry was about to answer but suddenly his hair was full of hair and he couldn't breath. "How are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked she hugged him.

"Mui ooing untay" Harry tried to say through the mouthful of hair.

Hermione let him go and Harry took a big breath, only to be brought into a bear hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry dear. So good to see you" Ms. Weasley gushed.

"Mum the poor kid can't breath" Charlie Weasley said, prying his mother off the suffocating young boy.

"Thanks Charlie" Harry mumbled, shaking the second oldest Weasley's hand.

"Anytime Harry" Charlie replied grinning.

Harry turned around to his closer friends. Ron seemed to of grown a couple more inches making him a good six feet, two inches. Harry was happy to see that he went up to Ron's eyes, making him at least five feet seven inches. Ron's red hair was grown out some, making it half the length of Bill's. In fact Ron looked remarkably like Bill. The twins and Charlie were short and stocky but Bill, Ron and Percy were all long and gangly.

The first thing Harry noticed about Hermione was her hair. It was still frizzy but it wasn't as bushy. She filled out in parts Harry was only now starting to notice more. All in all she was very...hot. But Harry had no attraction to her at all because she was like his sister and Harry just couldn't come to think sexual things about her because it disturbed him and made him want to puke.

Neville was standing next to Ron. He was around Hermione's height off 5 feet and four inches and he seemed to off lost some of the fat he use to have. He was still a little chubby still but the difference was noticeable. Luna was there and still looked the same as she did at the end of the year. The only difference that Harry could tell was that her dreamy expression didn't look as...dreamy as it use to.

Ginny had also grown out more, like Hermione had. Her face had lost the baby fat it use to have and it looked more feminine. Ginny Weasley had grown up into a very pretty girl but when he looked at her, Harry didn't feel anything. No sexual thoughts, no sisterly thoughts, no nothing. Ginny was just a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

Hermione's parent were there and Harry greeted them both warmly.

"Come on everyone!" Fred shouted. "Outside...we are so having a Quidditch match!" Enthusiastic cheers met this. Harry hasn't flown on his broom since the first Quidditch match of last year when he punched Malfoy.

'Wait my broom!?' Harry thought.

"Harry, Dumbledore sent your broom over this morning" Mrs. Weasley said. "He will be stopping by later in the evening"

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry responded with a huge smile on his face as he took his broom from her hands. As soon as he could Harry raced out of the house. The minute he was outside he jumped on his broom and shot into the air. He flew around like a madman, diving from fifty feet and pulling out of the dive, his feet skimming the ground.

Whoops of excitement could be heard below him. It took a minute of calling to get Harry down to the ground in order to make teams. Harry was told that Dumbledore had conjured up the three goals they would be using. Since there were so many people the teams had to be expanded a little bit. There would be three Beaters, and five Chasers per team. There would still be one Seeker and one Keeper per team.

The teams were as followed. Ginny, Dean, Alicia, Anthony and Katie would be Chasers for Team 1. The Beaters for Team 1 would be Terry, Fred and Bill. Ron would be the teams Keeper and Harry was going to be the Seeker. Team 2 consisted off Angelina, Seamus, Tonks, Collin and Justin as Chasers. George, Kingsley and Michael would be Beaters with Oliver as Keeper and Charlie as Seeker. Lee was going to commentate, something he was going to miss terribly.

It seemed Neville and Dennis were the only boys not playing. Luna, Hannah, Padma, Parvarti, Hermione, Fleur and Susan didn't want to play either, much more interested in watching then playing.

"And they are off ladies and gentleman!" Lee said enthusiastically, his voice raised by the Sonorous Charm. "Katie passes to Ginny who speeds on down the pitch. Justin is on her tail and is reaching to steal the Quaffle. Nice Bludger work by Fred who gets Justin off Ginny's back. Ginny throws the ball to Anthony but it is intercepted by Angelina. She speeds down the pitch. Look at her fly! And it isn't just Quidditch she is good at let me tell you!"

"Oi that's my girlfriend!" Fred shouted.

"Sorry mate" Lee shouted back. "And during that interruption Angelina Johnson has scored a goal!" Lee shouted.

The game continued on and the score was 130-110. Team 1 had the better Chasers but Team 2 had the better Keeper and the Beaters for both teams were basically evenly matched. Everyone knew it would come down to the two Seekers. In fact a bet was going on to see who caught the snitch. The ones who haven't seen Harry play and several that had, had all bet on Charlie. However most of them placed their money of Harry, knowing his skill from seeing him play numerous times.

"And it looks like the two Seekers have spotted the Snitch!" Lee shouted. "Charlie you better catch this! I have twenty galleons on you!"

The Snitch was zig zagging around and Harry and Charlie were following it closely. Whenever one was about to grab it in their hand it changed directions.

"And the Snitch zooms toward the ground! Both Seekers go into a dive and are hot on its tail! Snitch comes out of the dive inches from the ground and it looks like Harry and Charlie are going to crash!"

Harry pulled up hard on his broom, his feet hit the ground, digging into it and lurching forward. He quickly righted himself and took off after the snitch again, Charlie slightly in front of him.

"Come one you broom! Move faster move faster!" Harry whispered urgently.

"And Potter is gaining speed!" Lee yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. "They are neck and neck for the Snitch."

Harry and Charlie were trying to push each other off course. Harry was at a disadvantage though because even though he gained about twenty pounds, Charlie was still bigger. So being the brilliant Quidditch player he is Harry did something really risky.

The next time Charlie went to ram him from the side, Harry let his grip loosen. He fell to the slide so he was hanging on upside down. Charlie flew over him and Harry righted himself quickly and pushed his broom to the limit. Charlie was a couple of feet behind him, trying to cath up but it was no use. Harry grasped the snitch in his hand.

"YEAH!" the dark haired teen yelled. His eyes shone with excitement and life.

"Damn it! I just lost twenty galleons!" Lee cursed.

Harry landed on the ground his eyes twinkling, much like Dumbledore's. "Bloody brilliant Harry!" Ron shouted as he patted his friend on the back.

"That was amazing flying!" Charlie said as he walked up to Harry. He outstretched his hand and Harry shook it. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"Lunch time!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over the chatter of the teens. Hearing it was lunch time all the boys and the few girls who played Quidditch almost caused a stampede running to the house. The brooms were placed down on the side and everyone ran to the several tables sitting outside filled with food.

Harry was having the best day of his life so far. Everyone was talking excitedly about everything from Quidditch to the upcoming term of Hogwarts. They were all excited to see that the D.A. was going to be made official. Though they were worried about the test Harry and Dumbledore had in store for them. But Harry didn't even know what books they were going to use.

Harry was in a conversation with Neville about Neville's new wand. "Of course you'll do better with it Neville! You can't do as good with someone else wand as you can with yours!" Harry exclaimed.

"I hope so Harry" Neville said. Harry gave Neville a reassuring smile before getting swept into a Quidditch talk with Ron, Seamus, Oliver and Tonks.

"Ron give it up! Cannons aren't going to make it!" Seamus said, annoyed with Ron.

"I hate to agree but face the facts Ron, Cannons are doing horrible just like every other year!" Harry said, agreeing with Seamus.

"Yeah well..." whatever Ron was about to say was cut off by Remus, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley walking outside with dozens of presents. He already got Ron, Hermione's and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

"Time to open these suckers up!" Remus said. He put the pile he was carrying on the ground a couple of feet away from the table. The Weasley parents put the other presents by the first pile and soon everyone was gathered around the presents.

"We sorted them into two piles. One from people you know, one from those you don't know. All presents have been screened for anything dangerous" Remus told him.

Harry picked up a random present from the pile and opend the card.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I know you are not out of Hogwarts yet but will you marry me?_

_Your love,_

_Christine King'_

Harry unwrapped the present only to see a thong.

Fred grabbed the thong and George grabbed the letter. Everyone was rolling on the floor cracking up after George read the letter, that is except Harry who was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Alright you guys...just put the damn thing back in the box and lets get on with it" Harry mumbled. He picked up another one and opened the card.

'_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I didn't believe a word the Ministry and Prophet said about you last year. You have my full support in the upcoming war_

_From,_

_Jonathon _S. _Jones,_

Inside was a small, hand held foe glass. Many shadows were lurking in the background. And even though he knew many people wanted to hurt him, it still was unnerving.

"Come on Harry, open the next one!" Seamus said.

"Hold your threstals" Harry muttered. He picked up the next one and read the note.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Last time Voldemort was at power he had many dark creatures under his control. Figuring he will do the same this time, I thought this book will be useful. _

_From,_

_a Supporter'_

The book the letter was talking about was probably two thousand pages long. 'The Magic of Other Creatures: A Guide to Defending Yourself Against Creatures That Have Their Own Form of Magic and Some That Don't' read the long title.

"A book?" Ron asked, staring at the thing. "A really long book!?" Harry just shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Hermione. She had a look on her face that clearly said 'The minute he isn't looking that book is mine!' Harry pulled the book closer to him and placed it in his lap.

Harry opened the rest of the presents from people he didn't know. There were four more marriage proposals, three came with underwear and one came with a naked picture of a very attractive witch. Harry was of course keeping that one. He got many shiny objects, much like Dumbledore had in his office. They were all Dark Arts detectors and everything.

There were many letters of support for him and Harry was glad to see people were behind him. Especially if he was going to put this plan he had been thinking about since the beginning of the summer, in action. He had asked Fred and George to get him two things, that he hoped they would come through.

"Alright Harry, now that you got through the bazillion letters and presents from people you don't know you can start opening up the ones you do" Dean said, as he tossed him a small present.

Harry looked curiously at the package before opening it. It was a small silver snitch. "It is a practice snitch" Neville explained. "It can go as fast as a real snitch can go but it is harder to catch then the real snitch because it is smaller"

"Thanks Neville" Harry said grinning.

Ron handed him another package. Inside was a West Ham football team jersey. "Thanks Dean" Harry said, knowing right away who it was from.

"You have to see them play sometime Harry" Dean told him. "They are awesome."

"I'll try to do it sometime soon" Harry answered.

"Come on Harry you got thirty presents left! No time for talk!" Fred told him.

"Right you are dear twin!" George said.

Harry stuck his tongue out at them and picked up a present. "Thanks for a free year of the Quibbler Luna" Harry said, trying not to laugh.

"You are welcome Harold" she said dreamily. Harry had to suppress a snort at the dreamy girls antics.

The next present he picked up had holes in it. Harry took off the top and peered inside. A small crup was curled up in the bottom, his forked tail sticking high in the air.

"Is that a crup?" Hermione asked frightened. Crups were known for their viciousness toward muggles.

'_Dear Harry, _

_Bought this little fellow of a Italian guy at a pub. I got him for cheap because he has something wrong with him. He isn't a threat to muggles like normal ones are. I even brought him to a muggle area to see if it was true and he didn't do anything except act like a regular dog. Fang seems to be a bit weary of him when I brought him to the hut._

_Hope you like the little fellow_

_Hagrid' _

Harry looked at the little dog who was still sleeping. "Apparently he doesn't attack muggles" Harry told Hermione.

"Apparently?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Well Hagrid said he took him to a muggle area and nothing happened! Just acted like a regualr dog" Harry replied.

"Hagrid sent him to you?" she shrieked. "Get him out of here"

"Hey!" Harry said, offendedthat she insulted Hagrid. "Hagrid has a kind heart and is a very good friend of mine. I thought he was one of yours too Hermione but it doesn't seem like it with the way you don't trust him!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled as she looked at her hands.

Harry opened the rest of the presents faster then the others. Most of the D.A. members gave him books on curses, charms, jinxes and hexes. All in all he got eleven new books, a lot of candies, cakes and chocolates. Lavender and Parvarti gave him several beanies in different colors that they said "Harry you would look so sexy in these things it wouldn't even be funny"

One of the best presents came from the whole D.A. It was a white dueling robe with a white cloak. They both had a crest with two gold wands crossed, shooting sparks and the letters DA in the background, both red. The robe had the crest above the heart and the cloak had it take up the whole back. The robe also had a large C on the right.

"Everyone from the D.A. has one, well except the three that didn't show up today" Terry explained.

"You have the large C to represent you being the captain" Ginny piped up.

"Thanks guys...this is, this is great" Harry mumbled as he stared at the robe and cloak.

Harry put all his presents inside the Burrow and walked back outside. As Harry was about to walk outside he was pulled to a corner of the livingroom.

"Harry" Fred whispered...or was it George?

"We were able to get" the other twin said quietly.

"The list of people who"

"Get the Daily Prophet"

"We were also"

"Able to get the"

"Magical printing press you wanted" Fred or George finished. A magical printing press was a lot different then a muggle one. It looked like a small medieval copy machine. You placed the parchment in the slot and pressed a button. Then the magic went to work, making the number of copies you want.

"Great!" Harry said. "Remember I never asked for this" Harry told them seriously.

"Aye, aye captain" they replied, saluting him.

"Idiots" Harry muttered as he took his miniature trunk out of his pocket. He made it return to normal size, opened the third compartment and put the printing press and the list of Daily Prophet subscribers inside.

"Come on Harry, me and Gred got a great game to play until dinner time!" Fred said as he pulled Harry outside. Harry quickly shrunk his trunk and stuck it in his pocket before being led away by Fred.

"Alright everyone gather around!" George shouted.

"We are gonna play a game of 'I Never'" Fred told them. "So everyone take a shot glass, don't worry Hermione only full of Butterbeer."

"It is charmed to refill itself every time it is empty" George explained. "I'll go first of course. I never thought anything nice about Snape" Noone drank their shot of Butterbeer.

"I never kissed anyone" Neville mumbled. Most of the people drank their shots down quickly. Only a handful that included Ron and Hermione did not.

It was Harry's turn now "I never...."

920976220620051062520765071095091459369320682645762934659726497562734659873264

Remember to review! Story is going to start picking up next chapter


	7. Department of Mysteries Again?

I am sorry I have not updated in a while but my computer has had a bad virus and the hard drive needed to be replaced. I just got it back yesterday but the internet connection does not work for some reason. I do not know when it shall be fixed so please be patient with me. I have Chapter 8 and most of Chapter 9 typed up and ready for update. Right now I am using my sisters laptop, though she doesn't know about it.

I would like to thank those of you who read my story. I know I'm not the greatest writer and my story isn't that good but you guys stuck by and for that I am most grateful.

Chapter 7 Department of Ministries Again?

"I never believed in fate or destiny" Harry said. Several people tipped back their glasses and drank the butterbeer contained in it.

"I never saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Luna said, somewhat upset, which was probably do to the fact that she never saw her beloved beast. No one even touched their glass, to busy staring at Luna.

"Um ok.....I never played Quidditch" Lavender said. Hermione and Neville were the only ones who did not drink.

"I never..." Oliver started to say, however the fact that Harry just fainted stopped him from saying anything.

_It seemed like Harry was flying above England. He was flying north to Scotland it seemed. After a while he dived to the ground, a great forest with a huge mountain below him. He flew over the mountain and went lower to the ground, coming to rest at a large house in the middle of the forest. He walked up to the door and seemed to of become a ghost as he passed through the door. He was led down a hallway to a library. He kept floating till he was in front of the farthest bookshelf from the door he entered from. _

_Glancing at it curiously Harry didn't have much time to take in what was on it before he went through it and down the steps leading to some kind of basement or dungeon._

"_Hello?" Harry called out. He was in the dungeons of some place. Looking around he noticed that there were ten cells and he was standing in the hallway. He walked down the row of cells, looking inside. They all appeared to be empty. Until he got to the last one and the person that was inside chilled him to his core. _

_His face was pale and dirty. The long black hair was covered in dirt and blood. His grey eyes looked so dull and lifeless. _

"_Si-sirius?" Harry asked quietly. _

"_Leave me alone!" Sirius shouted. "I told you I won't tell you anything about the Order!" _

"_No Sirius it is me...Harry!" Harry told him. _

"_Harry?" Sirius questioned. He looked around frantically. "Stop playing games with my mind!" Sirius screamed._

"_No it is really Harry!" Harry said soothingly. "Can't you see me?" _

"_If you are really Harry then what did I get you in your third year for Christmas?" Sirius questioned. _

"_My firebolt" Harry replied._

"_Harry? Oh Harry I'm so glad you are okay!" _

"_Wait..how do I know this is really Sirius?" Harry asked, suspicious. "Where was the first time you saw me out of Azkaban?"_

"_In the alley way about a block away from your relatives house. You fell and accidently called the Knight Bus" Sirius said. _

"_What song were you singing horribly at Christmas?" Harry questioned. _

"_Hey! My voice is not horrible! I'm one of the greatest singers ever to be born!" Sirius said indignantly._

"_Yup, you're Sirius alright. Only you would think that highly of yourself" Harry said chuckling._

"_Great to know but when you are there chuckling I'm trapped in the dungeons of the House of Avery!" Sirius said, disdainfully. _

"_Sirius I forgot!" Harry whispered. "Oh Sirius they said you were dead...they said you didn't survive. I tried going after you but Remus wouldn't let me! He wouldn't let me go after you Sirius!" Harry cried. _

"_Shh...it's ok Harry. Would it be possible if you could tell Dumbledore where I am. Maybe he could send a rescue or maybe even let Snivellus sneak me a portkey or something" the black haired man rambled._

"_Don't worry Sirius. You'll get out of there. I promise" Harry said as he began to fade away from the dungeons of the House of Avery. _

"Harry?" someone said shaking him.

"Sirius" he gasped out.

"Harry..he is dead Harry. Don't you remember?" Hermione said quietly.

"No Hermione I saw Sirius! He is alive! I know it is him...where is Dumbledore?" Harry questioned.

"He isn't coming for another hour Harry" Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you guys go back to playing your game hmm?"

"Mrs. Weasley tell Dumbledore to get his arse over here now before I do something rash..." Harry said, his voice calm.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a worried look before going into the house.

Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. The people that were giving him funny looks were the ones that didn't know about what happened at the Department of Ministries. The ones that did know were giving him looks of sympathy.

"Harry" Dumbledore said, coming outside of the Burrow. "Molly said you wished to speak with me" Harry nodded his head. "Then come inside please" Dumbledore walked back into the house, Harry right behind him.

"I had some kind of vision sir. Sirius was in it...he is alive. I know it is him!" Harry said quickly.

"Harry, how do you know this isn't another trapped set up by Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because he knew things only Sirius could know! He knew what he got me for Christmas in third year, he knew where he first saw me out of Azkaban. These are things that only Sirius could know! It could of been a vision but then how would Voldemort know all these answers? He would of have to of used Veritaserum on Sirius that would mean he is still alive, I mean when would of they have been able to use it on him, since he was locked up in Grimmauld Place for the last year?" Harry said.

"Harry I'm afraid we don't know for sure about anything. I'll get a team together to look into this but I can't promise you anything" Dumbledore explained.

"Fuck it....Have to do it myself. And if it is just another trick then damn me and my stupidity!' Harry thought.

"Now tell me Harry have you thought about the situation with the D.A?" Dumbledore asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I'll go through with it but I want to keep the original D.A. going as it is, with maybe a few more members added in. The new club can be called something different." Harry said.

"And the books?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I want Julius Caesar's 'Magic and Discipline: The Guide to a Victorious Army' and 'The Big Book of Duels'" the student told his headmaster.

"Both excellent choices Harry" Dumbledore said, impressed at his pupils choices.

"Thanks you sir" Harry replied. "Is there anything else sir?" Harry asked politely.

"Actually I have a birthday present for you" Dumbledore handed him to books. 'Think You Got What It Takes to Do Wandless Magic?' and 'Casting Silently: Skill of Assassins' read the two titles.

"Thanks sir!" Harry exclaimed looking at the two books.

"Now you may have some problems doing wandless magic and being able to cast silently. Only mages such as myself and Voldemort can do it and even then we can not do it to its fullest possibilities. Only minor and some major spells really" Dumbledore explained. "Now I'm afraid I must be going"

Harry sighed before walking back out to the backyard. People were milling about, talking to each other though some of the conversations seemed forced.

"Harry everything alright?" Ron asked quietly, walking up besides him. "You gave us quite a scare"

"Sirius is alive...don't say anything Hermione" he said, stopping the brown haired girl from speaking. "I know for a fact that he is but Dumbledore wants to "gather information" before he does anything. Therefor I'm rescuing him tonight"

"Harry you can't do that!" Hermione hissed.

"I can do whatever I want to Hermione. No one can stop me because my guardians are the Dursleys and they don't care what I do, especially if me dying is a possibility. Tonight, I'm going to the House of Avery and I'm breaking Sirius out of there" Harry said, in a tone of finality.

They returned to their game of 'I never' until dinner time. The tables all groaned under the pressure of the food that was piled atop of them. However after about thirty minutes the weight was significantly smaller then it was before the starving teens got their hands on it. After dinner, a wide variety of dessert such as treacle tarts, puddings, cakes and pies appeared on the table.

"See ya on the train Harry!" Neville said, waving good bye as he stepped into the green flames in the fireplace.

"Come on Harry we are flooing to Arberella's!" Remus called.

"What about Godric?" Harry asked, referring to his non-muggle hating crup.

"I'll bring him over the next time I see you" Remus told him. Harry nodded his head and looked at Ron and Hermione. He walked up to the fireplace and was about to grab some floo powder.

"Harry wait!" Ron called. He ran up to his best friend. "Harry, I want to come" he whispered.

"What!?" Harry almost yelled. He glanced around nervously. "You can't come! For all I know this could be another Department of Ministries!" he said, making his voice was still a whisper.

"You can't do it alone! Besides I've been practicing some since I was allowed to do magic. I've gotten pretty good actually. I was able to be Fred and George in separate duels!" Ron explained.

"Do you know the dangers of this? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself in anything happened to you. I don't think you should come" Harry stated.

"What are you going to do tell my mom?" Ron asked sarcastically. "You do know there is no way you can stop me right?"

"Fine" Harry snapped. "Can you meet me at the Dursley's in two hours?"

"Sure" Ron replied. He shook Harry's hand before walking off again. Harry sighed before picking up some floo powder and throwing it in the fireplace. "Number 14 Wisteria Walk!" Harry shouted. He stepped into the fire and tucked his elbows in as he started to spin.

He stumbled out of Mrs. Figg's fireplace but amazingly was able to stay on his feet, that is until he stumbled over one of her cats, making him fall flat on his face. The cat he tripped over let out a loud "Meow!" before running off

"Never liked cats" Harry mumbled as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Come on Harry" Remus said, holding in his mirth. Harry glared at his uncle-like mentor.

"Oh yeah you make a perfect landing because there were no damn cats around you!" Harry muttered under his breath. Remus snorted at Harry's comment as he opened the door and stepped out into the darkness.

The walk back to the Dursley's was a quiet one. Both just enjoying the company of the other on the quiet night. "You have fun today Harry?" he asked as they walked up the walkway to the door of Number Four Privet Drive.

"Yeah it was great. Thanks Moony" Harry said, hugging the older man. Moony returned the hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow or the next day" Remus promised as he released the teenager.

"Alright. I'll see you then" Harry replied as he stepped into the tidy house. He gave Remus one last smile before closing the door. He slipped off his shoes, picked them up and crept up the stairs to his room. He didn't think the Dursley's would enjoy being waken up at 11:00 at night. Well except Dudley who was probably out terrorizing the neighborhood with his friends.

Up in his room Harry was going around frantically getting things ready for his and Ron's rescue mission. He pulled out his three dueling robes that Remus had given him the week after they visited Diagon Alley and Ravuffdor Alley. He also got his wand from Mr. Olivander.

The wood was from the Whomping Willow that resided at Hogwarts. The magical core was actually from three different animals. A feather from an augurey(1), hair from a centaur's tale, giving freely by Firenze, and a hair of a re'em.

Harry was sitting there, twirling his original wand around with his fingers. He as to anxious to do anything except sit there and wait impatiently for Ron. It was almost two hours since Harry told Ron to meet him and he was very impatient.

'Tap, tap tap' Harry looked at his window and saw Ron outside of it. Harry raced to the window and yanked it open. "Come on Ron, hurry up" Harry said as he helped his best friend climb in.

As soon as the tall, red head was inside Harry went to close the window. "Hey!" an indignant cry could be heard.

Harry looked outside and saw Hermione out there, with her arms crossed sitting uneasily on a broom. Harry helped her inside his room as well.

"Why is Hermione here?" he hissed at Ron.

"She wouldn't let me leave!" Ron said. "She threatened to tell my mom if I didn't take her along with me!"

"You two are not going off to a Death Eater's house without me! Who knows what kind of trouble you could get in!" Hermione said, glaring at them both. "I don't even know why you are doing this in the first place. Remember what happened last time Harry?"

"Yeah well if I'm right then this is a chance to rectify that" Harry snapped at her, hurt that she had to bring up the Department of Ministries.

"Harry you have to let me come! Come on...you let Ron come!" Hermione almost whined.

"Ron told me he can beat Fred and George in a duel! He has been practicing and training, and I believe him" Harry told his bushy haired friend.

"I've been reading up on spells though! I must of learned fifty new ones this summer and even a good shielding one!" Hermione stated.

"Knowledge will only get you so far Hermione!" Harry shouted. Hermione looked at him as if he was telling her the world was ending. "Tell me Hermione can this new shield deflect an Unforgivable?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head no. "Then what good would this shield do you? You have to learn how to duel, how to fire curses so quickly you opponent is always on the defense. You can't just know spells."

"Harry I'm coming with you and then I final. If you don't allow me then I'll never talk to you again!" said the now upset Hermione.

"Fine" Harry snapped. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" He walked over to his bed where his three dueling robes laid.

"Here" He said as he handed Hermione the Hebridean Black dueling robe with the stag on the back. He picked up the drake hide dueling robe with the golden griffin and hippogriff and handed it to Ron. "Put these dueling robes on. Hermione you have a Hebridean Black hide and you know what that does. You have a drake hide Ron, not as strong but easier to move in" Harry explained.

"And what about you?" Hermione asked him.

"I have a basilisk hide one. Slightly weaker then the drake hide but very good against fire and water. Plus I have a pair of gloves and boots made from a Hebridean Black hide" Harry explained.

"How do you know where to go?" Hermione asked.

"It is a large house in the middle of the forest north of Ben Nevis" Harry explained.

"Okay so that narrows it downs to about 600 square miles!" Hermione shrieked.

"It is within fifty miles off the mountain directly north of the highest point" Harry said.

"Oh..ok that should help us" Ron said rubbing his ears after Hermione yelled in them.

"Do you know how long that will take us to get there?" Hermione asked. "Ben Nevis is 400 miles away!(About 643.6 km) That will take one and a half hour going at full speed on your firebolt! And all three of us cannot fit on it!"

"I have a way. At least I think I do...I'm not sure it will work but if it does then I have a way of getting all three of us there without my firebolt" Harry said, uncertain.

"How?" Hermione asked him, skeptically.

Harry closed his eyes and focused. He wasn't able to do the full transformation yet. He was the farthest along on this from than the dingo and hippocampus. He was able to turn his arms in wings and sprout feathers from most parts of his body. He could get his internal anatomy to that of the royal eagles even but he was still stuck on some of the external features such as the face, tail and feet.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked him, looking at his friend.

He was answered with a 'pop' as Harry turned into a royal eagle.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione gasped out. "You are beautiful"

"You became an animagus!? Can you teach me? Please can you?" Ron pleaded.

Harry turned back to his self. "That was the first time I got a successful transformation with this form. I still haven't gotten the other two down perfect yet but I figured since royal eagles can fly up to 500 miles if they give it all they got then this form would be perfect" Harry rambled.

"Other two forms?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yeah...a dingo and a hippocampus. But lets not get into that right now." the dark haired teen said.

"Harry I read up on the royal eagles. They can only fly that fast for a certain amount of time. Then they get exhausted and need a while to rest!" Hermione stated.

"That is why I got this" Harry held up a vial of brown colored liquid. "It is a Restituo Potion"

"A what potion?" Ron asked.

"Restituo means restore in Latin. If someone is tired they take this potion to restore their energy but after three hours the effects wear off and the person passes out do to lack of energy" Hermione explained quickly.

"What?" Ron asked confused

"It restores energy for three hours before person faints" Harry said.

"Oh, ok! Well let us get going then. Wait...are you sure you can carry both of us on you?" ron asked. "You're bird didn't look like it would handle us both"

"Royal Eagles are like the phoenix and how they can carry and lift more double the weight they look like they can carry. I could probably carry Hagrid if I wanted" Harry told his friend. "I just hope I can hold the form long enough in order for us to get there"

"Me too!" Ron exclaimed, nervously.

"Hermione you know the Disillusionment Charm?" the black haired teen asked his brown haired friend.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago" she replied.

"Good. I'll do it on you and Ron and then when you two are on my back, you do it to me." He looked at them both. "Make sure you hang on tight and stay as close to my body as you can. As long as you have a good grip on my feathers you shouldn't go flying off"

The new animagus climbed out the window onto the roof, Hermione and Ron right behind him. Harry turned around and tapped Ron on the head and his friend shivered as the egg running down his back feeling too effect. He did the same to Hermione and she too shivered.

Harry closed his eyes and focused again and the soon to be familiar feeling off shifting forms took place. Hermione awkwardly tried to climb on top off him. Ron gave her a helping hand and as soon as she was on he pulled himself on as well.

Harry shivered slightly as Hermione tapped his head and the feeling off an egg being cracked on his head took place.

"Merlin, I hope this works!' Harry thought as he spread his wings and with a loud 'woosh' he took off of the roof of Number Four Privet Drive and flew into the night sky. He had to change direction though, remembering that if he wanted to go north he would have to pass over his old grammar school and not the park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- in my story the Augurey looks very similar to a phoenix except thinner and instead of red and gold it is black and green. The Augurey has a morbid beauty to it. Not the vulture looking creature that they show on

Sorry updates are so few and far between but my classes are intense and I have usually two-five hours of homework every night. Word to the wise AP World History and English 10 Honors are not worth it. I wanted to add more onto this chapter but I figured you guys were do for an update. Hopefully this weekend I'll have some free time between the English essay, Math dittos and Social Studies outlining.


	8. More Rescues Then Expected

Chapter 8 More Rescues Then Expected

The dark manor known as the House of Avery was a couple of meters away from where Harry landed. The Disillusion Charms had worn off on the three of them while they were flying up the southern slope of Ben Nevis. As soon as Ron and Hermione climbed off of him Harry changed back to hus regular form and turned to his friends.

"Keep you eyes and ears open and your mouths shut. Only use your wand when you have to and remember shouting a spell doesn't make it any more powerful then whispering it" Harry told them. "And just remember be careful and try not to make to much noise"

Harry turned around and took a step forward when an arrow flew out of a thicket to the left of them. It was going to hit Harry right in the chest and for a second Harry thought it might of too. A tingly feeling surged through Harry and the arrow aimed down instead, piercing Harry's shoe.

"OW!" Harry was about to scream. Then he remembered he had to be quiet. "Fuck!" he hissed instead.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Hermione kept saying over and over again panicking. "I knew this wasn't a good idea!"

"Then why did you insist on coming!" Ron snapped.

"To keep you two out of trouble." Hermione snapped back.

"News flash Hermione! We aren't stupid eleven year olds. We can keep our selves out of trouble if we want to!" Ron exclaimed.

"Quiet you two!" Harry hissed. "Who ever shot the damn arrow didn't just run away. It is still out there"

Hermione paled even more and started to look around nervously. Harry sat down on the ground and with a look of pain on his face pulled the arrow out of his foot. As soon as Harry sat down Ron immediately rushed to his side, dragging Hermione with him.

"Vegg!" Ron said. A transparent purple dome enveloped them.

"I never heard of that spell" Hermione said sounding curious and disappointed.

"It is in 'The 20 Most Useful Magical Shields' It is a spell that blocks physical objects" Ron told her.

"I never heard of that book either!" Hermione cried out.

"Well we can discuss this later, after we figure out how to either capture or escape evil arrow shooting thingy thing" Harry stated.

"Well we can rule out a wizard or witch" Hermione said. "They would of used their wand not a cross bow or bow"

"It is a centaur" Ron said.

"And how do you know?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"The fact that about ten centaurs are surrounding us with spears and bow and arrows might have had something to do with that" Ron uttered. Harry looked around him and noticed that Ron was right about twenty centaurs were surrounding them.

"Um...we come peace" Harry said slowly.

"Your kind is not welcomed here!" one of the centaurs growled.

"Are you guys by any chance related to the centaurs at Hogwarts?" Ron asked curiously.

"Um...not that the forest isn't lovely" Harry started to say uncertainly. "But we don't want to be here...we want to be there" here he pointed to the dark manor that loomed behind a tree line.

"Yes we know where you want to go" another centaur said, angrily. "But we can not allow it. Wizards are not allowed to enter these forest or suffer the penalty"

"And that penalty would be?" Ron asked.

"Death" was the reply.

"Well that's pleasant" Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry shield draining energy...can't hold it much longer" Ron whispered.

"Listen Mr...centaur, we have no clue why we wizards are not wanted here. For you see we are not from around here. We come from farther south and we just came here to rescue a prisoner of those idiots over there" Harry jerked his head to the manor.

"Taken someone from you?" a female centaur asked. Harry looked at the female centaur closely. You rarely saw the females for they stayed where ever the centaurs made home while the men went out and did their things. Her hair was a dark brownish-red color that flowed down her back. She had a pretty face and her breast were not covered and Harry being a 16 year old found it hard not to stare at them.

"Yes they haven taken my...parental figure from me" Harry explained. "We were going to get him back"

Two centaurs, who appeared to be the older ones discussed something with each other privately.

The shield around them vanished and Harry heard Ron panted quietly behind him.

"The men of that place have taken our Chief captive. We will allow you to go if you bring him back" the older of the two centaurs said.

"We will bring him back I promise" Harry stated.

"Good, in order to make sure you do though, we will keep one of you here. Pick one to stay" the other told them.

"What?" Hermione screeched. "You can't make one of us stay here...the outrage of it..." Hermione continued ranting.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "She'll stay" they said simultaneously. Hermione gave them looks of loathing.

"Very well then" Harry and Ron nodded to the centaurs before walking off towards the manor. Harry took his invisibility cloak out of one of the inside pockets of his robe. He enlarged the cloak, cast a silencing spell on it so no one would hear them and threw it over him and Ron. The one he had was only made for one grown person and since the two of them were nearing adult hood the both could not fit under there like they use to.

They approached the house cautiously. Harry felt himself pass through some kind of magical force as he got closer to the house.

"I forgot about wards?" Harry whispered, slapping himself on the forehead. "We could of just passed through a trip ward or something"

Harry was proven right when they only took a couple more steps and the doors of the manor opened and several Death Eaters stormed out, their wands held high. They stopped several steps in front of where Harry and Ron were located.

"Go around them. They left the door open so lets try to get there before it is closed" Harry uttered. Ron nodded his head and they both walked as quicky as they could to the door.

They managed to slip inside before the Death Eaters gave up their small search and came back inside, closing the door behind them.

It took Harry a while to find the hallway that lead to the library. All he had to go by was where he went in his weird vision thing he had earlier that night. It was over a half an hour before they found the library and walked to the last shelf in the room.

"We need to find a way to open it" Harry said. "Maybe a secret lever in one of the books or something" Harry remembered the Scooby Doo shows he saw with the revolving bookcases.

"Harry this is the wizard world" Ron said shaking his head at his friends muggle antics. "Alohamora" the spell worked and the book case disappeared from their view.

"The muggle way is a lot funner though" Harry mumbled. Ron gave him a weird look before the two of them walked down the steps. They came upon the cells Harry saw however the cells weren't as empty as Harry remembered. Which meant the Death Eaters were busy earlier tonight.

"Ron we can't leave all of these people here to rot" Harry said. There were eighteen more people and one centaur sitting in the cells than when Harry first saw here. All of them were sleeping.

"How are we going to get them out though? I doubt any of them have their wands and we can't fit everyone under this invisibility cloak." Ron explained.

"Well I can enlarge it more, not much but it should be enough to cover maybe five or six of them. How about right now we look for their wands and try to get them out, but first I'm going to put a trip ward on the top of the stairs." Harry walked up the stairs and made a rune in the air while saying a spell in German. A green looking web spread itself until it hit the walls, floor and ceiling where it stuck and soon disappeared from view.

When Harry went back down the stairs, Ron was looking for wands, the invisibility cloak laid on the floor.

"Oi all you people in the cells. Get your arses up!" Harry said loudly. "This is your one way ticket to get the hell out of here"

Many of the people jerked awake and stared at Harry. They stared at him for a few minutes before they all started speaking at once.

"Shut it!" Harry hissed. "Death Eaters don't know we are here. How do you expect us to sneak you out if you won't shut up?"

"Harry?" a man croaked.

"Sirius!" Harry ran over to his godfather and embraced him the best he could through the bars. The man looked weak and frail and Harry could see several bruises and everything over the mans body. It was a struggle just for the man to stand up. Harry handed him a vial of the Restituo potion he took with him. He forgot about it up until now and made a note to give some to Ron as well. "I'll get you out of here Sirius. Don't you worry" Harry promised. Harry then walked over to the centaur. "You're tribesmen have told us you were hear as well. May it be alright if we were to use out magic upon you so we could sneak you out of here?" Harry asked the centaur, bowing his head.

The centaur gazed at him for many minutes. "Very well" he finally said. Harry grinned at him.

"Harry I found some!" Ron said triumphantly. He held up five wands.

"If one of these is your wand please go and get it after I let you out of your cell. Alohamora!" Harry shouted the spell a couple more times and soon everyone was free. Sirius was the first to get his wand. A teenage girl around Harry's age also stepped forward and took hers. She spoke with a slight German accent and thanked Harry and Ron profusely. A woman and a man both who looked like they could barely walk took their wands. Finally a man who was around Mr. Weasley's age stepped forward to take his wand.

Harry took out the vials he had off the Restituo potion. He handed one to Ron and popped the cork on one of them. He downed the small potion, Ron following his example.

"Now here is the plan. Since you two can barely walk" here he pointed at the man and woman who claimed their wands, "you are going to give your wands to two other people. We are going to fit as many as the wounded as we can under my cloak, along with you" Harry pointed to a little girl around 8. "The rest will have Disillusionment Charms on you. I will put a Tracking Charm on me and link them to you guys so you know where I am going. All also do the other way around just incase any of you get lost. Just following me and if we run into any trouble then try to stay out of fire"

Harry and Ron walked around, doing everything Harry just said he would. The six wounded people and the little girl were able to squeeze under the invisibility cloak. Everyone else, including a man whose arms looked mutated and wasn't able to fit under the invisibility cloak was placed under a Disillusionment Charm. Silencing Charms were placed on everyone's feet as well.

"Alright!" Harry said clearly. "Can everyone tell where I am right now?" he asked.

"Yes!" rang around the room.

"Alright move out!" Harry said. He started up the stairs but came to a sudden halt when the wall disappeared a Death Eater came walking down.

One of the woman let out a panicked scream and the Death Eater stopped in his tracks and looked around, his eyes narrowed.

Harry rushed at the man quickly, and met him with a right hook to the man's chin. He heard a light crack and the man fell to the floor.

"If you scream again, I'm leaving you behind" Harry hissed behind him. "I'm not getting this far only to have it ruined by you because you can't keep your mouth shut" Harry continued forward.

The library was empty of all life. He approached the doors and cautiously opened them, peaking into the hallway. Several Death Eaters were hanging out down the hallway. They were blocking the way they needed to go in order to get to the front door of the house. Since that was the only way Harry knew out, that was the way they had to go.

He pulled his head back into the library and looked at them. "A group of Death Eaters are blocking the only way I know out. Now we could take them on seeing as there is seven of us with wands and around nine of them but the noise could alert others, complicating the matter." Harry explained to the group.

Fearful whispers reached Harry's ears as the people panicked.

"Quiet!" he could hear Ron hiss. "Everyone stay in the library until me and Harry come to get you" Harry shrugged his shoulders before opening the door as wide as it could be so that he could fit between it and the door frame. The door moved open a little more as Ron probably squeezed out behind him.

Harry walked quickly up to the Death Eaters.

"You shouldn't question him so much you fool" one of them snapped.

"Well it isn't my fault! Sometimes I just don't think I'm good enough for the jobs he assigns me! And most of the time I'm right. I just fail and get tortured" another sneered.

"Well learn to keep your mouth shut and maybe you might do some good around here" the first one said. The second one made growled before storming off in the direction of the library. Harry went after him and he was pretty sure Ron followed to. Sometimes being hidden like this were so damn confusing. It seemed the man was actually going to turn into the library.

The man opened the door to the library and was about to step inside when he was tackled from behind by two people. They all landed painfully on the floor, the man opened his mouth to scream but Harry covered the man's mouth with his hand.

"Stupefy" was whispered above him and the spell hit the Death Eater, who slumped unconscious. Harry stood up, dusted himself off and turned to where he thought the people were. The invisible teen glanced at the Death Eater below him and formed an idea in his head.

He took the robe and the mask off the man and donned the outfit.

"Everyone with wands, follow me but don't do anything until you see me do something" He walked out of the library towards the other groups of Death Eaters.

They were talking about the Dark Lords plans that supposedly was going to be happening in two weeks. Harry made special note to remember everything they were talking about.

"Back from your walk so soon?" the first man Harry heard speak sneered. Harry just ignored the man and leaned back against the wall watching the eight men in front of him. He was surprised they didn't notice that the person under the robe was actually invisible but hey, they were Death Eaters.

One of the Death Eaters kept their wand hidden under their huge sleeve. Harry was able to catch glimpses of it in a wand holster, as the man moved his arms around, telling his story of muggle baiting. Another Death Eater, the one to Harry's immediate left kept his wand in his hands at all times. Harry couldn't tell where the rest of them kept their wands but he was positive they were in easy to reach places.

'I hope this works' he thought as he cracked his knuckles. In a quick movement he pulled the guy who kept his wand in his sleeve towards him with his left hand. As the guy was coming at him he reached forward with his right hand went up the guys sleeve and took the wand out of the holster. He let go of the man with his left hand and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Then turning he muttered "Stupefy" and watched as the red light flew out of the other mans wand, which he held and hit another Death Eater.

A bunch of red lights flew towards the group and Harry ducked just in time as twelve lights zoomed over his head, colliding with various Death Eaters.

Harry stood up, cracked his neck and dropped the and he held. "Someone get the others. I want to get out of here quickly" Harry demanded. He waited a minute until he was sure everyone was there.

He started slowly down the hallway, still wearing the Death Eater outfit. He led them to the entrance hall where a group of Death Eaters could be seen walking into a room with two big oka doors.

The "Death Eater" opened the front door and held it open until he felt all of the rescued prisoners and Ron brush against him as they walked past him to the outside.

Harry was about to close the door when an alarm went blaring around the house. "THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! SEVERAL DEATH EATERS HAVE BEEN FOUND KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS! INTRUDER IS WEARING DEATH EATERS ROBES!" a voice shouted.

Harry's eyes went wide as dozens of Death Eaters came running into the hall only to see him about to run out.

"Stop him!" someone shouted. Harry slammed the door shut.

"Colloportus!" Harry shouted. An odd squelching sound could be heard as the door sealed itself shut. "Get to the trees as quick as you can!" he shouted.

He turned around and threw the Death Eaters robes and mask off of himself. He faced the door with both of his wands ready. The door was blown of its hinges and many Death Eaters came piling out of the house.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Expello! Inflatus!" Harry shouted. Four jets of light flew at the Death Eaters. Shields were erected and the spells were deflected in different directions.

Harry threw several more spells as quickly as he could at the Death Eaters. He was moving around a lot so the Death Eaters had no clue where the person was or how many there actually was. However this problem was solved when the Disillusionment Charm on Harry started to wear off and he became visible again. After casting the spell on about twelve people and then on himself it made sense the spell wasn't as strong as it could be.

"It's Potter!" a Death Eater shouted.

"The Lord wants him alive!" another shouted. Harry did the only thing he could do in that situation. He turned tail and ran as fast as he could to the tree line. He shot spells over his shoulder as much as he could. Spells were also being shot from the tree line he was running to, meaning Ron, Sirius and the others were trying to help him.

He was only a couple of feet away from the tree line when a spell collided with his back.

"Argh!" Harry screamed loudly as he fell to the ground. The Death Eaters were approaching him. The spells being shot at them from the others were barely slowing the mass of Death Eaters down.

Harry turned over and watched as his soon to be capturers got closer and closer to him. They were a few meters away from him and were closing the distance quickly. And just when Harry thought all hope was lost, arrows came flying from the trees, right at the group of Death Eaters.

Harry watch fascinated as several of the Death Eaters fell as the arrows collided with their bodies. The other Death Eaters stopped their run and look closely at the forest. More spells started to fly from the tree line and Harry tried crawling the couple of feet it took to get to the woods.

He felt hands wrap around his body and drag him to the safety of the woods. The Death Eaters were going forward again shooting of all forms of spells. Their lord would not be happy if Potter escaped. However their spells only hit and splinted the trees. All the spells flying at them were slowing them down and they were weary of another attack of arrows.

Harry looked and saw the Centaur tribe of the Chief he rescued were standing there with their bows in their hands, loading another quiver in them.

"Fire!" the Chief, who was visible again, said. The centaurs released their holds on the arrows and watched as they flew into the Death Eater.

The last barrage of arrows seemed to drain what ever was left of the Death Eaters courage because they all turned around and ran back to the safety of the house, leaving their wounded behind.

"Thank you" Harry said to the centaurs.

"It was the least I could do since you rescued me" the Chief of the centaurs said, nodding his head slightly and then turning his head to the sky. "Jupiter looks bright tonight but Mars gets brighter"

"Uh yeah...thanks." Harry stuttered. "You might want to think about leaving these woods for now. The Death Eaters will want revenge on their comrades. These woods will no longer be safe for you" Harry advised.

"Thank you for your concern we just might leave for the forest by Hogwarts. My cousin is the chief their" the Chief responded. With that the centaurs galloped off into the woods.

"Um...I don't know how to get everyone home or anything." Harry said sheepishly. "Anyone know how to create portkeys or something?"

"No" was the answer from everyone.

"Well those off you who can apparate and have the energy to do it then...I guess apparate out of here" Harry said. "We are definitely pass the wards around the manor" Several cracks were heard as most of the people apparated away. The only ones left was the couple who could barely stand and carry their wands, the girl their age, a man with brown hair and the little girl.

"Harry James Potter and Ronald Oswald Weasley! How dare you leave me with Centaurs!" Hermione shrieked as she came storming over to the two semi-frightened boys.

"Well you see Hermione, the only way we could live and rescue them was if we left one behind and me and Ron both agreed that you should be left behind because...you know more about centaurs then we do seeing as how you read a book on it" Harry didn't actually know if she read a book on it but he knew she most likely did. After all this is Hermione he is talking about.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Any who, we should get moving while we think about how to get home quickly. No clue how long it will take the Death Eaters or even Voldemort to come after us. Harry took his invisibility cloak back from the little girl and placed it in his robe pocket.

"Well how did you guys get here?" Sirius asked.

"I used my animagus form" Harry informed him.

"Oh yeah your animagus form. Wait a minute, you're an animagus?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yeah. But my form wouldn't be able to handle all of us" Harry explained.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, excited

"A royal eagle" Harry explained.

"Harry that is fricking wicked!" Sirius exclaimed happily. "Those things are awesome. Your form is even rarer then getting a phoenix as an animagus form!"

"Yeah but phoenixes are better because of their ability to just go anywhere in the blink of an eye." Harry stated. "Wait a minute! Fawkes! Fawkes!"

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted again.

Ron leaned over to Sirius. "It is official. Your godson has lost his bloody mind. We'll have to get him a room at St. Mungo's."

"Fawkes! Get your ugly ass over here!" Harry yelled. He was answered by a burst of flames as Dumbledore's phoenix appeared on his shoulder and gave an indignant shriek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean the ugly part. Listen, we need to contact Dumbledore" Harry explained.

The black haired teen waved one of his wands around and conjured a piece of parchment. He waved his wand again and conjured a quill and ink.

"When did you learn to conjure silently?" Sirius asked.

"This summer" Harry responded as he wrote on the parchment.

"Oh..that is nice" Sirius said.

Harry handed the red and gold bird the letter. "Don't burn it on your trip" he reminded the bird. The bird made a face at him before disappearing in a burst of flames.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Now we hide out and wait for the old man and his order of overly large chickens" Harry explained. "So everyone up in the foliage. I would do Disillusionment Charms but they can probably detect that magic has been done in this area and come right to us. You never know what tools and spells they have at their disposal." Harry had to help the couple into the trees seeing as how they barely do it themselves. He also had to give a hand to the little girl and help her reach a branch to far out of her reach.

They waited for several minutes until a burst of flames was seen in the clearing below them and Fawkes appeared. Soon after the bird appeared Dumbledore along with Moody, Kingsley, Remus and Tonks appeared.

"Harry I got your letter!" Dumbledore said. "You know you shouldn't of run off like that, especially to a place so close to a known Death Eater's home. Which leads me to wonder, how you got here in the first place"

Harry jumped down from the trees, with Ron right behind him.

"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked shocked. "Molly will definitely not like this"

"Remember in the letter I said I have to tell you something?" Harry asked. The Headmaster nodded his head.

"Well...I disobeyed your order and went to rescue Sirius, with Ron and Hermione..." Harry started his story. "...and when I went to the cells I saw 18 people, a centaur and Sirius!"

"S-Sirius is alive?" Remus almost whispered.

"You miss me Moony?" Sirius asked as he jumped down from the tree.

"Padfoot!" Remus cried, emotionally. The two old friends embraced each other in a hug.

"He isn't all that is up there. Some of the prisoners couldn't get home on their own so they are up there too. But we have to hurry, just incase the Death Eater sent out scouting parties." Harry stated.

"Right you are Harry" Dumbledore levitated everyone down from the trees. "Everyone grab onto this portkey" He handed them a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Everyone placed a finger on it. Harry looked in the direction of the Manor and noticed several things moving towards their position in the darkness.

He was just about to worry when the portkey activated and everyone there was swept away from the woods. They landed in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. All the prisoners were herded into rooms where Madame Pomfrey would go to take care of their wounds, including Sirius. Harry and Ron, who were starting to feel the after effects of the Restituo potion, passed out on the couch.

When Harry awoke in the morning an angry Mrs. Weasley was standing over him. Ron was sitting next to him, looking as if Quidditch has been cancelled.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST GO GALLIVANTING OFF LIKE THAT?" she shouted. "RUSHING OFF INTO A DEATH EATER STRONGHOLD LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! RONALD WEASLEY AND HAROLD POTTER YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!" Then Mrs. Weasley broke down into sobs and ran out of the room.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered.

"I'm not even her son and I was grounded" Harry mumbled.

"Harry" Remus walked into the room. "Um we have a problem. I told Sirius everything that happened this summer and uh...he kind of disappeared" Remus was worried.

Harry sat up quickly. "Where are you guys keeping Bellatrix?" he asked.

"The cellar" Remus replied. Harry bolted out of the room, with Ron and Remus right behind him. He threw open the basement door and ran down the stairs. The cellar was below the baseent. He found the stair case that led to it and saw Sirius was walking down them. He flew down the stairs and tackled Sirius to the ground.

"Let me go Harry!" Sirius shouted, struggling from Harry's grasp. He broke free and started to run to the small cell that Bellatrix was in.

"Sirius stop!" Harry got up and chased after him again. He tackled Sirius again, Ron and Remus helping to pull him back. Lestrange was glaring at Sirius from where she stood behind the bars.

"Looks like you got your mutt back" she muttered.

"Hey bitch if I wanted you to talk I'd let you know" Harry snapped as he struggled to pull Sirius up the stairs. "Just stay there like a good little bitch and shut up!"

They managed to get Sirius up the stairs.

"What are you doing! I'll kill her! I'll rip out her guts and strangle her with them! Then I'll piss on her grave!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius! I am the last of the Potter line! If I die then the Potter line is broken. Though I loath to admit it she carries my baby. That child will keep on my family line. Now we have been having trouble keeping Kreacher away from the cellar. Since you are the master of this house you must command him to never go anywhere near the cellar" Harry nodded at Sirius before walking off. He didn't like to be reminded off what happened his first night back form his 5th year at Hogwarts.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Good evening Harry, Sirius, Remus" Dumbledore said, as he walked into the living room.

The three of them were sittign in the living room of Grimmuald Place talking about the Marauders. Hermione went home after breakfast that morning, still upset with Harry and Ron. Ron was in the library cleaning the room up. It was his bargain with his mom. He would clean the Black Family Library if he didn't get grounded for the whole summer. It took a lot of convincingfor Mrs. Weasley to accept.

"Good evening" they all replied. Sirius was about to say something but stopped himself when he saw who entered behind Dumbledore.

"Hello Sniv" Sirius breathed.

"Mutt" Snape said, his eyes narrowed.

"Sirius, Severus. Remember you both agreed to act civil" Dumbledore reprimanded. Dumbledore sat down in one of the available arm chairs, Snape opted to stand. "I brought Severus so he can give us information on the potion Bellatrix gave Harry" Everyone looked at Snape expectantly.

"The potion was called Festinatio Pubes. It makes the body hit puberty and then increases the speed of time on the body so every hour is a week." Snape said.

"How long does the potion last?" Remus asked.

"24 hours" Snape responded.

"24 hours!" Harry shouted. "My body is six months older then it is suppose to be? You have to be shitting me!"

"Watch your language!" Remus said half heartedly.

"I shit you not Potter" Snape snapped. "It is a potion that was invented during Ancient Egypt. Since wizards only lived to around 51 years back then they invented this potion so the children can have babies earlier then their body would on its own. The wizarding population was about a eighth the size then it is now back then. As you can tell we have made a great improvement in medicine and hygiene and everything else because now the average wizarding age is 103."

"Well that explains the shooting up from five feet four inches to five feet eleven inches." Harry said to himself.

"Well if that is all" Dumbledore said, rising from his seat.

"Wait Professor, I have a question" Harry directed this at Professor Dumbledore. "The colors of my magical core have been changing lately. Like the red is changing to different shades of red and more colors are popping up now"

"Hem, hem" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well Harry at the time of puberty one hits a magical puberty called Pubes Hecate, when one hits it their magic becomes stronger and their abilities in certain fields of magic grow. Your father was a Transfiguration Master, his magical core had a good amount of red in it. Now there are several fields of Transfiguration as you should know. Conjuring, animagi, animal transfiguration, object transfiguration and unanimated/animated. Each one is a different shade of red. Burgundy is the color for conjuring, and Gryffindor red is the color for animagus abilities, a trait most of Gryffindors descendants have. Your father had a good amount of burgundy and maroon, the color of object transfiguration, in his core, he was what is known as a Crafter"

"Wait, what is a Crafter?" Harry asked. "I haven't read it in any of the Transfigurations book I've read"

"A Crafter is someone who is so good at Conjuring and Object Transfiguration that the objects they conjure or change, if they put enough power behind it, do not go away or change back into the original object, forever." Sirius said.

"Do you mind if we look at your core Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "There is a spell that will allow us to do so"

"I guess...I mean it doesn't hurt or anything?" Harry asked.

"No not at all!" Dumbledore responded. "Commonstro Accingo" An orange beam of light flew out of Dumbledore's wand and hit Harry. His body seemed to absorb the spell and for several seconds Harry's body glowed orange.

The orange glowed disappeared and Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Now what happens?" His question was answered though when the orange light shot out of his body and into the air. It started to morph into the shape of a ball about the size of a bludger. Then the orange started to be replaced by other colors. Various shades of red and blue, along with gold, silver, green, black, and white.

"Holy moses!" Sirius shouted. "Look at the size of his core! It is almost twice the size of my own!"

"That is because Harry is very powerful, even at the age of 16" Dumbledore said. "Look Harry. You have good amounts of all the shades of red, possible in the magical core. You might even be a crafter and it seems you have the animagi ability" Harry forgot he didn't tell Dumbledore about his three forms. "The gold in your core is for Battle Magic. You should be thankful you have that in your core. Battle Magic is very powerful magic."

Dumbledore walked around the core. "It seems you can learn Dark Magic, if you so chose, not the real powerful ones of course, mostly the basics. The white in your core is huge. All forms of Light Magic, even ancient forms, you could probably master. You seem to be fairly good at Charms too, judging by the amount of blue."

Snape looked closely at the silver. "It seems you have mental abilities like Occlumency, Legilimency and Telepathy. Though I don't see how seeing as you couldn't defend your mind if your life depended on it." Snape looked at the green also. "It also appears that you will be able to do Healing Magic. You might even have enough, that you would be able to heal yourself on your bodies own accord"

"Look at that Harry!" Sirius said. "Powerful! Just like the rest of your family!"

"Yippee" Professor Snape said sarcastically.

"Well now that you gave us the information we needed maybe you could leave Snape" It wasn't a question.

"Like I would want to stay in this hell hole any longer Black" Snape spat before twirling around and leaving the room, his robe billowing out behind him.

"I'm afraid I have to get going as well" Dumbledore said. He nodded his head to each of them and walked out of the room.

"So Bambi, what else has happened since I was gone?" Sirius asked.

"Did you just call me Bambi?" Harry asked mortified.

"It is what Lily use to call you when you were younger" Remus said.

"Well don't call me it ever again! Grown men should not be calling young adults things like that. That is only reserved to mothers and motherly figures" Harry stated.

Sirius and Remus each grinned at him. "Bambi! Bambi! Bambi!" they chanted. Harry growled before tackling Sirius and Remus to the ground. An all out wrestling match followed, with Remus being the victor. He may look a little thin but thanks to him being a werewolf he was still stronger then Harry and Sirius. Harry guessed Remus could probably bench 400 pounds if the man tried. Harry spent the rest of the day laughing and having a good time with Sirius, Remus and Ron. But soon the day came to an end and Harry was sent back to the Dursley's.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning anyone who received the Daily Prophet came in for quite a shock when they saw that an extra subscription came with the newspaper as well. '_Fourth Side_' was written in neat, readable, curvy hand writing. The subscription was only one page. Three pictures showed on the page. One of Dumbledore, one of Minister Fudge and one of a Death Eater.

'_A war approaches the wizarding world. The 2nd reign of Voldemort, one that is going to be more terrible then the last. Now here is the big question...what side are you on?_

_Of course we all know the sides. Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Dumbledore and his followers and the Ministry. This war is basically going to be one thing and one thing only. A power struggle between the three. First let us just go over the sides will we._

_Voldemort and his Death Eaters are basically trying to conquer the world. His ranks are filled with mostly pureblood wizards and his main campaign is to kill muggles, muggle-borns and muggle lovers. He tries to recruit other beings like goblins, werewolves, giants, etc. I find this kind of ironic seeing as most purebloods see werewolves as filthy half breeds and that goblins are nasty little creatures. _

_The Ministry isn't only fulled of Ministry workers. The Ministry of Magic has people who side with Dumbledore and Voldemort in it as well. People outside the Ministry side with them over the other two also. Now the few people I know who are for the Ministry are idiots. They are mostly greedy, arseholes who only do what they can to gain and keep power. _

_I use to be a follower of Dumbledore, actually. I followed him blindly, did what ever he said and why not? He is a wise, powerful wizard. There are several important things I just don't see eye to eye with Dumbledore on. Dumbledore's side tries to recruit other beings promising them a better way of life, but that won't work with the current ministry. But you can usually trust Dumbledore to keep his promises. Though I have known a few times where you can't fully trust the man._

_Voldemort has the larger side, at least that I know of. However the Ministry and Dumbledore, even though they still have their fights, would both join forces and take on Voldemort first. The question still is though which side are you on?_

_Me, I'm on my own side. The Fourth Side. I think the Ministries is full of power hungry gits who would turn their back on you if it kept them in power. Voldemort's side is full of filthy prats, who don't realise that none of them are important to Voldemort. Once your worth runs out Voldemort will kill you. Dumbledore is easily trusting sometimes, and they can be too naive when it comes to important matters.' _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sorry it took way long. My computer got a nasty virus over a month ago and I coudln't even go on it. I got it back a little over a week ago but the internet wasn't working but yesterday I was able to fix it. Chapter 9 should be up Wednesday or Thursday.


	9. Summer Days Drifting Away

Fuzzball- My cousin didn't actually hit puberty until he was 17 years old. Really damn late. My friend hit his when he was like 11. I hit mine when I was 13. Everyone has their at different times, I just figured hey, Harry could be a late bloomer, so I'll make him one!

TuxedoMac- This story is going to be a lot different then the other one but there is going to be some similarities. The ending of Chapter 8 was going to be different but then in one of my reviews the person said they wanted to know what happened with Bellatrix and an explanation about the potion Bellatrix gave Harry and the magical core. So I modified the rescue and added those parts in, hoping to clear up some confusions people might have. The end with the newspaper was going to be the beginning of this Chapter but I decided to make it the end of Chapter 8. I'm hoping I didn't add more confusions with the way I wrote Chapter 8.

Chapter 9 Summer Days, Drifting Away

Harry laughed as Godric ran around him. The little crup was very energetic and eager to do just about anything. The Dursleys were adamant to have the dog in their house but Harry just showed them a page on Crups and how he was the only reason the crup wasn't killing them, and they agreed readily.

Harry was laying in the park, in a hopefully secluded spot, with only his shorts on and soaking up the sun. It was two days since his birthday and one day ago he spent his time playing with Sirius, Remus and Ron.

"Woof, woof!" the crup barked happily as it sniffed the ground.

"Calm down you over excited bugger" Harry said to the little beast.

"Hello?" a feminine voice called out. Harry sat up quickly and looked around. He was in a small clearing that sat in the middle of a clump of trees in the park by Number 4 Privet Drive.

'Where the hell is my shirt?' Harry thought as he looked around for the piece of clothing. He finally found it and hastily put the shirt on.

"Oh...hello" Harry looked up. At first all he could see was brown eyes and brown hair before the girl came out of the woods. When Harry saw her he realized that she wasn't a girl, but not yet a woman. She had a upturned nose, with freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose. She was tall, at least for a girl, maybe a couple of inches shorter then Harry. She wore a tight shirt and a short skirt which showed off her hour glass figure She looked very familiar to Harry but he couldn't quite place his finger on it, though he wouldn't mind putting his finger on her.

"Hey" Harry responded. Godric ran up to her, barking like a mad dog with his tail swinging away.

"Aw, is this your dog. He is such a sweety!" she bent down and started to shower Godric with attention. "What happened to his tail?" she asked.

"Birth defect" Harry answered.

"Aw..but you are still such a cutey!" the girl/women said to the energetic crup. "Are you new here?" she directed this at Harry.

"Nope, been living here since I was one" Harry answered. The girl looked at him closely. His messy hair, glasses and vivid green eyes.

"Harry Potter?" she asked. Her voice was calm but Harry could see a hint of fear in her eyes.

Harry stared at her. "Right in one"

Harry could see a small shiver run through her body. "I'm not going to hurt you" Harry said. "I would never hurt a lady. It is after all against the Code of Gryffindor"

"Code of Gryffindor?" she asked. 'Shit! Forgot about not mentioning that' Harry berated himself.

"It is a set of rules on how to behave oneself that I follow" Harry explained. And it was true. In the Gryffindor boys dorm rooms for every year was a plaque with a list of rules they should follow. Several of them concerned how to treat a lady while others were such things as 'Don't Pick On Those Who Are Weaker(Unless They Are Slytherins)' and 'Do Not Steal For Real Men Earn Their Money'

"Is it like for a club or something?" she asked.

"It is for my school" Harry said.

"Oh you mean St. Bronto's or something" the girl said.

"I don't go there!" Harry snapped. "I go to a private school in Scotland. Man I'm sick and tired of everyone believing I go to that school"

"Sorry" the girl muttered weakly. She looked like she might cry.

'Why are girls so emotional and confusing?' he asked whoever was out there. "It isn't you fault" Harry said gently. "You had no idea. Come on don't be upset" The female sat down on the ground and put her face in her hands.

"Girls!" Harry mumbled softly. He sat down next to her and awkwardly started to gently rub circles on her back.

After a minute she seemed to calm down. "My name is Liz Jones, incase you don't remember"

Now he knew why he remembered her. In Harry's last year at primary school she was brave enough to give him a Valentine, while blushing like Ginny use to do when he was in the room. Harry was made fun of constantly and Liz was made fun of for liking the Potter boy. She talked to him once in a while when Dudley and his friends weren't around.

"It has been a while Harry" she said softly. "I'm just relieved you don't actually go to that school."

"Nice to see you Liz" Harry replied smiling a small smile. "What are you doing in my patch of trees?" he asked her.

"I hear a dog barking and thought someone must of lost it" she said. "I didn't realize someone would be dumb enough to come in here" she joked.

"Well you came in didn't you?" Harry asked her with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah well...I had reasons that justify me being in here!" she exclaimed.

"And I did too. I don't like being out there. Everyone staring at me because they think I am an insane or I'll rob them all. Nice and secluded in here" Ironic how in his neighborhood he was treated almost the same way he was treated in the Wizarding World.

"So how has life been treating you Harry Potter?" Liz asked. 'If only you knew' Harry thought

* * *

Harry spent the rest of his much like he did the first couple of weeks. He practiced his magic, went to his defense classes and the activities after the classes, finished the pond for his relatives, hung out occasionally with Sirius and Remus and hung out with Liz whenever he could.

It was Sunday August 26 and tomorrow after his kick boxing lesson he would be leaving to go to Grimmauld Place. Liz was at the Dursleys with Harry and was trying to convince him to go to a party but Harry was very reluctant.

"Come on Harry! Everyone from primary school is going to be there!" Liz pleaded.

"Woohoo!" Harry twirled his finger in the air. (He is being sarcastic) "Now I get to hang out with Dudley and all those people that picked on me when I was younger!"

"Come on Harry! It can be like a primary school reunion! Everyone is always there except you. Please?" she pouted. "It will be the last time we get to hang out before you leave here for school and who knows if you are coming back!"

"Fine!"

"There now that only took thirty minutes of our time! Now hurry up and get dressed." Harry saluted her before going upstairs.

Harry went to his trunk where all his clothes were packed away. He opened the second compartment and waited as a electric revolving clothing rack came out of the compartment. (I remember they talked about it on the Fresh Prince of Bel Air when I use to watch it. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then...) It was shaped as an oval and had two levels for the racks. It was big enough so it could fit in the trunk with out squishing all the clothes against the side of the compartment interior. He was able to make it run on magic instead of electricity using a complicated charm.

Deciding on a pair of khakis and a navy blue shirt, the dark haired teen changed into the cleaner pair of clothes. Checking himself in the mirror he was about to make an effort to tame his hair when he realized it wasn't worth it. Why spend time trying to fix something that you know you couldn't?

He went back downstairs where Liz was waiting for him.

"You ready to go?" she asked, eying him.

"Might as well get it over with" Harry said solemnly.

"It won't be that bad!" she said.

"Easy for you to say...you were actually treated nice by these people!" Harry mumbled to himself as they walked down the road.

They walked in silence, until they reached a house where music was blaring from. Several cars were parked out front and Harry could see a group of teens walk into the house.

"Let's go!" she said excitedly, dragging Harry into the house.

"Liz!" some girls screamed. A group of girls who reminded Harry of Lavender Brown came running over. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the girls.

'Never seen that form of dancing before!' Harry thought as he saw teens rubbing their bodies all against each other. 'The wizarding world is so formal and stiff sometimes. No one in the wizarding world ever danced like that.'

"And who is this?" Harry was brought back to reality. One of the girls was looking at him with a funny look in her eyes.

"This is Harry Potter. You guys remember him, don't you?"

"Potter?" another asked surprised. She took a closer look at him. "Well what do you know. It is him! You sure have grown up!" another looked at him with that same funny look. It was the look he saw in Ron's eyes when he was staring at the Gryffindor table when they arrived for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

The first girl to eye him with that look in her eyes came up to him. "Do you wanna dance?" Without waiting for an answer she grabbed his hand and brought him into the living room where everyone was dancing.

Before Harry could do anything she was rubbing her body up against his. Harry stood there for several seconds before finally not caring and going with the flow. This muggle type of dancing seemed a lot better then the formal wizarding kind.

Harry was having a great time. He drank a couple of beers and danced with a couple of girls. For once he was carefree and enjoying every minute of it.

"Boom!" his fun was interrupted however when the door was blown of its hinges and five masked figures with black cloaks walked into the room.

"Not again!" Harry yelled.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here? Wait who cares! Our Lord will award us greatly for your capture" the leading Death Eater said maliciously.

Most of the teenagers at the party ran out of the house via the back and side door. However some were cowering in corners and behind furniture.

"You four take care of the muggle scum! Potter is mine" the four Death Eaters moved out to obey their commanders order.

"Incarcerous!" Harry shouted his wand appearing in his hand. Thick robes flew out of his wand and bound themselves to two of the Death Eaters. The two Death Eaters struggled vainly against the thick ropes and fell to the floor, their wands rolling off to the side. "Uh oh! Potter learned how to fight." Harry mocked the three remaining Death Eaters. "Favilla!" Silver sparks shot out of his wand and towards the three Death Eaters in front of him. Two of them jumped out of the way but one wasn't lucky enough as the sparks collided with various parts of his body. "AAAAHHH!" the Death Eater screamed. The sparks hit the mans robes and burned through them and if there was skin underneath that area of robe then the man had the bad luck of his skin being boiled.

"Crucio!"

"Furnuculus!"

"Evanesco!" Harry banished a lamp to intercept the two jets of light. "Stupefy! Accio Wands! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

"Imperio!"

"Crucio!"

The two dark spells whizzed at Harry, the same time he shouted the Accio Charm. The two wands were flying at him and he stretched his hand out to catch them but he had to jump out of the way as the curses collided with the side arm of a couch, sending stuffing everywhere.

Harry stared at the Death Eaters and they stared at him. "Hmmm...I got a wand, you guys don't. Question, who will win? Nah, I'm just playing with you guys. Of course I'll win so you guys can apparate away if you want but you won't have wands and that won't make Voldemort happy and you guys will most likely get tortured for hours. So I ask you this...what do you want to do?"

He was answered when the Death Eaters made a dive for their wands. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" the two red beams of light collided with the falling Death Eaters and they both landed with soft thumps as they hit the ground.

The muggle teenagers stopped cowering as they realized that they weren't in any danger. Though they still had scared and fascinated expressions on there faces.

Harry walked forward and pulled the mask off of the closest Death Eaters. A face Harry had never seen before stared at him. The man was young, maybe a couple of years older then him.

"A new recruit" Harry says, somewhat disappointed. He took the mask off of the other four. "They are all new recruits! Voldemort is probably sending these idiots out for scare tactics."

"What the hell was that?" a pudgey guy asked fearfully.

"Ministry of Magic freeze!" a voice shouted behind Harry. Harry held his hands in the air, showing them his wand.

Several people rushed past Harry to the muggles and two people approached Harry, one with their wand pointing in his back.

"We have reports of Dark Magic being used in the area in front of muggles. So are you going to confess?" a voice sneered behind him.

"Are Aurors so stupid now a days that they don't even notice five Death Eaters layign on the floor in front of them when they walk in?" Harry drawled.

The Auror in front of him looked over Harry's shoulder and spotted the five Death Eaters.

"Look five Death Eaters! The kid is right!" the Auror said. "What happened? How come there are now owls being sent by the Ministry for under age magic?"

"Five Death Eaters showed up at this party I was attending. I took care of them and I'm getting no owls because I was given permission to use magic." Harry explained. "Now if you excuse me I wanna go home" He grabbed a bottle of vodka that was sitting on the snack table and walked out the door.

'Damn Death Eaters, always ruining my fun!' he thought bitterly.

* * *

How could he agree to go to a party when tomorrow he would be leaving this place for ever, at least hopefully. He was going to spend his last days at Number Twelve with his Godfather, surrogated uncle and his best friends.

However Harry at the moment was still sleeping, soon to awake with a horrible headache.

'Hangovers should be illegal' Harry thought as he awoke to a pounding headache.

An hour later and Harry was still in bed, his pillow over his head. He lay like that for several minutes before his alarm clock went off.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" A hand shot out from under the pillow and punched the alarm clock. The alarm clock flew off the night stand and into the wall, where it stopped beeping.

"Damn thing...great now my hand hurts" Harry mumbled underneath the pillow. It was several minutes later that Harry actually got up out of bed.

Stumbling he went to his trunk and collected clean pairs of clothes. Then he stumbled his way out of his room and into the bathroom where he preceded to take a shower, brush his teeth, shave and put on some deodorant.

When he was finished the teen ate a quick lunch and went to the gym to work out before his kick boxing lessons.

At 3:00 he stopped buffing himself up and took a small break before he had to go to his kick boxing classes. When the class finished he started to make his way back home.

Harry was turning down Privet Drive from Magnolia Crescent when a voice stopped him.

"Harry wait up!" He turned around to see Liz running towards him, a site he didn't mind. "What happened last night? I mean when the cops came and busted the party up I couldn't find you at all!"

"Sorry, I was actually in the bathroom." Harry lied.

"Oh...so what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Going home and then I'm waiting for my friends to come pick me up" Harry told her.

"Forgot about that. I guess this is good bye then" Harry went to hug her but instead was pulled into a fiery kiss. It lasted for at least a minute, until Liz pulled away and ran off, leaving Harry in a daze.

"That was certainly...unexpected but greatly appreciated" Harry said to himself. Grinning like an idiot he continued his way to Number 4 Privet Drive where surprisingly Remus was already waiting for him.

"Hello Moony!" Harry said cheerfully. "What are you doing here so early? I still have another hour"

"Sirius and I agreed you should come an hour earlier because if you didn't I would have to put up with Sirius for an hour by myself." Remus stated.

"Good reason" Harry said, nodding his head. "Just let me get my trunk" The dark haired teen ran upstairs into his bedroom. He shrunk his trunk and the owl cage, after releasing Hedwig and shoved both of them into his pocket. Taking one last look at the room, Harry Potter walked out of it, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"You have thirty seconds to hide Harry!" Sirius shouted. Harry changed into his royal eagle animagus form and flew down the hallway. He was able to complete becoming this magnificent bird at will a week after the rescue mission. He wasn't even going to attempt his hippocampus form until he had some water because he didn't want to die and his dingo form was coming a long fine.

He had some trouble going down the stairs but was able to finally make it down. He flew into the living room and stopped when he saw a haggard looking Remus sitting there. Changing back to his original form Harry went to see what Remus was looking at.

It was a picture of a younger Remus when he was around Harry's age. He looked fit with brown hair that had a few gray. In his arms was a beautiful girl who was smiling up at Remus. She had curly black hair and hazel eyes. She reminded Harry a lot of his father.

"Who's that with you Moony?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed. "That is your aunt Harry, your dads sister." Remus explained.

"I have another aunt?" he asked wildly.

"No she was killed during my 6th year" Remus stated sadly.

"K-killed?" Harry stuttered.

"During Easter break Potter mansion was attacked. The only survivor was James's uncle but he had the same fate the Longbottoms had. Your aunts body was never found" Remus said. "I was going to ask her to marry me when she graduated." Tears streamed down Remus's cheeks.

Harry hugged Remus. 'They didn't find her body. She can still be alive!' Harry thought desperately. 'Then how come she never came home?' 'Maybe she was threatened or had a memory charm placed on her or maybe she hit her head and got amnesia' he thought.

Harry noticed a box sitting on the table and saw many other pictures of Remus and his aunt. Rummaging threw it Harry found a newspaper article and read it.

'_Potter Family Destroyed_

_Last night the vacation home of the esteemed Potter Family was attacked by Death Eaters. Aurors were called on the scene when one of the families house elves popped into the ministry screaming "Me family attacked! Me family attacked."_

_The Aurors were able to coax the whereabouts of the family out of the house elf and immediately apparated to the home. The Dark Mark was found floating above the house. World renown Auror Harold Potter along with his brother-in-law Chester Patil were found dead in the front hall of the house Kurt Potter, the brother of Harold was found tortured to insanity. _

"_More shouts could be heard upstairs" Auror Alastor Moody said. "We rushed up the stairs and saw flashes of light coming from the room down the hall. By the time we arrived the Death Eaters had taken care of the family." _

_A small fight took place between the Aurors and Death Eaters but the Death Eaters were able to escape through a window in the room. Harold Potter's wife Juliet Potter, his brothers fiancé Kristen Prewett, his sister Marie Potter Patil, and his nephew Jonathon Potter were all found dead. The daughter of Harold and Juliet Potter, who the house elf told us was at the house to, is missing. _

_The only survivor of the Potter Family is now James Potter, son of Harold Potter. James is now 16 and in his 6th year at Hogwarts. James stayed at Hogwarts during the break instead of going home with his sister to see his family.' _

"The morning I read that article and the night the event took place is one of three things I wish never happened" Remus said softly.

Sirius came bounding into the room in his animagus form. He stopped however when he saw the somber mood the two occupants were in. "What is with the not happiness?" Sirius asked.

Remus held up the picture he was looking at. "Oh!" Sirius said, understanding dawning on him. Remus sighed sadly before placing the picture back in the box and walking out of the living room, his shoulders slumped.

"Poor guy. His first and only love your aunt was. Never was the same since. You know he never use to be this quiet. I mean sure he was the quiet one of the group but anyone could be the quiet one with me and James there. But when she died he just closed in on himself. James went through the same thing for a while. Then in 7th year him and your mom started going out and he became himself again." Sirius explained to Harry.

"Your family was great Harry. The nicest family you could find. They were openly against Voldemort. In fact besides a few bad eggs your family has been against every dark wizard that ever came to power. That is one of the reasons you are so respected. Not everyone sees the boy-who-lives. Some just see the heir of the Potters, the Protectors of the Light"

* * *

Man I'm so stupid sometimes. I already have the ending to the story and everything figured out but when I go to write this chapter or the next one I always get so stumped on what to write. I always get these ideas but they don't fit into the chapter so then I write them down but I get caught up in them and totally forget about the chapter I am suppose to be posting. 


	10. September First

Sorry for the delay folks, with out further ado.....

Chapter 10 September First

Harry couldn't of been happier with his days at Grimmauld Place. The first day there he dueled with Sirius and almost won, Harry swore Sirius cheated but his godfather would protest loudly ever time Harry brought it up. After that an all out prank war went off, it was Remus and Sirius vs. Harry and Ron vs. Fred and George. The two marauders would of won easily but Harry, Ron and the twins joined teams and totally destroyed them.

Most of the time was full of pranking and just having a great time, even had a few drinks once or twice, though Remus, being the most responsible made sure thing didn't get out of hand. Then there were the times when Harry would talk to Remus and Sirius about the Defense Association he would be teaching. He wanted their input and help in a lot of things concerning the new club.

And after all that it was finally late at night on August 31st, the twins went to their apartment in Diagon Alley and Ron was in his room sleeping. Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys came over earlier that night so they could all go together to Kings Cross.

"Harry, I won't be able to see you off tomorrow since I'll be leaving in an hour or so" Sirius said.

"Where are you going? Are you sure you can leave this house? I mean you won't get caught will you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm going on a mission. I'm meeting with the head of the Black clans in America, France, Australia, Germany, Canada and Africa. I'm going to see which ones I can convince to help us in the war and which ones support Voldemort." Sirius explained.

"Isn't that useless though? I thought you told me all Blacks were evil purebloods"

"Well the ones in England definitely were but in America where that kind of pureblood ethnocentricity isn't tolerated the Blacks are just like the Potters."

"So I guess I won't be seeing you at all for a while huh?" Harry questioned.

"I'll hopefully be home by Christmas" Sirius responded.

"Speaking of which me and Sirius were able to get in touch with several leaders of magical groups. Shamans from North America, wizard ninjas from Japan, and manticore hunters from Africa. If you would agree then each group would send a representative down here to teach you the ways they live." Remus said. "We figured it would be good for you to learn other forms of magic and stuff, especially with this war"

"And what can they teach me?" Harry asked.

"Well shamans are very good at nature magic. In fact in order to become a shaman you have to be an elemental, a trait they know if someone has. So I'm guessing since they agreed to train you then you might be an elemental as well." Remus stated.

"The wizard ninjas will teach you how to fight with muggle melee weapons, muggle dueling and magic. They'll also teach you the Shadow Arts, an form of magic used by thieves, assassins and ninjas. And finally the manticore hunters will teach you how to track anything and how to kill beast that are bigger and more powerful then you are" Sirius explained.

"And when will they lessons be taking place?" Harry raised his eyebrow at the two older men.

"Well if you agreed then Dumbledore would allow you to train during Defense and Transfiguration classes along with any free periods you might have" Remus said.

"I guess I'll do it" Harry said. "Might be fun to learn other forms of magic"

"Great! Then I guess I'll have to go contact them. You should consider yourself lucky they have agreed to tutor you. We also asked a American Vampire Slayer to help train you but she wasn't able to.(Three guesses with who the slayer is)"

"So it is decided then!" Sirius glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Crap! Gotta get going!" He stood up and hugged Harry. "Make sure I get a note from the Headmaster about all your pranks and detentions"

"I'll try my hardest to be a Marauder Sirius" Harry mumbled against the man's chest. Sirius released him from the hug. "Just make sure you don't get into any trouble! For once let the Marauder in you take a rest and be careful"

"Let the Marauder in me take a rest?" Sirius asked, a mock outraged expression on his face. "How dare you suggest such a thing! The Marauder in me will never rest, NEVER!" As Sirius shouted this he dashed from the room, only to return a few seconds later. "See you when I see you Moony" Sirius pulled Remus into a quick hug. "Never!" he shouted again dashing from the room a second time.

"Has he always been like that?" Harry asked Remus.

"As long as I can remember. Spontaneously stupid is what people usually say while describing him" Remus stated.

"I'm not very surprised. I guess it is time to go to bed. Don't want to wake up late tomorrow. Night Moony." Harry walked out of the room.

"Night Bambi!" Remus shouted.

"Don't call me that!" Harry's shriek was heard all over the house.

"Harry! Harry!" someone shook him.

"Meummph" Harry groaned into his pillow.

"Harry get up! We are leaving in an hour now get up! We still have to pack!" Ron was shouted in his ear.

Harry lifted his head off the pillow. "Wand" he mumbled, holding his hand out. Ron handed him his wand and Harry failed to suppress a yawn. He flicked his wand and muttered something in Greek and laid his head back down on his pillow.

"Why couldn't you of told me about that sooner!" Ron yelled. All of his belonging had flown neatly into his trunk and then with some effort the lid of the trunk closed itself. All of Harry's stuff zoomed to his trunk and when each of the compartment lids were opened the appropriate stuff went neatly into its appropriate space in its appropriate compartment.

"You didn't ask" Harry said as he stretched. "What's for breakfast?"

"Mum made a whole load of food. I had my share but I think I'll come down with you and get some more"

Harry nodded his head before grabbing a roll of parchment and walking downstairs with Ron. They didn't talk much on their way to the kitchen where Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley sat.

"Ron what are you doing down here? You told me you two didn't even start packing yet!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Harry took care of it" Ron said, pointing to his friend who entered behind him.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen preparing a plate full of eggs, bacon and sausage for Harry. "What have you got there?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"My plans for weaving out those in the new club the Defense Association!" Harry explained.

"What about the original D.A.?" Hermione asked.

"There are going to be several big changes with that, including the name" Harry stated. "You'll either love the changes or hate my guts."

"What is the test?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Now I couldn't tell you guys. That would be unfair!"

"What are the changes?" Hermione inquired wearily

"Well for one thing only those who are accepted into the Defense Association will be able to be in this new D.A. because it will be based off of that." Harry said.

"You can't do that! What about those of them who don't make the Defense Association?" Hermione questioned outraged.

"And what makes you so sure you are going to make it into the Defense Association Hermione?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione shot him a look that said "you must be joking, how could I not?" "The answer to your question is simple Hermione. The Defense Association will be intense. The new D.A. will be worse. You may of thought of the idea Hermione but you guys made me leader and I can't be Mr. Nice Guy with them especially with this war on us."

"So in other words the new D.A. will be your own personal army huh?" Hermione snapped.

"Well they will be trained to fight like an army but I wouldn't use them to my own needs. If you don't want to be in it Hermione then just say so. I mean if you disagree so much then make you own damn club!" Hermione sniffed before turning her back on him and starting a conversation with Ginny.

"What was that about mate?" Ron asked.

"You know Hermione. She always has to be the boss of everything" Harry said, off-handedly.

"Got that right" Ron muttered. "Can you at least give me a hint on the getting into the Defense Association?"

"Let me put it this way. Hermione will have trouble" Harry told him as he finished his breakfast.

"Wha?" Ron asked confused.

"Just think about it" Harry said, winking. And that is exactly what Ron did. All during the ride to Kings Cross, where they rode in cars provided by the Ministry, he sat there and pondered what Harry had said as the rest made small talk.

Now Ron may not of been as smart as Hermione or Harry but people gave him less credit then he deserved. Hermione was all book smart where of Harry was some book smart with a lot of street smart and thinking on his feet. Ron however had the kind of smarts that no one ever knew were there, they stayed low in the background and only made their presence known when Ron truly applied himself, which wasn't much, mostly only with chess and Quidditch.

"I got it!" Ron shouted loudly as they walked to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Hush!" Mrs. Weasley hissed at him as many muggles turned to stare.

Ron ran up to where Harry was walking with Remus. "Harry you meant it isn't going to be a Theory test! It is going to be a practical one but not like the kind we took during our exams. We aren't just going to sit there while you tell us what spells you want to seen cast! Am I right?" Ron breathed in a hushed voice.

"Exactly!" Harry said. "Remus here is going to help me run it, he'll even be supplying many of the obstacles for the test."

"Any hints of what to expect?" Ron questioned.

"None what so ever." Harry replied cheerfully.

"Right two at a time now!" Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione and Ginny went through first, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Harry went next and finally Remus went last.

People were bustling about the platform as about a dozen Aurors patrolled the platform. Parents were saying their goodbyes to their children while hugging or kissing them. Groups of teenagers were around chatting with each other happily about what they did during the holidays.

Harry took a quick glance around the platform and his eyes stopped on a person with whitish-blond hair who had their wand pointed at a family who was obviously muggles while a first year, who also had his wand in his hand tried vainly to stand in front of his family to protect them incase anything happened. Crabbe and Goyle stood a little behind Malfoy.

Harry walked over to the group. "Leave them alone ferret!" Harry growled as he marched forward.

"Stay out of his Potter!" Malfoy snapped. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Do you think your so great Malfoy? Picking on a muggle family who can't even defend themselves! Your such a great pureblood who can only make himself feel good by picking on those who can't fight back huh? You are pathetic!" Harry snarled.

Malfoy turned around and had his wand pointed at Harry. "Don't talk ill of me Potter!" Malfoy hissed.

"I can talk ill of you all I want to ferret!" Harry sneered at the teen in front of him.

"Ola..." Malfoy started to yell. However he wasn't fast enough and Harry drew his wand and said:

"Flamen!" the bolt of light hit Malfoy who went flying into the two apes behind him. Harry turned to the muggle family. "I am sorry about the way he has treated you. Not all wizards and witches are like him, though there are some of them who view muggles as inferior, just like there are muggles who view wizards and witches as freaks"

"Th-that is ok" the women replied. "Thank you" she smiled at him and Harry smiled back before going over to where the Weasleys, Remus and Hermione stood.

"Harry try not to..." Remus paused. "Try to stay safe ok?"

"Sure thing Moony" Harry said, hugging his "uncle" Harry turned to Mr. Weasley. And shook hands with the head of the Weasley house hold.

"I'd tell you to stay out of trouble, but I know it would be useless" Mr. Weasley said grinning.

"That it would Mr. Weasley" Harry said, shaking the older man's hand. "That it would" Mr. Weasley moved on, saying his good byes to his two other children.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled him into a bug hug. "Stay out of trouble all right. And keep up your work in school! 11 OWLS, you're parents would be proud"

"Thanks...mum" Harry said as he hugged the shocked but pleased red haired woman. The train whistle blew and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all rushed onto the train and into a compartment that was occupied by Neville and Luna.

Harry waved to them out of the window and saw the Aurors climbed onto the train. It was then that he saw it. At the farthest end of the platform, where barely no one stood, twenty-five Death Eaters were marching towards the unsuspecting crowd of parents who were still waving goodbye to their children.

"Death Eaters on the platform!" Harry yelled. No one could hear him through the window. He tried to open the window in the compartment to yell at the people but it was stuck! The others were looking worried and waving frantically to the Weasleys and Remus who weren't catching on to what the teens were doing. Harry threw open the compartment door and rushed to the end of the car, towards the door that led to outside the train.

The train gave a mighty whistle and Harry felt it move beneath his feet. As he reached the door the train started to pick up speed. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry jumped off the train and tumbled onto the platform where screams erupted from the people who just noticed the Death Eaters.

He quickly ignored the pain in his back as he got up and raced towards general direction of the Death Eaters, his wand drawn. By the time he reached where the Death Eaters were his Healing Magic had made the pain go away from when he tumbled onto the platform.

Several people lay on the ground, unmoving and the Death Eaters were engaged in combat with Remus, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and several of the parents who decided the stop cowering and fight. Remus was fighting with two Death Eaters and the Weasley parents were battling three Death Eaters, side by side. The rest of the Death Eaters were cornering the small group of parents who decided to fight.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous! Flamen! Favilla!" the three jets of lights and the shower of sparks collided with four separate Death Eaters from the larger group. One was bound with ropes and fell to the ground, another slumped unconscious, one of them was thrown into a wall, the jet of green light leaving his wand collided with a fifth Death Eater and the last one screeched in pain as his skin boiled in several places.

Two Death Eaters turned to face him and shot off green jets of light. Harry waved his wand as a chair appeared in mid-air, taking the blow from the two Killing Curses. "Laisser Tomber! Sevanouir! Vertiges! Stupefy!" the four spells came out of his wand in quick secession.

"Protego!" One of the Death Eaters raised a shield that sent the four spells ricocheting of in different directions.

Harry jumped to the left as various jets of light flew by him. "Bussato Fuori!" the spell collided with a Death Eater who was not facing him and they screamed as their eye sight vanished. Harry made a slashing movement from low left to high right and watched as a flaming purple rope shot out of his wand and wrapped around one of the Death Eaters legs. He gave it a tug and the Death Eater fell backwards. Stunning the struggling figure Harry turned his attention to the other one he was dueling.

Ducking a barrage of lights Harry sent out his own barrage and watched as the flimsy shield his opponent had up broke under the strain of so many spells and the Death Eater fell.

"Potente Multiplo Stupefy!" the seven beams of light hit the two remaining Death Eaters.

"Harry!? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the train?" Remus asked as he walked up to Harry. The dark haired teen noticed the older man clutching his arm.

"I saw the Death Eaters and decided to help" Harry explained.

"Great now how are you going to get to Hogwarts!"

"Don't worry." Harry responded. "I have my ways" Harry grinned at them before jumping off the platform and on to the track. He ran along the track for a good ten minutes before he was sure he was out of sight of the people on the platform.

A small pop could be heard as a giant bird appeared where a fit teen once stood. The large bird spread its wings before taking off into the sky.

Harry made sure he kept an eye on the tracks below him as he flew at twice the speed the train was going. It didn't take long for him to find the train seeing as how it only left the platform twenty minutes ago.

Five minutes later the door to the last compartment slid open and Harry Potter stood in the door way.

"Harry!" rang about the compartment as his friends got up tp greet him.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Was anyone hurt?" Hermione questioned.

"Well as you could tell the Death Eaters attacked. I saw a couple of parents, children and a student or two lying on the ground, don't know if they are dead or not. Remus hurt his arm and I have no clue about your parents Ron, only that they are a good dueling team. The Death Eaters are taken care of though and I'm sure the Ministry had arrived" Harry explained.

"Those are nice robes Harry" Harry looked at Luna who probably didn't hear a word of the conversation.

"Why thank you Luna. May I add that the Butterbeer hair clip looks very good with you Butterbeer necklace" Harry complimented.

"Thanks" Luna replied, absentmindedly.

"Where did you get such nice robes Harry" Hermione asked as she looked at them. It was common knowledge that Harry only had his Hogwarts uniform and his crappy hand-me-downs.

"Over the summer I purchased ful wardrobes in wizard and muggle clothing" Harry stated.

"Where did you get the money for two new wardrobes?" Ron asked.

"I got my Potter inheritance at the beginning of the summer" Harry told them. "The Potter Family Vault, The Potter Treasury Vault and the Knowledge of the Potters Vault. Numbers 24, 25 and 26" Harry said.

"You have three vaults? And they are that far down?" Hermione asked shocked. It seemed only she knew about the farther down your number the purer you are, well maybe Luna as well but she didn't look like she knew about it.

"Why?" Neville asked confused.

"It is told that the farther down your vault, the purer you family" Luna replied, from behind the Quibbler magazine that sat in front of her face.

"Really? There is a Weasley Family Vault you know" Ron exclaimed. "But since there are so many Weasleys in England it can only be used by those who need it most, and even then the other families have to vote on it. I believe dad said the number was 96 or something"

"The Longbottom have one also" Neville quipped from where he sat. "Number 43"

"You know the first 100 vaults are suppose to belong to the purest families" Luna said.

"Really?" Ron asked. "I wonder what number Malfoy is?"

"I'll tell you what the goblin told me when I asked. 'Let us just say the Malfoys aren't as pure as they claim to be'" Harry stated.

"Woot!" Ron cheered.

"Same thing I said!" Harry told Ron laughing.

"How come the Potter's have three" Neville asked Harry.

"No clue....maybe I can find out" Harry unshrunk his trunk and opened the compartment where all his books sat. He took out 'Potter: A History' He hadn't read the full book, in fact he was only up to the part where more magical families move to Britain, about two hundred pages in. He scanned the index and found mentions of the Potter Vaults on thirty one pages. So he looked at all the pages with reference to the vaults until he found what he wanted.

"It seems that two Potter males married the only children, both females I might add, of two families that were dying out. Therefor the Potters gained the access to the vaults and changed them to fit their needs. The marriage and use of the vaults was arranged by the heads of both families. When this happened arranged marriages and females having no rights was still a common thing" Harry explained.

"So that is how the Potters got three vaults then? They got it from marrying their sonswith daughters of dying families?" Hermione asked.

"Yup and then they rearranged them to fit their needs" Harry responded.

"Just how many books do the Potters possess in their vaults?" Hermione asked.

"Well Knowledge of the Potters Vault has about seven thousand books, not including copies. I'd say about five hundred are muggles books though. Then in the Potter Family Vault there is perhaps fifty more. Most are out of date and old, some even older then Hogwarts" Harry told his book loving friend.

"When are you letting me in there?" she asked quickly.

"Maybe as a Christmas present" Harry said lightly. "Now I fear it is time to eat!" As soon as he announced this the compartment door slid open.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the food trolley witch asked.

"Do you sell any drinks too?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Why yes we do Mr. Potter. Pumpkin Juice and cherry syrup and soda, something Professor Flitwick insisted we stocked.

"Well I will take ten chocolate frogs, two pumpkin pastries, a package of Bertie Bott's, three chocoballs, five fizzing whizbees, a bottle of ice cold pumpkin juice and a cherry syrup and soda.....please" Harry ordered.

"That will be thirteen sickles and three knuts" the witch said. Harry handed over the money and brought his pile of sweets over to where he sat. The others got up and ordered their sweets as well.

"So Luna did you find that Crumpled Horn Snorcack, I believe it was called?" Harry inquired trying to start a conversation with the eccentric witch.

"No me and father traveled around Sweden for a month and couldn't find it." Luna said sadly.

"Hmm....maybe one has to witness something or do something in order to see it. Just like the Threstal" Harry told her.

"I'll have to write to father about" Luna replied before turning back to her magazine.

"Don't encourage her!" Hermione hissed.

"Why not? I think it is cool how even though she nor anyone has ever seen one, she still believes it exist. It is good faith, faith is a very rare thing now a days." Harry told Hermione. "Hey..where is Ginny?"

"Hanging out with her friends or something" Ron said, waving his hand around dismally.

"That is nice" Harry replied. "So Ron, want to kick my ass in chess?"

"Sure. After all it is always entertaining" Ron replied. Harry took out his chest pieces while Ron got out his old chess board and loyal pieces.

It was after two defeats at chess, finishing creating his own Silent Spell, and all his snacks and drinks later that Harry found himself standing at the platform in Hogsmeade.

"Come on Harry! Neville says he has a carriage for us." Ron shouted to him. Harry caught up to his friend, ignoring the usual stares and whispers as he walked by. Harry, Ron and Hermione had to squeeze in on one side while Neville and Luna fitted comfortably on the other.

"This sucks" Harry muttered.

"It isn't that bad" Neville said.

"Easy for you to say. You have space to move around and you're sitting next a pretty girl. I get cramped into the wall and I have an ape sitting next to me" Harry muttered darkly.

"Hey! I am not an ape!" Ron said loudly. Harry didn't hear him because he was staring at the slight blush that rose on Luna's face. So it appeared she wasn't always her dreamy self.

The ride up to the castle passed in relative silence besides some dark muttering from Harry about how crappy the ride was and why it was crappy

When the carriage stopped in front of the school everyone piled at the door, trying to get out. When Ron was finally able to open the door they all tumbled out into the mud.

"Aw! When the hell did it start raining?" Harry complained as he picked himself off the muddy ground.

"Right after we got in our carriage" Hermione told him as she too picked herself of the ground.

"And you didn't bother telling me this detail?" Harry whined as he tried wiping to mud off of his face.

"Why don't you just use your wand?" Luna said as she was the only one who was smart enough to stay back. They started to make their way up the steps.

"Because then I'll have to get my wand holster and my sleeve and my wand dirty! Do you know how well I take care of this wand!" Harry ranted. By now they had reached the giant doors that led into Hogwarts. They walked through them and into the Great Hall.

"Scourgify!" the mud covering Harry disappeared.

"Why thank you Hermione" Harry said graciously.

Luna had left to go to the Ravenclaw table where she sat at the end, by herself. Several members from the D.A. sat by her, though there was a good foot between them. He saw a small conversation take place between them before they turned and ignored Luna.

"Do you guys think Luna has any friends besides us?" Harry questioned.

"No clue" Ron replied. "Now when are we going to eat!" Hermione opened her mouth to answer with a scathing comment but was caught off as the doors to the great hall opened and the first years came in, led by McGonagall.

Harry got lost in thoughts about pranks he would love to pull on Malfoy. He was so caught up in these thoughts they he didn't even notice that the sorting had ended and Dumbledore was up making his start of term speech.

"And lastly" Harry's head snapped in the direction of the head table. "I would like to say that this year Hogwarts is going to try something new in its eating arrangements. The idea is practiced at some magical schools, though it originally came from muggles and we would like to see if this works here"

The hall broke into whispers as the thought of a muggle thing being introduced into Hogwarts. Of course noises of disapproval was made by the Slytherins but the other three houses ignored them all together.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I definitely introduced Harry being taught new forms of magic horribly. I suck at writing sometimes.

I have a big idea for this story though I don't know if I should do it. So I'm going to need some advise either leave a review with your e-mail address or e-mail me directly if you'd like to help but if the idea goes through you guys would have a major plot spoiler.

_Encyclopedia of Spells I Will Be Using But Are Not Used in Canon. _

_It is not much but hopefully I'll add maybe a dozen or two more to both categories. _

_C- Color: At least all the colors I know of. Sometimes two spells can be the same color, though hopefully this is rare. _

_F-Form: Ray, jet, beam and shaft are basically all the same thing, just different ways of saying it _

_M-Movement: only described in those that have a noticeable movement _

_Spells The Have Incantations_

_Bussato Fuori- Causes target to go blind for thirty seconds (C:Indigo F: shaft of light)_

_Chute- Minor stunning spell, only lasting for twenty minutes (C:Yellow F: beam of light __M: jabbing your wand in front of you)_

_Douleur Pied- Causes a stinging pain in the persons foot (C: light grey F: shaft of light)_

_Electrify- shocks person severely, like sticking something metal in a socket (C: white F: bolt) _

_Expello- powerful blasting charm, this one can only be blocked by shields that offer physical protection, not magical (C: violet F: beam of light)_

_Flamen- powerful blasting charm. (C: off white F: jet of light)_

_Flavilla- when the sparks collide with human skin the spark cause the skin to boil. Border line Dark Arts. (C: silver F: sparks) _

_Inflatus- multiple powerful blasting charm (C: navy F: several ray of light) _

_Kugelzauberei- creates a hole the size of a snitch in whatever it hits (C: silver F: thin jet of light)_

_Laisser Tomber- An invisible force lifts target ten feet into the air before dropping them.(C: sage F: small beam of light) _

_Leve Escudos- destroys shields (C: light blue F: wave of light) _

_Peelsotog- makes target go into deep sleep (C: blue F: mist)_

_Potente Multiplo Stupefy- fires seven stunners (C: bright red F: several beams of light) Saigner Nez- makes the targets nose bleed (C: crimson F: ray of light)_

_Sevanouir- causes target to faint (C: maroon F: jet of light)_

_Vegg- shield that blocks physical attacks (C: transparent purple F: dome of light)_

_Vertiges- causes the target to become dizzy. (C: mudish brown F: thin beam of light) _

_Volare Indietro- An invisible force pushes the target backwards. (C: pink F: shaft of light) _

_Zauberauw- releases a beam of raw, powerful magic (C: depends on wizard F: huge ray of light) _

_Silent Spells_

_Ador Funis- Ropes that fall form the sky and bind whatever is in it's circumference (F: ropes __M: wave wand in a circular motion above one's head) _

_Adnecto- flames that wraps around whatever it is aimed at (C:purple F: flames M: slashing movement from high right to low left) _

_Adnecto Rudens- A rope that wraps around the first thing it touches. (C: purple F: flaming rope M: slashing movement from low left to high right) _

_Cogitatio Ter Defigos- Created by Harry there are three kinds of this spell. To make them different ones has to put much thought into it.(M: making an 'X' in the air with your wand then jabbing your wand forward where the center of the 'X' is) One causes a throbbing pain where ever it hits (C: black F: Giant 'X') One knocks out who ever it hits (C: white F: Giant 'X') One blast whoever it hits (C: orange F: Giant 'X')_

_Malleus- like hitting someone with mallet (C: orange F: jet of light M: flick of the wrist)_

_Scutica- A whip (C: red F:whip like light M: bring wand arm over heart and then fling it out in front of you)_


	11. First Day

I changed the part at the end with the muggle custom saying how some wizarding school adopted it already.

Chapter 11 First Day

"Harry! Come one I want to see what Dumbledore did!" Ron said shaking him awake.

Harry yawned loudly and looked at Ron. "You know I'm not a morning person" Harry mumbled.

"Who cares if you aren't! I mean neither am I but I want to find out what Dumbledore meant now get your arse up"

"Hold your hippogriffs!" Harry said as he stood up form bed. "How much longer until breakfast actually starts?" Harry's internal clock couldn't tell him what the time was, only the general time of day, like early in the morning.

"Twenty minutes" Ron said.

"Why are we waking up this early? Couldn't you of waited for another hour or so?" Harry questioned.

"Well I am curious you know! Not many magical schools adopt a muggle custom. He said it has something to do with its eating arrangement. I know most magical schools have some kind of house they get sorted into, since Hogwarts was the first actual magical school, most just copied off of it. From what little I have read and heard about other wizarding schools the 'houses' all have their own table to sit at" Ron rambled.

Harry looked at him shocked. That was the kind of thing smart people would do, not Ron.

"Ron stop doing that you are freaking me out!"

It was twenty minutes later that the Golden Trio and Neville made their way down to the Great Hall. A crowd was standing in front of the doors, mostly Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Gryffindors the house of the brave were usually the last to rise from their slumbers and Hufflepuffs, though earlier risers then the Gryffindors were usually always running late.

"Look Granger we get to see which one of your nasty customs get brought into our school in a couple of minutes" a voice snarled behind them.

The four Gryffindors whipped around and saw Malfoy and his group of idiots. Harry noticed that the only two Slytherins in his year who weren't hanging around Malfoy were Blaise Zabini and Nathaniel Moons. Some older and even some younger Slytherins were with Malfoy as well. Harry counted maybe 15 all together.

"The only thing nasty here Malfoy is your face" Harry replied coldly.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you Potter" Malfoy spat. "There are more of us then you"

"What was that Malfoy?" a voice said behind the Slytherin. Turning around the youngest Malfoy saw Harry's dorm mates, Lavender, Parvarti and most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 6th years.

"You haven't seen the last of me Potter" Malfoy said as he stalked away, his band of unpleasant looking cronies following.

"Unfortunately" Harry muttered.

"Harry are you starting the D.A. again?" Ernie Macmillan asked quietly.

"About that...you guys got the letter about the new club Dumbledore wants me to start right?" Everyone there nodded their heads. "Well in order to make it into the D.A. you have to be a member of that. The D.A. is actually going to be based off of that."

A few of them looked upset at the news. "Last year the whole purpose of the D.A. was to learn the practical side of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year it is to create a small form of warriors, capable of fighting and defeating Death Eaters. I'll call the first meeting after the new clubs first day. You all still have your galleons right?"

A few shook their heads no but most nodded their heads yes. "Well have them handy"

The doors to the great hall opened. Instead of the four long tables many smaller round tables decorated the hall, kind of like what it use to be like at the Yule Ball. Along one side were several long tables loaded with food along with plates and eating utensils. House elves stood behind them, looking like they did not want to be there at all, probably to serve the food.

"Well...this is different" Harry said as he walked up to the tables that served food. Pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, muffins and different kinds of eggs filled the room with a delicious aroma.

The four Gryffindors allowed the house elves to pile their plates with food, although Hermione was reluctant, and turned around to look at the tables in the hall. Several of them were occupied already with various houses, most of them sticking to their own house.

"Well I don't know about you but I want that table over there." Harry pointed to a table that was in the corner of the great hall, where the Gryffindor table use to be and several meter away from the food tables. There was only two other tables by it and so far no one was sitting in them.

"Fine with me" Ron said, agreeing with his friend. They made their way over to the table and sat down. The tables could fit twelve people each. Goblets and pitchers of cold drinks were the only things sitting on the tables.

Luna joined them seconds after they sat down and soon most of the D.A. followed, sitting at their table and the two that sat near them.

Small talk was made all around as the D.A. ate their meals. Half way through the meal the heads of houses made their way around handing out schedules to there students, who were scattered across the Great Hall.

Harry looked at his schedule.

Monday:

8:45-11:30 DADA

11:45-1:00 Healing

2:15-3:30 Charms

3:45-5:00 Transfiguration

5:15-6:30 Care of Magical Creatures

Tuesday

8:45-11:30 Dueling

11:45-1:00 Potions

2:15-6:30 Teach Defense Association

Wednesday

8:45-10:00 DADA

10:15-1:00 Free Period

2:15-5:00 Charms

5:15-6:30 Healing

Thursday

8:45-10:00 Free Period

10:15-1:00 Potions

2:15-5:00 Transfiguration

5:15-6:30 Free Period

Friday

8:45-11:30 Care of Magical Creatures

11:45-1:00 Free Period

2:15-6:30 Teach Defense Association

Saturday

2:15-6:30 Strategy and Simulation

"Double period of Dueling, period of potions and three periods Defense Association today!" Harry groaned. (Actually if you do the math and everything from when I told you that Harry's birthday was on a Tuesday then you would figure out that if it 2nd of September then it is a Sunday, but since Tuesday is much better for my story, it is what day it is)

"That stinks about Potions Harry." Ron said as he glanced at the dark haired teens schedule. "It seems besides when you have potions and I have Herbology we have the same schedule. Although I am attending D.A. and you are teaching it, plus I might not even make it. Um Harry...where exactly is the portrait of Sir Kendric the Knight" Ron asked him.

"Fourth floor corridor in the Southern tower on the Eastern wing" Harry told him.

"Oh...." Ron was confused.

"How about this, after lunch everyone meets in the Entrance Hall and I'll lead you there" Many heads were nodded in agreement to this. Honestly how the hell were they to find the fourth floor corridor in the southern tower of the eastern wing and besides how the hell did Harry know where it is!?

Hermione glanced at his schedule. "We almost have the same schedule. I have Ancient Runes when you have Care of Magical Creatures and during some of your free periods I have Arithmacy and History of Magic. Wait a minute... Harry you have so many free periods!" she said shocked, looking at it.

"Only five periods worth! Besides I am going to be getting lessons during those free periods and some of my other class periods on foreign forms of magic" Harry told her.

"You're missing class!?" Hermione nearly shrieked. Then she realized he would be taking foreign magic. "When? Can I come? Please Harry?"

"Sorry Hermione. You have to be approved by the guys that are teaching me or whatever." Hermione seemed like she was going to argue but stopped as a ringing noise was heard around the school.

"Looks like we should be making our way to our first classes you guys!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Harry our first period is here" Ron reminded him.

"Oh..." Harry sat down dejectedly and prepared himself for a Hermione lecture. 'Hmm...I wander what would happened if a an alligator and a chicken mated. What would you call that? Chator? Allicken? Hahaha allicken" Harry giggled. 'Man that is a good one!'

"Harry Potter are you even listening to me!" Hermione's shouts echoed through his mind.

"Of course Hermione!" he instantly replied.

"Then what was I saying?" she asked him, tapping her foot.

"How much you loved me and how great I was" Harry responded, grinning innocently. Hermione huffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"And what were you thinking that was so important" Hermione sniffed.

"Um...about how great and smart and pretty and great you are" Harry told her.

"You are so lucky I take well to compliments" Hermione grumbled.

Harry just grinned in return. The doors to the great hall opened up and Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the room wearing a red dueling robe.

"Everyone who has dueling this period should gather around" Kingsley shouted in his deep voice.

"Now from what I have gathered about past years it seems that the dueling skills of Hogwarts is lacking a great deal form when I was here. It seems that only a handful of you know how to duel properly and it isn't because of any teacher you've guys ever had" Here he gave a quick glance at Harry. "This class is going to show you the proper ways of dueling and the not so proper ways of dueling. Hopefully by the end of this year most of you can hold your own against the higher Death Eaters...or Aurors" the last part was mumbled under the Aurors breath as he quickly glanced at Malfoy.

Harry was close enough to hear the mumbled and catch the quick glance to ferret boy.

"Today I'll just show you the how to start a duel properly, though I don't see why you need to learn it seeing as how Death Eaters don't play by the rules"

The rest of the period they were taught dueling stances and how to properly start a duel, with the bowing and all that other crap.

Soon the double period was over and the 6th years were dismissed to go to their next period classes.

"I think the Ministry might be giving him some hints on what to teach us. You can so tell by Kingsley's not so quiet mumbling" Harry said as soon as Ron, Hermione, Neville and him left the Great Hall.

"Yeah but maybe this time they wizened up and are actually giving him good things to teach us" Hermione said hopefully.

"Who is Minister of Magic again?" Harry asked.

"Fudge" Neville piped up from where he stood.

"Exactly! So therefor nothing he wants us to learn will be useful for this war" Harry explained. The dark haired teen glanced at his watch. "I better hurry, you too Hermione. I don't want to be late for my first Potion class" The quartet split up, Ron and Neville going out to the greenhouses and Harry and Hermione going to the dungeons.

"Snape better behave" Harry growled as he walked to the classroom. "I'm sick of tired of him making fun of my parents. If he goes to far I won't be blamed for my actions"

"Harry you can't do anything rash..."she stopped at the look on his face. "Well at least not to rash!"

They arrived at the Dungeon 6 where there lessons were going to take place for the first half of the year. A small crowd was gathered outside of the room and Harry could see blondie among them.

The door to the classroom swung open and the small crowd made its way into the stone room. Harry sat as far away from the desk in the front as possible. Harry, Hermione and surprisingly Lavender were the only Gryffindors in the class. Crabbe and Goyle were the only Slytherins not in there. Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Su Li, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, and Mandy Brocklehurst were the Ravenclaws there and Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan were the only Hufflepuffs.

"I don't know how some of you got into NEWT level potions" Snape's oily voice filled the room as the man walked into the classroom. When he mentioned the word "some" he openly glared at Harry. "The next two years you will learn to brew some of the hardest potions in the wizarding world. Some of the potions like Polyjuice, will require that during odd times of the days you must come down here to work on them"

"Yeah more time with the greasy git" Harry muttered.

"Do you have something to say Potter?" Snape spat.

"Just how great it is going to be being able to come down here to work on our potions not during class and see your smiling face!" Harry said with mock cheerfulness.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek" Snape snapped at him. "Today you are going to be brewing Skele-Gro seeing as how Madame Pomfrey is out and the price of it has doubled over the past couple of months. Turn to page 129 in your books and get started"

The potion wasn't a long one, only taking fifteen minutes to brew however when to add the ingredients and their precise sizes were enough to make up for the shortness.

"Ten 3 centimeter cubes of dragon liver" Harry mumbled to himself. He sliced the ten pieces and measured them again just to make sure. One of them was .1 centimeters to small so he had to cut a new one. If the ingredients were not precise then the potion could explode. "10 milliliters of salamander blood. Oops, to much" Harry poured a little bit back into the container "Good. Now let me see. I put in five of the dragon liver cubes, then pour in all 10 milliliters of the salamander blood. After that I wait exactly two minutes and thirty one seconds before adding the last five dragon liver and the boomslang I am suppose to shred. The potion should turn a bluish green after that." Harry did all of the following and after everything was done, he was happy to see that his potion was in fact a bluish green.

Snape was heading his way and Harry gritted his teeth prepared for some serious concentration efforts about to come up. However he was saved from the problem when Pansy's cauldron started to bubble and the potion was shooting all over the place.

"You fool! You added all ten dragon liver cubes at the same time!" Snape shouted as he rushed over there.

"Wait a minute and thirteen seconds after adding the boomslang and then stir the potion counter clockwise for nineteen cauldron rotations" Harry muttered to himself as he followed the instructions and blessed his good luck. "Add one gram off puffer-fish eyes and after waiting eight seconds add one frozen ashwinder egg. Let the potion settle for five minutes over a flame of 120 degrees and then stir it clockwise for three and a half cauldron rotations" Harry lowered the temperature of the flame with his wand and sat back. So far his potion was coming along great. When it was done heating it should be a gray color.

Glancing around Harry saw that most were up to his step of the potion. Snape had finished doing whatever he had to do over by Pansy and was now making his way over to Harry.

'Why?!' Harry asked whoever was up there.

'It isn't my fault! I can't control the greasy git all the time!' a voice in his head answered.

'Who the hell are you!' Harry asked as he looked around quickly.

'Shit you can hear me?' the voice asked.

'Yeah' Harry replied.

'Umm...gotta go!'the voice shouted.

'Hey! Who are you!?' Harry receive no answer and sighed. This kind of stuff only happened to him.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. "Pay attention to your potion and stop day dreaming! Five points from Gryffindor"

Harry glanced at his watch and saw he still had a good minute before he had to stir it and then he would be done. Harry smiled to himself. He had made a hopefully perfect Skele-Gro. It turned out to be the color it was suppose to and from what Harry recalled of it, it was also as thick as it was suppose to be.

"Time to stir" he muttered to himself as he stirred counterclockwise for three and a half rotations. Once he was done stirring Harry took the potion off the flame and regretfully raised his hand.

"What do you want now Potter?" Snape sneered.

"What do you do when you are done...sir" Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"Let me see" Snape stalked over to his cauldron and look at it.

"It seems Potter that though it is a little to thick, for once you have made a potion worth using." Snape drawled. "Spoon them into the flask that are sitting on the front table."

Harry nodded his head before he walked over to the front table and grabbed a couple of the warm flask. 'Snape must have a heating charm on them so the potion doesn't spoil' Harry thought to himself as he walked back to his work area. With a small smile of satisfaction the potion was spooned into the flask. He was able to fill up five flask worth of Skele-Gro.

"For those of you who are done you can start on your homework. I want a foot and a half about why the ingredients for the Skele-Gro have to be a precise size and amount" Snape said to those who had finished.

The rest of the period Harry worked on his homework, his quill scratching against the parchment as he went. Surprisingly he was able to finish half of his assignment before the period ended and it was time for lunch.

Ron and Neville were both seated at the table they sat at for breakfast by the time the last two-thirds of the trio arrived. Harry followed Hermione as she walked up to the tables full of food and allowed the house elves to pile all types of food on his plate.

"I think I should start knitting more hats" Hermione said as they walked to the table. Harry pulled out a chair and placed his plate on the table before sitting down.

"Hermione do not start knitting hats!" Harry warned.

"But they worked so well last year!" she cried.

"No they didn't!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then how come they were all gone?" she challenged.

"Because Dobby took them!" Harry shouted. "The house elves refused to clean Gryffindor tower because of your hats and Dobby was forced to do it all by himself! You aren't helping them, you are making there lives harder!" Hermione looked like she was about to cry. "We were raised by muggles, which means, though it still exist in the muggle world e grew up being told racism and those kinds of things are bad. But you have to realize the house elves don't know any other way of life besides ones of solitude. You can't change their ideas so quickly. If you work slowly Hermione, and less forcibly then maybe after some time the house elves will realize that they don't have to be slaves. You just have to realize it won't happen right away and the way you are going about it is not working"

Hermione nodded her head tearfully and went to eating her food. Harry sighed as he picked up his fork.

"So Harry" Ron said through mouthfuls of his food. "How many do you think will turn up for you little class"

"I don't know, maybe fifty" he said off handedly.

"That isn't what I heard." Lavender said as she sat down next to the green eyed wizard. "I heard almost everyone from the four houses who can are showing up"

"Everyone?" Harry asked frowning slightly. If it was opened to 4th years and above for everyone from every house Harry guessed around 160 people would be showing up, which was a hell of a lot. "Hmmm...only thirty or forty will probably still be left at the end"

"Any hints on how you are going to weave us out?" Lavender asked hopefully.

"None what so ever" Harry replied. He looked at his watch. "Anyone who wants to be a part of the Defense Association meet me in the Entrance Hall and I will lead you to the classroom" Harry shouted. The hall quieted as he shouted those words out.

After twenty minutes lunch was over and a huge crowd of students were gathered in the entrance hall.

"Alright everyone follow me. If you get lost then talk to one of the portraits on the wall and they will either give you directions to the classroom or back to the Entrance Hall. Harry led them up the set of stairs until they reached the fourth floor where he led them through twisting corridors.

They finally came upon a narrow corridor that it seems no one has ever been down. "The only way to reach where we are going is by this corridor. There is no way to reach the fourth floor from the Easter wing." Harry explained as he led them down the narrow corridor.

Soon they came upon a portrait that featured a handsome man in a suit of black armor. He had a sword hanging from his hip and a black wand in his hand. "Password?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"D.A." Harry replied. The man nodded his head before the portrait slid to the side and a archway became present in the stone wall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Students In Harry's Year

Gryffindor:

Boys

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Seamus Finnegan

Dean Thomas

Neville Longbottom

Girls

Hermione Granger

Parvarti Patil

Lavender Brown

Blair Wood(Mentioned in Second War, mentioned though not directly in PoA(Book) made up name)

Melissa Royale(Same as above. Look on and go to the Gryffindor students page there they give explanation about the two mysterious Gryffindor girls)

Ravenclaw:

Boys

Terry Boot

Michael Corner

Anthony Goldstein

Stephen Cornfoot(Appears in HPM, whatever the hell that is, but not in book)

Kevin Entwhistle(Same as above)

Girls

Mandy Brocklehurst

Su Li

Morag McDougal

Padma Patil

Lisa Turpin

Hufflepuff:

Boys

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Wayne Hopkins(HPM)

Ernie Macmillan

Zacharias Smith(year not mentioned)

Jason Summers(mentioned in OP but not first name or year)

Michael Summerby(Same as Jason Summer)

Michael Stebbins(mentioned in Second War as a year ahead of Harry, a;so same as the two Summer people)

Girls

Hannah Abbott

Susan Bones

Megan Jones(HPM)

Sally Ann Perks(House not mentioned)

Slytherin:

Boys

Draco Malfoy

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Theodore Nott

Nathaniel Moon(neither house nor first name mentioned)

Girls

Pansy Parkinson

Tracey Davis

Millicent Bulstrode

Daphne Greengrass

Blaise Zabini

Eloise Midgen(doesn't give year or house)

Hogwarts Population:

J.K. Rowling says 1000 thousand students but that is most unlikely.

Many, including estimate around 290.

This is what I am saying. Harry's year is one of the smallest number of students Hogwarts has ever seen, with only 39, 40 or 41 students.(We don't know the actually Ravenclaw number) There is usually more of each of the different blood types (ie. pureblood, muggle-born and half-blood), especially muggle-borns.

Let us see in Harry's year for Gryffindor we know that there are at least one muggle-born, Hermione and three half-bloods, Seamus, Dean(though he doesn't know. J.K., at least I think J.K. says his real father was a wizard but Dean never knew because he has never seen or really been told about his father) and Harry(though in my story Harry is pureblood). Neville and Ron are both purebloods and although Lavender and Parvarti's bloods have not been mentioned most assume they are purebloods. We don't know the two mysterious Gryffindors because they were never really mentioned except one time in passing, during the boggart scene in the third book.

For Slytherin we assume they are all purebloods though maybe a couple of half-bloods and even a muggle-born or two may indeed be in the house. We don't know the bloods for the people in the other houses(this is still all Harry's year) but we can assume a fair amount of them are purebloods. We can not also forget that Harry's year, the year after his and a good amount of years before Harry's are years of war where parents who would have kids are killed and others decide they don't want to bring kids up in a world of war.

So I am going to say that lately Hogwarts has been having a slump in the population of its students. I would like to say that average amount of students Hogwarts usually has is 51 students per year. So times that by 7 and you have an average students population of 357.

As for teachers we know that there a teacher for Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Potions, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Herbology and Flying. There is also a caretaker, headmaster/headmistress, nurse, librarian and except when Hagrid took position as CoMC a grounds keeper. So about 18 teachers there, sometimes a little more, sometimes a little less.

Total Average Hogwarts Population(at least according to me. Only including humans): 375


	12. Defense Association

**I need an alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are  
Creepin' about  
These people are  
Freaking me out (these days) **

It's gettin' hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live

**Just wanna live**

**Just wanna live**

**Just wanna live**

**Just wanna live**

**Just wanna live**

Good Charlotte-The Chronicles of Life and Death: I Just Wanna Live)

Chapter 12 Defense Association

Harry looked at the room in front of him. This was actually the first time he was in here. Sirius and Remus showed him where it was located on the Marauder's Map and he memorized the route here. Remus, Dumbledore and Flitwick had set up the rooms from descriptions he had told them of how he wanted the rooms to look like.

The main room had a chalkboard centered in the middle of the western wall taking up half of the wall, about twenty feet worth of chalkboard. Lined in five rows, six columns were desk that could seat two people, all facing towards the chalkboard. Two small armchairs with a plush cushion and a wooden backrest were behind each desk. On the northern side of the room there was four doors and there was one in the western corner where it and the northern walls met. On the opposite ends of the north wall were two ash doors each one had one word carved on them 'Boys' or 'Girls.' A set of ash doors stood between the other two doors. There were no words carved into them however there were carvings of wizards dueling and various animals, the door really looked magnificent. The other door was also made of ash except this one had a rectangular glass pane in it.

"This is where I will teach you" Harry told them once everyone entered. He pointed to the door that said 'Boys' "That is the boys locker room. An hour and a fifteen minutes of the class will be learning, the second half practical. If you make it into the club a set of dueling robes, boots, gloves and a wand holster will be provided for you, also a set of books that you will be required to read." Harry pointed to the door that read 'Girls' "That is the girls. Behind the double ash doors is where the practical half will take place. The last door is to my office"

The room was almost packed. "Right I guess we can start the test. Now I know some of you who are in the lower years are probably thinking, that isn't fair they have more knowledge and power then us." Some of the younger kids nodded in agreement. "Let me tell you age does not matter, in anything. Six fifth and fourth years were able to hold off twelve Death Eaters long enough for reinforcement to arrive. Age had nothing to do with it. Power, luck, creativity, skill, and will are the only things that matter, not age or knowledge." Harry surveyed the room. He was surprised Malfoy, who was there, or any of his cronies didn't say anything. "Which two want to be the first ones to go?"

The class was almost over. Only a couple of people were left. Ron and Hermione had just went in almost five minutes ago. Harry heard Ron shrieked and grinned. 'Ron most of found the acromantula' Harry thought.

Once someone entered the doors they entered a maze. For the first part of the maze they stuck together until they came to a certain point, no matter what path they took, where they were forced to separate from each other. The beast inside included a young acromantula(the size of a kiddy swimming pool), a boggart, a baby dragon, Cornish pixies, blast-ended skrewts, red caps, two trolls and even a sphinx(though it wouldn't kill you if you got her questioned wrong, just attack you with the intent to knock you out or injury you enough where you couldn't continue.)

Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore, Tonks and Kingsley were there to make sure no one got into to much trouble. Magical recording systems were set up on the ceiling overlooking the maze so Harry could see how they did. Once everyone was finished Harry would watch the tapes and then with the four spectators he would begin the process of weaving out those who couldn't handle it. Harry, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Tonks and Kingsley would grade the peoples performance on a scale of 1-100. Who ever got a 425 or higher overall score could join the club.

'Ding!' Harry glanced at the last three people there. 'Hmmm...'

"All three of you have to go together" Harry told them. Two were fourth years and one was a fifth year. "There is no fourth person and if I went with one of you it would be most unfair." The three younger teens nodded their heads before entering the door.

Harry walked into his office and through another door where Dumbledore and the others sat. "Things have gone pretty well Harry!" Dumbledore said cheerfully as Harry entered the room. "Though we have had to rescue a good amount of them. And I am sad to admit that it seems the ability of the Hogwarts students is lacking from what I can remember. One of the sixth years thought Kingsley was part of the test though and tried to take him out but he forgot about the sphinx that was chasing him and got attacked from behind." Remus and Kingsley gave small chuckles at this.

"How did Ron and Hermione do?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Ron was actually doing ok, until he came upon the acromantula. Hermione however, for all her knowledge could barely get out of the way when a cornish pixie started to dive-bomb her."

"Oh no! That fourth year can't handle the troll!" Flitwick interrupted. "One of us will have to save him" The other two were almost at the exit and no where near the fourth year.

"I'll do it" Harry said. He exited the small dark room by a door, on the opposite side of the one he entered the room with. This door led him to a catwalk above the maze and he ran to where the fourth year was having troubles with the troll. Looking down he could see that the fourth year was about to get crushed by the club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said. The club of the nasty smelling beast was listed out of its hand and into the air. Harry waved his wand and the club went flying into the wall by the beginning of the maze where it shattered into pieces. The troll was looking around slowly as the fourth year scurried from his spot on the ground and ran towards his wand.

Harry flicked his wrist and an orange org of light slammed into the troll face, knocking the troll of its feet. The troll landed with a loud thud as it crushed some of the walls of the maze. "Make your way to the exit" Harry shouted to the fourth year below him. "The troll was the last thing in your way"

Harry walked along the catwalk and back into the spectators room. Professor Flitwick, Tonks and Kingsley have left the room. Dumbledore walked up to him and handed him five scrolls of parchment.

"These are the scores we have giving everyone. We all agreed 13 points should be taken off for every time a student needed assistance and twenty if a student was knocked out of the fight" Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded his head as he followed them to his office. "I'll stay up here to review the tapes and I will send owls to everyone telling them their score and whether or not they made it" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded his head before walking out of the office.

Harry's office has three doors. One led to the main room, this was on the eastern wall. Two others were both on the northern wall. One led to the room he just exited from. The other led to a big closet where things he needed were stored. He had a desk made of ebony with a nice plush armchair placed in a corner of the room with three comfortable chairs on the other side of it. There were various drawers, cabinets and slots in the desk where things could be stored. A large ebony cabinet sat against one of the walls. A small area was set up so one could brew a potion over there.

Harry sat down in the armchair and pressed a button under his desk. One of the walls slid out of view and ten 21 inch monitors appeared. Each one was hooked up to a different magical recorder.

The next three hours Harry watched everyone perform their task. He jotted down notes about people and graded their scores.

Harry stumbled into the Great Hall that morning, massaging his sore neck. Maybe passing out on his desk wasn't such a good thing. Letting the house elf pile food upon his plate, Harry walked over to their table and sat down next to Neville.

Everyone was looking at him anxiously. Harry how ever didn't noticed the looks and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Well?" Hermione asked him.

"Mmmm?" Harry grunted as he chewed on the sausage in his mouth.

"When do we find out if we made it?" she asked.

"Uhh..." Harry was saved as the owls arrived. There was a lot more owls then there usually was. Shouts of yes rang around the hall as well as moans of disappointments.

"This is an outrage! How could I not get in! I'm a Malfoy! This is all because Potter is jealous of me!" Harry heard Malfoy shout.

Harry laughed, he remembered watching Draco going through the maze. He still laughed about it.

"Potter!" the youngest Malfoy sneered. "I demand you put me into his group right now!"

"No can do Malfoy. You're performance was just not good enough" Harry said, smirking.

"I'm warning you Scarhead!"

"Accio recording of Malfoy" Harry said as he took out his wand.. A small red orb flew into Harry's outstretched hand several minutes later. Harry waved his wand and a white rectangular light appeared on one of the walls. Harry threw the orb at it and watched as the orb seemed to be absorbed into the screen.

"Can't believe I have to go through a stupid maze" Malfoy appeared on the screen, his wand out in front of him. Harry got rid of the first half of the recording. Mostly because it involved the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson and her pug like nose. "Wait until my father hears about this!" the Malfoy on the screen muttered.

He started to walk forward but stopped when he heard a slight growl. A sphinx appeared from the shadows. Malfoy squeaked.

"I will tell you a riddle. If you answer it correctly I can allow you to continue. If you answer it incorrectly I will attack you and if you don't say anything at all you can go back the way you came" Malfoy nodded his head, his usual sneer in place.

"If yesterday had been Wednesday's tomorrow and tomorrow is Sunday's yesterday, what day would today be?" the sphinx asked.

The blond haired git was still thinking after a couple of minutes. "Argh! I don't know you ugly beast!" Malfoy shouted. That still counted as an answer...a wrong one.

"Ahhhh! Mommy help me!" the screen Malfoy screamed as he ran away from the sphinx. The sphinx chased after him in pursuit. "Mommy!" Draco screamed like a little girl.

A flash of light blinded many people. "I may not be your mom Mr. Malfoy, but I hope I solved your problem just as well as she could of" an amused old voice said to the still blinking Malfoy. The blond hair boy looked at the headmaster in front of him.

"You tell no one" Draco sneered before marching off back in the direction of where the sphinx was.

Harry ended the screen play by calling the orb back to him and looked at a very red Draco Malfoy.

"As you can see Malfoy, you didn't get in because your second part of your performance is to put it lightly pathetic" Harry said, his voice laced with amusement.

Malfoy just growled evilly at him before storming off with his two body guards following him.

"Harry?" the teen in question turned around as a quiet and angry voice called his name. He looked at Hermione, who seemed to be shaking in anger.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I think you made a mistake on my scores" she said slowly.

Harry sighed, he knew this was coming. "Let us go to my office to discuss this Ms. Granger" Harry said in a professional tone, his nose in the air.

"Don't even try to act like that Harry" Ron said from where he say. "That look and tone of voice does not suit you at all"

"Hmm...I really thought it would look go on me. You know me being Harry Potter the boy-who-lived and all"

"Harry Potter do not even try to get off subject!" Hermione said. "My grade...it is a 427 out of 500 and it says here clearly that anyone who got over a 425 could make it into the club"

"See Hermione! You made it! Congratulations I knew you could do it!" Harry shook her hand vigorously.

"Stop playing around Harry!" Hermione said as she jerked her hand out of his.

"Hermione me and the other four judges agreed that you did not deserve full credit for several reasons. One, your physical abilities are very...weak. If you want to be in the club you have to be a good dueler, and you can only be a good dueler if you have strong physical abilities like reflexes and agility. Second you were using spells that weren't even need to complete the task! We all knew it was just you trying to show off your knowledge"

Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione if me and you were to duel, who do you think will win?" Harry questioned.

Hermione hesitated for several seconds. "Probably you" she replied.

"And why would that be?" Harry asked her.

"Because you have more power and your quicker then me" Hermione responded in a monotone voice.

"Exactly! You know tons more then I do but I am more physically fit then you are. I also do practices to increase my power regularly." Harry told her.

"You can actually increase your power?" Ron asked breaking into their argument.

"Well every individual has a maximum amount of power however most people only reach about three-fourths of their true potential. The thing I do helps me to reach my full potential not a part of it" Harry said.

"Can you show me these exercises?" Ron asked.

"I guess, I mean just watching me you can't really tell what I am doing" Harry explained. He turned back to Hermione. "Listen, you got in that is all that matters. In this class knowing everything won't get you to the top of the class Hermione and you are going to have to learn to except that" Harry nodded with finality. "Now hurry up we got DADA in ten minutes and I wasn't paying attention during Welcoming Feast and I have not been paying attention during meal times so I have no clue who the teacher is!"

"Some American witch, and she is good looking!" Ron said.

"She isn't that good looking!" Hermione said.

"Sure she isn't" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "I swear she has to have had a veela or vampire somewhere along her bloodline!"

Harry remembered in third year reading up on vampires.

'_Unlike the muggle legends vampires looked almost exactly like humans. The only noticeable difference is they are paler then humans. The fangs are hidden in a fold of the gums in the upper jaw, where they are hidden from sight unless the vampire wills them out to suck blood or they are sexually aroused. The eyes looked more intense and unnatural then a humans and no matter how ugly the vampire looks they always seemed to be the most beautiful or handsome things you have ever seen. _

_Vampires are like werewolves in several aspects. They do have the inhuman strength and speed that muggles associate them with but they are usually stronger then what the muggles think.' _Harry guessed their strength equaled that of a werewolf and he knew from first hand experience that if Remus wanted to he could chuck Harry across the room. _'Their sense of smell is equal to a dogs, just like a werewolf. A vampires eye is sensitive to movement and light. They are able to dilate the pupils to take in any light around them in order to see better at night. They cannot see in absolute dark but are good at seeing when there is little light. They also have an increased eyesight, able to see thirty percent farther then the human eye._

_Vampires can hear low notes just as we do but their hearing is more acute. They can hear much higher notes and sounds than humans. They can also move their ears around to scan the environment for different sounds. They can hear sound from a greater distance than humans as they moves their ears around to catch the sound waves and locate where the sound is coming from more accurately_.

_Contrary to muggle beliefs, vampires can go out into the sun light for a certain amount of time. After two hours in the sun, the skin of the vampires that is exposed begins to develop a burning rash. After five hours their skin begins to turn to ash. Rashes can be treated easily but once the skin starts to turn to ash it is almost impossible to fix and it is dangerous for a vampire to go back into the sun after that. Of course the sensitivity of the skin is different with each vampire, what was just described is an average_

_Blood is not an everyday need for a vampire. They need to drink about every week to two weeks in order to live and human blood is not necessary though it is a better supplement then any other kind of blood._

_Vampires that were magical before being turned keep their magical abilities. They can perform lower wandless magic but still need their wands to perform the more complex forms of magic.'_

Harry looked at Ron. "That good looking huh?" he asked, smirking.

"You wait and see" Ron said grinning.

They made their way to the defense classroom and entered the room to see it full of students. The few males that were there were sitting in the front two rows with the girls in the rows behind them rolling their eyes. Two seats were opened in the second row and there were several others scattered around the classroom.

"Alright Harry, Neville" Ron said turning to them. "I say we draw straws to see who sits in the front"

"Don't bother" Harry said. "I don't want to look like you love sick puppies" Harry said as he walked to the back of the room. Hermione humphed at Ron and Neville before following Harry.

"She isn't that pretty!" Harry could hear Hermione mutter.

Harry looked at Hermione and opened his mouth to say something but someone walked into the room and it was like he was forced to look at them.

Harry studied the woman, who he assumed was the teacher closely. Long flowing straight light blonde, a little bit darker then Fleur Delacour's hair, fell to the shoulders. Bright hazel eyes surveyed the classroom. She had high cheek bones, and a slightly up-turned nose. Her most attractive feature on her face was definitely her luscious lips, all pouty, full and sexy.

She had the third greatest figure Harry had ever seen, right behind Liz and Lavender Brown. She seemed to be around an average height for women, maybe five foot six, five foot seven.

"Am I correct in assuming that this is the 6th year NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" she had the American accent Harry thought she would have, since Ron told him that is where she was from. Her accent was, from what he can recall about Americans from the limited t.v. he watched, an American southern drawl.

The boys in the front of the class nodded their heads eagerly showing that it was the right class.

"Hermione. There is something, something about her. It...its like it is trying to draw me to look at her, to focus on her. I don't know what is it...can you feel it?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head negatively and Harry looked back at the teacher. 'Thank Merlin I learned Occlumency' Harry thought to himself. 'Or else I would be like the other idiots'

"Now the seats you are sitting in will not be your usual seats" Groans of annoyance came from the boys in the front. "I will pair you up with a partner and give you assigned seats. The partner you are assigned with is based on how you have done on your OWLS. Now since Mr. Potter got the highest score on the DADA OWL he will be sitting here" she pointed to one of the two desk right in front of the teachers desk.

Many of the boys groaned again as Harry muttered swear words under his breath and stopped himself from hitting his head on his desk. Being that close to her would increase the feeling he has around her and his Occlumency skills and restraint would be put to the test.

"His partner will be Blaise Zabini, who got the lowest score" she pointed to desk next to Harry.

A beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair, blue-gray eyes and lips almost as pouty, full and sexy as the teachers stepped forward. Ok so the professor had the fourth greatest body he had ever seen.

There was a scowl set on her face as Blaise Zabini sat down next to him.

"Hello" Harry said. The girl just continued to scowl. "I guess we'll be partners from now on. Um...I don't really know you that much so I guess we should get to know each other right?"

Blaise turned to him with a scowl on his face. "Listen Potter. I don't want to be your partner. I don't want to get to know you and I don't want you to know me. You got it?"

"Feisty!" Harry grinned. "Reowr" Harry moved his hand forward and stretched his fingers before pulling his hand back. It looked similar to a cat scratching something.

"This school year is going to be worst then usual" Harry heard Blaise mutter.

"Now class" the professor, whose name Harry hadn't learned yet, called. "During the year you will be getting a lot of assignments that require you to work with you partner. This may seem stupid to you but the first assignment you are to have is I want you to get to know your partner." she handed out rolls of parchments to everyone. "I want these questions answered"

"What house is your partner in" Harry read. He looked farther down. "What is your partner's biggest fear. Hmm...interesting questions. So my fair lady, what time should we meet to answer these questions?"

Blaise was scowling even worse then before. "After dinner. Library" The bell rang in the classroom and Harry walked out of the room and waited for Ron and Hermione to come walking out.

"What is wrong with you Ron?" Harry asked.

"She put me in the back!" Ron said in an exasperate tone. "All the way in the back!"

"Ok...So Hermione who is your partner? Oh no! What is wrong with you now?" Harry asked.

"I'm 7th" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I'm 7th" Hermione repeated.

"7th what?" Harry asked.

"7th in the class" Hermione replied.

"Oh" Everyone knew how sensitive Hermione was with her rank in class. Even though Harry and Ron tried to show her that it wasn't that important, as long as you were still doing good. "Do you guys mind telling me who you are partners with?"

"I'm with Hannah Abbott" Hermione voiced meekly as they walked down the corridor to the main hallway. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go to Ancient Runes"

"Well mate" said the dejected Ron. "I'm paired up with Anthony Goldstein. Alright bloke, likes Quidditch and he even likes the Cannons too!"

"So what are you doing during the free period?" Harry questioned.

"Neville challenged me to a game of chess. Said he got some lessons during the summer from his uncle and thinks he can take me on. Fat chance!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry smiled at that. He had plans for the free period and he did not want Ron around. "I guess I'll go to my office to work on a couple of things then." Harry walked off to the nearest staircase so he could go to the fourth floor.

When he finally reached his office, off of the Defense Association classroom, Harry walked over to the cabinet and opened the doors. Inside was a vast array of materials, including potions and potions supplies. Harry plucked out a size six silver cauldron and he also plucked out various jars full of different potions ingredients.

Harry set a flame on the table for the small potion lab he had in the office. He placed the cauldron over the flame and set the ingredients down in the order he would need them. Armadillo bile, jobberknoll feathers, fluxweed, ginger roots, salamander blood, thestral hair, re'em blood, phoenix tears, powdered Ukranian Ironbelly horn, giants blood, boomslang, feather of an occamy, nogtail ear, shrake guts and the last ingredient was blood of the drinker.

The potion was long and tedious. It involved a lot of stirring and Harry used up most of his ingredients stock because the potion required big amounts of everything he needed.

The end result was a smoking bright purple potion. It give off the smell of a soiled nappy.

Harry ladled the whole potion in a platinum goblet, a necessary for the potion. "Adiudico mea gnaritas et sapientia. Adiudico mea le potentia invalesco et emendo pernix" Harry said. He took a sip from the goblet and almost gagged on the nasty tasting potion. He repeated the words over again and took a nother gulp from the potion. He repeated this process three more times until the potion was gone.

Harry stood there for several seconds waiting for something to happen when all of a sudden the goblet fell from his hand. All of his muscles started to spasm. Harry was unable to keep standing as his leg muscles gave a severe spasm and fell to the ground hard. A major migraine racked Harry's brain and it was all Harry could do not to scream out.

Harry lay on the ground like that for some time, his muscles shaking like crazy while the severe migraine pounding in his head. The potion he just took was one founded by Salazar Slytherin and one he knew Voldemort had drank it, as well as Albus Dumbledore.

It did several things to two parts of a person, one to the brain and one to the muscles.. One was it increased the speed at which one could read. Over two thousand words a minute can be read by a person who has drank this potion. Another thing it does was increase the capacity ones memory could store, allowing them to take in more info then usual. Things were also taken in right away. Harry would no longer have to read a paragraph twice in order to absorb all the info.

To the muscles the potion added strength to them. The muscles did not expand and become bigger and more defined. After all Voldemort was skeletal thin, he wasn't big and muscular. This potion enhanced your strength magically making you stronger then you look.

Harry awoke with a start and tried to notice where he was but his vision was blurry. Whatever he was laying on was fuzzy and gave him some warmth, though it wasn't that comfortable.

He went to lift himself up but his muscles were to soar and he couldn't even lift his hand up.

"Harry! What is wrong with you?"

"Gu" Was the only noise Harry made or could make. It seems all of his muscles were so worn out he couldn't move.

"Harry mate, you look like your blind" Ron said staring at him. "Your eyes are all foggy and glazed looking"

"Gu"

"Should we get him to the Hospital Wing?" Ron asked.

"Good idea" Hermione said. Harry felt himself get lifted into the air by...and get this, magic!

"Ron watch where you are going!" A small thud echoed down the corridor.

"Sorry about that Harry" Ron apologized.

"Gu" was the only response Harry could make.

They started walking again and after a while another thud, this one louder then the last, rang throughout the corridor.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

"Sorry! Ohh...I knocked him out" Ron said.

E6507iupbm5970g4e65ln u54l.i65e9p6n95b'74e'pjvc5m67amn0bvswwgvm6

Man how many fights have I made Harry and Hermione get in? Like fifty million bajillion times already! But do not worry my dear readers! I have a plan for Hermione and a plan for Ginny and a plan for what to do with Percy and a plan for Bill and a plan for Harry and a plan for who Harry is going to end up with in the end

I'm working on Chapter 7 or 8, I forgot which ones, for Harry Potter and the Fall of Hope. It has been a while since I worked on that story but since there seems to be a lack of intrest in this one I figured I'd work on that one for a while, so you probably shouldn't get your hopes up for a review for this story until end of March beginning of April.


	13. Witches Weekly

I have read the reviews for the last chapter. I know my dialogues is bad. I always read stories where I think the dialogue sucks and I go "I can do better then that!" but I don't do better. I'll try to improve it but no promises are made.

As for Harry, right now he may seem so...perfect but only because it is just the beginning. In this story things will get harder, Harry will make mistakes and he will feel guilt. He will be persecuted, ridiculed, kidnaped and abandoned.

_Harry walked forward and pulled the mask off of the closest Death Eaters. A face Harry had never seen before stared at him. The man was young, maybe a couple of years older then him. _

"_A new recruit" Harry says, somewhat disappointed. He took the mask off of the other four. "They are all new recruits! Voldemort is probably sending these idiots out for scare tactics." _

This should be added in Chapter 9 by the time I post this. Let us also not forget that Harry took the Death Eaters by surprised and managed to take out three without any resistance.

On the platform Harry only ever dueled with two Death Eaters, four of them he attacked from behind.

My WordPerfect is not working so I had to use WordPad to write this but unfortunately WordPad does not tell you the words you spelt wrong and how to fix them so please excuse all spelling errors, until I can fix them.

Disclaimer- I don't think I put one up yet so here it goes. I do not own Harry Potter or basically everything that has to do with Harry Potter. A couple of made up spells, a few made up characters and the plot belong to me, that is it. I am making no profit from doing this...though I might sell the story on Ebay to some Harry Potter addict and claim that it is the original story line of the 6th book.

I forgot to add something when I orignally posted this. I had it in a second file but forgot to add it when I finalized the chapter.

Chapter 13 Um...Oops?

"I found this book in his office sir" Hermione said. "Look at the page it is on"

"A yes! I remember this potion, having taking it when I was thirty years old. I believe I had the same reaction as Harry here" Dumbledore reminisced. "However I made sure I had friends who watched where they were going when carrying me"

"I said sorry" Ron mumbled

"Ughh" Harry moaned, still not able to do anything.

"Harry, try to go back to sleep. The affects should wear off in another six hours or so. And I must ask you to try to control that crup of yours. He somehow got into the kitchen and ruined last nights main dish. The house elves were frantic realizing that the roast beef was gone" Dumbledore's amused voice said.

It was several minutes later of laying there, not being able to do anything, that Harry fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke eight hours later. Flashes of light were blinding him and when Harry blearily blinked his eyes shouts of: 

"Run! He woke up!" could be heard. There was pounding of feet that echoed through Harry's mind and caused great pain.

"Harry I heard...Oh my god!" the voice of Ginny Weasley caused a painful throb behind Harry's right eye.

With great difficulty Harry was able to push himself into a sitting position. He searched the night stand with his hand and cringed a he knocked over a pitcher of water. He was finally able to find his glasses and put them on. It took a little more effort to open his eyes but once done he saw a gaping Ginny Weasley.

"What is wrong with you Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny however didn't answer. A slight breeze flowed through the room and Harry shivered as something down below twitched.

"I'm naked!" he shrieked in a high-pitched voice as he glanced down. Indeed Harry Potter was naked and Private Willy was standing at full attention.(1).

Harry yanked the sheets off of the hospital bed and wrapped them around himself. He then proceeded to run out of the Hospital Wing leaving a still gaping Ginny Weasley. Since it was nighttime he didn't have to worry too much about running into people, though the Common Room was filled and he was positive he frightened the first years.

Next day Witches Weekly had a special edition, only being sold to those sixteen or older. The wizarding worlds age for legal sex was 16, two years younger then muggles(2)

The reason why was because of the nearly naked Harry Potter that lay on the cover and the ten pages that had various pictures of Harry some with clothes and most without. They were also offering to sell the clothes he was wearing to the highest bidder.

"They can't do that!" Hermione said as she stared at a picture of Harry in the magazine. "It is an invasion of privacy!"

"Hermione stop staring!" Harry whined. "It makes me fell really damn uncomfortable"

Hermione blushed heavily and closed the magazine. "You can sue them you know Harry...maybe even close them down for this" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't have a lawyer though!" Harry complained.

"Go to Remus" Ron told him. "Mum told me he went to a muggle law school since no one in the wizarding world would higher him. He won some cases before the Ministry made him quit because he was 'endangering the muggles' as they liked to put it"

"I'll do just that!" The dark haired teen took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and wrote a quick letter to Remus. He got up and started to walk out of the Great Hall but was stopped by a pissed off Blaise Zabini.

"Potter where the hell were you last night? We were suppose to meet in the library! I was waiting for an hour"

'Oh shit...she looks pissed' Harry thought as he stared at the pissed off girl. "Well you see Blaise I had a potion mishap...you know how horrible I am at the subject and I spent the whole night in the hospital wing. I'm happy to meet up with you any time you deem acceptable" Harry smiled charmingly at her.

She just glared harder at him. "How about this" Harry proposed. "Do you know where the kitchens are?"

"No" answered the mad Slytherin.

"Well then after D.A. I'll escort you to the kitchen and we'll have dinner there. This way we can get done with the homework and you will find out a great Hogwarts secret!"

She continued to glare at him before finally muttering "Whatever" she walked away and back to the Slytherin table and Harry left the Great Hall under the wistful stares of most of the female and some male population of Hogwarts.

Several minutes later and Harry found himself at the owlery. His beautiful snowy owl was preening herself on one of the rafters above.

"Hedwig!" Harry called out. The owl in question flew down to her master and landed gracefully upon his shoulder. "I need you to take this letter to Moony..I don't know where he is actually but I know you can find him. After all you've never let me down so far and you are the smartest owl out there" Hedwig puffed out her chest at the praise while she stuck out her leg. Harry tied the letter to her leg and watched as she flew out one of the many windows of the owlery.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower after running away from crazed Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls. He also has a run in with Ernie Macmillan, who kept looking at him funny.

"There like a pack of wolverines!" Harry complained as he slammed the portrait shut behind him. "And what was up with Ernie Macmillan? He was staring at me funny"

"You didn't hear Harry?" Ron asked from where he sat while he played chess with Neville. "Ernie is gay"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He is going out with some Ravenclaw named Bert(3)"

"Good for him" Harry said. "I just wish he wouldn't stare at me like that. It freaked me out"

"Harry you missed Charms and Healing yesterday...you need to make up the work" Hermione told him.

"Didn't think the potion would have that kind of affect" Harry explained. "I'll get the work from you later. Well Hermione, have fun with Binns. Me and Ron have the period off but then...then I have potions" Harry shuddered. Ron beat Neville in chess saying "Checkmate" quite loudly.

"No fair!" Neville complained.

"Sorry Neville, guess you still can't be me huh?" Ron said smug with himself for finding something he, so far, the best at.

"So Ron...you feel like becoming an animagus?" Harry asked casually as Hermione and Neville left the Common Room via portrait hole.

"Are you kidding me? I've wanted to become one since third year! Oh but I don't want to wait three years to become one though."

"Well first off all it took them that long because during their second year they were not that serious about it...Remus told me all about it. How they had the fantasy but weren't doing much to make it a reality. The next years were finding books, taking notes and botched up potions. I figured it would take you a year the most. I have books that helped, I also have notes and I know how to make the potion. Plus I'll also help you give you. Point out what you are doing wrong, how to improve and all that other stuff. You should probably start meditation as that will help you find your form in the lease painful way."

"That long? Didn't you already do it though..in like a month?" Ron questioned.

"Well I can only do one of my forms, mostly because I was in a desperate situation, if the situation didn't arise I'd probably still be working on it. My other two forms I am still working on...hopefully by the next full moon it will be done so I can stay with Remus, especially since Sirius won't be there"

They went up to their dorm where Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the books which he handed to Ron. Ron went to his bed and pulled the curtains shut around him so as not to be disturbed. Harry also pulled the curtains around his bed.

'Time to work on becoming a dingo' Harry thought to himself. Harry had read several muggle books on dingos. From what he could tell of his form he was a quite large, well for a dingo anyway. His fur color was unusual, though not the rarest. Instead of the ginger colored fur he expected he was actually a black and tan dingo. He was about three feet and nine inches long, five feet total if you counted the tale. Up to his shoulders he was two feet, five inches tall and he weighed about 60 pounds.

So he wasn't the biggest of animals, though his canine and carnassial teeth were quite large and sharp compared to a domesticated dog. A German Shepard or an equally big and ferocious domesticated dog could probably tear him to pieces. Sirius could in his animagus form and Remus, on the full moon, would have no problem being able to do it.

'Alright' he breathed in deeply. 'Just relax and image the dingo you are to become. The soft black fur and the tan underbelly, chest and the tip of his feet as well as his tail. The lean muscle hidden by the fur, the pointed ears, the long snout and the sharp teeth. He was a predator, maybe not as large as some predators like the wolf and lion but he was a predator none the less.

A painful tingling started by his ass, his feet, his hands and his nose. His backbone started to elongate, as did his nose. His fingers started to shrink and his hand decreased in size. His feet started to shrink in width and his big toes were moving to the bottom of his feet. His feet started to grow a little longer and bend one third of the way in. Fur started to sprout all over his body.

"Harry?" the hangings of his bed were yanked open and Harry lost his concentration. After taking the potion it was slow going on the transformations until you mastered it perfectly.

A sound between a scream and a yip escaped Harry as he quickly reverted back to his regular human form. Neville was staring at him with a funny look on his face, though this one was different then the one Ernie had on earlier.

"What were you doing?" Neville asked. It sounded like he knew the answer.

"Damn it Neville. I was almost there. I almost did it" Harry whined.

"Harry you're trying to be an animagi!" Neville said accusatory.

"Well technically I already am. I'm just trying to transform into my other shapes" Harry told the slightly chubby boy.

"You have more then one form?" Neville was shocked.

"Hey quiet down! I'm trying to read this book Harry and you and Neville blabbering is not helping" Ron said from his side of the hangings.

"Is Ron is training to be one too?" Neville questioned.

Harry sighed. "Yup"

"And what about Hermione?"

"No...at least not yet" was Harry's answer.

"Well I want to be one" Neville stated.

"Now hold on for a second Neville, I... "

"Harry you are an illegal animagus and Ron is training how to be one. I ave blackmail on you guys so you have to let me" Neville explained.

"Very Slytherin of you Neville. It is not that I don't want you to become one Neville it is just that I don't have much time to teach you how to become one too. I have homework, Quidditch will be starting soon and the Defense Association will start to pick up" Harry said. "I'm offering to help Ron because...well no offence Neville but Ron has more power then you. I can sense that you have a good amount in you but not as much as Ron so his will go quicker."

"That is ok with me" Neville said, surprisingly understanding. "I know Ron has more power then me."

"You and Ron will have to share the books and notes and I'll give you boths help when I have the time and hopefully when Ron is done he can help you along the way"

"Thanks Harry" Neville said. Harry nodded before going back to see if he could successfully transform into his dingo form.

Harry hoped that once he completed this form he would gain some of the benefits the animal had. He knew Sirius had a better sense of smell, hearing and sight thanks to his animagus form. Thanks to his royal eagle animagus form Harry's eyesight had also gotten a lot better but for some damn reason he still couldn't figure out he still needed his damn glasses!

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. Snape kept taunting Harry, making it a lot harder for Harry to concentrate. Transfiguration was boring seeing as how he already learned what they were going over. During the free period he had after Transfiguration he tried working on his animagus transformation again. A couple of more tries and he would have his second form down pat.

At dinner Hedwig flew into the hall and deposited a letter in Harry's mash potatoes.

'_Dear Harry, _

_I was able to contact the American Shamans and they will be arriving in two weeks. I was going directly to Africa after this but I can stop by for a couple of days and do what you would like. I wrote the letter to Witches Weekly asking them to meet us on Sunday at the Courthouse in Hogsmeade. _

_I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall on Sunday at 13:00 so be ready then. _

_Love,_

_Remus'_

"Oh yeah! Witches Weekly is going down!" Harry did a weird little victory dance that was a cross between a horrible Irish jig and an even worse Harlem shake(4).

"Harry" Ron looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't ever, EVER do that again"

"Right...sorry about that" Harry sat back down and continued to eat his meal.

* * *

The Golden Trio were walking to the D.A. class room. Ron was still ranting about the Care of Magical Creatures class they had earlier in the day. Harry didn't mind it that much...plus it was Friday and Fridays were always good days. 

"I can't believe he made us touch those things!" Ron ranted again for the fiftieth time.

"Ron that was over an hour ago let it rest!" Hermione said irritably.

During Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid was teaching them about Acromantulas. He even brought one to the class, though a relatively small one, the size of Hagrid's garbage lid sized hands. They had to go up and touch the thing and Ron almost had a nervous breakdown.

"Ron don't worry about the acromantulas that much alright. Hagrid told me that...well that there is some kind of spider, that is not an acromantula. This spider is bigger then Aragog is and has forced Aragog and most of his clan into hiding. Hagrid also told me that Aragog is getting...nastier with him. I think Aragog and his clan have joined Voldemort but this new spider has forced them into hiding so they can't do much" Harry said quietly.

"A spider bigger then Aragog" Ron shuddered. "I'm never going into the forest again"

"D.A." Harry announced to the portrait of Sir Kendric. Several people who passed the test and were now members of the Defense Association were scattered about, talking to each other, though they were all separated by their houses.

The number of students who made it in were :

Slytherin- Two fourth years, four fifth years, five sixth years, five seventh years. 16 members

Gryffindor- Four fourth years, six fifth years, nine sixth years, six seventh years. 25 members (10 from the D.A. Harry is leader, five graduated and Dennis is too young, in fact don't even know how he made it into the D.A. in the first place. Eight now sixth years, two fifth years and a seventh year)

Ravenclaw-Three fourth years, five fifth years, seven sixth years, five seventh years. 20 members. (7 from the D.A. Four now sixth years, one fifth year and two seventh years)

Hufflepuff-Three fourth years, two fifth years, eight sixth years, five seventh years. 18 members (5 from the D.A. Five sixth years.)

There was seventy-nine total members, a little less then half the population of fourth through seventh years. The dueling skills of the students were basically defined by their houses.

The Gryffindors were offensive fighters, they tried to get as many spells out as possible in order to limit the movement of their opponent. Harry loved his house but their biggest fault was rushing stupidly into fights they had no chance of winning, when the fight could of been avoided in the first place.

The Ravenclaws used the more complex and unheard of spells they read about in duels hoping to use their vast knowledge in winning duels. The biggest faults of the Ravenclaws was they didn't know how useful common spells could be, sticking to the complicated ones instead.

The Hufflepuffs never underestimated anything, in fact most of the time they overestimate things so when they go into battles things go easier then they planned for, giving them advantages. However most Hufflepuffs were shy and unsure of themselves, one of the reasons why they overestimated so easily.

The Slytherins calculated everything carefully, were always careful and didn't take unnecessary risk. The problem with the Slytherins though was they rarely took risk at all. Unless the chances of winning were a lot higher then the chances of losing the Slytherins didn't want to take the risk and when they did take those risk they sometimes cheated to balance the odds in their favor.

Once everyone had arrived Harry ordered them to take their seats. Three more rows has been added and one column has been taken away in order to fit the nineteen more students then what was orignally expected to make it. It isn't that the Headmaster doubted the ability of his students, it was that he doubted their enthusiasm to take a class that took up six periods a week and was taught by a fellow student. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws sat in the front and Hufflepuff and Slytherins had sat in the back.

"This is not going to work" Harry sighed sadly. "I want a Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting here" Harry pointed to the front desk. When no member of either house stepper forward Harry made both houses spread out in a line agaisnt the wall he then closed his eyes and picked one random Gryffidnor and one random Slytherin. Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini would be sitting next to each other...two of the best looking girls in the school, he was an idiot.

Next he made a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw sit with each other, followed by a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. He did this as many times as he could before he had an odd number of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws left with the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors were each paired with the remainders of the two houses until five Gryffindors were left. Harry had no choice but to let them sit with each other.

"There we go! House rivalries will not be tolerated in this. Each house has its good points and each one has its fault. One of my goals it make each of you a product of all houses. I'm hoping you each will rub off on one in other so all the great points of the houses can be combined into one"

"Now for today we won't do anything challenging. Just review different spells we have been taught in Hogwarts. Nothing much, this lesson I a lay back lesson"

They went over, over a hundred different spells in that hour and five minutes. They spoke about what the spell did, how useful it would be in a duel and why it would be useful. The time flew by and before Harry knew it, it was time for the practical half of the lesson.

"And now it is one of the most dreaded parts of the period...Homework is assigned!" Harry shouted. "In two weeks I want a list of all the spells you can remember that you have learned in your first year at Hogwarts. You are to give me the name of the spell, the wand motion, what the spells does and how it will be useful in a duel. And if you want to get started on future homework assignments then just do the same thing for second and third year"

"Now everyone go to your locker rooms and get dressed. There should be a locker with your name on it where you will find all the equipment you will need for the class. There are two sets of clothing provided. Duelling and exercise. I want you to put on the exercise outfits" Guys were given a pair of men's running shorts that were either green, red, blue or yellow. It depended on the house of course. They were also given a white muscle tee and sweatbands, though wearing those were optional. Girls were giving women's running shorts, though not as tight as usually worn seeing as how a lot of them were good looking and they were in a room of hormonally driven teenage boys. For the upper parts of their bodies sports bras and t-shirts were provided as well as the optional sweat bands.

The boys were the first to arrive and all stood there awkwardly, the Slytherin and other extreme purebloods muttering about the muggle clothing. The girls arrived next and even though the clothes were still loose on them they looked really good. THe boys were all gaping at the females who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Down boys!" Harry admonishes, jokingly. "Now if you want to defend this school form attack you have to know how to fight. Being disarmed does not mean you can't continue to fight. That is waht I am going to show you. How to fight without a wand. Now since I, myself am not that skilled yet in this form of fighting I will not be doing all the lessons. Just the beginning. By the end of this year you should be able to fight using karate, kung fu, boxing, kick boxing and wrestling."

"Are you trying to tell me that using muggle duelling we can fight back against wizards with wands?" a stocky Slytherin asked.

"Exsctly!" Harry replied.

"Yeah right!" the Slytherin laughed, Harry remembered him fron his very first Quidditch game. Terrence Higgs a seventh year and the original Slytherin Seeker before Malfoy bought his way on the team.

"Well if you would so kindly demonstrate for the class" Harry opened the double doors that led to the practical room. The maze from last time was gone and on the floor was mats used by wrestling.(not pro) "I'll demonstrate how to disarm a wizard using muggle 'dueling' methods."

The boy took out his wand and poitned it at Harry. "On the count of three!" Harry called. "One...two three!"

"Stupefy!" Harry rolled to the left and started to walk towards the boy. "Furnuculus!" Harry ducked the jet of light and sped his pace up some. "Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus! Conficcadolus!"

Harry dived out of the way as the two jets of light flew by him, drops of the acid however caught his pant leg and burned through to his leg where he felt the burning on his skin. He quickly rolled out of the way as a jet of light collided where he just was. He sprung to his feet and broke into a all out run at Terrence who became desperate and started hurling all kinds of spells at Harry, few going in his general direction.

Harry reached his hand out and grabbed the wand, trying to tug it out of the boys hand. However it seemed the Slytherin had put a minor sticking charm on his hand so pulling the wand out of the hand like that would not work. He aimed the wand so it pointed over his shoulder as jets of lights flew forth from it. He turned around so the boys front was pressed against his back and flipped him over his head, the wand wrenched from the boys grasp.

Several Slytherins ran forward and helped Terrence up. Terrence in question was glaring at Harry. "Now you see why muggle 'duelling' is important to learn?" Some of the doubters nodded their heads. "Good. Now who can tell me what Higgs did wrong and what he did good" Hermione raised her hand. "Hermione"

"Well he only used spells that could only cover a minumum area. The single jets of lights that flew from his wand could be easily dodged. That is why the Acid Curse he used actually managed to get a hit. Spells like.." It seemed Hermione was going to continue for a while.

"Thank you Hermione" Harry cut in subtly. "Anyone else?" A small fourth year Hufflepuff boy raised his hand. From what Harry can remember the boys name was Derek. "Yes"

"When you started to close the distance between you and the Slytherin he started to panic and his spells hit everything except you" Derek stated.

"Exactly! First rule in every duel, fight or battle you might be in. Never panic. Panic leads to chaos and chaos leads to destruction. Now I just want you to get into lines. Before we can duel you must all be in good condition. You must be able to duel for at least a couple of hours and in order to do that you must be in tip top shape. There is a door to the left. In there is muggle weights and exercise machines. They will be open to all of you anytime as long as it isn't after hours. I'm going to go over several stretches and other things to help you get warm up for the stuff we will be doing"

The rest of the lesson went considerably well. Ok so Lavender did fake pulling a muscle and somehow managed to get Harry massaging her back. And a cat fight did break out between a Hufflepuff girl and a Slytherin girl, which the guys all cheered on. Which lead to a arguement about how guys were pigs, which then lead to a yelling, opinionated debate between boys and girls in which sex was better. But other then that is went considerably well.

* * *

After the D.A. class Harry led the sulking Blaise to the kitchens. It was a long and dull walk considering everytime he tried to start a conversation Blaise was 'humph' before turning her gaze elsewhere.

"Well Blaise! Here we have arrived at the magnificent Hogwarts kitchens. Now if you jsut watch closely I will show you how to get to them" Harry reached forward and tickled the pear.A doorknob appeared on the large portrait and Harry pulled on it.

"That is thegrand secret of getting into the Hogwarts kitchens?" Blaise asked dumbfounded. "Tickling abloody pear?"

"I know. This school is pretty whacked isn't it?"

"How can we helps you Sirs and Ma'ams?" dozens of house elves surrounded them.

"Can I getsome mashed potatoes, some roast beef and a butterbeer please?" Harry questioned.

"I'll have the same" Bliase said. Most of the house elves scurried awayand the few left pulled Harry and Blaise to one of the few circular tables that littered the room.

Harry pulled out the parchment withthe questions and watched as Blaise did the same.

"First question. What is your partners full name" Harry looked at Blaise expectantly.

"Blaise Juliette Zabini" she answered. Harry scribbled itunder the question.

"Har-" he was cut off as a old barn owl dropped a letter upon his lap and flew off.The house elves came back over carrying two plates filled with food and placed them in front of the two.

_'Dear Harry,_

_ You do not know me seeing as how we have never met but I am your Great, GreatUncle JeffreyGryffindor Scott.I am writing this letter to you to tell you that since you are my closest living relative you have been named the heirs of both the Scott and Gryffindor line. Since I am old and will most likely die in a couple of years I am relinquishing my self as head of the families and the titles will be passed on to you. Now if you do not accept these titles then a Scott relative in America will become the England Scott heir and the Gryffindorfortune will be given to the Ministry. _

_ If you accept these a letter from Gringott's and the Ministry will be sent to you sometime in the near future seeing as how being the head of these two families emancipates you. Your name when writing a formal letter or such other things will be known as Lord Harold James Gryffindor Scott Potter. I ask that you please accept both titles because I know you would make a fine heir judging by all the stories I hear from my good friend Minerva. _

_ If you accept please say the following outloud. 'I hereby accept Lordship of the House of Scott and the House of Gryffindor and will do my best to uphold the virtues of both house'_

_ Sincerely Your Uncle_

_ Jeffrey William Gryffindor Scott'_

"I hereby accept Lordship of the House of Scott and the House of Gryffindor and will do my best to uphold the virtues of both house" Harry spoke the words clearly after reading the letter several times. A soft white glow emitted from him before he returned back to normal.

Blaise blinked back her surprise at what just happened and put the glare back on her face. "Your name Potter"

"Lord Harold James Gryffindor Scott Potter" Harry replied, grinning.

"What house is your partner in?" Harry opened his mouth to tell Blaise.

"I already know what house you are in idiot"Zabini sneered.

"Ok. So what house are you in?" Harry asked her.

The teen stared at him for several seconds before answering "Slytherin"

Harry nodded his head before writing it down on the parchment.

Half an hour later.

"What is your biggest fear?" Harry asked her.

"You-Know-Who" Blaise answered.

"Who?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed.

"You-Know-Who" Blaise answered again.

"No I don't know who" Harry responded.

"Voldemort you idiot!" the girl closed her mouth as her eyes bulged out after she realized she just said...HIS name.

"Oh that guy! Why didn't you say so?" Harry wrote down the name Voldemort. "Well last time I checked it was dementors" Harry told her.

Zabini scribbled it down quickly. "Finally! We are done!"

"Aw..I enjoyed aretime together" Harry pouted.

The Slytherin looked at him as if he were crazy andgathered her things before running out of the kitchen.

* * *

When the weekend arrived, Harry was doing backflips of joy. The first class of the Strategy class was canceled due to some kind of emergecny so he had time to finish his homework and lounge around the common room.

During breakfast on Sunday morning the doors to the Great Hall opened to admit a former student and one time professor.

"Professor Lupin!" Rang about the Great Hall as the upper years yelled hello to their favorite Defense Teacher of all time. Remus waved back happily as he walked to where Harry sat in the corner away from the teachers table.

"Professor good to see you again!" was the general saying as Remus neared the three tables filled with mostly 6th year students.

"I'll be ready in a second Remus" Harry said as he swallowed the last of his pumpkin juice. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and picked up his briefcase like bag.

"We still have quite some time until we have to arrive Harry" Remus said smiling.

"I know. I just want to talk to you about some things" Harry replied. Remus nodded as he waited for Harry to finish gathering his things. The dark haired teen led the older man out of the Great Hall.

"Remus I'm also going to need your help with something" Harry said.

"What is it cub?" Remus asked.

"I want to start a kind of organization of some sort. One for werewolves. I was thinking of hiring top researchers and potion maters to try to develop a cure or try to expand on the Wolfsbane Potion. Plus we'd be able to supply Wolfsbane because most can't afford it, also help those who can't find jobs and try to tear down the Ministry laws set up against them" Harry explained.

Remus beamed at him. "That would be great Harry! It might be a problem for me to set it up though...seeing as how I am a werewolf my self. You would need a building to operate from, one preferably in a magical area but I wouldn't be able to buy it. You also do know that this will increase the chances of werewolves joining our side right?"

"Correction Remus. You fight for Dumbledore. So therefor it is my side not yours" Harry said to him.

* * *

(1)-You did get that right?

(2)-I have no clue what it is anywhere else, I'm just going by here in America

(3)-I couldn't resist. I mean come on they are two guys(though puppets) who share the same room...

(4)-I don't think many of you know what the Harlem Shake is

I have this problem. I tend to forget about things I put in the story. In my first 6th and 7th year(7th still being worked on) I write something down and then totally forget about them. Like Harry's animagus forms, the cat Harry got for Christmas from Hagrid and the fact that Harry has a son for a few examples.


	14. First Teacher

Damn. My computer rebooted and all my work is gone! The twenty pages of ideas, the almost finished version of chapter 14. Chapters already posted from all my stories. Information gathered on different aspects and characters for the plot. And it is all gone. I think I am going to cry.

Chapter 14 First Teacher

Harry and Remus walked in silence down the main road of Hogsmeade and to Hogwarts. The trial had gone very well and Harry felt it was a victory long before Remus finished his opening speech. The judge was a big Harry Potter fan. His wife and children had been killed by Voldemort during the first reign of the heir of Slytherin and he was grateful that Harry had brought some justice to the self-proclaimed Dark Lord.

The representative from Witches Weekly said that the photos came from several girls at Hogwarts. They received the photos by owl mail the day before the subscription was mailed out. They stopped the original issue and redid the whole entire thing in order to fit the ten pictures into the subscription. They were to excited with having pictures of Harry Potter naked that they didn't evening think about getting his permission. Donovan Staster, the lead chaser for Puddlemere United was quite upset his cover spot was taken up by a 16 year old teen.

So from now until the year 2036 Witches Weekly was under probation. If any other complaints brought against the company, were deemed true, they could be effectively closed down. A sum of 50,000 galleons was to be deposited in a vault of Harry's choosing and every single issue was to be recollected from those who received it, which included, world wide, twenty three thousand regular subscribers as well as twenty five thousand people who purchased that single issue.

At the end of the trial Harry sent a note to Gringotts asking them to open up a vault for him and place the fifty thousand galleons from Witches Weekly into there, as well as fifty thousand galleons taken from the Potter Treasury vault. He also wrote that sometime in the next week he would be stopping by in order to discuss what he inherits as the new Head of the Scott family, Head of the Gryffindor Family and the political as well as social side of being Lord of the three families.

They reached the great doors of Hogwarts in a relatively short amount of time. "It was good to spend the day with you Remus, though it was short and mostly formal." Harry spoke, turning to his 'uncle'

"We should visit each other more often" Remus said, agreeing. They gave each other a quick hug, pulling away in enough time so no one would question their masculinity.

Harry pushed open one of the doors as Remus made his way back to Hogsmeade, where he would then journey to Africa. Harry made his way to Gryffindor Tower. When he walked into the common room he noticed that the only ones present in the room were D.A. members except for those who had graduated and Dennis Creevy.

"Do you think that the D.A. members have their coins on them?" Harry asked. Many in the room gave a startled jump at the sound of his voice.

"Harry! You scared us!" Parvarti breathed as she clutched her left breast. The others nodded in agreement, except for Colin.

"Do you really mean it Harry?" he asked excitedly.

"Yup. But Colin...Dennis can not come. No matter what. He most likely still has his coin and will most likely come to the call. You must intercept him and explain to him why he can no longer participate in the club, as well as take way his coin. What we are going to do is not meant for third or even fourth years" The eager look on Colin's face faded some and he nodded sadly before rushing out of the portrait hole, no doubt to find his younger brother.

Harry turned to the others and signaled for Hermione and Ron to get leaving. "Go to the same place we always meet" Harry said. He nodded to his two best friends as they to left via the portrait hole. The rest of the Gryffindor old D.A. members went at a slower pace then the two Golden Trio members.

Harry fished out the golden coin from one of the inner pockets of his robes. "September 7. Let's say in oh thirty minutes" Harry smiled as the coin glowed for a second before returning to it original appearance. He shoved it back into the pocket which it came from and slowly followed the others.

By the time he reached the Room of Requirements he was positive at least twenty minutes had passed. Opening the door he didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that the five graduating members were there or the fact that their were six new Gryffindors (The two remaining sixth years, three fifth years and a seventh year), six new Ravenclaws (Two seventh year, though Marietta was not there, three sixth years and one fifth year) and seven new Hufflepuffs (Three sixth years, one fifth year and three seventh years).

That brought the total up to 17 Gryffindors, 12 Ravenclaws, 12 Hufflepuffs and 5 Graduated members brought the total up to 46 members. Hopefully a handful of trustworthy Slytherins could be thrown in there along with some older wizards and witches to complete 'Dumbledore's' Army. Harry was looking for about 60 members including himself and then...then he would set his real plan into motion.

"First question. Are those of you who are still in school in the new D.A.?" They all nodded their heads. "Good. Since this is the first meeting for the new year I guess the old members can review what they did last year while I teach the new ones what we did"

Three hours later everyone was tired and it was time for dinner. Harry had to create a list of all the spells they went over last year, copied it and handed it out to all the newbs. They had to be able to cast half those spells in two weeks time. The old members were able to effectively cast all spells learned last year, except the Patronus. It seemed that no one could cast it properly yet. All though Cho and Hermione were close last year to getting a full fledge Patronus they could only get wisp of silver this time.

"That is all. It is time for dinner after all, so you students can get a move on. I need to talk to you graduates though" Everyone filed out, chatting happily amongst each other. As soon as everyone exited the room Harry turned to the five former Gryffindors. "Listen guys. I need to know if you are serious about staying in this"

"Of course we are serious Harry!" one of the twins said.

"We wouldn't of come if we weren't" the other twin stated.

"Well if you guys are really serious about being in this you are going to have to know several things. One this is going to be a continuation of this newer D.A. I'm teaching. I guess I could give you the list of spells I plan on teaching them throughout the year. You guys would then have to learn them all on your spare time I guess. You have to also need to know how to physically fight"

"You mean like muggle duels?" Angelina asked. Alicia swatted her on the arm.

"Why must you purebloods insist on calling them muggle duels?" she asked.

"Cause that is what they are!" Lee said. "What else would we call them?"

"I don't know! I don't even know why you wizards look down on physical fighting. Besides muggles also fight with other types of weapons likes swords and guns." Lee opened his mouth to retort.

"Yes I mean muggle duels" Harry cut in quickly. "You can either go out to muggle gyms and other places to get lessons or I can teach you somehow"

"Don't worry mate."

"We'll figure it out" Harry hated when the twins did that.

"On another note I need to ask you twins a big favor. I need to purchase two buildings preferably in either Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. I was wondering if you two could search out some buildings that are for sale in either of the two places and then alert me of the places so I can check them out and see if they are good places for what I have in mind"

The two beaters looked at him for a second. "Of course we can!" they both said it at the same time.

"We were looking to expand" one started.

"Our business into Hogsmeade anyway" the other finished.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it" Harry said gratefully.

* * *

"Man I feel bad for you Neville" Ron said as they walked to the DADA classroom. Harry, Ron and Neville were leading the group of sixth year D.A. members and having a discussion about their partners.

"Tell me about it. I wonder if I can put up with him the whole year" Neville complained.

"Well with your new wand your spells should be better and you can just hex him into oblivion" Harry reasoned. "We all know he doesn't have as much magical talent as either of us three, and most likely all of the D.A."

"But I still can't believe I have Malfoy!" Neville whined like a little kid.

"It shouldn't be that bad" Ron said. "After all there are only three Slytherins in the class."

"Ron is right. This class should not be too bad at all" Harry added.

"Yeah you can say that. You got Blaise Zabini!" Neville exclaimed. "One of the best looking girls in the school!" Neville blushed at what he just said. A shy look came upon his face as he glanced around.

"Do you like her?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

"No of course not! I like someone else" Neville said, he looked over his shoulder as he said this.

"Who?" Ron and Harry asked curiously.

"No one" Neville mumbled.

"Neville has a crush! Neville has a crush!" the green eyed teen crowed.

"Shut up!" Neville shrieked.

"Looks like someone is touchy huh Harry?" Ron asked with a grin on his face.

"Neville you might as well tell us. I mean after all we are going to find out sooner or later so you should just spare us the work" Harry pointed out. "We promise we won't tell the person or scream it in the Great Hall during mealtime or tell it using the millions of different ways that involve Quidditch or tell it to anyone you don't want us too or post bulletins in the common rooms"

"Post bulletins in the common rooms?" Ron asked. "Never thought of that"

"Well it is pretty obvious so most people don't think about it. Many people don't look at the obvious. That is why it is the perfect thing to use when you want to spread secrets. You promise all these things and accidently forget to mention that and people don't even know."

"Guys cut it out. We are at the classroom anyway" They both turned to the slightly pudgy boy.

"So Neville. You going to tell us?" Ron questioned.

"No!" was Neville's answer.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Fine then"

"Can you three walk into the classroom and stop blocking the classroom?" Hermione asked. The rest of the 6th year old D.A. members were staring at them.

"I guess" Harry sighed as he walked into the classroom and to his desk by the teacher's desk. Behind Harry sat Susan Bones, because she was second in the class, behind her sat Neville, who was third and then Ron who was fourth. Susan's partner was Theodore Nott, a weedy looking Slytherin whose father Harry had several run ins with.

Harry pulled out his books as the Slytherins entered the class and walked to their seats, scowls on all of their faces. As his good looking partner sat down next to him, Harry leaned over and asked quietly "Why must you Slytherins always scowl when in the presence of others?"

"Because it shows others not to mess with us" she said it like it was obvious.

"Actually it makes me think you guys are just an angry lot who one should be weary of, especially if you want to go out with one of you or be friends" Harry stated. "Who told you the not messing part?"

"Professor Snape" Blaise replied.

"So you guys are taking advise from a greasy, friendless git who never got a date in his life?" Harry didn't wait for an answer. "Real smart"

"I don't need you sarcasm Potter" Blaise seemed to be angry.

"Class, please pass up the 'Get to Know Your Partner' assignment" Professor Nisha Kamana's voice brought the two out of their weird argument/conversation.

"I feel the need to end some rumors spreading around about me. I am not a vampire nor am I a veela. My mothers family moved to America from France during Grindewald's years of terror and my father is from India."

Harry heard some shuffling behind him and saw Ron hand Anthony a galleon. The professor seemed to be amused at that, the expression clearly on her face. "From now until mid November we'll be going over the various shield charms and discussing their uses and disadvantages. Then we will be going over the more dangerous dark creatures out there that you did not cover in third year. That should take us to the vacation in March. After that it will be offensive spells till the end of the year

"Today we'll be going over the Retex Shield Charm. This shield appears as a rectangle in front of you, is size depending on the power of the person casting it. The incantation is Retexo and the wand movement is a sweeping motion left to right, left to right. If done correctly it can reflect most of the spells you have learned throughout Hogwarts." She did a demonstration of the spell and a transparent dark green rectangle, a reaching from the floor to her forehead and several inches wider then she, appeared in front of her.

Harry watched as several people tried to do the spell. It seemed that no one could do the spell correctly. After several minutes of watching everyone fail miserably he just shrugged his shoulders and gave it a go. "Retexo" The transparent dark green rectangle that appeared in front of him was a lot bigger then the professors. It was several inches taller then Harry and about a foot wider in each direction.

"Very impressive Mr. Potter. I must say that is quite a big shield you got there." She gave him a look that did not make him all that comfortable. He could feel warmth creep up his neck and make its way to his cheeks. The professor stared at him for several more moments before moving on to help a disgruntled Malfoy.

"Oh man. Please tell me I am imaging things." Harry mumbled to himself. 'There is always something wrong with a defense professor. Always! And they all seem to take a interest in me! WHY?' his thoughts were interrupted by a growl coming from his partner.

It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she could not get the spell correct and her anger was only making things worst.

"You aren't doing it correctly" Harry commented. Blaise either ignored him or didn't hear him. "You aren't doing it correctly" Harry repeated.

"The how pray tell Potter, am I suppose to be doing it then?" she snapped at him.

"Well first of all, you getting angry is not helping you at all. You're a Slytherin, you should know how to control your emotions already" Several minutes later, Blaise did indeed calm down, no longer angry, or at least no longer letting it show like an idiotic Gryffindor, as most Slytherins would say.

The problem was however that she still could not do the spell correctly. Harry only had to observe her for a minutes before realizing what the problem was. "You have to move your whole arm in the sweeping motion, not just your elbow" She only sneered at him.

"Can you just bloody listen to me! I know what I am doing and you do not. So suck up your damn Slytherin pride and except my damn Gryffindor help! Effing Slytherins thinking they are too good for us Gryffindors because were brave and sometime irrational. What?" she was looking at him in a funny after his little rant. "What?" he asked a little louder this time.

"Nothing you need to worry about Potter" was her reply.

"So you gonna take my advice?" he questioned.

"If only to stop you from ranting again" the Slytherin drawled. She used her whole arm fro the sweeping motion and pronounced the incantation properly. A transparent dark green wall about the size of the teachers appeared.

"Oh yeah. Tell me how great I am" Harry said proud of himself. Not hearing anything coming from his partner Harry looked at her. "Slow down with all the compliments, I'm overwhelmed"

"You have five minutes left in the period. For those of you who don't get it, practice it for homework" Professor Nisha said, walking to the front of the room again.

"You know you could of at least said thank you" Harry pouted to the strawberry-blonde Slytherin.

"Thank you" was her haughty and sarcastic reply.

"Man sometimes I find it so hard to believe that you Slytherins are hated by the other houses" Harry returned sarcastically.

"Oh please the other houses don't understand us no matter how hard they try. Humans don't like that which they do not understand" she snapped at him, as they both gathered their things and shoved them into their bag.

"Humans can't understand that which those will not let them get to understand" Harry stated, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "In order for them to understand certain things one must be willing to let them get to understand these things"

"Do you have any idea what you just said Potter?" Blaise asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No clue. But I thought it sounded good" Harry answered. They exited the classroom together and continued their bickering as they made their way to Healing, a class they both shared.

Healing was being held in a fairly large classroom in the same corridor as the Hospital Wing. The whole female population of the 6th year was taking the class. Total number of males in the class...six. Harry, Ron, Nathaniel Moon, Kevin Entwhistle(a new D.A. member), Justin Finch-Fletchley and Jason Summers. He was told guys rarely took the class and that fie was the average number of guys taking it every year.

They were told that they should expect the lessons to be interrupted periodically since Madam Pomfrey still had her nursing duties and they were top priority. Poppy Pomfrey was one of the leading Healers in Europe. Trainee Healer for four years before working at St. Mungo's for thirteen years before the opening at Hogwarts became available. Since the job was better paying and required a fairly good Healer she accepted the position when offered to her and has been working at the school four thirty years. At the age of 64 years old she was looking to retire and rumor had it that next year she would have an apprentice working under her to take over the job, sometime in the next five years.

They learned a spell that was useful if you had children. It healed minor scratches and cuts. Now Harry knew why so many girls took the class for. The book had said most women have an affinity for healing magic because of their mothering nature and basically all of the girls wanted to become mothers one day. They realized that learning to heal wounds would be a good idea. Especially with young witches and wizards who seemed to get tons of injuries as they grew up.

Lunch was a rather loud and boisterous affair. Girls were complaining that they had to return there issue of Witches Weekly. The boys were discussing Professor Nisha and how great her class was. (In other words how great it was to be in close proximity to her for so long)

In Charms they started to learn the Armor-bewitching Charm. There were several necessary steps needed in order to get the armor to behave the way you wanted it too. It was also very draining to do, which was why some of the armors during Christmas sang the songs with gaps between lyrics.

For Transfiguration McGonagall gave them a long lecture on making inanimate to animate ones. They would start to learn it in their next lesson. Starting with small objects like quills and hopefully by Halloween doing it on couches and statues. This year they would ne learning about turning inanimate to animate and vice versa for the first term. Followed up by human transfiguration, which usually took up the rest of the year and some of next.

In Care of Magical Creatures they were still learning about Acromantulas. Though today instead of touching it and how to take care of it, they were learning about its weak spots and how to easily defeat it. Acromantulas were hard to kill. They had a type of chemical on their hair that while not inflammable was still pretty resistant to fire. The person either had to keep a basic fire spell on one designated spot for a while or use one of the more powerful darker spells, most which were considered Dark Arts, that was a minimum of eight hundred degrees Fahrenheit hot. Using one of those spells would take care of the creature in seconds. The Killing Curse worked on it, like basically all creatures, as did muggle means like guns, swords and the likes.

* * *

Thursday arrived quickly enough, the Native American shaman was due to arrive sometime during his Transfiguration class. The African manticore hunter was to arrive on Monday and the Japanese wizard ninja in a week.

That is why Harry Potter stood outside of Hogwarts dressed in casual muggle clothes instead of robes. Dumbledore stood next to him, sucking on his lemon drops in content. They had been waiting for ten minutes already and Harry was getting nervous.

'What if he decided he didn't want to teach a stupid British kid?' was his main thought as he shifted from foot to foot. After three minutes and thirteen seconds of waiting later a man pushed open the gates of Hogwarts and walked slowly up the road, admiring the area around him.

He wore trousers made out of a type of lion like hide. His shirt was made out of a soft wool and he wore a vest made out of the same material as his trousers over the shirt. The purple feathers of the thought to be extinct (well for muggles anyway) diricawl or dodo bird, the name muggles gave it, graced his vest. His feet were covered by moccasins that looked pretty comfortable.

He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail that reached his shoulders. Several braids decorated with beads and diricawl feather adorned his hair. His skin was a deep bronze color and several wrinkles could be seen around his eyes and mouth. He appeared to be in his early forties though his brown eyes still shone with youth, much like Dumbledore's did.

As the man reached them he extended his hand, somewhat awkwardly. "My birth name is Eyota Nocona. Among fellow shamans I am called Nirvelli, it is from the language of the Tudas Native American tribe and it means Water Child. I am a Water Elemental and the youngest member upon the Elemental Shaman Tribunal" Harry and Dumbledore both shook his hands.

"Good afternoon. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry amongst other things." Dumbledore stated.

"Harry Potter sir. Thank you for coming. It will be an honor to learn under you." Harry said kindly.

"Do not mention it young warrior. You would of gotten a formal invitation to learn with us after your graduated this school. After all, we do offer to teach all Elementals once they are no longer in school whether they are expelled or had graduated" the Native American explained.

"So that means I am an Elemental?" Harry asked excited.

"Of course it does! Though we do not know which one you can 'manipulate' yet. One of the Tribunal has a dream when a new Elemental is born. That is how we know who they are and what their face will look like unmarred."

"You said manipulate...I thought Elementals control their element?" Harry questioned.

"There is really no word for what we can do with the Elements. But we have no control over what it does. There is no way I could just make water appear in the palm of my hand, it is impossible to do so. The power a Elemental has over their element depends upon how abundant that element is. Earth, Air and Water Elementals have the weakest power over their elements. Fire and Electricity, the fifth element, Elementals have the most power."

The man pointed to the lake. "If I could control water like you thought Harry then could I not raise the water into the air and disperse it throughout the forest?" Harry nodded his head at the question. "Why would mother nature give one of its beings the power to destroy it so easily? Why would she give enough power to something over one of the basic things of life?

"I can make the water rougher so that waves big enough to make it unsafe in the water rise. I could direct a jet of water to rise from the lake and shoot at people. And if I needed to I could direct the flow of water as long as it isn't too big. Also if I put enough power in it, I could separate a body of water, much like Moses did, Moses was a Water Elemental. I can't cause tsunamis, I can't raise any body of water bigger then a small pond out from its resting place and I can't make water appear in my hands. Many think since you don't have much control over the element being an Elemental is useless.

"Ask any one of has these powers and they will tell you. Being an Elemental is good for gaining the upper hand, escaping somewhere, distractions and as my son has proven, great for pranks"

Harry perked up at the last one. "Pranks huh? What kind of pranks are we talking here?"

Nirvelli chuckled "I see you are very much like my son."

"His father was a Marauder" Dumbledore stated.

"IS he?" Harry wondered why Dumbledore mentioned that and why the man was shocked. "My son would be honored to meet you. The son of a Marauder!"

"I don't get it? Why is my dad known because he is a Marauder?" 'No one has ever mentioned this!' he thought to himself.

"Harry you don't think us teachers from other school do not talk with each other do you? Four times a year five teachers from every school meet up to discuss where the students are and sometimes see if other schools might be interested in an inter-school competition of some sort. While there we usually brag about our best students and your father, Sirius and Remus were some of our best. Tales out told, word spreads around. Students tell their relatives and soon the whole magical world is aware of the tales of the Marauders" Dumbledore explained to him.

"So how come know one knows who the Marauders actually are then?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes people want to forget and sometimes the stories are so changed by the time they pass on to people that names are not known" Dumbledore repsonded. "Now come Mr. Nocona. I will show you to your room"

The man in question got up to follow Dumbledore into the castle but before walking through the doors turned back around. "Tomorrow morning at six in the morning I would like you to meet me by the lake, Harry. We will find your element there"

Harry nodded his head and watched as the man walked into the castle and disappeared from his line of light. It was good the man wasn't like Snape or else he might of just had to end his life. He just hoped the others were like this man and nothing like his greasy haired git of a potions professor.

As he stood there he pondered on his future plans. Once the old D.A. had at least a year of training he would lead them to battle, if they were willing. He only had to make sure they were good enough. But a year of dueling, being in the new D.A., having the club running again and with a hopefully competent Defense teacher most of them would be ready by the end of the year. He on the other hand, he was hoping to be able to participate in battles around Halloween. He could handle new Death Eater recruits, that he knew for sure. He just wondered what he could handle fighting Aurors and the more veteran Death Eaters. If he couldn't even handle them by Halloween then how was he ever expected to take on Voldemort? I mean after all the snake faced bastard had more power and skill then everyone in the world besides Dumbledore.

What if Dumbledore was injured? Then who would hold off Voldemort long enough for his Death Eaters to be subdued and forcing him to retreat? or long enough for the forces of the light and Ministry to flee the battle in still good condition?


	15. Emancipated

"blah"-speaking

'blah'-thoughts

'_blah'_-reading a latter or book or any other thing

"**blah"**parseltongue(on the rare occasion I use it)

Chapter 15 Emancipated

"Tell me young warrior." Nirvelli said, between the deep breaths he and Harry took. They were sitting Indian style upon the shore of the lake, meditating. "How would you describe yourself? Are you forceful? Or perhaps practical? Or thoughtful? Or even Emotional? Or could you perhaps have some traits of all four of them?"

Harry thought for a minute. 'Which one is me? I do tend to let my emotions get the best of me. And I can be pretty thoughtful when I want to be. Everyone knows I'm forceful so maybe I am the element that belongs with that?'

"As I told you yesterday the power one has over there element is primarily based on their abundance in nature and secondarily on their abundance man-made. Air is probably the most abundant one, followed by Earth and Water. A debate has been going on for centuries on which one of the two is more abundant. Fire and Electricity are more abundant man-made then nature.

"Fire tends to go upwards, and can raise things into the clouds and beyond. The sun and the stars are fire - high in the sky! Fire cannot truly be confined, although it can be controlled. Even so, it eventually escapes into the sky. Not surprisingly, fire is associated with spirit, high ideals. Fire ideas can be very distant from the ideas of this Earth. While fire consumes, it also creates new life. Of all the elements, fire captures our attention the most. Archetypal fire goes high above the earth, is consuming and captivating and creates the new and removes the old.

"Fiery people have high spirits, great self-confidence, enthusiasm, and direct honesty and openness. They project a radiant, vitalizing energy thatglows warmly. They need a good deal of freedom to express themselves so they can insist on their own point of view. They are consumed - even entranced - by whatever they do. They are motivated by excitement, insight and intuition. That is, they get an idea which captivates them. They do not consider rational or logical thinking or practical feasibility. The idea comes to them fully formed and full of power. While the idea may grow over a period of time, it does not grow logically but intuitively. Sometimes fiery people do not know why they must do what they must do!

"They are assertive, individualistic, active and self-expressive. Fire sign energies can stimulate others, but they can also overpower and exhaust them. Good natured and fun-loving, they may have many friends. They are generous with their time, energy, and resources. They value having a good time above material possessions. They are generous but egoistic. Fiery people may believe so strongly in their own powers and abilities that they fail to notice the powers and abilities of others. This may mean that they do not give others the credit they deserve, or it may be that they underestimate their opponents. They believe that "If you want a job done well, then do it yourself". However, they belong to a group that is the most daring and capable inspiring natural leaders. They lead from the front. In war or business, they are out in the front leading the way. They are independent and individualistic leaders, rarely consulting others before they act. In fact, they may not even think things through to themselves, because their mode of thought is intuitive. They are always "on stage" and need to be recognized and admired for their attainment and accomplishments. They consider being appreciated more important than being rich. Nothing hurts them more than being ignored. The fire sign sense of honesty is straightforward and often child-like. They believe everyone is like themselves an open book. This may lead them to be gullible and naive, or to others exploiting their openness." Harry's new instructor stopped speaking and closed his eyes. Harry sat their in silence, contemplating what he had just said. Soon he began to speak again, describing the next element.

"The earth element represents matter. Everything in the universe is made of matter. You can touch what exists and often see or hear it. Earth is real and objective because it is perceivable by the five senses. Everything that exists in the universe is either earth or water. For anything to manifest, it must contain the elements earth or water. Of all the elements, the earth element is the most easy to confine and capture. It is rigid, fixed and stable. Anything that is attainable is "down to earth" and not "airy fairy", or "high in the sky". Archetypal earth is real, heavy, and the basis of all achievement. It is the foundation of all that is. Like the real earth, it is fixed, stable, organized and predictable. It is limited and disciplined.

"Earthy people are cautious, premeditative, conventional and dependable. They live by a practical, commonsense code and seek physical well-being rather than spiritual enlightenment. The expression "down to earth" sums them up. They are responsible, methodical, and concerned with detail. Children of the earth element are therefore well suited to life on this planet. They are realistic, builders and hard workers. They are pragmatic, materialistic and reductionist - they reduce everything to what is practical, useful and observable. They particularly value skills and abilities. Earth types are successful business people in the sense that they can maintain things. While the fiery type is an innovator, the earth type is cautious and practical, being more interested in established business activities than new innovative ones. Imagination to an earth type is of realistic representations of the five senses. They think about what is, rather than what might be. In a way, they lack imagination. They can be too fixed to rules, regulations and procedures." Again Nirvelli took a break, letting Harry contemplate the new information. After several minutes he went on to the next element.

"While air is light, it pervades everything on earth. For a long way into the sky and even in deep caves there is air. Air rises, but not as much as fire. Like fire, air is difficult to control or to capture. It is (nearly) always free. Yet it links everything to everything else. Air is associated with words and language. Language and words are essentially verbal, and speech requires air. It has a serial quality. You can blow air from one position to another. For example, you can direct the breathe to blow away some dust - the air moves from the mouth to the position of the dust. Language requires that words are uttered in a particular sequence, and the basis of logic is within language. Archetypal air is associated with language, logic, communication and transport. It loves freedom, and if captured, it will escape at the first opportunity. Air is also associated with the interrelationships between people and things. So one keyword is "linking", logic links ideas, language links words, transport links places, and words link to ideas. In order to link things together, we need to use abstraction or generalization to some degree. So like fire, air can be abstract, although because it is closer to the earth, it is less "up in the sky" than fire. Although air is everywhere, it remains air, although it does unite with objects and things in the world, but not as fast as fire. So the archetypal air can be objective and a bit impersonal. It is social because it is everywhere, but the associations are not as deep as those of water, or as lasting as those of earth.

"Air people are concerned with thought, ideas and intellect. They are detached and objective. They can be versatile and agile in communications. They might not accomplish their promises or goals unless they are grounded in earth. They are the theory people in the "theory versus practice" debate. Nonetheless, while the air people are less practical than those of the earth, they are more practical and objective than the other two signs. They can become dreamers, thinking and planning, but not applying. Air people are reflective and think things through logically before they implement their ideas. They can be procrastinators, but they rarely make mistakes through lack of thought. They tend not to be emotional, but they are fair minded and consider other's viewpoints. They are group rather than person oriented. They love humanity, but are not that close to individuals. They have varied interests and could become perpetual students." When the older man stopped Harry couldn't help think that Hermione was like Earth and Luna like Air.

"Water, like earth, is heavy, and falls to the earth. It is less easily constrained than earth, but more easily than fire or air. Unlike fire and air, it forms a flat surface, therefore, like earth, it has some form. While fire cannot be contained, it disappears if you totally enclose it, and air expands to fill any container, water is more limited and keeps it volume. While fire cannot destroy the earth, water can. It is the universal solvent that has the potential to make everyone one, without destroying that which it unites. Water can rise high with the help of air, but generally doesn't move upwards. Water is extremely powerful, and will always find its own level. If artificially constrained at a high level, it will eventually break free. Water is impressionable and reflective. It can go deep. Archetypal water refers to the feelings and the emotions. It refers to the unconscious mind.

"Water people are very sensitive to their own feelings and those of others. They perceive life through their emotions. They are concerned with what feels right, with their hunches, rather than with what is practical or rational. They use the intellect and not the emotions to understand and to value. Water can raise people to the heights of bliss, but can bring them down to the depths of despair. Water people need close emotional relationships, and rarely have superficial affairs. They are romantic, sentimental and affectionate. They can be very nurturing and very possessive with their family and spouse. They have fixed opinions. They communicate in nonverbal ways; emotionally, psychically, or through forms as art, dance, music, poetry and photography. Their beliefs are based on feelings rather than on reason or practicality."

'Am I like water? It sounds like me. Well not exactly me but it sounds closer then the other three do. I wonder what lightning people are like?'

"Electrical people are a mix of all the other elements, but they resemble fire the most. They are usually free-flowing, though can be grounded quite easily whether on its own course or by the aid of some outside factor. Electricity is hard to capture and confine, most of the time having to be either negated or grounded because of its wild and powerful nature. Electrical people need a good deal of freedom to express themselves so they can insist on their own point of view. They might not accomplish their promises or goals if it conflicts with their beliefs. They have great self-confidence, are dependable, sensitive to others feelings and are concerned with ideas and thoughts.

"They are concerned with what feels right, with their hunches, rather than with what is practical or rational. Electrical sign energies can stimulate others, but they can also overpower and exhaust them. Good natured and fun-loving, they may have many friends, however few of them are deep and lasting. They live by a commonsense code and seek physical well-being rather than spiritual enlightenment. This type of people can be versatile and agile in communications. Electrical people are known for putting the needs of others before there own. They are motivated by excitement, responsibilities and amusement. Humor is a big thing for electrical people, sometimes at the expense of others. Most are known for their stubbornness, tempers and odd behavior."

'Well that one sounds like me too. So it is between water and electricity. Hmm which one do I want? Well knowing my life and the damn connection with anything Voldemort in it I'll probably get effing electricity. Speaking of which this damn scar is killing me!' He rubbed his forehead fiercely.

"So how are we to tell sir?" Harry questioned. "Do I have to meditate or is there a spell or a potion?"

"You must meditate yes, but the element won't come to you on its own. Though you could have an idea of what it is due to events where the hidden power was released unconsciously by your mind to protect you. There is an orb you must touch as soon as all thought is far from your mind. Your element will be known then. Now clear all thoughts from your mind"

Harry closed his eyes and did as was told. After several minutes he was only focused on breathing. Deep breaths in and out, in and out. Opening his eyes he saw a small clear orb, the size of a bludger in front of him. Reaching out his hand, slowly he placed a finger against the orb.

Instantly colors flashed through the orb. Muddish-green, white, blue ocean, orange-red and bright gold. All the colors flashed by a in a quick flash of light, much like a multi-color strobe light. Soon however the colors slowed down until finally stopping upon bright yellow. Blue and yellow electricity arced across the surface. Some of them surged to Harry's finger tips, making a small tingly feeling go up his hand, where it faded by his wrist.

"So it seems the lightning flows through you. This is very good indeed, and it will make it easier to teach you, well easier then teaching air and fire. Tomorrow we shall meet by the forest near the hut of the big one. Your training shall start there"

Harry nodded to the dark skinned man before getting up and gathering his robes and t-shirt to him. A light breeze brushed against his bare upper body, making him shiver lightly. He began to walk to the school, pulling his t-shirt on him as he went.

"Harry!" Looking at the school he saw Ginny running to him, hair flying out behind her. When she caught up with him, she was to out of breath to speak so just shoved the Daily Prophet into his arms.

It appears there had been an attack. An attack at the zoo close to Surrey, the one the Dursleys were force to bring him to on Dudley's eleventh birthday. It appears somehow the animals were all let out of the cages, Death Eaters likely involved and pandemonium ensued. Several were killed and dozens were wounded before the animals were subdued and some of the animals had been killed by the others. What with the whole predator, prey, food web. As the people were running out of the zoo, they ran right into the crowd of Death Eaters who proceeded to kill and torture them until the Ministry was able to gather Aurors and send them onto the scene.

It seemed Fudge had made a statement assuring the people he was on top of things. And it also seemed the Umbridge had made a statement, which means she was out of St.. Mungo's. 'Gonna have to take care of her. The old bitch. I'll tell ya. Revenge is a very good thing, when you are the one seeking it, that is' he thought cynically.

"Umbridge is out of St. Mungo's." Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry about it Ginny. She'll get what she deserves real soon" Harry soothed. "Would you care to accompany me to breakfast? It is only 6:45 in the morning and we appear to be the one of the few who are up"

"Of course Harry" Ginny breathed. She the rest of the way to the Entrance doors with him. Harry pushed open the heavy doors and allowed Ginny to walk in first, being the gentleman he was. He closed the door behind him and did the same thing when they got to the set of doors that led into the Great Hall.

Few people were in the Great Hall. Mostly teachers with a handful of students, here and there. No one from the group Harry sits with was there. After his plate was filled with food by te house-elves, who were still shy about being out in front of the students, he walked to his usual table, tucked in the corner, away from the teachers.

As soon as he was seated Hedwig came fluttering down from the rafters and perched herself upon his shoulder. She had no mail with her and only seemed to come because she wanted some bacon and toast.

"I see how it is girl. Only come to me when you want food huh?" Hedwig hooted in an affirmative tone. "I love you too" Harry responded sarcastically.

Ginny giggled next to him, a rather high pitched and fake giggle. Harry hated it when girls giggled in that way. It hurt his ears and annoyed him to no end however he didn't let theat show upon his face, less he hurt the girls feelings. They sat in silence fro a while, something Harry enjoyed since it was something he rarely got.

"So Harry, how are your classes going?" Ginny asked him. 'Well there goes the beautiful silence' he thought as he answered the question.

Thirty minutes of small chit chat later and Hermione, Ron and Neville arrived. Glancing at his watch, Harry saw that it was 7:30. Classes would be starting in an hour and a fifteen minutes and owl post would be arriving soon.

All three of them sat down at the table, plates full of food, or in Ron's case overflowing with food. An owl swooped down and dropped the Daily Prophet off to Hermione. It seemed sometimes the owls waited in the rafters until their target come into the Great Hall. Speaking of which an old, regal looking screech owl was flying towards their table, a rolled up piece of parchment clutched in its talons.

"Wonder who that is for?" Ron asked, looking at the owl. "It is from the Ministry. Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

The owl in question, flew down and landed in front of Harry. It puffed out it chest as it dropped the letter into Harry's lap. Hedwig was glaring at the Ministry owl and hooted several times and if Harry could understand owl he bet it would probably sound something like 'Oh yeah, you're a big man now. Please! I do farther and harder deliveries than that on a bad day!' "Hedwig my dear! You are probably the best owl...ever" Harry told her affectionately.

The snowy owl stopped her glaring for a second to nip his ear softly before turning back to the Ministry owl. The screeched owl ruffled its feathers and took of flying, an indignant hoot leaving its beak as it flew off.

'_Dear Lord Harold James Gryffindor Scott Potter,_

_The news of your accepting legal Lordship of the Noble house of Gryffindor and the House of Scott have been noted and filed away in the Magical Persons; Family Records Department. Since you were made immediate Lord of both these families, your emancipation has been put through legally, in both the Magical world and the muggle world. _

_Since you are now considered an adult you are also able to claim full lordship of the Potter Family line, a position that was to be granted to you legally when you come of age, based in James Potter's family heir document he filed with the Magical Persons; Family Records Department the 8th of August 1980. All rights as an adult and Lord of family(ies) has been granted you upon this day. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aaron Britesyde_

_Head of Magical Persons; Family Records' _

"Flippin' sweet!"(1) Harry said. "I am now emancipated. Which according to the Hogwarts rules means that if a state of emergency has not been declared by the headmaster or my grades are not in danger then as long as I tell one of the teachers I can leave the school grounds when ever I feel like it"

"I'll be of age in March and then I'll get the same privilege. Wish I was head of the Weasley family though." Ron said after swallowing a spoonful of eggs. "There are a lot of cool things that come with being the head of old wizarding families. Like a seat on the Wizengamot among other things."

"Is your dad the head of the Weasley family?" Hermione asked. Harry already knew the answer.

"No. His older brother Ignatius is in charge of the Weasley's since grandpa died before Ginny was born. Speaking of which, they want to have a Weasley family reunion for New Years. I don't want to go. Uncle Ignatius is better off then us, not enough to be considered on level with Malfoy, but still enough to get some respect from those type of Wizarding families. My cousin, Malfada, she goes to a private wizarding school in Ireland, is a snobbish as Malfoy she is. She is several months younger then Ginny. They always seem to make us seem inferior to them. Mum and dad have more money now that they only had to pay for me and Ginny! Able to afford new things since the first time I could remember" Ron rambled on and on and on.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ron but since I can do so, I'm gonna leave here and go to Gringotts" Harry cut in.

"But Harry it is Friday!" Hermione cried. "You can't miss classes like that!"

"I know that Hagrid is sensitive about his classes and everything but seriously Hermione! These things are more important. If I didn't like hanging out with everyone during classes and out of them then I would of dropped out of school this year and only came to Hogwarts for my class I teach." Harry explained.

"Well maybe I would understand if you just told me the things you are doing! What could be so important that you have to miss school for?" Hermione exclaimed.

"You want to know what I am doing huh? I'm going to take all of the Potter properties, put them under the Fidelius Charm and use them as safe houses for the war. I'm trying to build alliances in the Wizengamot so this way I can veto all of the stupid and bias laws that the Fudge administration pass, which I guess is a good thing that I have three votes, so it gives me more power. I'm doing things that I don't want to do but I have to because if I don't this narrow-minded world so obsess with themselves is either going to fall so fast to the might of Voldemort or destroy this world fighting something they made. I don't want to do this. I don't want to be me. Sometimes I wonder if is should just let this world deal with its own problems. They raise you so high, think you their savior yet so quickly they turn their backs on you. So quickly use you, the one they raise so high, as their scapegoat. This world needs to change because if it doesn't Earth is going to hell in a handbasket and magical people will be the first ones to set foot in the fiery caverns they brought the world to" Harry hadn't realized he was standing up or that his voice had gotten so loud that the whole hall heard what he was saying after the first three sentences.

Noticing the looks he was getting, Harry picked up his stuff and left the Great Hall, the doors slamming behind him. Whispers broke out the minute the door closed and Harry had to close his eyes in annoyance. 'I wonder how they'll take that' he thought as he breathed out deeply.

The entrance doors opened and the towering figure of Hagrid came into view. "Hagrid! Just the person I needed to talk to. Would it be alright if I was able to skip you class and go to Gringotts? There are some legalities that I have to handle involving becoming Head of some old families"

"Course yeh can 'Arry" Hagrid's gruff voice came out from under his bushy beard. "Just remember to stop by for tea sometimes. Yeh can tell me how tha crup I gave yeh is doing"

"Oh. I had to leave him at you know where cause we are only allowed one pet to school and the Hogwarts school board wouldn't budge on the idea" Harry explained. "Anyway. Thanks Hagrid. I appreciate it"

The half-giant smiled at him before walking into the Entrance Hall. Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower to change out of his school robes.

There was more I was going to add on but I'm going on vacation for a week and a half and will have no access to the story. So I figured I would put it up now and add the other part at the beginning of next chapter.

I got the Fire, Earth, Air and Water paragraphs from a website though I forgot the name and URL. The electricity one is mostly just copied and paste lines and words from the first four and the end is just stuff I made up to make it fit Harry's personality better.

(1)- Napoleon Dynamite RULES!


	16. The Dragon

riegert8- It seems you are right. Harry is not short for Harold. Harold is Scandinavian and Harry is the English named derived from it.

HeeroYuyZ- Now your complicating the issue, try not to dwell on it. Even though you are right I didn't want to put much thought into the whole elemental thing seeing as how it is only an important aspect of the story once or twice. I'm just tired of people making elementals so damn strong so I made it weak in my story, so I had to soften up the powers some how.

School sucks. Since I live in New York I have state test I have to take and they are driving me nuts.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

'_Reading'_

"**Parseltongue**"

Chapter 16 The Dragon

"Vitriol will see you now Mr. Potter" the young goblin bowed as he spoke. Harry had went straight to Gringotts as soon as he exited the gates of Hogwarts. He needed to speak to the managers of the Potter, Scott and Gryffindor family accounts. It seemed the Scott family and the Gryffindor family both had the same manager so the Potter information was handed to him, making it easier for Harry.

The young goblin led him down a long corridor that had wooden doors with name carved into them on both sides. They came upon a door that had 'Vitriol' carved on it in big gold letters. Below that was carved 'Gryffindor', beneath that was the name 'McGregor', below that 'Scott' and finally below that 'Potter', which looked to be newly carved. All four of the family names were carved in silver.

The door opened on its own accord, showing a middle aged goblin, well as middle aged as a goblin looked, sitting behind a desk ten times larger then it. A quill was in the magical creatures hand and he appeared to be crossing something out upon the parchment in front of him.

"I've gone over all three of your accounts Mr. Potter" Vitriol didn't even look up as he spoke. Harry quickly rushed into the room upon hearing the goblins voice. He took a seat in one of the three uncomfortable looking, yet very comfortable chairs in front of the desk. "It seems that with all the money of the three family vaults combined you are the third wealthiest person in the United Kingdom. The Scott's barely had enough money to be called rich but the Gryffindor vaults, which was the fifth wealthiest in the United Kingdom by itself and the Potter vaults, which was eleventh wealthiest in the United Kingdom by itself, combined with it add up to a very substantial amount.

"Would you like me to go over the family accounts?" Vitriol asked.

"Yes sir. Start with the Potter's please"

"Alright then. You know of the vaults, the properties and the investments of the family. You have the Potter seat on the Wizengamot as well as a place on the International Confederation of Wizards, International Federation of Warlocks and the Assembly of Magical Persons."

"What the hell is all of that?" Harry asked. He vaguely remembered Binns and Hermione mentioning the first two but the Assembly of Magical Persons was new to him.

"Well the International Federation of Warlocks is an organization that meets once a year. Members include those who are from powerful purebloods families around the world. The International Confederations of Wizards is just a group of representatives from each country who discuss things going on in the world. They meet four times a year unless emergency meetings are called, which will most likely happen often seeing as how the Dark Lord is back They mostly just bring up important issues a country or area is suffering and try to get support from other countries."

"And the Assembly of Magical Persons?" he questioned the goblin.

"Do you know of the muggles United Nations?" Vitriol asked. Harry nodded his head. "It is the magical equivalent of it and is just as ineffective of the United Nations. The Potter's are also part of the Ancient Families, though I do not know if this will extend to you because your mother was a muggle-born."

"What is the Ancient Families?" Harry inquired.

"The Ancient Families is an organization that wizards ad witches who has family that can trace its pureness back 4000 years. It is to protect the rights of the most Ancient of pureblood families. Only 13 families in Britain are part of it and one more should be joining it as soon as their heir has children. I believe one hundred and seventy two families are in it." the middle-aged goblin explained patiently.

"I didn't think there was that many pureblooded families" It was true. With the way some people talked about it there was only hundred pureblood families in the world.

"Purebloods are melodramatic if you ask me" was the goblins only reply.

"There are over nine hundred families that have at least eight generations of pureblood.

"From the Gryffindor line you get vault number eight which has around two billion galleons. A castle in Scotland and a house in the Bermuda triangle are yours as well. You get a seat in the Wizengamot, a seat on the Hogwarts Board of Governors and a seat in the International Federation of Warlocks. All investments made by the Gryffindor family were made long ago and none of the businesses they invested in are around now a days.

"From the Scott Family you get a seat in the Wizengamot and a place in the International Sports League Assembly. Vault number two hundred and nine is yours, which includes four hundred millions galleons. You also get properties in Japan, Russia, Brazil and Yorkshire. You have several investments in muggle companies as well as fifty percent of Stupefy Suites, wizarding hotel"

"That is a hell of a lot of money and properties I'm getting. Is there anything else?"

"Actually yes Mr. Potter. Your parents left this chest with us, to be given to you upon the day you reach adult status within the wizarding world." An ash chest was placed in front of him. It was just a plain old chest, no locks or anything.

Opening it up Harry saw tons of baby clothes in light blue, pink, yellow and mint green. A lump formed in his throat. 'I wonder if any of these were mine? Well definitely not the pink but... I guess I am to give these to my children? My child...my first child who will be brought into this world by the woman I hate. The heir to three respected light families. The heir to the Boy-who-lived. My child. Born in the Spring. Born to the savior of the Light and a minion of the Dark. My child, possibly the last of the Potters, to be raised in a world torn apart by war.'

Harry would of broke down crying right there is it wasn't for the loud explosion that came from the main lobby. Harry and Vitriol rushed out of the room and down the corridor. The main lobby was a mess. The doors appeared to be sealed shut do to the fact that a black glow was seen between the crack in the two doors. Dozens of bodies, mostly human, littered the floor which had several small craters in it. The wizards and witches that were still inside the building were scrambling into the corner, pulling their children with them.

Goblin soldiers, there silver armor and iron weapons, glistening under the magical light produced by the ceiling, rushed out of some back corridor. Fifty Death Eaters stood in two rows of twenty-five at the sealed off entrance. A tall muscular Asian wizard stood in front of them. His slanted eyes surveyed the room.

"Goblins of Gringotts" the Asian man's voice had a slight accent, one similar to Cho Chang's. "The Dark Lord sends you a message. Reject his offer of an alliance and suffer the consequences." The man calmly and quickly clapped his hands twice and the Death Eaters rushed forward, jets of light surging from their wands.

Harry as well rushed forward jets of red, navy, violet and off-white flying from his wand. Stupefy as well as the three powerful banishing charms Inflatus, Expello and Flamen were his favorite spells to use. He practiced with each of them a lot, perfecting his power and aim with them. After all they were the most powerful and effective spells he had learned thus far. The only good thing about the dark magic the Death Eaters used (Harry feared using it because the wizarding world would be on his back in a heartbeat and he didn't need that right now) was that it incapacitated its opponents with no way of being revived, most of the time.

"Potter" one of the Death Eater finally noticed that their masters nemesis was launching spells at them from the sidelines as they battled with the goblins. "Crucio!"

The torture spell shot out of the black wand and straight at Harry. The teen in question just side-stepped to the left. The Death Eater was to far away in order for his spell to be considered a real threat, unless of course Harry just stood there like an idiot.

His opponent rushed forward, sending off jets of light. Harry for his part did some quick dodging, sending a few spells whenever he could. It seemed that for once he wasn't taking on a new recruit but a veteran, one who knew how to duel.

An odd brown looking jet of light flew at him. "Recutio!" a indigo light in the shape of a square formed in front of him. The brown spell hit the square of light and reflected back at its caster. The caster in question was so surprised by the rebounded spell that he didn't move in time. Ok so probably still a new recruit but one that was semi competent.

Harry watched in morbid fascination as blood started to flow from the holes where the eyes were. The Death Eater fell to the floor, withering in pain as more blood flowed from the eye holes. Harry grimaced thanking that he was not hit with that spell.

He turned back to the battle and saw that the Asian wizard had pulled out a muggle weapon, as well as a wand. The sickle attached to a chain looked like a very deadly weapon. This was only amplified by the fact that the blue blood of the goblins stuck to the sharp blade. About fifteen goblins lay at the wizards feet.

The man whipped the chain sideways, the sickle digging into the soft flesh between the chest plate and the leg armor of a goblin. With a yank of the chain the sickle cut through the goblin, making it do a one-eighty before falling to the ground dead. The other goblins there, were afraid to go near the man. Not after what happened to their comrades.

"I'll take care of him" Harry said. The goblins looked at him before nodding their heads. Why refuse the insane idiot who wanted to verse the deadly Asian man?

Harry scooped up one of the fallen goblin weapons. It was one of a pair of combat axes. The shaft made of ebony and the blade made of iron. He had no training with any weapon and only ever used one once but he doubted he would get close enough to stick it through the roof of the man's mouth.

The sickle whipped out, the chain rattling behind it. Harry hit the curve of the blade with the blade of the axe he held in his hand. A fairly loud 'ting' rang throught out the room as metal hit metal. The sickle hit the floor harmlessly to his left. "Flamen!" the off-white light that flew out of his wand was knocked aside by the wave of the man's wand.

"Acuo! Confringo!" The brown and dark grey jets of light hit the floor where Harry was. Harry stood up from his roll, a red light flying from his wand. His opponent used the sickle's blade to rebound the spell back at him.

Ducking it Harry threw the axe as hard as he could at where the Asian man stood. Not looking to see whether or not he hit his opponent he ran to his left, scooping up a sword with his left hand in the process. The sickle came soaring at him, aimed at his head. He ducked quickly and felt the blade graze his hair.

Harry ran forward dodging, ducking, diving and duking all spells thrown at him. When he got close enough he slashed horizontally from left to right with the sword. The Asian man jumped backward, the sword grazing his robes.

The man whipped the chained-sickle side armed so that when the chain hit his waist it wrapped around him several times before the blade of the weapon dug into his side. The man gave it a tug causing Harry to spin in circles until released from the metal grip, where he promptly fell to the ground.

"I thought you'd be better then this Mr. Potter" the man commented cooly.

"Oh I am. You just caught me on an off day" Harry replied, his hand pressed against his side as blood seeped from the thin gash, laying upon the ground. "May I enquire the name of my ass kicker today?"

"The Dragon, Mr Potter. You may call me the Dragon" He raised his sickle in the air, looking down at the teen below him.

"You are in a dilemma aren't you Dragon?" Harry asked. "Your honor would never let you kill me, after all in your eyes I am still a boy. But you know, that in time my power and my skills will grow and I will be a threat to your cause and one day I will kill you. So do you follow your code of honor or your survival instincts?"

"How do you know about my code of honor?" the Dragon hissed.

"I see the tattoo on your palm. The two black eyes in the grey smoke. You're a Shadow. A ninja assassin from Japan." the only reason why Harry recognized the tattoo was because a Shadow would be teaching him and he wanted to learn about the ways of the Shadow. "I know all about the code of honor you follow."

"I do not follow the code of honor any more! I am no longer a Shadow!" the Dragon yelled.

"Then kill me. Don't let your honor get in the way and kill me!" Harry shouted.

The Dragon raised his wand the killing curse on the tip of his tongue. However before the first syllable could pass through his lips the doors to Gringotts, which were magically sealed with powerful magic, were blown off its hinges. One of the doors spiraled in the air before hitting into the wand arm, the left one, of the Dragon causing the man to drop his wand.

It seemed that Dumbledore had arrived with the Aurors. Their red uniforms billowed out behind them as they rushed at the Death Eaters. The goblins, who suffered a heavy amount of casualties, slowly moved back gold and silver lights flying from their hands.

The old man was shocked that Harry was there, blood pouring from his side. The Dragon had found his wand and now held it in his right hand, the left one most likely broken.

"Ah! The famous Dumbledore. Here to save his precious goblins and pupil I assume" the Dragon laughed.

"I don't believe we've met before" Dumbledore said, power radiating of off him.

"Allow me to introduce myself then! I am the Dragon. The latest Warlock to join Voldemort! A high Warlock to be precise" The man explained his face into the emotionless mask Harry first saw.

"That is interesting news indeed but I fear your forces are retreating Mr. Dragon and soon you will be by yourself" Dumbledore said quietly. And it was true, for few Death Eaters still conscious remained.

"Well then. I guess we'll have to postpone this meeting then" The brown, slanted eyes met almond shaped green ones. "You are a lucky one Mr. Potter." With a blink of an eye he was gone, whisked away by a portkey.

"Harry what were you doing here?" Dumbledore face lost the cold expression and turned into that of a disappointed grandfather. The man waved his wand and the gash in Harry's side sealed shut.

"I was going over the Scott, Gryffindor and Potter family accounts and what comes with them. However before we could finish the Death Eaters attacked. I couldn't just sit back as the goblins were killed. Besides it wasn't like they were doing anything Do you know how many died sir?"

"Well Harry thirty goblins have been killed. Thirteen human customers have been killed, four severely injured and most likely not going to make it. As for the Death Eaters we have only three dead and eight captured." Harry pointed to the witches and wizards who were started to step away from the corner. He had to stop himself from hexing a fat man who hid behind a little girl of about nine. "Look at them. They're pathetic. Sometimes I wonder if saving their lives will be worth it."

That said man walked over to him, a pompous expression upon his face. "I am glad you were able to protect me Mr. Potter." 'If I could I would of used your body as a human shield' Harry thought cynically. "You did an important thing by making sure I survived today Mr. Potter. I am after all a very important man in the Ministry"

"Your pathetic" Harry whispered.

"Excuse me?" the man seemed shock.

"I said your fucking pathetic!" Harry screamed into the mans face. "Don't think I didn't see you hiding behind that girl. I didn't fight to protect you. I fought to help the goblins. I fought so the children would not be killed because you adults are to incompetent to protect them yourselves. Your lucky I have such a heavy conscious or else I'd leave you to fend for yourself"

"You...you can't do this to me!" the man shrieked indignantly. Reporters were there and probably had been there since the Death Eaters fled the seen. "I work for the Minister!"

"You can take your position and stick it in your ass for all I care." Harry snapped. "Oh and tell Fudge that I said It's almost over. Tell him I said I'll be taking my revenge soon" Harry turned around and started to walk away however a hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't you walk away from me Potter" the man growled out.

"You might want to release me" Harry said calmly.

"I think it would be wise Mr. Lakimer if you would release your grip on Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said.

"You better release me" Harry said, an edge creeping into his voice.

"You listen to me Potter..." the man started.

"You better release me" Harry repeated.

"Mr Lakimer!" Dumbledore said, the same time Harry repeated his words.

"I won't take crap from a sixteen your old punk!" Mr. Lakimer growled out.

"You had your warning" Harry let some of his anger go. His magic flared around him and the ministry worker, Mr. Lakimer, was hit by a whip of magic. He went flying into the wall behind him, a good thirty meters back, where his body made a loud crunching noise as bones were broken. "Ass"

"Harry" Dumbledore admonished.

"What! I told him to let me go. I didn't break any laws and he knows it! According to Defense Rights of a Magical Person: Section two, paragraph five, line two, "If someone who that magical person believe is a threat,

places any physical contact upon them then they have the right to defend themself in anyway that is not considered a dark art." And what I did was not considered a dark art" Harry explained.

"Still Harry. Hurting a Ministry official. Especially one of Minster Fudge's inner circle like that. This will not go over well with Fudge. He has been looking for a reason to take care of you ever since the end of your fourth year. Now more then ever since this whole Voldemort fiasco that he has denied for over a year" Dumbledore told him.

"Eh let Fudge do his worse. He'll be out of office by the end of my school year anyway. Speaking of which I was wondering if you could bring Umbridge to court for me? There are several things she did last year that I understand are illegal." Harry said.

"What are those things Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"You'll find out in court sir, just like the rest of the world" Harry responded. "Now I feel I must get back to my meetings with Vitriol, that is if he can still take me" Harry walked over to where his account manager was. He was talking to what looked to be a very important goblin, judging by the fact that he had an air of power around them and he wore cooler looking robes with a funny looking hat. In muggle history you learned that guys who wore funny looking hats in politics usually were the leader or something like that.

Harry approached the two goblins and waited until they were done talking. "Excuse me Vitriol but I was wondering if we could get back to our meeting"

"Mr. Potter the rest of the meeting was just discussing the Rights of the Head of Ancient Families, the Rights of a Pureblood and the Rights of a Wizengamot"

"Oh...I guess I can look those up on my own then" Harry said.

"Yes however there is another important matter I feel we should talk about. Mr. Potter this is the president of Gringotts, Aurum" Vitriol introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Harry said, nodding his head.

"Mr. Potter we goblins like to have power." Aurum started. "Being in charge of the wizarding monetary system gives us tremendous power. We know that with Voldemort we will have little to know power. The Ministry, especially under Fudge is controlled by people who are too greedy, even for the taste of us goblins. And Dumbledore, well he may be a powerful wizard but he is a horrible general. His whole thing is defense, defense, defense. He'll never win a war."

"Uh huh" Harry muttered. "And this has to do with me how?"

"You have power Mr. Potter. Magically and politically. Three seats on the Wizengamot is very persuasive. Your votes will sway many people, especially do to your status in the Wizarding World. You have much raw magic, I can see your aura radiating off of your. It is a gift that has been passed down in my family for generations, the ability of Aura reading. I know that by allying with you then we goblins will come out in a far better position then we entered it with."

"But the question is this. If you are planning to ally with me and I needed soldiers would you offer them? If we were having a battle against the Dark Lords forces would you send aid?" Harry questioned.

"If you required aid that is within our abilities to provided then you shall receive it" Aurum replied.

"Then it is agreed." the two shook hands. "I will meet with you in a months time Aurum. I hope to get many alliances in this time and then I will hold a meeting between my council. Until then"

"Yes. Mr. Potter, until then"

Upon seeing that Harry was done talking with the goblins, the old headmaster approached his student. "Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts now Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh I guess sir" Harry answered. A lemon drop wrapper was placed into his hand and he was instantly taken away by the tug behind his naval.

He landed outside the gates of Hogwarts. Looking at his watch he saw he still had twenty minutes before he had to teach the Defense Association. His time at Gringotts took a lot longer then he expected it would. This gave him little time to talk to several of the students from influential families, i.e. Susan Bones, Parvarti and Padma Patil and Terry Boot to name a few.

He walked the familiar path to the portrait of Sir Kendric, where giving the password and entering the room he found that several people had already arrived. Neville was sitting in his seat, waving his wand around and muttering under his breath. Hermione was there reading the book by Julius Ceaser, no doubt for the third or fourth time. Ron was playing a game of chess with Terry Boot. It appeared th game was close. Ron had his queen, king, two pawns and a bishop. Terry had his king, a castle, three pawns and a bishop. A few other students were scattered around the room.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Boot. I need to speak to you three for a minute. Please come with me to my office" Harry said. The three boys nodded their heads before following him into his office. "Guys, I need to talk to you about this upcoming war" All three looked at him interestingly.

"Voldemort's main support is from pureblooded wizards. In order to weaken his forces we need to get the pureblood families neutral or preferably upon our side. So we have to make our side appealing to pureblooded wizards and witches. That I why I am wondering if you three as well as the Patil sisters would like to be my spokespersons. You don't have to do this. It will make you big targets for Voldemort."

Ron and Neville gave him questioning, while Terry had a very calculating look upon his face. 'Typical Ravenclaw behavior' Harry thought.

"And why exactly us? Why not try getting several of the Slytherins." Terry asked.

"Well Ron's dad branch of the family here in England may not have much money but unlike the other two branches they have much respect among the other wizards. Let us not forget the Weasley's are one of the Ancient Families, which only thirteen families in England can claim. Plus all of Ron's siblings are powerful and smart, and Ron here is no exception. A curse-breaker, dragon handler, co-owners of the most successful business to rise in the last hundred years and a high-up Ministry official.

"Neville here also comes from one of the Ancient Families and his family has more then enough money to be respected by the extreme purebloods like Malfoy. His parents were the fourth and fifth strongest Aurors during the first war of Voldemort. You are also strong Neville, maybe even a high warlock.

"Terry's children will be inducted into the Ancient Families because they will be the first in his family to be born after the 4000 year minimum of pureness the organization requires. His family also owns the only major supplier of magical and non-magical plants for Europe.

"Parvarti and Padma are from a family that is part of the Indian branch of the Ancient Families. Their father is an Indian ambassador and their two older brothers both play for the Indian quidditch team." Harry explained.

"How do you know all of that?" Terry asked him.

"Research. But you can see why I would pick you guys. You all come from old, respected families. If you guys are willing to be my spokesperson we will have a meeting soon because I need to gather support quickly. I'll be talking to Padma and Parvarti after class. I'll give you all till the next class to think about it" He dismissed them frm his office and followed them out. The rest of the class had gathered, sitting in their assigned seats. On each of their desk was a quill, parchment and their books.

When Harry reached the front of the room the talking slowly died down and the students turned their full attention upon him. He frowned slightly at that.

"Today I am going to teach you three spells I was going to wait a while to teach, maybe sometime in February. So far they are probably the most effective spells I know of. The Banishing Triad is what they are known as in dueling terms. Flamen, Expello and Inflatus. Fairly complicated spells. Able to be cast by most magical people."

The rest of the theory lesson was them taking notes about the three spells. Why they were useful, when they were useful, which one was considered more powerful(Inflatus was because it was multiple lights therefore being able to hit multiple people. Then Expello because only physical blocking magical shields could block it. Other then that they all had the same amount of power) and their properties.

The practical part of the class involved working out and practicing the spells. The pureblood students were still unsure of the muggle exercise equipment he brought in. Neville had accidently forgot to put the clamp on one of the ends of the bar for the bench pressing. The weights had slid off and landed on Ron's foot.

The spell practice went as good as expected. Most of them were able to due the Flamen spell and a few could also due Expello spell by the time the class was over.

The class had ended quickly enough and the students rushed to the locker room in order to shower of the sweat and grime and change back to their school robes. He had asked Parvarti and Padma to meet him in his office when they were done.

The Indian twins walked into his office and surprisingly the three boys he spoke to early came in to. He told the girls the same thing he told the boys. When he finished he turned to the boys with an inquisitive look upon his face.

"Harry we talked about it in the locker room and we decided we'd do it Ron said.

"You guys agreed so soon? Don't you want some time to think this over. It is a big thing and it will make you prime suspects for Voldemort, as well as your family." Harry replied.

"Harry my family is a strong supporter of the light. Voldemort has been after us since the first war" Ron stated.

"Me too" Neville quipped.

"My parents while neutral during the last war provided many of the ingredients the Order used in their potion. Last week they told me that they had joined the order. My family is already putting itself in danger" Terry explained. The three boys who had just voiced their support to Harry's idea turned to the Patil twins.

"We'd have to talk to our family" Padma rationalized. "If we are going to make a decision that could put their lives in danger they have a right to help decided this decision."

"I agree with you one hundred percent. Your family has a right in this decision. I hope you don't feel pressured into accepting this. I know many people don't want to get involved in this war but it is coming. By December frequent attacks will be occurring in Britain. Thousands of muggle will be dead by Easter. Towns and villages will be in ruined and the wizarding world of the United Kingdom would be on the brink of collapse.

"The Ministry can't hold the onslaught and Dumbledore fights a purely defensive war. Hundreds, even thousands of lives can be lost before his army gets to every battle. You guys should of figured it out by now but I plan on making my own faction in this war. I plan on taking this war to Voldemort and crippling him from the inside as well as outside. And with your help I plan to put one of my first steps into motion."

I know this chapter is kind of erratic. Going all over the place and everything


	17. Verins?

Chapter 17 Ring of Crooks

Nirvelli held out his hand and an orb of water started to appear within it.

"I thought you said you can't make water appear out of thin air?" Harry questioned.

"There are always water molecules floating in the air. I just draw it to my hand." He continued bringing water molecules to his palm until he had a tennis ball size of water in his hand. He then proceeded to throw it into Harry's face. The man chuckled as Harry spluttered indignantly. "Now you have the power of Electricity. Electricity is produced by the human body. Though harder to manipulate because the human body has a natural defense to protect their electricity from being manipulated, it is still doable by the more powerful elementals though. It is the same thing with the water in the human body and the air that flows through the circulation system."

"I didn't know humans have electricity flowing through there body"

"That is because you do not learn science. The human brain alone has enough electricity to light a 20 watt bulb." the water Elemental explained. "Close your eyes. Imagine a volt of electricity flowing through your body. The tingling feeling as it flows from your toes to the tips of your fingers. The jolt of pain and energy." He pulled out a big battery, a lot smaller then a car battery but still big and placed it between them. He also pulled out a pair of jumper cables, attaching the red and black to the appropriate charges. "Attach these to your middle fingers Harry." The Native American commanded.

"Is this going to hurt?" Harry asked curiously.

"During the first couple of times but once you can master the element you shall feel no more pain by the power of electricity." Harry nodded his head before attaching the red clip and then the black to his fingers.

A surge of immense pain coursed through his fingers, causing him to shout out. "It takes about 48 volts to puncture the dry skin resistance of the human body and get current flowing in the conductive juices inside. This one doesn't hold much over it. So it is pretty damn strong. A little bit more and you'd probably be electrocuted" Nirvelli explained.

Harry couldn't talk. The pain was to much. Loud whimpers escaped from his lips. "Focus Harry" the man spoke loudly into his ear. "Focus on the power that surges through your body. Embrace it."

Harry was to busy trying to deal with the pain in order to embrace it. The clips were taking off his fingers and a vial was shoved into his hand. With shaky hands he lifted the vial and opened his trembling lips just enough to let the liquid slide from the vial into his mouth.

"Why didn't you embrace the power flowing through you?" Nirvelli asked.

"Kind of hard to concentrate when you are almost getting electrocuted!" Harry snapped. "Do you know how much that bloody hurt? Couldn't you of giving me like a bloody nine volt or something!"

"Mr. Lupin expressed his urgency in how quickly you pick this up. He said that you must learn the art of being an elemental quickly. Therefor I have to make you learn this as quickly as I possibly can. What is pain compared to skipping over a month of easing you into the pain?" the man asked.

He did raise a fairly good point one that, in his current situation, Harry could not argue with.

"Now this time I want you to embrace the power that runs through you. Accept the pain, the power and the energy"

The jumper cables were clipped back upon his middle fingers. Again the immense pain coursed through his body. He tried to focus on the power that surged through him. Because of his closeness with the element he was able to see the volts flow through him.

He tried pushed himself to ignore the pain yet he still couldn't do it. After almost an hour of this Harry was about to call it quits. For what was probably the fifteenth time that day he pushed himself to ignore the pain, this time succeeding. He embraced the power that flowed through him. The pure unadulterate power. The power of electricity was astounding.

It helped the body function, could save a life(defibrillator) and take one a way. Muggles relied heavily upon it and the strongest of wizards wielded it, like Zeus who was thought to be a god by muggles long ago.

It was one of the causes of Fire, the most destructive element. The elements of Earth and Water could ground the power(1) making him effectively weak against them.

The pain started to edge away, replaced with a feeling of being re-energized. The power electricity held filled his veins and for a second he felt invincible.

The clips were taken off his fingers again. "That is very well young warrior. Next time we meet we will have to make sure you can do that in a second instead of an hour. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir" Harry raised himself to his feet and pulled his shirt over his head. His body still ached from the first bunch of times he had those cables attached to him and couldn't manage to embrace the element. There was still two hours before Strategy and Simulation was to start giving him plenty of time to eat, change and finish a potion essay.

When he entered the common room ten minutes later he saw that Ron was playing a game of chess with an older boy, not that, that was any surprise. Hermione was sitting in an armchair next to Ron, her feet curled underneath her and her nose buried within a book, no surprise there either. Dean was laid out in front of the fire, his sketch pad in front of him and the eraser of a pencil pressed against his closed lips, a look of thought upon his dark face. A red-faced Neville was clutching his side from laughing to hard and an equally red faced Seamus, who was the one who most likely made the joke, looked about ready to fall of the couch, he was laughing so hard as well. Parvarti and Lavender were on a couch opposite of Seamus and Neville whispering to each other as they pointed to a magazine in between them.

Harry could tell and he knew that Dumbledore and many others could tell too that the Class of 1998 from Hogwarts would be the most powerful group of students Hogwarts has ever produced. Sure the Class of 1979, his parent's class, was pretty powerful but it stilled paled in comparison to Harry's year. 'Mars must of been shining bright that year' Harry thought chuckling to himself.

As he fully stepped into the common room most of the attention seemed to be focused on him. It was usually like that. If he was not being discreet enough he would always grab everyone's attention unwillingly just by walking into rooms.

"We got Strategy and Simulation soon Harry" Hermione said noticing the slight twitch in his left eye but deciding not to say anything.

"Almost two hours from now Hermione" Harry replied as he walked to the boy staircase.

"Do you have any idea on what the class will be like?" Hermione shouted to him. Harry grabbed his potions essay from his night stand and walked back down to the common room.

"No clue. Maybe we'll play chess the whole year" he answered offhandedly as he took a seat at one of the tables near the fire.

"The teacher wouldn't do that!" Hermione gasped out horrified. "Would they?"

"Not likely Hermione." Harry answered. "Besides its Stimulation as well. Probably put us in some "real life" situations to get our ways out of"

With that said he started to finish his potion essay. He already had one and a half feet of parchment, needing only a half of foot more.

"Hermione what would happen if I added Norwegian Ridgeback instead of Welsh Green dragon liver in the Pain Killer Potion?" Harry asked her.

"Honestly Harry! Don't you read?" Hermione explained to him the difference giving Harry the half a foot he needed to complete the essay.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said after she finished explaining to him the consequences of doing such a thing. He rolled up his parchment as Hermione glared at him. It was a well known fact that Hermione hated giving people answers for their homework. She was a firm believer in people having to figure things out for themselves or they will never learn. "Love to stay and chat but I think I would like to get dressed and have some lunch before class begins"

Hearing the words lunch Ron looked up from his game. "You going down to lunch Harry?"

"In five minutes" Harry answered.

"I'll go down with you then" Ron said.

"Again? You already had lunch forty minutes ago!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well when one is still growing they need the nutrients and proteins of food to help their body develop" Ron explained it to Hermione in a tone of voice reminiscent of someone talking to a child.

"I know that!" she huffed.

"Could of fooled me" Ron said smirking. Harry shook his head before going upstairs and changing into a pair of thin trousers, a dark green t-shirt, a black robe and a pair of combat boots. Dean and Seamus were the only sixth years not in the class, it isn't like they didn't want to be in the class, they did. It was just that only fifteen people from each house could be picked and they weren't lucky enough to be included into that. Four seventh years weren't accepted either.

When he walked back down the stairs and towards the portrait hole he heard Ron say "I would love to stay and chat Hermione but the food is a calling ya know!" He bounded after Harry.

* * *

Thirty minutes later sixty students found themselves in an big room occupied by large circular table and sixty one stiff wooden chairs. The teacher was an old Auror, who had as much battle scars as Moody, named Joseph Curris.

"I've fought in both Dark Wars this century" the man growled out. "I was twenty one when what muggles called World War II broke out. And although most witches and wizards are still active until the day they die I was unlucky enough to be hit by a curse that caused the effects of arthritis, a muggle illness that is an inflammation of the joints, a year before the last war ended. I figured myself useless when I heard news the You-Know-Who is back but Dumbledore offered me this position and I have accepted"

The man walked slowly around the table looking at them all. "Many parents don't think their children are going to need the type of education that this school is supplying this year. Well they are all ignorant idiots" The man stopped at the only empty chair and sat in it. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters don't care what age you are at or who you are. Hell the Dark Lord went after a baby to kill! So I say what is wrong with making teenagers able to defend themselves?

"You'll be making two equal teams of thirty that will last the whole year. You have to decide on how to do this. There are three options in this. Option number one: you stick with your houses and we combine two of the houses together to form two equal groups. Option number two: you pick the teams of thirty by yourselves or option number three: I pick the teams for you"

Everyone quickly decided on option two. They all rushed to make their teams and it was rather pathetic to see most everyone rush towards the Golden Trio for teammates. Pandemonium ensued as people argued who would be teammates with the three Gryffindors.

"Settle down!" the Auror roared. He sat their with a pondering look upon his face. "Since you can't seem to pick teams on your own," here Malfoy, who had also been accepted in the class, gave Harry a jealous and angry look, "Then you'll have to do it my way and I've just figured out a perfect way to do this" He pointed his gnarled finger at Harry "Potter you're a captain" he then pointed to a rather social burly seventh year Slytherin "You're a captain as well. You'll each take turns picking your team. Potter you can go first"

"Ron"(G) Harry immediately said.

"Adrian"(S)

"Hermione"(G)

"Nott"(S)

"Neville"(G)

"Abigail"(S)

"Terry"(R) There was a small gasp from some of the crowd. Everyone thought Harry and Cameron, the burly seventh year, would pick everyone from their house first before going after the others.

"You can't pick everyone from your house first boy" the Auror reprimanded Cameron who was just about to call out another Slytherin. "Then you'll surely get beaten, if you don't get the best from the others" The Slytherins all glowered at him for suggesting that a pure Slytherin team would lose!

"Bradley"(R) A nervous looking Ravenclaw joined the four Slytherins.

"Susan"(H)

"Chang" (R) the pretty Ravenclaw seeker glared at Harry, probably for not picking her.

"Parvarti"(G)

"Draco"(S)

"Padma"(R)

"Hayden" (G) Again everyone gasped. Hayden was a Gryffindor. But then again he was a snotty little git that had no friends or sympathizers in the Lion's den.

"Lavender"(G)

"Millicent"(S)

"Blaise"(S) a large groan could be heard over the gasp that accompanied Harry's choice.

"Mercutio"(R) a smug Ravenclaw walked forward.

"Justin"(H)

"Smith"(H) the first Hufflepuff the Slytherin picked

"Katie"(G)

"Daphne"(S)

"Melissa"(G)

"Terrence"(S)

"Blair"(G)

"Edgecombe"(R)

"Hannah"(H)

"Davies"(R)

"Wayne"(H)

"Nathaniel"(S)

"Lucas"(G)

"Paige"(S)

"Megan"(H)

"Isaac"(H)

"Savannah"(G)

"Jasmine"(R)

"Michael"(R)

"Crabbe"(S)

"Anthony"(R)

"Victoria"(S)

"Lisa"(R)

"Logan"(H)

"Caleb"(G)

"Gabriel"(H)

"Kyle"(G)

"Cassandra"(S)

"Aaron"(G)

"Jade" (S)

"Su"(R)

"Samuel"(R)

"Ernie"(H)

"Amanda"(R)

"Jason" (H)

"Ryan"(H)

"Brianna"(H)

"Nicolas"(R)

"Emily"(H)

"Destiny"(H)

(2)Overall:

G15 S15 R15 H15

G68/G77 S67/S78 R66/R79 H68/H77

629 731

GM8/GF7 SM7S/F8 RM8/RF7 HM9H/F6

M32 F28

Two Groups:

Ha14/1/6/9 C1/14/9/6

M14 F16 M18 F12

621/79 68/722 (2)

Looking at the teams Cameron Zabini cursed to himself. First of all Potter had picked his cousin, now he didn't exactly know why but he knew that Blaise was gonna get a talking too. Second of all Potter had the more powerful team. He definitely should of picked more of the sixth years and not the ones in his house. Nott and Blaise were the only ones even powerful enough to be considered inner-circle worthy Death Eaters. Malfoy had some power, but not enough to be considered a threat by most of the other sixth years.

The seventh years were not as powerful as the sixth years, even he could admit that. Not to forget that the exploits of the Infamous Golden Trio were legendary. The Brains, the Power and the Eyes. The brains was Granger because she was a know-it-all who knew a hell of a lot. The Power was Potter because he was damn powerful. And finally the Eyes, Weasley, called so because he was the one who knew Strategy and Tactics.

They all sat back down at the table the teacher sitting between the two halves on one point where they met and the two captains sitting next to each other where the two halves met again. "Your first task shall be a rather easy one if I do say so myself." the man tapped the table twice with his wand and the castle of Hogwarts appeared. "In three weeks time both teams will start at two opposite areas of the castle. The object is to stun the members of the other team. The first team to lose all its members loses. The rules are simple. All spells that have been learned before the OWL's are useable, however a Stupefy is the only one that is not allowed to be reversed therefor making it the one you will need to hit your opponents with if you want to eliminate them. A spell will be cast upon your wands that only permit those spells from being used. Everyone will be wearing a standard black robe given to them before the mission is to start. Other clothes required are pants a shirt and foot wear, gloves are optional. All clothes will be check for any other charms upon them. As soon as you leave this room you will be unable to talk or think about this until you are back in this classroom. That gives you all equally nine and a half hours as well as any remaining time today to come up with a strategy. No equipment such as certain maps" here a glance was thrown at Harry "invisibility cloaks or any other object besides wands and clothing shall be allowed. Are there any questions?" He pointed to Su.

"Sir what about the fact that some of us know the school better then others?" Su Li asked.

"I'm sure certain people know certain parts of the castle better then others." The ex-Auror replied. The Auror pointed to Hannah.

"Where will the students and staff be?" she asked.

"The remaining students will be on a field trip to the Welsh Dragon Reserve" the man responded. "While most of the teachers will be watching the happenings" Harry raised his hand and the Professor called on him.

"What if this takes longer then the time set by the staff?" he questioned.

"Then the team with the most people awake wins" Curris answered. Nott raised his hand.

"And the common rooms?"

"They will be sealed shut Any more questions? No? Then get planning." The large table broke up into two smaller round tables and magically Harry's team found themselves around one of the smaller tables and away from the other group. A miniature image of Hogwarts appeared in the middle 'That had to of been a complicated set of spells' Harry thought silently to himself.

Looking around the table he saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly. Sighing he started "Well we have three hours to plan today so let us just get the basics of are idea and spruce it up the next two meetings. Any ideas?"

They all sat pondering for a while before Ron spoke up. "I say we split up into groups. Ward the areas we go by and catch them by surprise"

"Groups would have to be evenly matched. Plus not everyone can do wards. We also can't forget the fact that some wards take a while to cast" Harry pointed out.

"Don't forget the fact that they might be thinking the same thing. So we'd have to continuously check for wards. Besides the few wards we did learn before OWL's would be rather useless" Hermione added.

"We did learn that twenty minute trip one which could be pretty useful if we combine it with that alarm one." Susan blushed when everyone looked at her. People would not of expected that out of a Hufflepuff. A Ravenclaw of course, a Slytherin most likely, a Gryffindor on the off shot but a Hufflepuff?

"Well we should definitely ward off the Great Hall doors, the main staircase to the dungeons, the corridor to the kitchens and all of the dungeon secret passage ways we can think of. That group is mostly Slytherin so they'll most likely want to stick with turf they know" Ron stated. "Any insight on what your house mates might do?" he looked at Blaise.

"Well first of all they will most likely try to use a potion." Blaise started. "One to enhance smell or sound so they can detect us better. They are more likely to stick to the dungeons, but they also know you will think of that so they'll try to lure you into traps or areas you might not be familiar with and then ambush you"

"Just like them slimy things too. Ambushing and potions. What a coward thing to do" Aaron, the new seventh year Gryffindor in the old D.A., sneered.

"It may not be honorable" Padma interrupted "but it is smart. Rules don't say anything against potions from what I can tell"

"So if you see any lone or pair of Slytherins walking the dungeons out in the open, do not go rushing off after them" Harry gave a pointed stare at all the Gryffindors. Several of them shifted nervously under his stare.

They discussed the areas they should travel around and the areas they should ward using the mini hologram version of the school. However before they could come down with a solid plan the bell had rang and dinner would be starting in fifteen minutes. Harry was still thinking on whether or not they should ward the kitchens as he neared the doorway. As soon as he walked passed it all thoughts left his mind on the project. All he knew was that they picked teams and they were working on something.

* * *

Harry's stomach growled in annoyance. This was suppose to be his time of eating! However the African hunter was suppose to be coming now and Harry was required to meet the man. From what Remus wrote in his letter this guy was the best one in the tribe the werewolf contacted. Supposedly this man took down a chimaera once without magic.

Dumbledore was a is side, a lemon drop in his mouth, just like when Nirvelli arrived. The old man was humming happily to himself as he placed his bag of lemon drops back into his pocket.

"He'll be walking through the gates when he comes" Dumbledore sang quietly to himself. "He'll be walking through the gates when he comes"

However it seems Dumbledore was wrong because the African man was running through the gates. "Doombledore! At tick! At tick! At the village. Ten men and ten Verins!" the mans deep voice yelled.

"What about an attic at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked confused.

"I think he means attack" Dumbledore answered before moving swiftly into the castle. "Stay here Harry!"

Harry watched him go and snorted to himself. Did he really think Harry would not go? He started to run in the direction of Hogsmeade. 'Though it could of been a trap by the Death Eaters. Shit' he stopped in his tracks as that thought passed through his mind. 'No use. I'm to Gryffindor to not go'

Harry continued running to the gates of Hogwarts. The African wizard was standing several meters in front of the gate, his breathing irregular but by no standards heavy.

'He must have high endurance' Harry thought.

By the time Harry ran by the man he was breathing regular again and decided to follow Harry. "You're headmaster said you should stay back" the man said as they ran. It sounded like he knew English pretty well having a slight accent that Harry could not place.

"Yeah but I can stall the Death Eaters before the Order comes, which who knows when that will be" Harry replied.

Reaching the village with his wand drawn Harry was suspecting to see hundreds of Death Eaters and Dementors. Imagine his surprise when all he saw was ten Death Eaters and ten weird type creatures that looked like a cross between a very flexible vampire and some animal.

When standing it look like a vampire would, except for three things. Instead of pale skin there was short, light grey fur and instead of two sharp canines there were just a bunch of razor sharp teeth. The last thing was there toes were longer and the big toe was off to the side making it look like a mutated hand.

Their legs were able to bend backwards over there back and they could walk on their hands, feet and, in the case of running, on all fours. Their short sharp nails and thumb-like-big-toes made it easy for them to climb things. Not to forget the lean muscle that Harry could see flex under the taught skin. Seeing them in action Harry could see that they ran fast and jumped high.

"What are those things?" he asked wide eyed.

"Verins. Weak demons who walk this Earth" the hunter replied.

"I didn't know such things existed in the world!" Harry exclaimed.

"Contrary to muggle belief this world is actually two times larger then it appears in their maps. A quarter of that is the Wizarding world and the rest of it is known as the Grimoire Realm. A place where Elves, Verins and many other magical creatures live. It is a pure magical world that separated itself from ours in the times of Ancient Civilizations, when humans started to learn the art of war and we started conquering each other. Fearing for their lives and their races some of the beings and creatures created their own place to hide from the blood thirsty humans." Harry nodded his head. He would have to look into that later. "So since I have more experience with creatures and you with Death Eaters I say we stick to what we know. And if one of us happens to finish before helps arrive we aid the other"

"Deal" Harry said, not particularly wanted to go near those creatures so soon. They both split up, Harry cautiously approaching two Death Eater who were leaning up against a wall sending green jets of light at people who were running around.

"Sometimes I wished they actually noticed me before it is too late" he sighed to himself. He raised his wand. "Vertige! Volare Indietro! Stupefy! Stupefy! Expello! Flamen! " The lights collided with the two wizards before they even realized someone was by them. Sometimes the Death Eaters were too arrogant and stupid.

The first spell hit one of the Death Eaters making it too dizzy for him to do anything. The second one was just pushed into the wall forcibly. The stunners knocked them both out before they could retaliate and the two banishers threw them down the street. Dumbledore had arrived with thirty Order members. The old man shot Harry a disapproving look but Harry ignored the old man. Honestly it was a time of war and Harry was its key player! Did he expect him to sit in his dorms sucking on a lemon drop while people died?

He looked to his left and saw a Verin grab the robes of an Order member with its foot and throw them into a wall. 'That looked particularly painful' he thought with a wince. The other Order member, who was assigned to take down the beast, was casting spells as quickly as she could but the beast was to quick to get hit. He ran forward to help but got hit with by blue jet of light from behind. He fell to the floor as his left arm became dislocated from its socket. Rolling over he narrowly missed getting hit by a green jet of light, as he banished the Death Eater through the glass window of the Three Broomsticks and listened as people inside screamed.

He got back up and started to stumble over to the Order member. The creature started to run towards the frightened witched as she backed up casting spell after spell. It jumped up, pushed off a wall and tackled her too the ground. Harry ran forward until he was positive he was close enough for his spell to hit the beast. "Expello!"

Everything seemed to slow down as the spell flew at the beast. The verin opened its mouth and thrust its head down, ripping apart the woman's neck before his spell collided with the thing and sending it flying into a tree.

Blood gushed forth from the wound and Harry could see the cartilage of the larynx. He fell to his knees and emptied the contents he ate for breakfast that morning upon the ground. Pushing himself to his feet, the Boy-Who-Lived shakily made his way to wear the creature lay breathing heavily, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

He pointed his wand at it "Laisser Tomber" the creature rose ten feet in the air before it fell to the ground. A high pitch shriek was admitted from its mouth as it landed.

The creature pushed itself on all fours to get up but Harry swiftly kicked it in its chest causing it to roll in the air and fall on its back. He pointed his wand at the things neck and whispered "Abscido." A small red disc hit the things neck in its neck. Five seconds later its head rolled to the side and stopped at Harry's feet. No blood flowed from the wound because the spell produced a small disk of metal so hot it cauterized the wound as well as causing it. It was a minor dark art spell he had learned while at the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. And though he was afraid to use those type of spells in public his darker side was only focused on making the beast pay, not rational thought.

He walked back over to the dead witch and scooped her up into his arms and walked over to where everyone else was gathered. He saw that wounded witches and wizards were being placed on stretchers and floated to Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Tonks started to rush towards him but stopped when she saw the body he carried in his arms.

"A verin. It got to her. I...I tried to help but I was, I was to late" Harry stuttered, tears prickling his eyes.

Kingsley stepped forward and took the woman from Harry. Tonks put a comforting hand on his shoulder and talked soothingly to him as she walked him back to the castle.

* * *

(1) Water is actually a poor conductor of electricity unless an ionic compound is mixed with it...or was it a covalent compound?

(2)...(2)- This is just a small chart for those who like to know the numbers of everything. G-Gryffindor, S-Slytherin, H-Hufflepuff, R-Ravenclaw, F-Female, M-Male, 6-Sixth Years, 7-Seventh Years. Ha-Harry, C-Cameron. Ha-#/#/#/# and C-#/#/#/# means Harry-Gryffindors/Slytherins/Ravenclaws/Hufflepuffs and the same for C except instead of Harry the C stands for Cameron.

I thought I added this into the last chapter but looking over it I have seen that it is not there, unless I am just totally stupid and looked over it ten times.

The World of Humans are divided into two sections. Magical and Non-Magical. The Non-Magical is divided into Muggles and Squibs. The Magical one is divided into Witches/Wizards, Sorcerers. Warlocks and Mages. And those four are divided up into three sub categories High, Moderate and Low. Voldemort was at first a Moderate Mage before all his rituals placed him in a category above that of a High Mage one not created yet. Dumbledore is a Moderate Mage. James Potter was a Low Mage, Sirius Black is a Moderate Warlock. Remus Lupin is a Moderate Sorcerer, Lily Evans and Severus Snape were/are both High Sorcerers.

I would just like to say that the past couple of fights have not been in any way shape or form a battle. They are just small raids and skirmishes, if you would like to call them that. Hopefully battles will start taking place soon and I have to say that the casualties will be big and many characters will die just like is suppose to happen in war.


	18. School Board Meetings

I got a question. If you hate my story can you tell me why you hate it? Just leave a flame that says "Your plot sucks! You grammar blows and your writing makes me want to gauge my eyes out with a fork!" This way I'll know how bad I'm messing the story up and how I can fix it, hopefully.

Just so you know I'll be using the map on www.hp-lexicon,org of Hogwarts and Environs by SVA. I will not be using the one by JKR because I like Hogsmeade to the south with the train station.

Chapter 18 School Board Meetings

The next three weeks was a time of withdrawal for Harry. He was moody and snapped at others for stupid reasons. Guilt fell heavily upon his conscious. Guilt for not saving the woman and guilt for having a sardonic thrill for killing something. Everyone walked on eggshells around him, not wanting to set him off.

To escape his emotions he pushed himself into his work. He learned to embrace electricity once it hit him. He learned how to wield a spear and how to throw it. His homework was immaculate and his spells and potions done to perfection. He pushed the new and old D.A. beyond their limits. He taught them the basics of kick boxing and a way of dueling preferred by American Renegade Agents(Hit Wizards) as well as spells learned by Aurors.

The Shadow wizarding ninja came two days after the African wizard, whose name was Shombay(the African wizard's name that is). It was a female namedYu Jie. She was a couple of inches over five foot and didn't look like she could do much. She was however extremely fast wand wise and physically and very good with a katana.

She improved his martial arts and taught him the intermediate and advanced moves. She also taught him on how to wield light swords, considering she could not lift the heavier ones. She began to show him the art of stealth. She checked to see if he was a Shadow Mage and much to his disappointment he was not one.

He had several practice duels with Kingsley. He lost the first one but after that he won easily because the first duel just showed him how Kingsley dueled and where his strengths and then his weaknesses lied.

On the war front, Voldemort was quiet. No doubt getting more allies. Sirius told him that most of the vampire clans had joined the serpentine man and the werewolves were currently debating it. Dumbledore was trying to appeal to the werewolves, promising them things will change after the war. They were broken promises as long as the current Ministry was there. The giants had fully joined the Dark Lord as had the trolls. Which was no surprise considering Fudge had declared the execution of all giants and trolls in England. The man was an idiot. You wait until AFTER they join the Dark Lord and then declare the decrees, not while they are still neutral.

Dumbledore had no allies in other creatures as of yet. But he has expressed his plan to get the High Elves to ally with them. Something he was positive would happen for two reasons. Now that Voldemort had spread his influence into the Grimoire Realm the High Elves, a relatively light society would feel threatened by the Dark presence and the fact that he saved the main city of elves, which included the Imperial family, from being destroyed from the last of the Draconians, a species of dragons that made the Hungarian Horntail look like a kitten, and a species Dumbledore finished off while saving the city.

As for Harry things were going slightly better then they were for Dumbledore. Parvarti and Padma both agreed to help him with their family's consent. The two Indian beauties as well as Neville, Ron and Terry planned a meeting with the full Ancient Families the day before Halloween. They would hopefully be able to persuade the more purer and influential families to not join Voldemort.

With the help of Remus, who he appointed as his solicitor, he was able to hire fifteen able Potion Masters and Mistresses to make Wolfsbane Potion in the Werewolf Den potions lab. All ingredients and equipment would be provided for. All they had to do was brew enough of the potion for the one hundred and thirteen werewolves in the UK.

The Werewolf den was in fact an old manor once owned by the Blacks' in Hogsmeade. It was on the outskirts of the village in the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It had a damn good amount of wards on it, do to the fact that the Blacks' were paranoid wizards. Sirius, since he owned it, gave it to the Werewolf Relief Organization as well as two hundred thousand galleons.

They took down all the walls except for the kitchen and added two extra floors to it. Then for the top four floors they made small and medium flats for the werewolves to live. The small ones had two bedrooms, a livingroom, a diningroom and a bathroom. The medium ones were basically the same thing except they had three bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms. Kitchens were not added because the big kitchen in the cellar would take care of all their needs, with the help of thirty house elves of course. Not to mention the fact that without kitchens it gave them room for sixteen more flats. Wizarding construction sure was fast, about a hundred times faster then the muggle way.

With the top four floors occupied with sixty two private flats, twenty three medium and thirty nine small, the ground floor and one of the basements were for public use by all, the other basement full of two hundred stone rooms with steel doors used for the werewolf transformations. Though they were taking the potion so therefor keeping their minds it was better to be safe then sorry. The ground floor had a large sitting room, small library, floo room, two public bathrooms(one for women the other for men), and a daycare room where the few children that werewolves had were watched as both parents tried to earn a living.(There is an seventy seven percent chance that the child will inherit the werewolf gene from a single werewolf parent and ninety eight percent with two werewolf parents. If the mother is a werewolf the chances the child surviving during the transformations the mother goes through is only thirty one percent even if the child is a werewolf and if the child is a werewolf the chances of the mother surviving the nine months as well as labor is seventeen percent. Which is why the chances of werewolves having children were extremely, extremely slim.) The public basement had a dueling chamber with four dueling platforms, a wrestling room where even the high parts of the wall and ceiling were padded(werewolves are vicious and strong even when human), a public potions lab and a private potion lab where the fifteen potion experts worked.

He had a small press conference to make it publicly known on what he was doing. "I assure every werewolf out there of the following: The Wolfsbane Potion we make will never be denied to you. You will never have to pay or do anything for the potion at all. If you ever need a place to stay, whether for permanent or for a short amount of time the Werewolf Den will always be opened to you. This world is not full of just prejudice and I'm here to show you that." Of course the ulterior motive to doing such a thing was to get the support of werewolves during the war.

A Wizengamot meeting was scheduled the third Saturday of the month, three days before Halloween. A School Board meeting was scheduled the Sunday after the Saturday when most of the students of Hogwarts would be going on a field trip while sixty of them stay back and participate in a little practice skirmish between two teams. The Hogwarts one was to discuss the security of Hogwarts. The Wizengamot one was to discuss what should be done about the war. Fudge was too incompetent to think of what to do himself so he had to ask the help of others, though he tried playing it off of him having a grand idea but wanting to see what others thought first. The man was truly idiotic.

And speaking of the idiotic Minister, Dumbledore had indeed filed for the court case against Umbridge. Remus was going to be his lawyer, because he was good at it and the fact that it would piss Umbridge off was a bonus. That would be on Monday and Harry had told Remus who he wanted as witnesses for the trial. The trial was suppose to be a lot sooner but Fudge kept trying to get it postponed till next year.

He discovered a book written by Nicholas Flamel about Grimoire Realm. It didn't give much information. Or at least the kind of information Harry was looking for but it was helpful.

'_Grimoire Realm: Geography_

_Grimoire Realm is very different from the Human Realm.(called so because of its much dominant race that has a population to high to maintain) Grimoire Realm is just one big continent, about the size of Asia and several islands off its coast. The continent is divided up into thirteen different sectors based on their major geographical features and each one is ruled by one of the humanoid beings who lives there._

_Ibudriih, also known as, the High Elf River Valley is an area that is declared home by the High Elves. It is composed of a river system formed by one giant river that comes down from the Lithonian Mountains, crosses the Gardun Grasslands and is met by a smaller river in the south of the river valley which comes from a lake in the Gardun Grasslands. Shortly after the two rivers meet the river they form splits into two. One goes north and the other west. The west one travels west where midway to the coast it splits into two, one still going west and one traveling northwest, both ending when they reach the sea. Another river branches of the one traveling north, this one going northeast and this one splits as well, both going northeast until meeting the sea. The main one that is still traveling north finally ends at the sea in a delta. The High Elves have many majestic cities along the river and its capital city is right at the delta. Several other humanoid creatures call this river valley home, though they must abide by High Elf rule. _

_The Gardun Grasslands, the second largest sector, is just like its name suggest. It is full of high grass with several small streams and brooks flowing in it, as well as the river coming down from the Lithorian Mountains and a big lake to the west, where one of the rivers that creates the High Elf River Valley begins. The main humanoid beings that live here are the Clunisians. Though large cities are rare here many small villages and towns are scattered everywhere. _

_The Lithorian Mountains is a curvy chain of mountains that stretch from the top of the map to the center of it. Unlike mountains back in the Human Realm some of these mountains are impossible to reach the summits due to the fact that they reach limits beyond what the average body, of any race, could stand. Dark Elves make their homes in a series of caverns and caves in the mountains._

_The Tylashen Desert is the worst desert on Earth. It can reach temperature of one hundred and ninety degrees in the winter. The nights drop to about fifty below zero. Not many can survive the constant change of temperature, humanoid or otherwise. The only humanoid being that lives there is the Tylashians. Sandstorms are a weekly thing and water is so scarce that the few times it does rain(once a year if the Tylashians are lucky) breaks away the top layer of the ground because it is so dry and brittle. _

_The Glowleaf Forest is full of trees that dwarf every tree, except the redwood, known in the Human Realm. Also unlike all trees, even the redwood, branches can also be found along the trunk. Though few and far between they are still helpful to those of us who may want to climb one of these gigantic trees. If one was to look closely up into the higher branches of the trees they would be able to see the cities of the Wild Elves. A Small isalnd is off the eastern coast of the forest._

_The trees in the Battlewood Forest are exactly the same as those in Glowleaf, due to the fact they are the same forest just split up by the two clans of the Wild Elves. The same tall trees occupy much of the space and cities can be found high up in the branches. A big lake can be found in the south of this region. _

_The Sion Tundra is a place of great mystery to the inhabitants of Grimoire Realm. A mystical race called the Ice people inhabit the area and control it. In the middle of the main city is a gigantic building that no one is allowed to enter. The buildings are made of ice. The only flowing water can be found in the more southern parts of this region. There is also a large island off the northern coast. _

_The Dark Woods, though next to the Battlewood Forest due not harbor the same trees at all. The trees there are Human Realm size. They are twisted, mutated and with few brown leaves hanging from the branches. The sun can barely be found upon the ground. The Dark Woods is not controlled by one humanoid being. _

_The Grimoire Plains is a relatively flat area. The end of a big river flows in the northwest to the sea. It is the southern most region in Grimoire. An archipelago of five small islands is off the northwest coast. A big lake can be found in the south. This area is inhabited by the Nglaugos'. _

_The Kayekut Mountains is a smaller mountain range then the Lithorian one. It is along the middle of the western coast. The tallest summit can be found in this mountain chain. Another Dark Elf clan can be found here in a series of connecting caverns and caves. _

_The Wasteland, the largest region, was once part of four other regions. Most of it was part of the Glowleaf and Battlewood forest in the north and northeast. The west was part of the Dwarven Canyon and the south was the Grimoire Plains. However six hundred years ago a giant war took place between the races of Grimoire and this area was where the final battle took place. The ground is orangish in color with patches of dead grass here or there. The air is toxic to most races and killed all types of fauna and most animals in the area. If it wasn't for the effort of the High and Wild Elves who, since they couldn't save the area, cast a powerful shield to contain the gas from spreading further throughout the Grimoire Realm and destroying it. A river of questionable water flows from a lake with equal questionable water. It flows southwest until it reaches the Grimoire Plains. There it is filtered and processed so it is just like water is suppose to be. A group of Bandits control the area and a few towns in specialized shields can be found where the air is normal. _

_The Dwarven Canyon reminds me of the Grand Canyon in America except that it is bigger and deeper. Many precious gems as well as many metals can be found in large quantities in the caverns. Two big rivers flow through this area, one coming down from the Kayekut Mountains going down to the lake in the Battlewood Forest and the other flowing from the same lake and down south into the sea. Like its name suggest this is the main area where Dwarves can be found. _

_And finally the Rolling Hills of Chiron. Like nothing ever seen in the Human Realm this place is full of many hills, all in different shapes and sizes. The biggest lake in Grimoire Realm is in this area. The humanoid beings that control this area are the centaurs, who named it after one of the founders of the Grimoire Realm, who is also a very important person, or half-person half-horse, in Greek History._

_Grimoire Realm: The Population:_

_High Elves- Elves, like most humanoid beings resemble the human a lot. The High Elves are tall, the average height for a male is between 6'10"-7'5" and the average height for a female-6'3"-6'8", and lean. They all have blonde hair in every shade imaginable with blue or purple eyes. They also have high cheek bones, pointed ears and pale skin. They are more powerful at magic then their brothers and sisters(the Dark Elves and the Wild Elves) and are a Light society. They have beautiful cities, mostly along the rivers of their region, that are built out of a stone that is pure white. _

_The Wild Elves are shorter and burlier then High Elves and Dark Elves. The average height of a male is 6'5"-6'11" and the average height of a female 5'11"-6'4". They are more muscular and stronger then both of their brothers and sisters. The Wild Elves have black or brown hair with green, brown or hazel eyes. Like all of the Grimoire elves they have pointed ears and high cheek bones. They also have tan skin. The Wild Elves live in wooded cities high up in the trees of their forest. They are better at archery then the other two elven races._

_The Dark Elves are in the middle of their two lighter brothers and sisters. The average height of a male is between 6' 8"-7'3" and the average female is between 6'1"-6'6". Though not as muscular and strong as Wild Elves they are stronger and more muscular then High Elves. They have black skin, white or grey hair and black or red eyes. They also have the pointed ears and high cheek bones of the elves. They live in a series of caves and caverns that were either preexisting or dug into the mountains of Grimoire Realm. The Dark Elves are better at hand-to-hand combat then Wild or Light Elves._

_The Nglaugos would be a parselmouth's best friend I assume. The upper torso is one of a man's except covered in scales. The same could be said about some of the exterior features of the face. They have no hair or ears. Their tongue are forked like a snakes and the nose are just slits where the nose is on a human. The lower torso is like the end of a snake, a long scaley tail that begins where the waist ends. They are warriors and have a small form of magic, very similar to Parselmagi. They all vary in size and color of scales, just like snakes. Nglaugos live in burrows in the ground._

_The Dwarves are a short and stout race. They are barely bigger then your average seven year old. Strong combatants who are also great miners and are slightly obsessed with the gems and metals they mine. They have beards, even the women, and gruff voices. They also have a weak form of magic they barely use. Dwarves like Dark Elves live in caves and caverns. _

_The Clunisians or the Cat People, have the same basic form as a human. Except they have the tail, ears, claws and whiskers of a cat. They also have the senses of the feline animal as well, all depending on what type of cat they, well what kind of cat the inherit. The same is with their looks. For instance if they inherit the lion one and they are a male then they'll have the mane of hair a lion has. They are around the same height and build of the Dark Elves. The Clunisians live in homes made of thick grass. _

_The Ice People look like a normal human would in basically every way shape and form. Although their hair is white, their skin is white and their eyes silver. Their breath does not come out as vapor and they can stand the colder temperatures very well, wearing only one light layer of clothing. Not to mention their skin is as cold as ice when touched. They are very powerful magic wise and have a good amount of control on the elements of water and air. Ice People live in buildings made of ice._

_The Centaurs are just like that of our world though not as distant to our world and not as in love with stars. With the upper torso of a human and a lower torso of a horse the centaurs are the fastest humanoid beings in existence. They possess no from of magic. The centaurs have no permanent place of shelter._

_The Tylashians are a race of dark red furred creatures with bat like wings. They have long arms that hang to the ground like apes do. Their feet are like that of a bats, small. Their teeth are nothing but molars because all they eat is fruit. They can survive in the coldest and hottest temperatures, which is why they are the only ones who can survive in the desert of Grimoire. They make their buildings out of a type of hardened sand. _

_The Verins are a race that have light grey fur with a bunch of razor sharp teeth. Their toes were longer and the big toe was off to the side making it look like a mutated hand. The Verin was a fast and it could jump. It could walk on its feet, its hands or if it is running, on all four. _

_Vampire also take up home here, in the Dark Woods. A tribe of werewolves live in the forest of the Wild Elves. A city full of veelas find home in Ibudriih. Giants live in the Lithorian Mountains. Sphinx live in the Tynashian Desert, yeti live in the Sion Tundra. Goblins live in the Dwarven Canyon Many other humanoid creatures that we are familiar with make home in the Grimoire Realm as well, where they are free of the prejudice and hate of humans. _

_Many muggle animals are found in both realms, such as deer, canines, felines, and hundreds of other species. Since the realms were once part of the same world and not separate it is really no surprise. The species of plants are all the same, at least from what I saw, though I did not spend as much time there as I would of liked. _

_Grimoire Realm: Getting There_

_There are several portals throughout the continents of the Human Realm that will lead you to Grimoire Realm. Each one only being opened for twelve days a year. Most are only open on the day before, the very day and the day after of the Spring Equinox, Fall Equinox, Winter Solstices and Summer Solstices. Only one of them is opened year round. I myself accidently stumbled on one of them and found myself in a new place. _

_I know for a fact that there are twenty-seven portals. Three in Europe, six in Asia, two in Antarctica, four in Africa, five in North America, four in South America, two in Australia and one in a mysterious island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Do to the fact that humans destroy everything I'm not going to tell you where the portals can be found or how to enter them.' _

The book even came with drawings of what the humanoid beings looked like.

So somehow Voldemort had gotten a hold of some Verins. Either they stumbled upon the Human Realm by mistake or Voldemort had discovered one of the portals. And if Voldemort had discovered one of the portals, well they were screwed if they could not find it as well.

He asked Dumbledore if he could contact Nicholas Flamel so he can find out one of the portal locations in Europe.

"Mr. Potter, I know what you attend to do. You wish to travel to the Grimoire Realm, and though I do not want you to do it, I know you won't rest until it is done. However you do not need to find Nicholas for the locations. I myself stumbled upon a portal there before I started to teach at Hogwarts. However since it is pass the Fall Equinox and I do not know where the one opened year round is we will have to wait the three months for the Winter Solstices."

He asked Dumbledore how he had stumbled upon the portal and what he had done there. That is when Dumbledore had told his story of traveling Europe when he was younger and stumbling upon a High Elf city being attacked by Draconians. He told how he saved the High Elf city from being destroyed by the Draconians and accidently bringing the end to an old species of powerful Dragons.

The little skirmish between the two teams that took place on the first Saturday of October was an exciting thing to do. Harry's team was started in the Divination tower. From there they made their way to the library and used a secret passageway that took them to the Potion's classroom. Hoping that the other team had decided to use an area half of them knew very well, they silently moved down the hallway checking every area they could.

They came upon a small group of them by the only staircase that led to the dungeons and dispatched them in a small fight. The rest of them were in an old potion's classroom that had little light. They used Malfoy and two Hufflepuffs as bait. The two Hufflepuffs were taken down before they could reach safety however.

They followed the little runt to a classroom where two of the Gryffindor seventh years rushed in after him because they were Gryffindors. Most of the other team proceeded to pop up out of there hiding spots to curse them giving themselves away.

The rest of Harry's team rushed into the room quickly and charging the hiding figures. Spells flew and basically everyone was knocked out, even Harry. Only three people were left conscious, all from Harry's team therefor declaring them the winners.

However they got a talking to about the stupidity of rushing into a room where the enemy was taking cover and therefor leaving themselves upon for attack. Twenty minutes later, after a thorough tongue lashing, they were allowed to go to their dorms to clean up and get some food.

So with three weeks gone and the simulation over with a nervous Harry found himself dressed in a pair of dress robes. Dumbledore, Spout, Flitwick, Snape and McGonagall were all gathered in the Entrance Hall with him. They just had to wait for Lucy Corvus, the England Head of Ravenclaw to appear.

When she finally showed up they made their way out of Hogwarts and to the two carriages outside. The teachers got into one and the two students got into the other. Lucy was an extremely smart and pretty Ravenclaw who was Head Girl. She had copper hair and blue eyes, like most descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw did. Lucy was a shy, level-headed witch who was like Percy Weasley when it came to following rules.

All attempts at trying to make a decent conversation were squashed quickly. The girl didn't like quidditch, hated pranks, disliked Defense Against the Dark Arts and thought he was a trouble maker. So for the hole ride they sat in silence, Harry facing the window, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face.

The carriages pulled to a stop at a small official looking building in Hogsmeade. Above the door 'Hogsmeade Town Hall' could be seen carved into a wooden board. Dumbledore pushed open the door and held it open for the others to enter the only government building in the pure wizarding village. Entering the building they were immediately greeted by the receptionist.

"They are waiting for you just inside sir" she said quickly to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Cynthia" Dumbledore smiled kindly at the woman before leading everyone to a door that sat to the left of the receptionist desk.

The room he just entered was a fairly large room. On the far wall from the door he entered from, sat a table where three chairs were located, all facing the wall where the door was. Two of them were occupied by two wizards. To the right of that table against the wall to Harry's left sat another table, this one having four chairs. One of them was occupied by a portly wizard and the other three were empty. Against the wall to Harry's right was another table of four, these all empty. Two rows one of five and the other of six were located in stands to the right of Harry against the wall where the door he just entered from was located. All of those eleven chairs were occupied by various witches and wizards. The middle of the room was only occupied by a small table.

Dumbledore walked to the table across from him where he took the empty chair in the middle. The four head of houses walked to the empty table against the wall to his right.

"Well lets go" The Ravenclaw heir grabbed his arm and pulled him to the other table of four where the portly man sat.

A loud banging sound came from the head table. Dumbledore was banging a gavel against the table. "If we can begin the meeting please." Everyone quieted down and looked at Dumbledore. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts" Dumbledore spoke.

"Ferdinand Hansel Adams, Mayor of Hogsmeade" the wizard to Dumbledore's right said.

"David Lawrence Gudgeon, Hogwarts liaison to the Ministry" the wizard to the left of Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Minerva Marilyn McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House"

"Filius Charles Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw"

"Pomona Flora Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff"

"Severus Salazar Snape, Head of Slytherin"

"Patrick Andrew Hoffel, Head of the Hufflepuff line"

"Lucy Kristen Corvus, Head of the Ravenclaw line"

"Harry James Potter, Head of the Gryffindor line"

It was obvious Voldemort wouldn't come strolling in saying. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, Head of Slytherin line and sorry I'm late you guys but those Death Eaters could be really clingy sometimes. I was lucky enough to get away!"

"Orion Darryl Zabini" Orion Zabini was a tall man with strawberry blond hair and gray eyes, most likely the father or uncle of his Defense partner.

"Jeffrey Phillip Tofty" Jeffrey Tofty was the same old man who graded several of his OWLs.

"Martin William Boot" Martin Boot looked like an older version of Terry Boot, making Harry guess it was his father.

"Derek Wilfred Florish" Derek Florish was the great-grandson of the original co-owner of Florish and Blott's.

"Kenisha Brooke Rosmerta" Madam Rosmerta was as beautiful as ever, at least in Harry's opinion. Really she did not look fifty-eight years old at all more like thirty-eight.

"Stephen Duke Williamson" Harry remembered him as the Auror with the ponytail who was at the cleanup of the Department of Mysteries fiasco.

"Veronica Landry Smethley" Veronica Smethley was a middle aged witch who looked like a hag. Harry remembered her writing fan mail to Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Jane Overton Derwent" Jane was a plain looking witch with a square jaw.

"Isaac Barry Newton" Mr. Newton was a good-looking brown haired wizard whose posture reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy.

"Oscar Donald Johnson" Oscar Johnson was a small, timid looking man, one who looked to be easily intimidated.

"Jacquelyn Marie Rose" Jacquelyn was a good-looking brunette witch with weird eyes. One of her eyes was a bright purple, the other a light blue.

"The meeting of the fifth of October in the year 1996 is now in order. We are gathered here today to discuss the security of Hogwarts now that the Dark Lord is back" Dumbledore began. "As Headmaster of the school I feel and I hope you all agree, that the school should have added security measures to assure the students safety"

"And why Dumbledore would Hogwarts need extra security?" Isaac Newton asked in a drawl. Not only did the mans posture remind Harry of Lucius Malfoy but also his attitude.

"For three reasons Mr. Newton. The first is that I am Headmaster there. The second is Harry Potter is a student there. The last one is that Hogwarts is a symbol of hope to the people of the United Kingdom. If Hogwarts was to fall the will of the wizards and wizards in Britain and Ireland would surely fall with it. Voldemort would do anything to get Hogwarts" Dumbledore explained kindly.

"So why not just get rid of you and Potter then?" Newton sneered.

"Because you idiot just because we're out of there doesn't mean he won't attack it! With us there it is probably safer because Voldemort will wait awhile to attack the school if the only person he ever feared and the person who has foiled him for about five times now was there!" Harry snapped, irritated at the Malfoy wannabee.

"Do not think that you could match the power of the Dark lord boy!" The brown haired wizard hissed. Harry stood from his seat and strode over to the man, his eyes narrowed in anger. As he got closer he could see the man's eyes widen slightly.

As he reached the place where Newton sat he leaned in close to the man and hissed. "It does you know good when you tell Voldemort's arch-nemesis your loyalties to that fool"

"I-I did no such thing!" the man spluttered.

Looking at him Harry muttered "Could of fooled me" before walking back to his seat. The other governors were watching him wearily. Snape was sneering as usual, Flitwick looked as cheery as usual, Dumbledore and McGonagall had frowns on their faces and Sprout looked confused. The two other people at the table with Dumbledore as well as Hufflepuff's heir all looked nervous while Lucy was glaring at him.

"As I was saying." Dumbledore continued cheerfully as if nothing had happened. "Now that Voldemort is back I feel that it would be imperative to increase the security on the school. Hogwarts is more then just a school. It is, like I said earlier, as symbol of hope to our world. Voldemort will feel no qualms about attacking a school where children live and learn." Dumbledore finished his little speech and leaned back in his chair laving the opening for suggestions.

"I've talk to the Ministry about sparing some Aurors, however they don't even have enough to guard all of the major places where Voldemort might strike. We'll have to hire some people on our own then" Mr Gudgeon stated.

"With what money? What ever extra money we usually get from the government has been taken away for the Auror program. Hogwarts has no money left to spare!" Martin Boot exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to make money!" Mr. Gudgeon said fiercely.

"How? A fund-raiser? Perhaps we could bake chocolate cookies and sell them!" Mr. Zabini retorted sarcastically.

"I can provide the money" Harry piped in. "The Gryffindor fortune is huge so I have nothing to worry about. Just find some men, get a weekly price and bill it to my account, I'll give my manager the heads up"

"Then that manner is settled then!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "However I fear that, that will not be enough. I would like permission to increase the wards on Hogwarts"

Silence met his words as everyone thought about Dumbledore's suggestion. Increasing the wards on Hogwarts was something that had never been done before, something that never needed to be done before because the wards were probably the strongest in the world.

If during the last war with Voldemort the wards needed no adjusting then how come now, when the Dark Lord had only been active for two or three months, would the wards needed to be increased?

"All those in favor please raise your hand" The votes worked a little odd for the School Board of Governors. If two out of the three, the Headmaster, Mayor and Liaison, voted for whatever was being voted on then that would equal two votes in the overall one. If the heirs voted in favor of it then that would count as one vote for the overall one. And if the teachers voted in favor of it then that would also count as one vote. (If in case of the heirs and teachers, that it happened to be tie in the decision then their vote would be based off of the Headmaster, Mayor and Liaison.) Then the Governors would vote on it. Since the Governors held the most power in the organization each of their votes would equal one. Making a total of fifteen votes and the number needed for a vote to pass was only eight.

Harry raised his hand and saw that the other two heirs had done it as well. The four professors had raised their hands as well as the three at the head table. 'Alright, so we have four votes already' Looking at the governors all but two of them rose their hands. Isaac Newton and Orion Zabini.

"Very well then. By Halloween these two new security measures will be placed in the school." With that said Albus Dumbledore banged his gavel and the meeting was over.

Does anyone know how to get in contact with Nappa to plead and beg for him to start updating his story again? Seriously it was probably one of the greatest ones I've ever read and he just stopped it. I cried, I got angry and I listened to Brittany Spears, that is how bad it was.

I made a yahoo group mostly just to put up my sketches and pictures of what I'm trying(and most likely failing miserably) to describe in my story i.e. Grimoire Realm. It is listed as my homepage.


	19. Toad Meet Justice, Justice Meet Toad

**As of the release of the sixth Harry Potter book this story is now AU. Which we all knew it would be anyway because J.K. wouldn't somehow stumble upon my story, decides she likes it better then her version, goes into the future to get my finished copy and then prints it as her own. I will be incorporating several of the new revelations from the sixth book such as Inferi and Horcruxes. **

**WARNING MOST OF THE BELOW AUTHOR NOTE INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR THE SIXTH BOOK!

* * *

**

I have read 'The Half-Blood Prince' people. It is pretty good though there are several disappointing factors.

First of all is the fact of...where does the OotP fit into all of it? Sirius isn't mentioned as much as one would think and the prophecy is discussed like it isn't that big of a deal. I think the only point of OotP was to get to the sixth year, let them take their OWL exams and tell us something we already know (the prophecy). In fact I'm convinced that the whole death of Sirius was a huge typo, as evidence by the fact that I bring him back to life in mine.

I thought the Harry/Ginny relationship played out like many fanfics out there. All of a sudden Harry starts to think Ginny is beautiful, when we have basically no implication of him thinking so before this book, though that could just be his raging hormones. The thing that surprised me is that we get mention of it only a couple of times. The good thing though is I don't think they'll fall in love or any stupid thing like that, I actually think the series is going to be a Harry/Hermione one where they hook up during their grief of Ron's death. The Ron/Lavender part was a little strange and so was the jealous Hermione part, though not unexpected.

I was upset with the pitiful roles Remus, Neville, Luna and Tonks played in the story. Luna, Neville and Remus are three of my top five favorite people in the series, right along with Sirius and Harry. In the fifth book they played big and important rolls making one think that they'd play equal rolls in the sixth book, well those people are probably disappointed.

Snape being the half-blood prince was pretty surprising, I did not expect that at all. My guess was on Hagrid. Though the picture of Snape at Chapter 28 'Flight of the Prince' makes him look like an effed up bugger. Though I never pictured Snape with a goatee.

Dumbledore's death was not surprising. I knew it was either him or Ron and I personally think Ron will die in the seventh book so Harry can kill Voldemort. I think Dumbledore acted a little weird in the book though. In fact a lot of people in this book acted differently then the fifth book or even the four before that one as well.

What happened to the D.A? It was such a huge part of the fifth book but it was only mentioned in passing throughout the story. Just like many things from the fifth book, some which are stated above.

I'm rather upset that Harry is so normal. He performs like an average student in class, sometimes left then average. I don't think hugging Voldemort and telling him "I love you Tommy!" is going to kill the Dark Lord. (The love thing Dumbledore keeps talking about). I just find it funny that the person who is suppose to kill the most terrible Dark Lord ever is an average student with a strong point here or there.

I have some interesting theories that I read from other people from the Yahoo group HPFFbyWW(Harry Potter Fanfiction by Wishweaver).

They are as follows:

1. Snape killed Dumbledore because Dumbledore ordered him to. Remember the following. Hagrid heard Dumbledore and Snape having an argument about Dumbledore asking too much of Snape and Dumbledore said something about Snape making a promise. Then when Dumbledore died by Snape, when Snape rushed into the room Dumbledore said "Severus...please" when Dumbledore was defenseless in front of a group of Death Eaters. Remember Dumbledore didn't plead with any of the others just Snape. Besides Fawkes could of easily appeared and intercepted that curse if Dumbledore did not want to die that night.

2. Snape is and has always been Voldemort's right hand man. That is why Bellatrix doesn't like him because she views herself as the most loyal. Plus we can't forget the fact that he gave Snape Wormtail as an aide, preferably to reward his 'first mate'

3. Harry is in fact a Horcruxes from when Voldemort failed to kill him. In order to kill Voldemort he has to get rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul in him. So either Harry dies at the end with Voldemort or...Harry gets kissed by a Dementor which takes Voldemort soul out of him. This is supported by an interview where in an interview the person asked J.K. "if Harry would be getting anymore kisses", to which J.K. replied with" he may be getting one (or two) more kisses but I'm not saying who from"

4. R.A.B. is Regulus Alphard Black

**SPOILER IS OVER

* * *

**

People first of all this is my story, that I'm basing off of J.K. Rowling's books. (No money is being made by the way) Therefor if I want to make people act the way they do, don't tell me I can't. In my first story somebody reviewed with "Lily wouldn't act like that!" We only see Lily Potter like three times in the whole damn book! Besides Harry Potter would most likely not act like an emotional sissy but half of the stories have him as one. If I wanted to I could even do this.

"Ron, Hermione I have something to tell you" the two in question looked at him curiously. "I'm not really Harry Potter"

"Then...who are you?" Hermione asked.

Harry reached behind his head and ripped off his costume. "I am Arnold Schwartencagexzzshd! You are terminated! I'll be back!"

I could do that and you people can't tell me I couldn't because it is my story!

Shaun- I know Blaise Zabini is a bloke. I knew before Half-Blood Prince was out. However I, and others, will still make Blaise Zabini a girl. Hell I've seen stories where people made Harry or Draco Malfoy a girl and no one complained about that! So if I make such a minor character a girl even though she is a guy I don't think people have the right to tell me I can't.

* * *

Chapter 19 Toad Meet Justice, Justice Meet Toad 

"Is it true Ms. Umbridge that you used an illegal object upon Mr. Potter over there" Remus nodded towards Harry.

With opening statements over Remus had called his first witness, which happened to be the toad woman herself. It was evident that Umbridge had to stop herself from insulting Remus every time he talked to her. It wouldn't be wise for her to do so. The Wizengamot, though most agreed with her and her views, could not let it show to the public that they hated half-breeds and since many reporters were here they had to act like they thought kindly of Remus.

"I did no such thing!" the woman (in name only) exclaimed in her shrill voice.

"Keep in mind your under oath Ms. Umbridge" Remus said patiently.

"I know that" she screeched.

"Then why do you lie?" The werewolf asked her.

"I don't lie! That..that boy" she pointed a stubby finger at Harry "Is nothing but a lying, attention seeking ingrate! He is only doing this for the attention"

"Sorry Umbridge" Harry said. "But actually this year I'm the savior of the wizarding world, a hero and the poor teen who stood down the Ministry when they refused to believe the truth. I was the attention seeking liar last year " He heard some reporters as well as some Wizengamots shift around nervously.

"You are aware Ms. Umbridge that we have three other students who are willing to step forward, as well as the chance to push for Veritaserum"

"You listen to me you..you werewolf! Whatever I did to that kid he deserved to get! Disrespecting the Minister and back talking a respected Ministry employee!" The toad lady had jumped to her feet and shouting (and spitting as well) in Remus's face. Remus just sat their taking it all in stride.

"Since it seems that Ms. Umbridge is reacting violently to the interrogation I request the use of Veritaserum" Remus said calmly as he wiped the spit from his face.

"Of course. Kingsley!" The black wizard walked forward with a vial of the clear potion in his hand. He walked over to Umbridge and went to pour the potion into her mouth. Umbridge however refused to open her mouth.

Getting irritated the Auror pulled out his wand and shot at spell at Umbridge. As soon as the jet of light hit the toad her mouth automatically opened up and Kingsley all but shoved the three drops into her mouth. Another spell later and Umbridge's jaw was back in her control.

"What is your name?" Remus asked.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge" Came her monotone reply.

"Were you the High Inquisitor at Hogwarts as well as Defense professor last year?"

"Yes"

"And who appointed you those positions?"

"The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge"

"Ok. And why did he appoint you to those positions?"

"Fudge was worried. Hogwarts was too far out of control for his liking so he needed a way to control it from Dumbledore's grasp"

"Did Fudge approve of the punishments you used on your students?"

"He told me I could use any means necessary, as long as I got the job done"

"Wait just a minute!" Fudge sputtered indignantly. "What do I have to do with this?"

"Well Minister we have to see her reasons for doing such things and since you are her superior it makes sense if we see how you were involved " Remus answered like it was obvious, which it probably was.

"If you would continue with the questioning already" Madam Bones interrupted.

"Of course. Now Ms. Umbridge what object did you use on Harry Potter during his detentions with you?" Remus questioned.

"A blood quill" Gasped were heard around the courtroom.

"Did you know that those things have been deemed illegal for the last two hundred years?"

"Yes"

"And yet you still used it upon Mr. Potter as well as several other students?"

"Yes"

"I see. How many students did you sue it on?"

"Eleven, including Mr. Potter"

"And what did you make Mr. Potter write with the quill?"

"I must not tell lies"

"And why did he have to write that"

"Because he kept saying the Dark Lord was back"

"Now is it true that at the end of the year, after the History of Magic OWL you attempted to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Mr. Potter"

"Yes" another round of gasp could be heard.

"Why?"

"To loosen his tongue. I knew he knew where Dumbledore and Black were hiding but he wouldn't tell me."

"So thinking that Harry knew where Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black were hiding you were going to cast the Cruciatus Curse on him?"

"Yes"

"Why use that curse?"

"I asked Professor Snape to provide me with Veritaserum but he said he didn't have any left. He said I wasted it all when I poured the vial into Potter's tea several months earlier. So I needed another way."

"You poured a whole vial of veritaserum in Mr. Potter's tea?"

"At one time"

"For the same reason on why you were going to cast the Cruciatus I assume. Am I correct?"

"Yes"

"And you are aware that too is illegal"

"Yes"

"Very well. I have no further questions" Remus walked away from the woman and sat down. Umbridge's lawyer just looked on hopelessly the whole time.

"Do you wish to question the witness Mr. Jitter?" Madam Bones looked at the lawyer curiously.

"No ma'am" the man replied.

"Very well then. Do you wish to call forth your witnesses Mr. Lupin?" Madam Bones asked.

"No ma'am I feel we have all the proof we need" Remus replied. They all looked at Mr. Jitter bur he was just shaking his head asking himself why he chose this case.

"Very well then. I think we have heard everything we need to. Court will have a quick recess as we decide on the verdict"

Harry and Remus got up and walked out of the room. The reporters were quick to rush at him. "Is it true that Umbridge really tried to cast the Cruciatus Curse on you?" one asked.

"Did she not just admit to it?" Harry shot back.

"Mister Potter, what do you think Fudge's roll is in all of this" another reporter asked.

"Personally I think Fudge knew of it all along. Besides he knew Voldemort was back, he had to of known because we had a witness back then."

"A witness?" A murmur went through the crowd of reporters.

"Many of you don't know the story of Barty Crouch Junior so Let me enlighten you" Harry went on to explain how Crouch Senior had switched his wife and son in Azkaban in order to fulfill his wife's dying wish and how Junior broke free of the Imperius Curse and faked being Moody. "He was our witness, able to confess to everything but Fudge brought a dementor with him "a personal bodyguard" he called it. Right when it entered the room it swooped down and gave Junior the kiss before his words could be spilled to the Minister. I believe Fudge ordered it to do so. Why? There are plenty of reasons why. He could be a Death Eater or he is really that incompetent."

They all wrote down the tidbit of information eagerly. Reporters reminded Harry of starving carnivores who would do anything for a piece of meat.

"The council has reached a decision" they all turned and saw Percy Weasley standing there. He was the court scribe for the day and wore an expression of great importance.

They were led back into the courtroom and to their seats. The Wizengamot filed out of a back room and took their seats again. Umbridge had been given the antidote and she was sitting in her chair looking extremely nervous.

"In an unanimous vote we find Dolores Umbridge guilty on the accounts of attempted use of Cruciatus Curse on Mr. Potter, the use of an illegal object for punishment on eleven students and pouring a whole bottle of Veritaserum, unsuspectingly into a students tea. You are hereby sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban" Madam Bones motioned for four Aurors to take the witness away.

Umbridge screamed her protest and fought tooth and nail with the first Auror who tried to escort her out of the courtroom. The Auror had to kick the legs out from under the witch when she bit his wand hand, causing him to drop his wand. He then roughly flipped her over, grabbed her left arm, twisted it so it was behind her back and picked up his wand which he then pointed at the back of her head.

"Do something like that again and I won't be so gentle" the Auror growled.

* * *

Ding dong the toad is gone, the toad is gone, the toad is gone!" Harry sang as he pranced around the common room. He received many weird stares but he was too happy to care, Not only did he get his sweet revenge on that bitch of a toad but he also publicly slandered Fudge with the truth, something that Minister could rarely claim. 

When Hermione and Ron came back from class later that day Hermione gave him the homework for the day. He felt kind of bad what with never going to class but seriously! He knew enough about Transfiguration to pass the NEWT with at least an Acceptable. In Charms and Defense he knew more then enough to pass the NEWT with Outstanding grades. Potions and Care of Magical Creatures were the only ones he needed class for. Care of Magical Creatures because he didn't study much about magical creatures except for ones he knew would join Voldemort and Potions because he wasn't that great at it.

There was no NEWT for Dueling, Healing and Strategy and Simulation because they were not NEWT classes. They were just extra classes one could take to look good on their job applications.

And out of those three classes he felt he shouldn't go to, he felt obligated to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts for the benefit of his partner. Though he had no clue why seeing as how said partner happened to hate him, either that or she had a weird way of showing she liked him. He realized that little revelation during one of their study sessions when she "accidently" castrated him. Thank god it wasn't permanent though, it only lasted five days before they grew back, just like he remembered them too.

His voice was an octave higher and he always walked with his knees facing inward the whole time. Of course that could of always been her form of revenge for spilling ink on her accidently but seriously taking away his balls because he spilt ink on her? That was a little to much. Ok so he ruined half her essay, making her write the two feet worth of writing over again, and he soaked her white blouse in black ink but she still took it to far. He of course got his revenge by putting a spell on her which made her talk about a rash on her private parts that just wouldn't go away whenever someone talked to her.

"So I'm guessing the trial was a success?" Ron asked as Harry sat back down after doing another prance around the common room.

"Yup. And we might have a new minister as well" Harry replied happily. "Things might finally be looking up"

"I doubt it" Ron muttered.

"Well things couldn't get any worse" Harry said.

"Harry! Haven't you ever read any books or watched any movies? When ever you say things couldn't get any worse they do!" Hermione stated.

"Please Hermione this isn't some stupid story!" Harry scoffed. "Besides how could it get worse? Voldemort already has vampires, giants, trolls, and verins. He has over five hundred Death Eaters and he has discovered a portal to Grimoire Realm."

"You wait and see" Hermione sniffed.

* * *

"Right the theory of today will not be focused on learning new spells but one things one should do during battle in order to stay alive and the defense of Hogwarts" Harry conjured a comfortable arm chair and sat down in it. "How many of you here have actually been in a fight or battle where your life was at risk" Only five people raised there hands and they were the ones who accompanied him to the Department of Mysteries last June. 

"Just five huh? Well you other guys will get your turn soon. Now I'm going to tell you several things that will hopefully keep you alive during this war. The first thing you should always follow if you wanna stay alive is this. Stay in a group. I don't care if it only one other person or one million! Never rush off on your own unless you have no other choice left. The second thing is this, utilize any form of cover you can. If it stops a spell from hitting you it's good cover. Next one, know when to run. You can't win every battle and when you know your outdone run. And that leads us to the next one, don't take more then you can chew. If the odds are against you do not go rushing off into the fray like an idiot. Remember those tidbits of information and you might just survive the war"

Harry walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment with a foot worth of writing upon it."I'm going to ask you all to sign this" He handed it to Lavender Brown. "Just a secrecy contract. You know, to assure secrecy in everything"

It was passed around the room and everyone signed it. "Have I not taught you people anything?" Harry asked shaking his head as he got the parchment back. "Who here actually bothered to read the contract before signing it?"

Only Hermione, a handful of Ravenclaws and two Slytherins raised their hands. "So the rest of you signed a binding magical contract that you have no idea what it will force you to do, because you didn't read it because you trusted my word? Are you all idiots?" Harry shouted the last part. "I could be forcing you people to kill your effing parents!"

Most of the students started to look nervous at the revelation. "Sir...what did we just sign?" asked a terrified fourth year Hufflepuff.

"It assures that you will not be able to communicate. in any way shape or form. what we will be saying in the next hour, in the presence of others or to another person. And that you will willingly submit to the use of a mild truth potion on you in order to find out information vital to this school and its inhabitants safety"

"But that's illegal!" Hannah yelped.

"No it isn't. Only the use of Veritaserum is illegal without the consent of a high-ranked Ministry personnel. The one I'm using is only illegal if used against the users will and since you all have signed the magical contract that means it is not against your will!" Harry replied cheerfully.

"You can't do this!" Cameron Zabini exclaimed.

"I can't? But I believe I just did" Harry replied smoothly. "Now can we please get back on topic" It wasn't a question and everyone in the room knew it. "A general defense plan of Hogwarts has been designed and I am to tell you you're jobs.

"The fourth years are to immediately round up the first through third years and bring them to Dumbledore's office where Hagrid will be waiting for you. From there they are to floo out of the school. The fourth years in the D.A. will go to the Entrance Hall where Professor's Sinistra and Spout will be waiting for you. The fifth and sixth years who are not in the D.A. will be joining them. The fifth year D.A. members will go to the front steps where Professor Vector will be waiting for you. The sixth years in the D.A. and all of the seventh years are to meet at the lake where Professor's Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Flitwick, Kamana and McGonagall will be waiting.

"Of course this is just a basic plan drawn up incase Voldemort attacks soon. There are still many other plans in the process of being made, each one based on a different scenario." Harry explained. "However know this. All those who are loyal to the Dark Lord and plan on helping him during an attack will be taken care of immediately and thrown into a cell faster then you could say the Killing Curse" Harry stared them all in the eye.

"Bodyguards are being paid to guard the school and the wards will be changed. The old ones will be strengthened and new ones shall be added. A series of security spells known as 'Magical Lockdown' will be placed on the castle. Several animals are being brought into the school for added security. Hogwarts will become one of the strongest strongholds in the magical and muggle world. It will take an army of thousands to break through those gates and burst through these doors. Any questions?" No one raised a hand.

"When other plans are complete they will be given to you under a secrecy charm to insure none of you go running to Voldemort with them. However it appears that it is time for some physical training. Go get changed"

Harry sat in his office marking on how people were doing so far and who needed more work in what area when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Harry didn't glance up as the door opened.

"Harry?" a nervous voice said. "During the summer...my father he...made me do something I didn't want to do" Harry looked up and could see the Dark Mark glaring at him in silver as the person held up a necklace. "He gives this to new recruits at Hogwarts, so Dumbledore can't find us out by checking our arms, same thing with the Ministry"

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Would you be willing to go through with the truth potion now then?" he asked. They nodded their head yes in response. Harry opened up one of the desk drawers and reached inside. His hand emerged seconds later carrying a plugged vial of a transparent green liquid. The green eyed youth placed the vial on the table and slid it across to the other occupant of the room, who unplugged the vial and chugged its contents. The Interrogo Terni truth serum was a mild truth potion that made the person answer three questions truthfully before the serum wore off.

"Are you a Death Eater?" he questioned.

"Yes" they replied in a dull voice.

"And did you become one willingly?" he asked them.

"No"

"If you could would you denounce your loyalty to Voldemort to the Dark Lord himself?" Harry pressed.

"In a heart beat" The person across from him shook their head as the potion wore off.

"Well, I can't offer you any protection really. You could try going to Dumbledore, I don't know if he could do much for you though. If you tried running away I had no doubt they would most likely find you and torture you and then kill you painfully" He got a horrified look in return for what he was saying. "Hey, I'm just being honest"

"But, I don't want to be a Death Eater! I like muggles and I like pizza and I like movies!" The forced Death Eater exclaimed tearfully.

"Do you know Occlumency?" Harry inquired.

"I know what it is, but not how to do it" they replied, sniffling.

"I'll teach you Occlumency then, so you can shield your mind. You'll pretend to be a spy for Voldemort who is to report to him everything about me. You won't have to worry about going on raids and such because he won't risk you." Harry answered.

"And what about the potion you are using? How will I get out of that one. The other Death Eaters in hear are sure to tell him"

"There is a potion that will block the effects of the truth serum. However that is not its main purpose, more like something I found in an obscure potion text, so few will know about it. Just say you found it and brewed it for yourself" Harry told them.

"Will this mean I have to spy for you?" they asked him.

"If you would like. I'm not pushing you into anything though, it is your life so therefor it is your decision" He stated calmly.

"I'll spy." They said quickly. "I always wondered what I'd do during this war. Which side I'd fight for, what role I would play. I'm not strong enough to be on the front lines, but this, this I think I can handle" The person nodded to them self, as if reassuring themself that they could in fact do it.

"Occlumency should help you shield your emotions. You are going to have to learn to control your expressions in your face and eyes and control your body language. But I'm sure you can do it in time. Meet me here during lunch tomorrow" Knowing a dismissal when they heard one the soon-to-be-spy-in-training got up and left the office, greeting someone as she walked out of the room.

Several seconds after she left Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room.

"Greetings Kingsley" Harry cried cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"It's about the dueling class Harry. I don't think you should be in it anymore. Your skill has already surpassed mine and I think it will just be a waste of your time"

Before he could respond a beeping came from Kingsley's inside robe pocket. Digging his hand into the folds of the fabric the dark skinned man pulled out a weird magical version of a walkie-talkie.

"This is Auror Kingsley"

"Kingsley! There is an attack going on. We need you here now:" A gruff voice drifted from the walkie-talkie.

"Where to sir?" the Auror asked.

"Little Whinging, Surrey. A street named Privet Drive"

* * *

Preview: 

"Bloody hell! Where'd ya bring us mate?" Ron asked as he looked around at his surroundings.

"My friends today we will spend six hours playing paintball" Harry stated looking at the fifty-nine people in front of him. "Paintball is something played by muggles that involves shooting small balls of paint at each other"

"Told yah muggles were crazy" Fred whispered to George. Harry ignored the whisper though had to wonder how paintball came to be.

"Now for the first hour you are to put on your gear and learn how to use your gun. Then we'll play five games of paintball, each one set in a different scenario. I've paid sixty professional paintballers to play against us" Harry explained.

"What?" Justin Finch-Fletchley yelped. "You expect us to go against professionals? Besides the fact that it hurts getting shot with those things!"

"It hurts?" Lavender moaned.

"Usually it only hurts the first time you get hit really though sometimes they do leave nasty bruises. However I've increased the hardness of the shell of the paintballs that they are using, while it still breaks just as easily " Harry stated. "Look just get used to the idea because it is going to happen. They'll be wearing black outfits with a white mask to symbolize Death Eaters and we'll be wearing all yellow outfits to signify ourselves. Get ready you guys because the next six hours will be tough and painful"

"And the whole point of this is to?" Seamus trailed off.

"To help work on your teamwork. Trust me. After one game of getting shot with these things you guy will do anything to not get shot again"

* * *

If anyone thinks Harry is perfect then next chapter should hopefully prove you wrong. Harry's major flaw shall appear at the end of the next chapter. He has two major flaws in his character that follow throughout this story and most of the next one. 

I was wondering if anyone knows if supermantitanium has updated his story past Chapter 14 at any other fanfic website besides


	20. Fights on Privet Drive

I drew up Potter Manor and its environs. You can find it in my yahoo group. Next chapter I'll be describing and I usually draw things big things like this before I describe it to make it easier. I only use paper, pencils and a six inch ruler to make most of them. For some of them I also add some color to help clear things up. However when I draw the inside of Potter Manor I have decided not to use color. I just point out things, like chairs, cabinets, bookcases etc.

Just look in the 'I used pencils & 6in ruler to draw these' album and then click on the Potter Manor one. You'll find an aerial drawing of the manor and maybe a black and white sketch of the ground floor of the main part of the building. .

Chapter 20 Fights on Privet Drive

Harry stood up quickly as the words were spoken. "I'll be there in a few" Kingsley stood up as well and looked at the teen across from him. "You aren't going Harry"

The teen in question snapped his wrist and his wand flew into his hand. "And are you going to stop me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Auror opened his mouth to respond but stopped to think. Harry could beat him in a duel, he had proven that at least seven times already. Why try to stop the teen from going if he was going to go anyway, with or without Kingsley.

"Fine but you better not get me in trouble" Without any other words they both rushed from the room.

Three minutes and forty-seven seconds later and the two wizards were outside of Hogwarts wards. With a small pop Kingsley had apparated and Harry, who had yet to learn that form of wizarding travel, picked up a rock from the ground and muttered "Portus" before being whisked away.

Harry had arrived in an area he knew well, the kitchen of the house he spent his childhood, facing where the window should be. There was a huge hole in the backyard wall. The refrigerator had been knocked over, spilling food and drinks over the floor. The table as well as chairs had been overturned. Broken plates and silverware littered the area.

He pushed open the door and walked into the hallway. A Death Eater's body lay on the floor blood seeping from his chest, the bloke had got shot with the 12-gauge buckshot shotgun his uncle kept in the coat closet. Looking away from the dead Death Eater Harry saw that the door to the livingroom had a big hole in it. Pushing it open he saw the body of another Death Eater, this one missing most of its right shoulder, as soon as he entered.

Vernon Dursley was sitting in his favorite chair, the shotgun laying at his side. The once beige chair was a dark red, soaked in his uncle's blood. Various wounds littered his body. All of his fingers were missing from both his hands, though they could be found on the floor. Both of his eyes were dangling from their sockets. Harry thought the cause of death was most likely the fat muggles slit throat, most likely done by a survival knife or a type of weapon with an equally serrated blade, due to the rough and jagged cut. He had to guess a survival knife because Dudley had kept one under his bed, the overweight teen had thought it cool to own such a dangerous looking knife.

Looking around Harry saw his aunt on the sofa. It seemed he was right about his uncle because his cousin's survival knife was buried into the woman's chest, right where the heart lay. If Harry had to guess the Death Eaters put his Aunt under the Imperius Charm and made her cut off his Uncle's fingers, gauge out his eyes and then slit his throat. They then lifted the curse off of her and in her grief she had ended her life.

At first Harry felt a sense of grim satisfaction that the tormentors of ten years of his life had finally met justice. However the feeling was quickly replaced by anger, whether it was because he himself did not get to dish out the justice, or at the thought that they had killed his relatives, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was angry and he needed a way to vent it.

The dark haired youth picked up his Uncle's forgotten shotgun and ran outside where the battle was still being fought. When he arrived, the young wizard half wished he had stayed at Hogwarts. Most of Privet Drive was on fire. The smell of burnt flesh was the first thing one smelled. Death Eaters, in their black robes, battled with Aurors in their red. Flashes of light, the most often seen a bright green, flew from both sides.

There was so few Aurors left fighting. Harry watched as the twenty or so Aurors left were pushed back by the forty to fifty Death Eaters still standing. From where he stood he could see the backs of the Aurors as they came closer and closer to his position of the lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive.

He checked the firearm in his hand. His Uncle had wasted five out of the eight rounds that resided in the thing. That left him with three shots to use. Using a weak sticking charm he stuck the gun to his back, the barrel reaching past his ear, so he didn't have to worry about it hitting him if accidently going off.

With his trustworthy phoenix feather core wand Harry charged forward. Some of the Aurors were fresh recruits, most only three of four years older then Harry. Growing up on stories of the Boy-Who-Lived, hearing the rumors of his yearly adventures and witnessing him in the Triwizard tournament,(three or four years ahead of Harry meant they graduated during Harry's third or fourth year) it should of come as no surprise when the moral of the Aurors lifted as they saw the Boy-Who-Lived come flying from their ranks, spells flying from his wand faster then most wizards and witches there. The Aurors pushed back with a renewed vigor, pushing the Death Eaters to the end of Privet Drive. Pass the smoldering ruins of the houses of Privet Drive, pass six and nine, eight and eleven, ten and thirteen.

Harry let loose a hail of stunners, each red light flying from his wand a second after the one before that. Only one of them had actually hit but it did put some of the Death Eaters on the defensive.

There was a series of pops as Death Eater reinforcements began to arrive and at once the Aurors and Harry were pushed back. The Aurors were dropping like flies and soon there was only nine Aurors and Harry.

"Retreat!" Kingsley shouted over the screams of incantations. A look of concentration flashed over the nine Aurors faces. Nothing happened, except a green light colliding with one of them.

"They have anti-apparition wards up!" another shouted. Harry rolled his eyes 'No duh!'

"Try your portkeys!" The Aurors seemed to clutch something in their robe and mutter something and still nothing happened.

"We'll have to get out of the wards." They traded more spells with the hundred strong Death Eaters.

"There are too many of them!" Another Auror fell, only seven of them were left with Harry.

Not bothering to listen to their debate on what to do, Harry decided to take some action

He charged the Death Eaters, spells flying everywhere. A Severing Charm managed to catch him in the cheek. Blood trickled down his face, drops flying off as he continued running forward. Shield charm incantations left his lips and colored domes and shields of light flickering to life from the tip of his wand.

Most spells that hit the shields the Boy-Who-Lived created either ricocheted off or rebounded at the caster. The few that managed to get through he would just duck, or shift his upper body to the side in order to avoid them. Thanks to the helpful potion he had taken a month ago, along with the little burst of swiftness from his dingo animagus form he had reached the Death Eaters fairly quickly.

He reached behind his back and whipped out the shotgun while simultaneously shoving his wand in its holster. Bringing the shotgun up to his chest he fired a round and yelped in pain as the thing recoiled and whacked him in the nose. Blood gushed from his nose and the dark haired teen felt like an idiot.

Ducking a volley of spells he put the butt of the stock against his shoulder and still crouching, fired again. The recoil wasn't nearly as bad but he still fell on his butt, the back of his head smacking the pavement. A slight ringing was in his head as Harry saw several Death Eaters approach him. He grasped the shotgun desperately in his right hand and lifting it slightly pulled the trigger. His arm flew back and into the pavement, sending searing pain through his arm. The gun flew from his grasp, clattering out of his peripheral vision.

Loud ringing took up most of his hearing, though he could hear the distant pounding of footsteps and shouts of dozens of people. Stumbling to his feet Harry grabbed his wand with his left hand. Six Death Eaters had him surrounded. Their wands were pointed right at his chest.

"Well well well, Potter tries to be the hero again." 'Death Eaters are way to melodramatic' he thought as his head spun. "Surrender Potter and we won't have to take you to our Lord painfully" a Death Eater commanded. Harry stared at the Death Eaters around him for a minute. He had barely heard a word the guy had just said. The ringing in his ear had started to die out but the injuries that he had basically inflicted upon himself hurt like hell. 'Note to self, never ever use a shotgun again' he thought as he looked at his bruised and bleeding arm.

"Speak Potter!" another black robed figure spat.

"Crucio!" Harry ducked just in time as the curse flew over his head.

"No! The Dark Lord said we are to bring him in with as little injuries as possible!" The lead Death Eater shrieked loudly.

Getting tired of the Death Eaters Harry intoned "Stupefy!" and watched as the jet of red light hit one of the Death Eaters. The other Death Eaters threw spells at him, mostly stunner and body-binders. He ran at the biggest of the Death Eaters surrounded him. Spells whizzed pass his back, grazing his robes and leaving many scorch marks upon them. When he got close enough Harry jumped off the ground and bent his right knee so his kneecap was facing the wizard. His knee crashed into the man's stomach, making the guy in question lose his breath and fall backwards on the pavement. Harry, who had landed in an awkward crouch yelled "Protego" before getting to his feet. Several jets of light ricocheted off his shield before he darted towards the ranks of Aurors, which had swelled since he first rushed the Death Eaters.

He strafed randomly in order to avoid the spells being shot at his retreating back. He was almost at the line of red robed Aurors when a spell hit him square in his back. The young mage was propelled forward by the banishing curse, where he collided with three Aurors.

He clamored to his feet for what felt like the fifth time that night. The Aurors were still outnumbered at least two to one. There were about one hundred and fifty Death Eaters and only around seventy Aurors.

"Inflatus!" The navy jets of light joined the already steady stream of light that flew from the Auror wands. It reminded Harry much of the battles fought between the British and the Americans during the American Revolution, as well as many other wars fought in that time period. Where the enemies would stand in lines and trade volleys. Although it didn't surprise him that large scale conflicts in the Wizarding World would be like that, considering for such an advance society they were stuck in the past.

"Leve Escudos!" the wave of blue light broke through several of the Death Eaters shields, leaving them vulnerable to the spells of the Aurors. Waving a wand the dark haired teen conjured a long brick wall in front of him and several other Aurors. Because he stood where he was many of the Death Eaters were aiming spells at him, meaning the Aurors around him were being targeted as well.

Getting tired of the 18th and 19th century way of fighting, considering it wasn't much of a battle of skill, Harry decided to change things up a bit. Hoping that the younger Aurors would follow him, he held his wand in the air and yelling "Charge!" he ran forward. All of the younger Aurors did indeed follow him. Ignoring the cries of the older Auror, they crashed into the ranks of the Death Eaters.

The lean youth barreled into two Death Eaters who, to surprised by the sudden closeness of the battle to put up any kind of physical defense, fell to the ground where they were stepped on by Harry and the several Aurors behind him. Swinging his left fist into the mask of a Death Eater he used his wand in his right hand to banish another.

The Aurors, who were trained in the basics of hand-to-hand fighting had a bigger advantage against the Death Eaters in close quarters, since most of Voldemort's fighter were Middle, High and Elite class purebloods they had little to no physical strength.

111111111112222222222233333333334444444444555555555666666667777777778888888888

Pureblood society, like most old age societies was divided into different social classes. The pureblood one was divided into five sectors. Pureblood families who were homeless or had no job or no money what so ever weren't even considered a part of society by most purebloods. Muggle-borns and half-bloods were considered outside people to this society.

Low class purebloods were those whose jobs required that they do physical activities in their jobs, no matter how much money they made. Farmers, animal trainers, and animal breeders were all to delicate and dangerous to use magic and were the most abundant employment of Low class purebloods. Wayne Hopkins father owned a rather large farm and made a good amount of money, but his family chipped in with the physical work, therefor classifying them as Low class.

Mediocre class consisted of families like Arthur and Molly Weasley, who either made so few a salary or had too many children but still had a job that required the use of magic. Mediocre class families usually worked as clerks or low-grade Ministry jobs. Katie Bell came from a Mediocre class family.

Middle class consisted of families with parents like Aurors, healers, teachers, high-up Ministry officials and small business owners. This class consisted of the most purebloods. Out of the Death Eaters he knew that Nott and Macnair were the only members of the inner circle part of this class. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lavender Brown and Angelina Johnson were part of this class.

The High class was filled with Ministry heads, big business owners, medi-wizards/witches and families with investments in the right places. Terry Boot and the Patil twins were members of this class.

The Elite class was the smallest class out of them all but had the most power. This class consisted of families who could live off the interest of their accounts alone. La crème de la récolte (the cream of the crop) of the pureblood families. The Blacks and the Malfoys are two of these families. The Potter family was once part of it until James Potter married a muggle-born witch, therefor casting the Potter family from the pureblood society.

111111111222222222233333333333344444444455555555555666666667777777777888888888

Harry just moved out of the way as a killing curse whizzed pass him. He replied with a spell of his own, sending the Death Eater to the ground with a hole in his wand hand. Using minor Dark Arts was something Aurors did regularly because they knew that minor Dark Art spells were effective without that alluring power curses like the Unforgivables had. And since the Aurors were using such spells, Harry decided he should as well.

The older Aurors had given up on trying to get back the younger ones and instead most of them charged into the fray as well. There were a few who were to old to due serious hand-to-hand combat, most of them were retirees and veterans of Voldemort's first reign and the war with Grindewald who were called out of retirement because there were so few Aurors.

Harry ducked the slow jab, sending his left fist into the black cloaked figures stomach. Yelling "Protego" he stood in his shield to catch his breath. Multiple jets of light ricocheted off of the dark green shield.

A killing curse approached the shield and upon touching it, broke the darker green dome into pieces, like a baseball going through a window. He had to dive to the left in order to dodge the fatal beam of light.

Ducking and diving at random intervals seemed like a good way to stay alive in such a close battle with magic. Sweeping the legs out from under a Death Eater, his instincts told him to duck. Not one to ignore his instincts, considering they helped him survive to this long, he did indeed duck and watched as the blue colored light of the Cruciatus Curse flew over his head.

Rolling to his right he stood up quickly, launching violet beams of light from his wand. Death Eaters went flying in every direction as the Expello Banishing Charm did its work. To busy focusing on teaching random Death Eaters to fly, the Boy-Who-Lived did not see the Cruciatus Curse that slammed into his back.

He did however feel it. Collapsing on the ground he let out a scream of anguish. White hot needles poked at his entire surface area. Fire ran through his veins and every tendon his body had felt like it would snap.

The curse was lifted after hours (In reality it was actually 17.6 seconds) and Harry found himself groaning in pain. Kingsley was standing over him, with a worried look upon his face.

"I'll be alright" he muttered. "Just have to get rid of the intense pain in my whole body" He sat up slowly and looked around him.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Well besides the fact that you have several of the older Aurors pissed at you and the younger ones?" Kingsley inquired.

"I mean with the battle" Harry said.

"Oh. Well with the battle so close quarters we were about evenly matched, them with the numbers and us with the skill. When you go hit with the Cruciatus, you were pretty far away from the rest of us. It seemed your screams awoken something in these younger Aurors we haven't seen yet, because they fought like I've never seen them fight. The Death Eaters called it quits seconds afterward, dispatched their wards and fled." Kingsley explained. "Sixty-three Aurors died and nineteen are seriously injured. We have thirty four dead Death Eaters and a good forty two captured. There are seventy seven dead muggles and thirteen injured."

"And what of the Death Eaters? Will they be put in Azkaban?" he asked.

"It is the only place we have" Kingsley replied shrugging his shoulders. "Now come on. I'll get you back to Hogwarts before stopping at the Ministry" The black Auror hefted the teen to his feet before grabbing something in his robes and muttering something.

Harry felt the pull around his navel before he arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. "How many portkeys do you have?" he wondered out loud.

"One to the Ministry, one to Hogwarts, one to headquarters and one to my house" Kingsley answered. They walked to the imposing castle, Harry using Kingsley as a sort of crutch.

"I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey but it will have to be quick" Kingsley stated as they pushed open the doors to the Entrance Hall.

"What? Know way! I'm not going to her. She'll keep me there for weeks. Imagine spending weeks in that room. That white room, nothing but white! Its enough to drive anyone crazy!" Harry cried out. "Please. Just take me to Gryffindor Tower. It'll be right quick. I know a couple of passageways that'll make the journey quicker"

"You owe me" Kingsley grumbled out before following the teens instructions on where the first passageway was.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed as soon as he walked into the common room. The tall redhead approached his friend. "You don't look to good mate. What happen? And what is that smell"

Harry sniffed and realized the smell of the burning flesh had sunk into his clothes."Attack at the Dursley's" Harry answered. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are dead. Suffered some nasty casualties, more then the Death Eaters. Fair amount of prisoners." Harry answered.

"I'm sorry mate"

"Don't be. They were only relatives in blood. Maybe...maybe if they actually treated me like a human and not like some kind of slave, then I'd feel sorry, guilty even but I don't. They were bitter people who thought almost everyone was inferior to them. They are the reasons purebloods hate muggles. I personally think the world is better off without them" Harry walked pass his friend.

"We have Quidditch trials Sunday" Ron said out of no where.

"How come it took so long?" Harry asked.

"It seemed that during the middle of the second week of school the Slytherin team books the pitch for three weeks! They would of got more but Hooch denied them. I went there two weeks ago to get a spot. Well I managed to beat out Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for the first available free time, not taken by the Slytherin team." Ron explained.

"Gotcha mate. Now if you don't mind. I'm pretty knackered" Without waiting for an answer Harry rushed up the stairs and went into his dorm. Seeing no one around he decided to take his mind off of the days trouble, that in the fact that his body still ached. Harry went to Seamus's beg and began tapping the stones around it with his hand. He eventually found a loose one, which he proceeded to pull out. Behind the heavy stone was several bottles of wizard liquor, firewhiskey and gillywater, and muggle liquor, vodka, rum and gin.

Deciding to go with something strong Harry grabbed a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey. Once a month the sixth year Gryffindor boys would sit around and drink alcohol while just talking. It was a tradition they started after the Yule Ball when none of their dates went as plan. Since then they have relied on Seamus to provide the alcohol and the says were picked at random.

However Harry had realized the getting drunk was a sure-fire way of getting a uninterrupted night of sleep. He relied upon those nights of male bonding to help him get his perfect night of sleep. However he was in desperate need to numb the pain of his aching body and to get rid of the smell of burning flesh.


	21. Potter Manor and Surrounding Environs

IF YOU CAN ACTUALLY DECIPHER AND UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM TRYING TO DESCRIBE THEN YOU DESERVE A COOKIE. IF NOT JUST GO TO MY YAHOO GROUP, WHERE I POSTED CROOKED AND FADED OUTLINES OF THE FLOORS OF THE HOUSE.

I had more then half of Chapter 22 finished and was going to post it with this one, however my keyboard started to get all fucked up and my computer shut down on me. Right now I stole my brothers keyboard so I won't be bale to fix the huge typos that were created.

Chapter 21 Potter Manor and Surrounding Environs

"Do you know wha the magical world's problem is?" Harry slurred to Ron after chugging the half a bottle of firewhiskey and stumbling down to the common room. "They exthpect creatures to ffffight for them, but the creatures, they don't wanna fight for wizards. Who would? Wizards treat em like shit. Ya . . . ya gotta asks em to ffight with you, as equals. Then ya gotta treat em like equals. Ya know wha aye mean mate...righ?"

"Of course Harry" Ron reassured his mate. Harry gave a crooked smile to Ron before falling forward, off the couch and on his face. The cut on his cheek which was covered in dry blood opened up again and his wounded right arm gave a throb of pain. The drunken Harry laughed like there was no tomorrow, his face full of red carpet.

Ron signaled to Neville who came over and helped Ron lift Harry up. Together they dragged the bloody and bruised teen to the Hospital Wing, where he should have gone in the first place.

"I feel like I got hit trampled by a herd of hippogriffs" Harry muttered as he clutched his eyes shut to help block out the abnormally bright morning sun. He turned his head away from the bright beam of light and opened one eye cautiously. "Bloody hell! Not the bloody Hospital Wing again!"

"Mr. Potter!" Harry winced as at the high-pitched noise as the sixty-four-year-old healer came rushing from her office. "You should have been brought here in the first place! Cut on your cheek, mangled flesh on your right arm, shattered elbow, broken nose, bump on the back of your head, and a heavily bruised back."

"Is that all?" Harry asked. "It's like playing a game of Quidditch!" Harry chuckled but then grimaced in pain.

"This is serious Mr. Potter! Whenever you suffer an injury, you are to report directly to a hospital not get drunk!" The healer pushed six vials into his hand. "Two pain killers, a sobering potion, one to strengthen your elbow, it is still weak after I fixed it last night, one to make sure your flesh heals properly on your right arm and one to make sure nothing scars"

Holding his nose Harry chugged down all six of the potions, a bigger grimace accompanying his face then the last.

"May I leave now Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Fine but . . . " Without even waiting for the nurse to finish her sentence, Harry bolted out of the Hospital Wing. He arrived at the Gryffindor common room where walking in from the portrait he saw a ragged looking man, with greying brown hair and golden eyes and a big black dog.

"Remus! Padfoot!" Harry grinned at the two Marauders. "What are you two doing here?" he hugged them both as he asked the question. The common room was basically empty, most at breakfast. Hermione and Ron were sitting on a couch to the side of the werewolf and animagi.

"We're here to take you to Potter Manor" Remus replied. "We asked Dumbledore, and he has agreed. You're excused from all your classes today"

"Ruff!" Padfoot wagged his tail, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"How are we getting there? How do you get there? Where is it?" Harry was bursting with questions about his ancestry home.

"We'll be taking a portkey. Padfoot and I have been over there dozens of times in our teen years and Dumbledore was good friends with your great-grandfather, your grandfather and your father" Remus held out a lemon drop.

"I thought wards were going up to block portkeys from leaving and entering the school" Harry said, staring at the slightly sour candy.

"Only portkeys made by the headmaster can pass through them" Remus explained. "Ron and Hermione are coming too, if that is ok with you of course"

"Of course they can come!" Harry said enthusiastically "Now let's not hesitate any longer!" Harry eagerly placed a finger tip on the small candy. Ron and Hermione did the same and Sirius, stood up on his hind legs and placed his tongue on the candy.

"Ew!" Hermione wrinkled her nose as the tongue covered all three of their fingers.

"Wool socks" Remus spoke it clearly. His face also crinkled in disgust as his friends antics. A pull behind their navel gave Harry the knowledge that 'Wool socks' was the password to activate the portkey

Several seconds later they landed on a beach, facing the sea. Harry wiped his finger on his robes to get rid of the dog slime. Looking ahead he only saw the sea.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Turn around" Remus said, amused. Turning around Harry was met with a white marble stone wall that stretched the length of the beach and rose to a height that would make giants jealous. To his left was a wide white marble road that led through a pair of gold gates, guarded by two marble statues, one a golden griffin and the other an augurey. On the other side of the wall he could see the top of hundreds of trees.

Remus and a now human Sirius led the three teens to the gates. "You're going to have to open them yourself Harry. Only a Potter or a family house-elf can open the gate" Remus explained. "Just go over to the griffin and place your hand on its face"

Harry did as he was told and watched in amazement as the gate opened with a near silent whoosh. The white marble road continued forward, cutting through the forest that stood on either side of it. They walked down the road, shrouded in the shadows of the trees.

"So how did things go with the head of the Blacks?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Fairly good. Out of the four other heads two of them offered to help and the other two swore to remain neutral. The head of the American branch, which is the largest out of all of them even here in Great Britain, as well as the head of the Australian branch have both agreed to lead the Order of the Phoenix in their respective countries. They of course are still under Albus's command. The French head was the hardest to convince to not join Voldemort, but it was managed and the head of the Jamaican branch, which is the smallest, has asked to remain neutral." Sirius explained.

At the end of their discussion they came through a clearing and saw Potter Manor in all its glory in front of them. The road they traveled on continued on for another hundred feet or so before splitting into a circle, which the front steps of the house came out too. A large fountain was in the middle of the circular part of the driveway.

The fountain was carved out of white marble. It was of a wizard, a merman and a centaur. However, unlike the one at the Ministry of Magic, the two creatures were not gazing at the wizard in awe.

The wizard was clad in armor, a sword in his right hand, pointing at the sky and a wand in his left, handing to his side. The man stood erect and proud, his helmet off and the recognizable messy hair of a Potter, even though in stone, upon his head. The centaur had its to front legs off the ground and both of the legs were bent, though at different angles. A bow and arrow about to be fired were in the half-mans hand. A look of determination was on the centaurs face. The merman rode a hippocampus, like Harry's third animagus form. One hand held the reigns while the other clutches a trident that was raised above the merman's head is if to strike at something in front of it. A look of confidence was on the sentient beings face.

Looking at the people beside him, he noticed that Ron was looking at the house in awe, respect and envy. Hermione was looking on in awe and interest and the two Marauders had smiles on their faces as if they were finally home again.

The Manor was split into three sections, the Center was four stories high and had a cellar and a basement, the West Wing was three stories and the East Wing was three stories as well. The Center, was the original building of the house. It was an early medieval style building made of weather worn light grey stone. Two big ebony colored doors stood out in the center of the building and magical animals decorated stained glass, which could be found in gothic arched windows that littered the sides of the house. The Center was where all the work and recreational buildings were. The two wings were built in later years probably late-medieval, you could tell from its dark timber frame. The same weather worn light grey stones were part of this building as well. The two wings were only occupied by bedrooms, bathrooms and common rooms. Balconies were attached to every bedroom, except for those on the first floor of course. The same stained glass windows decorated these outer walls as well.

Sirius all but ran up the steps and pushed open the doors. He ran into the house, with Harry and Remus on his heels. Ron and Hermione joined them in seconds. As soon as they entered the house, they found themselves in a stone corridor with plush red carpeted floors and solid brass two-light wall brackets lining the wall. The corridor was lined with several doors and another corridor that crossed its path. It stretched from the front of the house to the back where doors, half the size of the front ones, that were mostly glass panes set in an oak frame, opened out to the backyard of Potter Manor. The other corridor, the one stretching from the sides of the house led to large oak doors that led to the ground floors of the two wings and was decorated in the same way.

To the right of one just entering the house was a large piece of parchment that appeared blank. Pointing at it, Remus explained. "This is where we got the idea for the Marauder's Map. Tapping it with your wand and saying "Potter Manor" you get a bird eye view of the whole area. Then by tapping on areas the map zooms in. By tapping on the house you just have to pick which section of the house and what floor. Dots appear with names to show you who is where and all that jazz"

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment speaking the password "Potter Manor" Potter Manor could be found on an island three miles of northern coast of Wales and a fair amount of miles south of the Isle of Man. The island was in the shape of a dilapidated shoe. Two and a half miles at the longest point and one mile at is widest. To the south was a long stretch of beach/sand, stretching the whole southern length of the isle and about twenty to forty feet inward. The west and northwest as well as the east and northeast coasts of the island were all covered in thirty feet high cliffs with jagged rocks at the bottom, barely seen sticking up over the waves of the sea. The northern coast was a stretch of beach/sand that went twenty feet inward. Huge jagged rocks in a half circle formation stuck out of the sea and protected the northern beach from any form of boat looking to land on its shore.

A forty feet high wall, fifty feet inward stretched the length of the southern coast, protecting anyone from entering from the south without the owners consent or knowledge. A golden gate was in the middle of the wall. The gate was guarded by the two marble statues, the golden griffin and the augurey. A marble road ran from the start of the coast and through the gate. Halfway to the manor the road split into two, forming a circle with a fountain in the middle. A magical bridge could connect the marble driveway of Potter Manor to an off road in the north of Wales. Two large grouping of trees, called the Forest of Centaurs, was found on the island, on both sides of the driveway. Besides the small clearing where the driveway rode through, the forest stretched the length of the wall. The forest separated the area at the top of the cliffs from the rest of the island.

A Quidditch pitch was behind the West Wing and a huge pond, which was connected to the sea by an underground waterway that came out of the east cliff's lay behind the East Wing. A large garden lay in an indent in the forest to the west. Greenhouses could be found at the edge of the forest to the west. A paddock and stable were inside the forest to the east.

The forest was inhabited by a friendly clan of centaurs who offered their protection to the Potter family and vice versa. The merpeople who lived in the big pond and the sea surrounding the island had the same pact with the Potter family that the centaurs had.

Remus explained the story to him. It involved a group of dark wizards who discovered the island and enslaved the centaurs and merpeople. It also involved a small group led by Oedipus Potter and his son Noah who defeated the dark wizards, claimed the island as there own and freed the two sentient beings, who in return of their gratitude swore an oath of protection to the Potter family.

Not really caring about how is family got the island and wanting to explore the house of his ancestors Harry quickly shut the map and opened the first door to the left. The door led to a ballroom complete with a polished wooden dance floor, wooden paneled wall and a stage for a band to perform. There was a door to the right of one who just entered that led to an lounge, which also had a door in the Entrance Hall.

The lounge had the same polished wooden dance floor and walls as the ballroom. However two large golden throw rugs covered most of the floor. A group of chairs made out of ebony and the same golden material as the rugs was placed in one corner of the room. Two doors to the left of entering from the ballroom led to two separate bathrooms. The door to the right of one entering from the entrance hall and opposite one coming from the ballroom, led to the other corridor that led to the wings. Through that door one found another across from them.

This door led to a huge dinning room that was the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. A table, slightly bigger then the head table was against the far wall from the door coming from and leading to the Entrance Hall, twenty expensive and comfortable chairs made out of beech and red silk faced the room. Two small tables were on either side of the door that opened to the corridor that led to the wings. Four long tables, barely smaller then the house tables at Hogwarts were perpendicular to the head table. The four long tables had seventy of the same comfortable chairs as the head table, thirty-five on either side and the two smaller tables had sixteen, eight on each side.

The first door to the right lead to study with drywall painted dark blue. The floor was carpeted with a dark silver rug. A large square table with drawers full of quills, parchment and ink sat in the middle of the room. Eight chairs made out of ebony were around the square table.

The only wall that didn't have a door was lined with bookcases full of Charms books. A door opposite the one from the Entrance Hall led to an office and the one to the left of the one from the entrance hall led to a floo lounge.

The office only had the one door leading to the study. It had mahogany wooded floor with drywall painted a dark green. A big desk, a small bookcase and five big cabinets all made out of mahogany were in the room. Along with the desk, bookcase and cabinet were three chairs. One was behind the desk and two in front of the desk. The one behind was big and fancy looking, it was made out of mahogany and dark green silk. The two in front of the desk were similar to the one behind ti except not as fancy.

The floo room was the only room that was not rectangular in shape. It had three doors, one to the Entrance Hall, one from a study, to the right of the Entrance hall one and one to the corridor that leads to the two wing corridor. The room had a black plush rug and fancy wood paneling. A series of four, black silk couches was arranged in a square at one side of the room. A coffee table sat in the middle. On the other side of the room, away from the doors was three big fire places. The three fire places were the only ones one could use to floo to and from the house.

The missing part of the floo room, the part that would of made it rectangular was used to house a large wooden spiral staircase. If there was an intruder in the house, anyone who stepped on the staircase and was not keyed into the stairs would find themselves on a slide. Much like what happens to boys at Hogwarts while trying to go up to the girls dormitories.

The final door to the right side after coming in from the front door, led to the indoor pool. Complete with a diving board, two slides and several ladders to get out, the Olympic size pool was a rather impressive sight. A sauna as well as two bathroom were in the corner of the far side. Lounge chairs were lined up against the right wall. A door leading to the corridor which led to the two wings took up the right wall as well.

The second floor of the Center consisted of eight rooms. The first floor of a two story library was at the front of the house. A staircase that ran through the room led to the second floor of the library. Small armchairs were at the edge of every row of bookcases, so one could sit and read. The bookcases were made out of ebony, the floor was a plain brown color and the wall not covered by bookcases was stone. There was only one door to the entrance of the bottom floor of the library.

There was an infirmary at the back of the house, opposite the library. Six beds lined each side of the far wall and twelve beds occupied the middle, back to back. On the far side of the room was a large set of shelves that held many potions, ointments and other such medicine supplies. In the corner of the room is a pair of bathrooms. Everything in the room was white, from the floor to the ceiling, from the beds and their sheets to the shelving.

A potions lab with a storeroom was also at the back of the house. The storeroom walls were lined with shelving housing every potion ingredient known to man, and some that weren't. The work station of the lab was a black marble counter top, stoned counter. The stone counter had drawers that had vials, balances, flask and every other thing a potion master needed including six mortar and pestles, each made from a different stone. A cabinet sat against one of the walls, housing dozens of cauldrons in different sizes and made out of different material, from pewter to titanium to gold. On opposite sides of the door sat two shelves, where one put their completed potions.

A music room was next to the potions lab. A grand piano was the main attraction of the room. Though there was more instruments then just that. Saxophones, violins, cellos, trumpets, flutes, acoustics, banjos, and trombones littered the room. The drywall was painted a brilliant gold and the floor was a light colored wood.

Two offices were at the front of the house. The office that had a door leading to the corridor had a dark colored desk with a matching cabinet and a matching bookcase. A large comfortable chair sat on one side of the desk as two other, smaller chairs sat on the other side. The second office, the one with the door leading to and from the study had a black desk at opposite sides of the room. A matching bookcase sat behind each desk, as well as a big, fancy chair. Two smaller chairs sat in front of each desk as well. Both offices had a black carpet with blood red walls.

The study on the second floor, look almost similar to the one on the first floor. A large square table with drawers full of quills, parchment and ink sat in the middle of the room. Eight chairs made out of ebony were around the square table. The only wall that didn't have a door was lined with bookcases full of books, though these were Transfiguration and not Charms. Instead of a silver rug with blue walls this study had a forest green rug and brown painted drywalls. Three doors, one leading to a office, one to the sitting room and one to the corridor occupied three of the walls.

The sitting room, the only room on the second floor not a rectangle, was occupied by two pairs of a pair of chairs with a dark side table between them. In a corner was too couches, against the wall and a coffee table in front of them. A small fireplace was next to one of the couches. One could firetalk with this fireplace, but not floo.

The main staircase was in the same place on the second and third floors that it was on the first (duh).

The third floor house the only room in the house one could have a lot of fun in. The muggle room was one of two rooms in the house that ran on electricity. A wide-screen television(Well wide for 1996) sat against the far wall, a VCR and hundreds of movies piled on top of it. A huge refrigerator and freezer sat a few feet next to the television. A stereo and hundreds of cassettes sat in the corner. A ping-pong table, a foosball table, a air hockey table and a billiards table occupied the middle of the room. A desk with a computer sat against the wall, opposite the stereo. Posters of famous muggle bands, famous muggle celebrities and famous muggle movies littered the stone wall. The room was carpeted with a plush grey rug and a disco ball hung from the ceiling.

The second floor of the library was the same as the first. A staircase that ran through the room led to the first floor of the library. Small armchairs were at the edge of every row of bookcases, so one could sit and read. The bookcases were made out of ebony, the floor was a plain brown color and the walls not covered by bookcases was stone. There was only one door to the entrance of the top floor of the library.

The study of the third floor was different from the two on the floors below it. For one, the room and the table were both longer. Second the room was not a rectangle because of the main staircase. Thirdly the chairs were a little bit smaller and packed closer together. The desk still had

tons of drawers full of quills, parchment and ink. The chairs were still made of ebony. However there was also more shelving, these full of books on strategy and tactics, as well as books that went over in detail famous wars fought in both the magical and muggle world. The walls were a swirl of gold, bronze and silver and the carpet was a deep purple. A small fireplace, used for firetalk, sat in a corner. On one side of the wall there was two doors, each leading to a pair of identical offices.

The two offices both had three desk and each desk had a big fancy chair behind it. Six chairs were between the three desk of each office, two in front of each of the desk. In the two far corners of the rooms sat L-shaped bookcases. The colors of the two offices were the same as the study.

The last room on the third floor was a dueling chamber where two, wide dueling platforms sat. Three racks of different weapons sat against one of the walls. The floor and walls were both stone but the platforms were constructed out of wood, covered with a thick white material.

The fourth and final floor of the Center was very interesting. The front corner of the west side of the house was actually a small garden on the roof. There was no ceiling and only two walls. The other two sides where the third and fourth wall would of been was occupied by a three foot metal wrought fence. A walkway ran along the length of both the fencing and the walls. The center of the area was a circular walkway with a small fountain of faeries, that gave of a dim light at night, in the middle. From the circular walkway eight other walkways broke off from it and ran to the out walkway, that framed the walls and fences. Four connected with the middle of each of the four sides of the outer walkway and four connected with the corners, resembling the British flag. Between the walkways were dozens of flowers. Multi colored lilies, roses, tulips and petunias as well as sunflowers decorated the area.

The master bedroom of the house was across from the garden. A large king size bed made out of mahogany and done in dark silver sheets and emerald colored comforter with matching pillows was against one wall. Two matching mahogany night tables rested on either side of it. Across from the bed a plush dark green couch sat in front of a nice size fireplace, that allowed one to firetalk. A mahogany desk sat at the far wall with a comfy silverish upholstered mahogany chair. A shelf with various photos of different Potters and their friends sat on one of the walls. The floor was carpeted in a lighter shade of green then the comforter. The walls were a shining silver. The room looked positively Slytherin, something he didn't expect from his family. Though his family colors were green, silver, gold, black and white. Which was a rarity among families, seeing as how most had only two or three. A door leading to a walk-in closet stood in the corner. At the opposite corner was a door leading to the bathroom. All of the bathroom was done in black marble, which included the floor, wall, toilet, sink, shower and large jacuzzi like tub. All the faucets, handles, knobs and other such things were done in gold. The bathroom was done in two other colors of his family crest.

The room next to the master bedroom was a safe room. The door, which was actually a sliding stone wall, could be locked from the inside and the door would blend in with the rest of the wall to all those on the outside. Two bathrooms resided in a corner. Dozens of old cots with spells to make them comfortable littered the room. A large cabinet stored with non-perishable food and water stood in a corner. The Runes that held the wards of the house and property together and strong were all tied to a large sapphire that sat in a corner in a small box, hidden in the rock. A small bookcase full of books was against one of the walls, for entertainment. A small screen in the stone showed the corridor outside of the room.

The last room on the fourth floor of the Center was the gym. The gym was the second room to run on electricity in the house. It was filled with various muggle machines and contraptions such as treadmills, exercise bikes and steppers. Tons of free weights and bars littered the room. There was a padded bench that folded so it was perpendicular, one could sit on it and do curls, or bench press and even work on his triceps to name a few things. Various machines with changeable weight and pressure along with simple things like elastic bands, a medicine ball and a bar for pull-ups and chin-ups could be found in the room.

All the floors for the two Wings were the same, except the floors of the separate wings were line reflected from each other. Entering the wing from the center you were faced with an L-shaped corridor. Two doors, across from each other were a little way down the hallway leading to a decent size common room. Three doors, on the other three walls could be found. The one across from the one that led to the corridor led to a bathroom. The other two doors led to the medium size bedrooms.

The bedrooms consisted of a queen size bed, a wardrobe, a desk and chair and two night stands on either side of the bed. The bathroom had a tub, sink, toilet and shower. The common rooms had a series of couches and chairs forming three sides of square around a square coffee table. The fourth side is where a small fireplace was.

Continuing down the corridor and making the turn one was presented with another door. This door led to another common room, which then led to another bathroom and two bedrooms. Going down the rest of the corridor, one came to a small bend that led to the fourth door in the corridor, which led to the fourth set of common room, bathroom and two bedrooms. There was a total of forty-eight bedrooms, not including the master bedroom, in Potter Manor.

The room were decorated with nothing but tapestries and muggle paintings. The Potter's had been involved in hundreds of wars in their lifetime. To have a portrait in a room that was being used by war, was giving the enemy an opportunity to spy on them. The Potter's were slightly paranoid wizards, not as much as the Black's or Mad-Eye but paranoid none the less.

The only room that was occupied by a wizarding painting was the saferoom on the fourth floor. All of the heads of the Potter family had a portrait up there, even his father. A tapestry of the family tree could be found in the master bedroom.

There was only four house-elves working at Potter Manor, the others had died out due to old age and without their masters consent to reproduce three house-elves was all that was left. Blinky was the oldest male, Pinky was the only female, Inky was middle-aged and Clyde was still a teenager, being born before his parents had left Potter Manor for Godric's Hollow.

After the tour was done everyone was eager to explore the house. After examining the room his father had used when he was a boy, Harry was eager to look at his family tree. When he got to the master bedroom, he looked at the tapestry.

Several important names on his direct line jumped out at him. Julius Potter was the first British Minister of Magic. Nathan Potter was the first to discover the Thestrals. Jeremiah Potter became Lord Grindewald. Samuel Potter defeated the Dark Witch Belinda in Spain. His father was one of the few who dueled Voldemort and survived.

Several other names also jumped out at him but for different reasons. Opal Delacroix was his great-grandma seven times removed. Unless he was mistaken Delacroix was a vampire clan name from Bulgaria. Nátulcien Palantír was a Wild Elf name and she was his great-grandma three times removed.

Looking at it, Harry was surprised to see that his family branched into two. The Potter family rarely had two sons and the few times they did, said son most likely died before having a family of his own. However six hundred years ago one Gregory Potter did indeed have a family, in fact the man's family continued all the way down to the bottom, where Harry's name also rested. Francesco Poteri married a woman named Lucinda and they had three kids, Francesco Poteri Jr, Isabella Poteri and Feleti Poteri. All of them were alive today, and they were all distant relatives of his.

What came as an even bigger surprise was, while carefully looking at his father and mothers name he noticed, to the right of his mothers name, stood Michelle Potter. That wasn't the surprising part though, for he knew he had an aunt. What was surprising was what he found underneath the name.

Running to the doorway Harry yelled "Remus!" as loud as he could. He waited a couple of minutes and when Remus didn't come Harry called a house-elf. "Blinky!" A house-elf with wrinkled skin, large ears with a chunk missing from his left one and a long nose appeared.

"What can Blinky do for young Master?" Blinky asked, bowing low.

"Can you please tell Remus that I need to see him in the master bedroom, tell him it is urgent"

"Yes sirs!" Blinky bowed low again and disappeared with a near silent 'pop' Harry waited a few minutes before Remus and Sirius both ran into the room.

"What is it Harry? Has something happened?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Look" he pointed at the spot where his aunt's name stood. Remus glanced at the name on the tapestry.

"Harry, you already know you had an aunt remember..." Harry cut Remus off.

"No look!" he pointed again at the name, more specifically the names lack of date of death.

Remus looked again at the name. This time more closely. The werewolf stumbled back as if shoved.

"I...no it...I mean." Remus stuttered, his eyes wide. "She is alive! But...she didn't contact us. What if..."

"No" Sirius said sharply. "There is another reason, one different from the one you are thinking Moony. Trust me. We'll tell Albus to cancel all plans he has for us and we'll look for her." Sirius glanced at his godson.

"Go to Dumbledore. We'll be fine by ourselves" Harry promised. Sirius nodded before steering Remus out of the room.

Harry felt a feeling of happiness rise in him. His aunt might still be alive, a family member, his actual family member might still be alive. He had to push down the emotion though. They were at war and Harry still had preparations to make.

"Blinky! Inky! Pinky! Clyde!" Harry shouted. The four house-elves appeared.

"Yes sirs?" they asked in unison, bowing low.

"Blinky I want you to find a trusty contractor. Tell him I am going to want to meet with him in two days. Inky go find Hermione and Ron and tell them to meet me in the third floor study. Pinky tell the Centaurs I would like to meet with their chief in an hour and Clyde tell the merpeople, I want to meet with their chief in two hours"

The four house-elves left to fo their masters bidding. "Dobby!" Harry wasn't sure if it would work but was put at ease when with a 'pop' the unique house-elf appeared in front of him.

"Harry Potter sirs has called for Dobby?" the house-elf asked in awe.

"Dobby, I need to ask you two things. The first is, how is Winky doing?" Harry questioned.

"Winky not doing good sir. Other house-elves not like Winky at all sirs" Dobby stated.

"Do you think Winky would do good if she had a home to take care of?" Harry asked.

"Yes sirs. Winky is one who needs a house to clean sirs!" Dobby said, excitedly, catching Harry's drift.

"Then Dobby, if you would please fetch Winky I would like to ask the two of you an important question" Dobby nodded his head eagerly before disappearing and the reappearing seconds later, Winky with him.

"Dobby says Harry Potter sirs would like to see Winky sirs?" Winky questioned.

"Winky, Dobby I would like to ask both of you if you would like to work for me and become my house-elves"

Winky squealed loudly, before latching onto his legs in a hug. Dobby stood there, his eyes wider then usual and whispering "Harry Potter sirs has asked Dobby to be house-elf" in awe.

"Then do you accept?" Harry asked, amused.

"I accept!" they both said. Harry felt a small tingle run through his body.

"Dobby, seeing as how you are a free house-elf I would like to offer you the same salary you get at Hogwarts, a day off every other week and you are free to wear what ever your heart desires."

"Thank you Harry Potter sirs! You are to kind to Dobby. Dobby is unworthy!" Dobby looked like he might start crying.

"Well then." Harry rushed on "I guess you can go tell Dumbledore you both found a new master. It shouldn't be to much of a trouble since neither of you were actually bonded to the school nor anyone else and Dobby is free. When you are done with that I want you both to find a furniture store in Diagon Alley and talk about buying as many of the things on the list I'm going to give you as you can" Harry took out a piece of parchment and a self inking quill before scribbling the following down.

'_Cot. Side table. Lamp. Small table. Wooden chair. Blanket. Pillow. All white.' _

"Pile them in the safe room when you come back" Harry instructed, handing them the parchment. Dobby and Winky nodded eagerly before disappearing with two identical 'pop's.

Seconds after the two house-elves went to complete their jobs the other two of the Golden Trio came into the room.

"Inky said you wanted to see us Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Sirius and Remus left on personal business, so we'll have to get to Hogwarts on our own." Harry started. "However the real reason why I asked you to come up here is because while exploring the house and examining the area I have decided to set this up as a safe-haven/headquarters for the war. Which means we'll need tons of wards to set up. That is where you come in Hermione, you are a million times better at researching the Ron or me. You'll have to look up tons of wards we can use during the war. I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all. I've always been interested in wards anyway. This can finally be my excuse to start looking into the subject deeper." Hermione stated.

"Good. There should be a good amount of books in the library on the subject." Harry pointed out. The bushy haired teen nodded her head. "Now on to more grim matters. I think this should be the headquarters for the Order I want to make."

The revelation that Harry wanted to make an order shouldn't of come as that big of surprise to his two friends, after all his actions as of late had suggested such a thing, but it was still shocking news.

"The third floor study and the two offices will be perfect for our needs. However I want a separate training area. Which is a project I have the twins on, though they don't know it yet. I also want you to do something Ron. I need you to come up with battle plans for Hogsmeade based on different scenarios. Like how many Death Eaters, which creatures they bring with them, where they attack from and so on I'd like to have them before the second Hogsmeade weekend. I'm going to alert the owner of Honeydukes of the passage in his cellar and then ask if I can ward it. Remember Ron, this Saturday you have a meeting with the Ancient Families. You guys can stay here if you want or use the floo and travel to Dumbledore's office if you want to go back to Hogwarts but I have to go talk to some centaurs" With that said Harry bid his friends goodbye before walking out of the room.

Several minutes later he was by the edge of one side of the forest standing by himself. The quiet thudding of a horse hoof hitting loose soil entered his hearing range and Harry peered into the forest.

A centaur with a wrinkled face, greying hair and blank looking eyes appeared from the edge of the forest.

"You're blind!" Harry gasped out before he could stop himself.

"I am aware of that Mr. Potter" the old centaur said calmly.

"Sorry" Harry said, feeling bad. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"Anything for a Potter" the centaur replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that sometime in the near future, many other humans might be residing here for safety. I know humans are not the kindest of creatures that walk this world but there is a war going on in the outside world. One that will cost millions of lives, both human and other. I would also like to know if other creatures could share this forest." Harry explained

"Long ago we centaurs were brought to this island as slaves by wizards. For thirty years we knew nothing but to follow the word of a wizard. And then suddenly during the day, another group of wizards came. Shouts were traded, lights flashed and in the end two men who look remarkably like you and all your other ancestors were the only ones alive. They freed us from our imprisonment and claimed this island as their land. They even let us stay here and live in the forest without having to deal with many other wizards. It was a blessing, one that we have found hard to repay. I am the last of the foals who were alive during that time and I fear that this will be the last chance I have to repay the debt to your ancestors. As long as our home is not taken, our food is plenty and we are not bothered then they can roam our forest" the old centaur chief finished, nodding his head.

"Thank you..." Harry trailed off, not knowing the centaurs name.

"Pylenor, young wizard, my name is Pylenor" the old centaur turned around and cantered back into the forest.

'Centaurs sure are odd' Harry thought as he walked to the backyard. 'At least the centaurs here are friendly then that lot in the Forbidden Forest. Oh shit! I'm arranging a meeting with the merman and I can't even talk to them'

Cursing his stupidity Harry called for Blinky. The old house-elf appeared before him, bowing low. "Blinky, I forgot I do not know Mermish" Harry said, nervously.

"Why not go underneath water to talk master?" Blinky asked.

"I didn't think of that" Harry said, feeling stupid "But it would be easier for me to stay on land"

"Do not worry master." Blinky assured. "After two hundred years of service to the Potter family I have picked up the language. If Master James was alive he would of taught it to you at seven, like his father has done to him and so on"

"Thank you Blinky, I am grateful you are my house-elf" Harry praised. Blinky swelled up with pride at the compliment and walked with more confidence to the edge of the lake with Harry.

A tall merman with a long green beard and a necklace made of shark teeth tied to a seaweed type vine, rose from the water.

"Tell him I am honored that he would meet with me and I am sorry I can not speak to him in his own language but I promise I will learn the language soon. I hope I do not disrespect him and his people" Blinky translated in the high shrieking of Mermish and the merchieftainness responded.

"He says that he knows of your situation and no disrespect is taken. He says it is an honor to have another Lord Potter live on this island"

"Tell him I say thank you" Blinky did the translating and the merman bowed his head. "Tell him that this island will become a safe-haven for the upcoming war that started. Tell him it will be under a charm that makes it invisible to those who do not know its location."

Blinky did the necessary translating and the merman answered. "He says he knows of this charm and that it has been placed on this island before by your ancestors. He says it does not effect his kind because his merpeople already know of the location and a merpersons brain is harder to manipulate then a humans"

"That is very good. I wouldn't want some of his people to go somewhere, only to come back and realize they can't find the island. Finally tell him that if anyone is swimming in the pond, then leave them but if he sees anyone trying to exit or enter through the underground tunnel, capture them and bring them to me" Blinky translated for Harry again in the high pitched language of mermish. Again the merchieftainess nodded his head to Harry. "Thank you for meeting me" Harry held out his hand, without waiting for the translation, the merman grasped Harry's hand in his own before disappearing in the depths of the pond.

"Thank you Blinky. You have been a great help" Blinky bowed before disappearing. Harry walked back to the castle and to the floo room where he saw Hermione struggling with about fifteen books.

"Do you need help Hermione?" he asked amused.

Startled Hermione jumped a foot in the air, dropping all of her books in the process. She clumsily got her wand out of her pocket and turned to face Harry "Harry!" she said flustered. "You scared me"

"Do you need help?" he repeated.

"Yes. I managed to find ten books on wards" Noticing Harry's look she added. "And there was five books I just couldn't resist picking up. I hope you don't mind" Harry looked at the titles of the five other books she took. 'Rune Magic' 'The Human Anatomy: A Guide to How the Human Body Works' 'A Healers Guide to Healing' 'Light Arts' and finally 'Blood Magic and Sex Magic: Two Powerful Forms of Magic'

"Hermione, what are you doing with this one?" Harry asked sharply, pointing to the book.

Hermione looked confused. "I thought I would look up on conjuring animals" she responded.

"What? With that book?" Harry was confused as well.

"With a book called 'Animal Conjuring' I think so" Hermione answered, now getting upset.

"You can't take that book" Harry told her. "I see a different title, so something is wrong here. And I think the title I see is what the book is about"

"What title do you see?" she asked eagerly

"That is for my eyes only. There must be a charm on here to distinguish what type of people read this book, and if you are not one of those people then I will not break the casters work" Harry responded. That and he knew if he told Hermione she tell Dumbledore who would then probably go through Potter library, remove the books he thought Harry shouldn't own and then keep a sloe eye on him. Two things he did not want to happen.

Hermione seemed a bit miffed at this but didn't say anything. Harry took almost all of her books and placed them in a bag he transfigured from a loose piece of thread, he ripped off of his robe. Thanking him, Hermione stepped into the fireplace saying "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office"

Harry followed her, after tucking the book on blood and sex magic into his pocket. Shouting the name of Dumbledore's office, he stepped into the fireplace and several seconds later wound up falling out of the fireplace. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Still haven't gotten used to traveling by floo I see" Harry looked up to see a chuckling Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Why is wizarding travel so horrible?" Harry asked the old mage.

"It is one of the great mysteries of life. It took me forty years to be able to stop stumbling out of the floo and another five to not fall after a portkey" Dumbledore said, a dreamy expression on his face. "Now I'm afraid you must get back to your common room. It is fairly late after all. But before you go, lemon drop?"

Harry approached the Fat Lady, a lemon drop in his mouth. Hermione, who left Dumbledore's office a minute before he had, was giving the portrait the password "Death Muncher" she said clearly. Harry jogged ahead and walked behind her into the common room before shutting the portrait.

"There you guys are!" Ron ran up to them, a newspaper clutched in his hand. "You won't believe it!"

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Fudge has been kicked out of office! A vote for a new Minister of Magic has been held already!" Ron said excitedly.

"What? They can't do that! They need to have a meeting of the full Wizengamot in order to decide!" Harry said angrily.

"Well is looked like they just did. Who won?" Hermione pressed.

"Andros Savage. Was a high-level Auror. Suspected of being a Death Eater but there was no solid proof" Ron said, reading from the paper. He handed the Daily Prophet to Harry who looked at the photograph of the new Minister of Magic. The man was massive with blond hair and had a severe look upon his face.(1)

"The old D.A. is having an emergency meeting during lunch tomorrow. It is time we get some new recruits. During the morning I'll be approaching a few Slytherins a feel are trustworthy. No one is to object"

(1) For this new Minister of Magic I've combined two different characters mentioned in HBP. One was mentioned in Chapter 8, the other in Chapter 27.

I think I've just seen what Voldemort is suppose to look like for the movie. Let me tell you, he looks funny and it isn't "hahaha that is hilarious" funny, it is more like "what the eff is that?" funny. He kind of looked like a wannabe goth with freakish bright red where the white in the eye should be.

_Encyclopedia of Spells I Will Be Using But Are Not Used in Canon. _

_It is not much but hopefully I'll add maybe a dozen or two more to both categories. _

_C- Color: At least all the colors I know of. Sometimes two spells can be the same color, though hopefully this is rare. _

_F-Form: Ray, jet, beam and shaft are basically all the same thing, just different ways of saying it _

_M-Movement: only described in those that have a noticeable movement _

_Spells The Have Incantations _

_Abscido-small extremel hot sharp metal disk flies out of the wand. Minor Dark Arts(C:Bright red and/or orange F:metal disk)_

_Acuo-Causes sharp pain in area it hits Minor Dark Art (C:brownF: beam of light) _

_Adgluti Coniveo- Sticking charm that glues someone's eyes shut(C:pink F: thin jet of light)_

_Bussato Fuori- Causes target to go blind for thirty seconds (C:Indigo F:shaft of light)_

_Chute- Minor stunning spell, only lasting for twenty minutes (C:Yellow F: beam of light M: jabbing your wand in front of yo_

_Circum Linngua -Cuts out targets tongue (C:greenish-blue F:shaft of light)_

_Confringo-Breaks every bone it hits Middle Dark Arts (C: light grey F: thin jet of light)_

_Cuor Coniv-Causes target's eyes to start bleeding (C: sickly green F:shaft of light)_

_Delectat Immani-Causes target to feel immense sexual pleasure (C: pink and red swirls F:jet of light) _

_Diffringo-Shatters every bone it hits Major Dark Arts (C: dark grey F: thick jet of light) _

_Douleur Pied- Causes a stinging pain in the persons foot (C: light grey F: shaft of light)_

_Electrify- shocks person severely, like sticking something metal in a socket Minor Dark Arts(C: white F: bolt) _

_Expello- powerful blasting charm, this one can only be blocked by shields that offer physical protection, not magical (C: violet F: beam of light)_

_Flamen- powerful blasting charm. (C: off white F: jet of light)_

_Flavilla- when the sparks collide with human skin the spark cause the skin to boil. Border line Dark Arts. (C: silver F: sparks) _

_Inflatus- multiple powerful blasting charm (C: navy F: several ray of light) _

_Kugelzauberei- creates a hole the size of a snitch in whatever it hits Borderline Dark Arts(C: silver F: thin jet of light)_

_Laisser Tomber- An invisible force lifts target ten feet into the air before dropping them.(C: sage F: small beam of light) _

_Leve Escudos- destroys shields (C: light blue F: wave of light) _

_Muskel Desido-Causes any muscle it hits to deteriorate(C: brown F:long beam of light) _

_Peelsotog- makes target go into deep sleep (C: blue F: mist)_

_Potente Multiplo Stupefy- fires seven stunners (C: bright red F: several beams of light) _

_Praerod Lupus- beam of light that takes the shape of a wolfs mouth. Whatever it hits is like it being bit by a wolf Minor Dark Arts (C:azure F: beam of light shaped like a wolf's mouth)_

_Saigner Nez- makes the targets nose bleed (C: crimson F: ray of light)_

_Recutio-shield that rebounds spells back at caster (C:indigo F: square light)_

_Retexo-shield that can reflect most spells (C:_

_Sevanouir- causes target to faint (C: maroon F: jet of light)_

_Vegg- shield that blocks physical attacks (C: transparent purple F: dome of light)_

_Vertiges- causes the target to become dizzy. (C: mudish brown F: thin beam of light) _

_Volare Indietro- An invisible force pushes the target backwards. (C: pink F: shaft of light) _

_Zauberauw- releases a beam of raw, powerful magic (C: depends on wizard F: huge ray of light) _

_Silent Spells_

_Ador Funis- Ropes that fall form the sky and bind whatever is in it's circumference (F: ropes M: wave wand in a circular motion above one's head) _

_Adnecto- flames that wraps around whatever it is aimed at (C:purple F: flames M: slashing movement from high right to low left) _

_Adnecto Rudens- A rope that wraps around the first thing it touches. (C: purple F: flaming rope M: slashing movement from low left to high right) _

_Cogitatio Ter Defigos- Created by Harry there are three kinds of this spell. To make them different ones has to put much thought into it.(M: making an 'X' in the air with your wand then jabbing your wand forward where the center of the 'X' is) One causes a throbbing pain where ever it hits (C: black F: Giant 'X') One knocks out who ever it hits (C: white F: Giant 'X') One blast whoever it hits (C: orange F: Giant 'X')_

_Malleus- like hitting someone with mallet (C: orange F: jet of light M: flick of the wrist)_

_Scutica- A whip (C: red F:whip like light M: bring wand arm over heart and then fling it out in front of you)_

This is the finished version of it because I will be using "Spells & Creatures" by Daimen Darkstar for all future spells and any other things listed there that I find interesting.


	22. The Golden Knights

Hopefully from now on my spelling errors should be down to a minimum. I found a tool on this WordPerfect thing called Grammatik which makes sure the sentences actually make sense. So it will tell me when it should be illusions and not allusions or "oh shit" instead of "oh sit"

As for Regulus' middle name, I saw it in a message during a conversation on R.A.B. on the WishWeaver yahoo group. I figured that is most likely the middle name if R.A.B. is indeed Regulus because he has an uncle named Alphard.

Does anyone know what a Curse-breaker actually does? I mean do they also take down wards or do they just work on booby-traps and hexed items?

Harry Potter- Teenager. Likes playing Quidditch, girls and making fun of Snape. Makes mistakes, forgets things and is driven by his hormones. Enjoys hanging out with his friends and pranks. Has snowball fights, perverted thoughts, fantasies about pretty witches and all that other drama one faces as a teenager.

Boy-Who-Lived- Leader. Is calculating, powerful and cunning. Has high intelligence and quick reflexes. Good at dueling, thinking on his feet and annoying Voldemort to know end. Makes life and death choices, charges into battle bravely and risk his life for others.

Chapter 22 The Golden Knights

Before, during and after breakfast on the Thursday morning Harry did indeed approach Slytherins he believed to be trustworthy and that were in the new D.A. He asked nine Slytherins to go to the meeting but only five accepted his offer. Kurt Bundy a fifth year, Tracey Davis a sixth year, Abbie Feste a seventh year, Pierre Tayte a fifth year and his defense partner Blaise.

Kurt Bundy was a half-blood who got picked on by Draco Malfoy, regularly for not being a pureblood. Tracey Davis came from a pureblood family who made most of their money off of muggle stock. Pierre Tayte was a half veela, who was looked down upon for not being a full wizard.

Abbie Feste was a different story then the others. Her family was part of the ancient families, and very rich. She didn't like pureblood views though. Because of those views her parents, brother and sister, were forced to marry each other because the family could find no one worthy enough to marry them. She also promised her brother, Lancelot would love to join up as well, sharing the same views as her. He would be at the meeting during lunch.

Blaise Zabini came from a family much like the Malfoys, which was not surprising considering her father and Lucius Malfoy were cousins. When she was younger, she got lost in the muggle town by her house. She stumbled upon a park and made friends with a muggle girl. Every day she would sneak out of the house with the aid of a house elf dislike to play with the girl until her parents caught her. They punished her severely and executed the house elf. Not having the same hate for muggles as her parents, she had turned down the Dark Lord's offer to join his Death Eaters. Her parents, not liking this had tortured her and they only let her escape with her life because they thought they could break her. She now wanted a way to get back at her parents and Harry was her way.

Harry knew they were all telling the truth because he knew Legilimency. Though they could be proficient as Occlumency, he doubted it. Besides he would be testing everyone, and he meant everyone under Veritaserum.

During breakfast, after he had finished talking to Blaise, five large barn owls came flying into the Great Hall. The five owls were carrying a large package between them. They dropped the package in Harry's breakfast. Reading the note attached the teen nodded satisfied. Picking up the package, the Boy-Who-Lived, wiped the eggs off the bottom of it and carried it out of the Great Hall.

Having Dobby as a friend had been a godsend. Especially since the house-elf was free so he didn't have to follow what his duties entailed if he didn't want to. Something Harry was going to miss, what with the house-elf working for him now. So Harry could send Dobby on peculiar errands, such as sending the enthusiastic house-elf into the Chamber of Secrets to take care of the dead basilisk. He wanted the hide for battle robes and basically everything else as potion ingredients. With enough potion ingredients to fill up half of Snape's personal storeroom with rare ingredients, Harry was quite proud. The basilisk supply he had was enough to make Snape or any other Potion Master have an orgasm on the spot.

Since Harry owned a shop that made battle robes and the like he had written to Jonathan and asked if the man could do him a small favor. That favor just happened to be in the package Harry had in his hand. He carried the package to the Defense classroom, since the class would be starting in several minutes.

Professor Kamana raised an eyebrow at the large box but didn't say anything about it, for which Harry was grateful.

The class was rather uneventful. They just talked about the Vegg Shield and its advantages in a fight. Ron said it was good if your enemy just happened to be a creature who did not use magic, like centaurs. Harry snorted, remembering their experience during the summer.

After the class, Harry had a free period, he wanted to spend it finishing up his dingo transformation. However it seemed Dumbledore had other plans for him because the old man had sent Fawkes with a note, asking the teen to come to his office.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, looking curiously at the box.

"You called me here . . . " Harry said, confused. He was glad though that Dumbledore was not asking about the box.

"That's right! I did indeed. Please have a seat." The old man gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

"Are you all right sir?" Harry asked, concerned that his headmaster was losing it, well more so then he already had.

"Everything is fine Harry. However there are a couple of things I need to talk to you about. The first of them being that I have been approached by many different people, most of them from different countries, to arrange meetings with you" Dumbledore stated.

"Why not just owl me or come up to me?" Harry questioned.

"They probably feel that if it was I who arranged the meeting, then you would be less suspicious of them and more likely to agree with the meeting. Many of them are indeed trustworthy." Dumbledore explained.

"I guess then sir" Harry said, a little unsure.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily. "Now my next order of business is more serious." Dumbledore held out a lemon drop but Harry shook his head. Popping the lemon drop into his mouth, the only wizard Voldemort has ever feared turned solemn.

"You remember when I told you that Voldemort took steps to immortality" Harry nodded his head. How could he forget? "There is something called a Horcrux, which is when a person splits their soul into pieces and then stores those pieces in some object."

'Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going' Harry thought to himself.

"Voldemort, it seems split his soul into seven pieces, placing them in items he valued and securing them in locations he deemed safe." Dumbledore explained.

"He has seven pieces of his soul scattered about?" Harry asked, his eyes bugged out. "So if he died would his soul be destroyed and he has to get another one in order to be reborn or what?"(1)

"Harry there is part of your soul that no matter what can't leave your body even if you are killed until the other pieces are all destroyed, which is how Voldemort survived the rebounded Killing Curse. It is kind of like the roots of a tree. It is implanted in you. However, you can still cut off the branches and the trunk. Which is what Voldemort did. As long as those other pieces of soul are around, that one that is rooted to your body cannot be destroyed." Dumbledore told the young mage in front of him.

"So we have to go out there, find six pieces of his soul and destroy them if we want to get rid of Voldemort?" Harry asked, angrily.

"Five" Dumbledore said, calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"There are only five left. The diary you destroyed in your second year was actually a Horcrux. Voldemort probably gave it to Mr. Malfoy thinking that Mr. Malfoy would keep it safe. Instead Mr. Malfoy, slipped it into Miss Weasley's books. I'm sure if he knew the significance of it, he would have undoubtedly been more careful with it"

"Do you have any idea on where the other five reside or what they are?" Harry asked.

"I have several leads to their places and what they might be" Dumbledore answered. "However nothing is definite."

"Thank you for telling me sir. I'll keep my eyes, ears and scar open for any mention of Horcruxes" Dumbledore chuckled at the little joke he made before bidding his favorite student goodbye.

Harry walked from the headmaster's office, to the Room of Requirement where the D.A. was all gathered. Ron and Hermione were standing in the middle of the room. The Slytherins he had invited were against one wall being glared at from the rest of the D.A. Fred and George had both showed up, as well as Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and surprisingly Oliver Wood.

The five Slytherins had indeed shown up, as well as two graduate members. Lancelot Feste he had expected but Terrence Higgs, the first opposing seeker he had ever played against, he had not. Looking into Higgs eyes, Harry saw that Terrence was good friends with Lancelot. It appeared that Terrence was a muggle-born orphan that was adopted into a pureblood family that couldn't have children. At the end of his sixth year, which was Harry's first, it got out that he wasn't a pureblood, just adopted by a pureblood family and so he was kicked off the Quidditch team.

Many of the Gryffindor members there, had their wands pointed at the Slytherins, looks of outrage on their faces.

"Stop being such bloody babies and put the wands down. This is war people and allies should be picked carefully. Slytherins are tricky little bastards, no offence, and true Slytherins you don't want as your enemies. And when I say true Slytherins, I don't mean Malfoy because he gives Slytherins a bad name what with his whiny behavior and the fact that he hides behind his father. No when I say real Slytherins I mean the ones Salazar Slytherin are beyond honored to have in his house." Harry took a breath.

"By ostracizing a house of Hogwarts, you are ostracizing a fourth of your society. Not all Slytherins are evil, just like not all Gryffindors are good and not all Hufflepuffs are pushovers and not all Ravenclaws are hardcore book nerds. Here, there are no houses. Just a bunch of people trying to survive a war" Harry finished his speech with a glare at everyone. The Gryffindors put their wands down slowly, though still throwing suspicious looks at the seven Slytherins.

"Now onto brighter news!" Changing his demeanor entirely, Harry clapped his hands joyfully. "First order of business. If we are going to fight, then we are going to need protection. I have here in this box battle armor." Harry opened the package finally and held up a golden breastplate. "This is the breastplate and is not the whole thing. I've had these specially made for us. Would have cost a pretty penny too, what with the rèem being endangered and everything. However we managed to get in contact with a man who works at a magical zoo in America. He shaved the rèem there and then sent it all to us, said it grows back in a couple of months" Looking closer one did see that the breastplate was not made from gold but was in fact covered with the fur of a rèem.

"Featherweight charms as well as cooling and heating ones. It is more flexible then it looks, easy mobility. Good protection against all minor spells and a few not-so-minor. Can take a good amount of punishment. Spelled so you can carry it with you everywhere and have no one notice. Has a few nifty spells that record a persons' magical signature so whoever the first person to put them on is, is the only person that can wear them. Automatically adjust to size of that person, which is good considering all of you will be putting on muscles." A lot of the boys in the room grinned at this, eager to get the kind of attention for their bodies, Harry did. "Now I'm sure many of you are eager to try on this armor" There was a murmur of agreement. "However, I don't trust you enough"

The shock and anger in the room at that comment was suffocating. During the D.A. last year Harry had formed a tentative bond with many of the people in the room. During the past month and a half he had strengthened those bonds of friendships during meal times and the occasional small talk between and during classes.

"You don't approve? Well too bad. This is war people and I can't go on trusting everyone just because they are nice and I like them. I know all too well the consequences of unfounded trust in ones friends during a time of war" Thoughts of Wormtail came crawling into his head.

"It is simple we'll just go into this room" A large stone wall appeared out of nowhere and separated a fifth of the room, with a thick oak door in the middle. "I'll give you a truth potion and if you're trustworthy then you sign a parchment that assures secrecy, not just punishes one for ratting on us. If you don't want to do this, you can leave now but don't expect to be attending anymore meetings from now on. Now I'll do this alphabetically to save time. So, Hannah please step in with me"

* * *

It was going pretty well as Harry approached the S's, though Hermione's answer did upset him. She said that she did not approve of what he was doing. She was only joining because he was like her brother and she didn't want him doing something too stupid. She said that if Dumbledore thought Harry should do something then he should follow as the headmaster says. Though the stupidity of the Ministry had got rid of some of her trust in authority figures, she still thought that Dumbledore, the Order and the teachers at Hogwarts were always right.

When he called up Smith, he didn't really know what to expect. Really Smith could go either way and he wouldn't be that surprised, which is why he felt no remorse when he found out what Smith said.

Smith dreamed of being a member of Voldemort's inner circle as soon as he became a Death Eater. He hoped that by being a member of Harry's secret order, then he would be able to pass extremely valuable information to Voldemort that could cripple Harry. However Smith was too stupid to do any of that, especially since he thought Harry was going to use the minor truth potion he used on the new D.A., which he found out that Voldemort did indeed know of that other potion that would cancel out its effects. He dug a little deeper and got that Blaise was the only sixth year Slytherin, not loyal to Voldemort and Hayden . He also got out that Smith had yet to inform Voldemort of members of the old D.A., which was good.

That meant that he still couldn't trust all the members of the new D.A., considering that though they all said they were not loyal to Voldemort, they could have still been using the counter potion. Which also meant he couldn't trust his spy either, because they could have in fact still been lying.

"The asshole can't make my life any easier, could he?" Harry muttered. He gave Smith the antidote and was about to hit the teen with a Memory Charm but the bloke had to make things harder on himself. Zacharias bolted toward the door and had just turned the knob when he got hit in the back with an "Obliviate." The blond fell through the door and landed with a thump in front of everyone else.

Harry erased the memory of every member of the D.A. from the blond hair teen's mind. Smith still remembered the meetings but he didn't know who else was in it other then Harry teaching it.

Grabbing the confused Hufflepuff by his robes, Harry dragged him out of the room and tossed him into the hallway. He turned back to the other people in the room.

"Smith is loyal to Voldemort" Was all Harry said to the inquisitive looks sent his way. Dark whispers spread rapidly throughout the room. "Now we got thirteen people left, so Alicia will you please come with me"

No one else was a Death Eater wannabe or trying to spy for the Ministry. Satisfied with that out of everyone there only one was a Voldemort supporter and only one believed Dumbledore over him.

He walked over to the package and picked up a set of the armor. "Well, now that I can trust you guys . . . " he didn't have to finish his statement as the whole crowd ran at the box. Harry was knocked over by the crowd of people. Someone stepped on his stomach while someone else kicked him in the leg. He tried in vain to stand up. There was just no space to do so.

A minute later everyone had grabbed a set of armor and walked off to different areas in order to try to put them on. Harry stood up and stared at them all incredulously. 'They just bloody trampled me! And no one even noticed! What great soldiers' he thought sarcastically.

"Harry I noticed that there was eight extra in there" Hermione stated.

"I plan on getting sixty members Hermione" Harry started. "It is a good number considering that it can be divided by two, three, four, five and six. Besides that is the most armor I could get made out of the limited material available"

Hermione nodded her head in understanding before trying to put on the armor she carried.

"People, you can't put the armor on wearing the outfits you are wearing now. If you will watch me, I will demonstrate" Harry called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. Making sure he had everyone's attention, he first pulled off his robe, shirt and pants. Fighting the blush that rose on his cheeks as he stood there in a white t-shirt and boxers Harry reached down and picked up and then put on the thick and white-dyed basilisk hide pants, which were too tight. The pants adjusted to the length of his legs and the muscles of his calves and thighs. They were now loose around the leg but snug at the waist, they were a bit stiff but once they were worn in they would allow easy movement. Then the teen strapped on both the golden greaves(shin armor) and the golden cuisse(front thigh armor) both of which grew longer. He finished of the lower body with a pair of golden boots that fit his feet perfectly.

Moving to the upper torso, Harry pulled on an odd looking shirt. The front and back of the shirt was a soft silky material. The sleeves were made of the same thick white-dyed basilisk hide as the pants. The sleeves reached to mid-forearm where it ended. The chest and shoulders both broadened and the upper arm area of the shirt expanded as well as Harry put it on. He pulled on a golden breastplate which wrapped around the waist and proceeded to buckle it into place. He picked up the pauldrons (shoulder armor) and pulled it over his head. He made sure they were perfectly in place before strapping them around his armpit. A pair of golden gauntlets ran up to mid-forearm, where the sleeves of the shirt disappeared to. To top it all of he placed on a golden dome helmet with cheek plates and back protection. If they did not want their face viewed by others, they could wear a mask, that attached to the helmet. The mask was of the face of a unicorn, including the horn sticking out of the middle of the forehead.

The greaves, cuisse, pauldrons, gauntlets, breastplate and helmet were all made of the same thing. Three layers of thin golvern, a rare and strong metal that has some magical properties, are covered with a piece of basilisk hide while it is still soft. Then the piece of the hide is nailed to the weakened golvern. Finally piece of the fur of a rèem, after it was delicately attached to the hide of a deer which was done by magicwork with me here folks, was then sewed over the basilisk hide. The boots and gloves were made of just basilisk hide and rèem fur. The mask was made out of a thin layer of basilisk hide and fake fur.

He stood and looked at them in his white and gold armor, one they would be wearing as well. "It takes a while to put it all on, but after several tries it will become like second nature to you. The longest it should take is a minute."

"We'll just finish up today with you guys trying on the armor and then by that time, classes will have begun. Sorry you guys missed lunch. When you are done tap the outfits and say 'Conceo' The whole getup should change into a gold band on your wrist. When you want it back to the outfit touch the band and say 'Reveo.' I'm trying to find a way where it automatically appears on you, instead of you having to assemble it yourself. However, it is taking me awhile to do it."

* * *

Friday

"Welcome. I hope you have all been practicing putting on your armor. Today we must do several things. The first thing is think of a name for us. There is a new D.A. so we cannot continuously use the same name"

"Hogwarts Army!" Hannah said, enthusiastically.

"We aren't just defending Hogwarts" Harry said, dismissing the idea.

"Harry's Angels!" Justin called out.

"No way in hell"

"The White and Gold Champions!" Ron yelled.

"No white and gold. If we must include a color stick with one" Harry stated.

"I say we take gold, it sounds better then white" Lavender added.

"The Gold Fighters?"

"The Golden Fighters!"

"The Golden Warriors!"

"They just don't sound right." Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What about the Golden Knights? I mean our uniform looks like some kind of mediaeval armor. Plus Hogwarts is a castle." Terry pointed out.

"Terry, you are my man" Harry held out his hand for a high five, for which Terry looked confused. "It's a muggle thing" Harry muttered. "Now, we, the Golden Knights, are to be the main force of the Anti-Evil League. I know, a very original name, just be lucky Hermione didn't name it or we'd be calling it CRAP for short." Many people laughed at that while Hermione looked outraged. "Come on Hermione, You know it is true. I mean spew?"

"It isn't spew, it's S.P.E.W.!" she retorted loudly.

"Whatever. Now for the different "departments" a Knight will be the head of everyone, the second in charge will be just a regular person. So if the Knights are away their subordinates can still play. Hermione you will be in charge of Researching. Ron will be in charge of Strategy and Tactics. Hannah, you will be the head Healer and Terry here will be head of Potions" The four nodded at his words. "George, Fred? Are you two in Dumbledore's order?"

"Yeah but it isn't" one started.

"like they let us do anything" the other finished.

"They think we're immature"

"and that we would be of no use"

"Well, since it seems you two aren't let in on much info, would you guys mind quitting and just doing stuff for me?" Harry asked.

"Sure"

"thing mate"

"we'd love to"

"help you"

"You do know it is really weird when you two do that right?" Blaise asked.

"Why do you"

"think we do it?" they asked.

"Well" Harry interrupted, "you two will be head of Development. You two are really creative, your joke shop is evidence. Just create things that will help us in the war. Now Blaise, I'm going to give you an important job. You will be head of Intelligence. All spies and scouts will report their finding to you and you'll report it all to me and Ron. Then Ron will base our future strategies upon the information you get him"

"You want me to what?" she asked.

"You heard me and don't give me that look. I know you have a spy network in the school so you can get the dirt on people, I've known about it since the beginning of last year. Why do you think your informants couldn't report anything on me because I made sure they couldn't see anything" Harry smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"Now as for training. Training will be split up into several sections. We are to learn everything we can. Those of us in here who are purebloods or have pureblood ancestry should have special abilities that are passed down from generation to generation of the family. If you have them, we'll train you in them. I want everyone here to learn the basics of healing, Occlumency, rune magic, curse breaking, wards, tactics, stealth, unarmed combat, fencing, muggles and their technology and defense against magical creatures and beings. Also if you would like fighting with any other kind of muggle weapon other then sword as well as bow and arrow. If you find your self proficient in one field then you may continue expanding on it in your free time.

"That means you'll have to do a lot of reading and a lot of training. I have two people willing to teach you different things. One to teach you curse-breaking and wards and one to teach you fencing and unarmed combat. I'll be teaching you the basics of Occlumency as well as muggle culture. However, most of this will involve practicing on your own. I know that sucks but we don't live in a time where being a normal teenager is allowed. This will also involve a bloody shit load of reading. Fortunately I happen to have those books" Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of a giganteus pile of books. "There are twenty-three books here for each person. The average pages per book is three hundred and fifty-nine pages. I know a lot of reading, but I don't care. I expect it all to be read and memorized by the middle of November."

"What? That is impossible" Even Hermione seemed shocked at that.

"It is impossible for the normal human mind. I leave how you accomplish this up to you. Just get it done." He proceeded to put the sets of twenty-three books into fifty-one rucksacks and then distributed it to the mostly upset members. "Oh cry me a river people"

"Now on to the matter of groups. First off is the division, which will be all of us together. Second comes the battalions which will be three groups of twenty. After the battalion comes the platoon, which will be six groups and then finally the squads which will contain twelve groups. Now I'll always be a leader of a group.

"Ron and Susan here will also be leaders of a group starting from the battalion down. Hermione, Terry and Neville, will be leaders of a group starting from platoons down. I don't know who the last six will be yet. These ranks can be changed, nothing is definite."

(Division LeaderHarry. Battalion LeadersHarry, Ron, Susan. Platoon Leaders-Harry, Ron, Susan, Terry, Hermione, Neville. Squad LeadersHarry, Ron, Susan, Terry, Hermione, Neville?.)

"Each squad is going to need a healer, a curse breaker, a defensive magic specialist and two offensive magic specialists. When you are finished reading all of the books, I'll test you. Out of those four, whichever one you are more efficient in is the one you will have to expand on. Now, get started reading!"

* * *

Saturday

"No, no, no! You are supposed to dodge or catch it! Not banish it away with your wands! How many times do I have to tell you purebloods! If I see that happen one more time, I'm taking away all your wands" Harry yelled.

"Why are we playing this game anyway?" Hermione muttered as she got hit by a red rubber ball.

"If you can dodge a ball, you can dodge a spell" Harry answered as he tried to duck from an oncoming ball. The two Gryffindors walked to the wall, out for the time being.

"Muggles come up with some weird sports" Blaise said as she walked to the wall and joined Harry and Hermione.

"Oh yeah, cause Quidditch is sooo normal" Harry drawled out as he leaned against the wall.

Harry had introduced (or reintroduced) forty-six of the Knights to dodgeball.(Ron, Neville, Terry, Parvarti and Padma were at an Ancient Family meeting) After going through the basics of the game with them he had split them into teams and started the game. At the beginning they weren't very good at all. In fact, most were bloody horrible. Blaise couldn't hit water if she fell out of a boat, and the others weren't that far behind them. The only one who were remotely good were the chasers, Dean and Justin.

However after an hour of playing many had picked up the skills needed to play the game properly and the game got better. With forty-seven people, the game lasted for quite awhile, sometimes people sitting out for twenty minutes before being allowed back in.

Not only that but it kept people eyes open. With twenty-four balls flying around one had to watch every direction if they didn't want to be out.

"Alright, that is officially an end to the meeting. Some of us have S and S in an hour and have to get ready." Both teams had agreed that losers buy the others a butterbeer at the first Hogsmeade weekend. The Room of Requirement had kept a score of how many times people got out on each side. The two sides had done well, though Harry was ashamed to admit his side did worse. His team had one hundred and three outs, while the other had eighty eight. When the teams were made Harry realized to late that the other team had the only people who were competent at dodge ball, besides him.

"Don't forget Harry, but your team owes mine some butterbeer!" Dean said, a smug look on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face Thomas, or I'll make you run laps" Harry snapped, grouchy over his loss.

"Sore loser!" Dean sang in a cheery tone.

"Twenty laps around the lake!" Harry sang back.

"Still a sore loser!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Dean ran ahead of him.

Ron and Neville walked in the portrait hole with unreadable looks upon their faces.

"Well? How did it go?" he asked, impatient for information on the night.

"We learned that you are a pureblood" Neville stated.

"Wh..what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Your mom is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. A result of an illegitimate daughter he had with one of his underage servants. Your Aunt is a squib, though they have no idea how your mom was come too believed as a muggle-born" Ron explained. "They have some huge ass tapestry, one that takes up more than one thousand square feet, and it has a list of every magical person alive. From there they are able to trace back family lines and things like that. A muggle born just pops up on there when they are born."

Though intrigued and curious by the information he had more important things to worry, more important then worrying about his blood purity. "And the meeting?" he asked.

"Well, most of the families were there, about four-fifths of the whole congregation. We brought up the issue of Voldemort and how we as the Ancient Families had much influence over the other pureblood families and that whatever side we joined, many others would follow." Neville started.

"A huge argument broke out about the pros and cons for both sides. How pureblood societies would die out because of the rigidness many families put upon the class system and that most families only have kids up until that point where they get their first male. They brought up that with the ever increasing intelligence of muggles and the creation of all these weapons of destruction that the muggles were dangerous to not only wizards but to themselves as well. They all made fairly good points really but the con list of killing off muggles was a lot longer and far outweighed the pros of it." Ron finished.

"So they aren't backing Voldemort?"

"Well this is where it gets odd. The argument wasn't going to stop so finally the council, which was split itself, agreed that both sides would go their separate ways and at the end of the war, the families that survived would reinstate the Ancient Families, no matter what side won. It was agreed, signed by every family there and they both split up. Though more of the families went to Voldemort, we got more of the older and richer families. They'll be reporting this to the news papers." Ron explained.

"They'll be doing what?" Harry was really confused now.

"Well what do you expect. A hundred families no who they support and besides they are just saying that the Ancient Families split up over the issues of the war happening in Britain. The Ministries can't do anything to the Ancient Families unless they have cold hard facts, because the Ancient Families have a lot more power then the Ministry"

"Wow. This whole pureblood thing is really confusing. I really wish I was still a half-blood." Harry muttered as they left the common room.

"I know what you mean. If my Uncle was to order me to do something as the head of the Weasley family then I have to follow the order, less I be kicked out of the Weasley family. Speaking of my Uncle, ran into him today" Ron said out of nowhere. "He wants to have a family reunion of the Weasleys, well at least the United Kingdom Weasleys. Which is about thirty-three, I believe. He'll be sending the formal invitation to us all soon"

"Like I said, the whole pureblood thing is really confusing. Pureblood society is pretty old age and brutal if you ask me. Muggle society is more fair to everyone. Though the rich do get less of a punishment for crimes then regular people do."

The three finished their conversation as they reached the Strategy and Simulation classroom. Being the last ones to enter they took the only available seats and turned their attention to their professor.

"All right, so here is the new mission for you guys. You've been scouting a mansion for several days now because it is suspected that a powerful object is being hidden there. Your commander has just given the order to go in and retrieve the object if it is indeed there. You know the general layout of the house as well as where several key rooms are. You also know that the object is being kept somewhere on the second floor. Your estimated number of enemies in the house is anywhere between thirty and eighty, so you have to be careful where you step. Now one team will go today and the other tomorrow. Points will be awarded for many things, such as how many team members are still moving, if you retrieved the object and those sort of things. Whoever goes tomorrow will have points docked off for having an extra day to prepare." Professor Curris explained. "Now, Potter call it in the air" he pulled a sickle out of his pocket and flipped it in the air.

"Heads" Harry called.

The man caught the coin and slapped it on the back of his hand before looking at it. "Heads it is! Your team goes tomorrow. Potters' team has the rest of the day off" Everyone on his team cheered before quickly leaving the room.

As Harry exited the room, he was greeted with the sight of the headmaster walking toward him. "Harry my boy!" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. "I was hoping your team would go tomorrow."

"Hoping we would or did you rig the coin toss?" It wasn't a question.

"The coin was made to land on whatever side you called" Dumbledore admitted as he led them through the school. "But that was because I have arranged a meeting with several of these foreigners who wish to speak with you. I know for a fact that two of them are definitely ones you will want to meet You'll be meeting in the Three Broomsticks in an hour. Rosmerta has a private room ready for you. Now Order members will be . . . "

"With all do respect sir" Harry said, cutting the man off. "I would find it better if I could provide my own protection"

"Harry, you must understand that it is dangerous to go out there by yourself" Dumbledore insisted. They came upon the familiar corridor that led to the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"I will not be going by myself sir, I do have some protection. Though I am glad you set up this meeting, technically I could just go off once you said I could because I am an adult." Harry stated calmly.

Dumbledore sighed. 'Teenagers and their independence!' he thought. "Fine Harry, but I would feel better if you were to take a portkey with you. One to activate in case things get to rough"

"Thank you sir" Harry took the offered portkey (a lemon drop) and placed it in his pocket.

"The password is Oddment" Dumbledore told him. Harry smiled, remembering his first feast at Hogwarts. They finally came to the front of the stone gargoyle, sitting in its usual position. "Junior Mints" Dumbledore said clearly. The two wizards stepped upon the winding staircase as it led them to the wooden door of Dumbledore's office.

"Is there anything else sir?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Three things actually." AS they reached the top, Dumbledore pushed open the wooden door and walked to his desk, before offering a seat to Harry. "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick have both approached me on your behave about you taking the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test and how you asked them if you could. Professor Flitwick says you could get an O easily and Professor McGonagall thinks you'll get an EE minimum. Since they both think you are ready to take the exams, I have agreed to let you take them as well. In a week a Ministry official will come down here to give you the exam. Secondly, another official will be here to make you sign the Firearm Restriction Contract" Dumbledore explained.

"The hibbity whatsit?"

"The Firearm Restriction Contract is a magical contract that forbids wizards and witches from using muggle explosives and firearms at all. It has a long list of weapons one is not allowed to use and such. When a Hogwarts letter is delivered to a new student, the next day a Hogwarts teacher and Ministry official both go to the house. That is when the child signs the contract with their magical signature. However, since I sent just Hagrid to get you, you never signed the contract."

"What is the penalty for using a firearm?" he asked, quietly.

"Your magic" Dumbledore said gravely. Harry nodded his head in understanding. Wizards were in great fear of muggles, of course they would want to stop wizards from using their deadly weapons.

"And the third thing sir?"

"We have found the people to guard the school. Since you agreed to pay for them, I thought I would let you know who they were. First of all, the Order of David has agreed to send thirty of its members to Hogwarts, because they realize the significance it holds to the magical UK."

Harry let out a low whistle. The Order of David was established by the Roman Catholic Church a hundred years before the collapse of Rome. It fought against the forces of darkness and the servants of Satan to preserve mankind. Now, in modern days it is an organization of three hundred wizards and witches who fight things they classify as Dark. Such as vampires, werewolves like Fenrir Greyback, demons who stumble upon Earth and dark wizards like Voldemort.

"We have also been able to hire a group of Hit Wizards from the American Ministry. I believe they are sending more than sixty men"

"Ninety men? I did not think it would take that many to guard the school" Harry stated, clearly shocked at the news.

"They will have four six-hour shifts. Which means they get twelve hours off every day so they can sleep, eat, train, study and do stuff like that. They get every other shift off. Eight to guard the gate, ten to patrol the edge of the forest, six to patrol the wall, five to patrol the perimeter of the castle and sixteen to patrol the hallways."

"And the price?"

"The Order of David asks for a fifty thousand galleon donation and two hundred and fifty galleons per person a month. The Hit Wizards ask for four hundred galleons a person per month" Dumbledore said.

"That's" Harry paused for a second, doing the calculations in his head. "428,000 galleons for the first twelve months!" Harry said, shocked.

"Well Harry, some do have families at home who they must take care of. And for the Hit Wizards, this is actually a scam for them, considering the fact that they get paid eight hundred galleons a month by the Ministry" Harry bit his upper lip as he thought. The Gryffindor vault had somewhere around two billion galleons so that price would barely dent it. And it was for the protection of Hogwarts and those who resided in it.

"Then it is a deal. Just finish the arrangements and send them over here as soon as possible. Now if you excuse me, I would hate to arrive late for the meetings you set up" Harry bid farewell to the old wizard and walked out the door.

After waiting several minutes' Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace in the office, reached into a bright colored candy dish and pulled out a pinch of powder. The old man tossed the powder into the fire and watched as a green fire came to life. Calling out "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" in a calm tone. He stuck his head into the fire and greeted the ten people waiting anxiously at the table. "Harry is on his way to Hogsmeade" he began.

Harry in question had stopped off at the Gryffindor common room before actually making his way to Hogsmeade. The sixth year Gryffindors, and I mean all of them, were all gathered in a corner of the room, working on homework, reading or joking around.

"Friends, classmates, Gryffindors, lend me your ears!" Harry said in a deep, bold voice.

'What do you want now mate?" Ron asked as he glanced up from a Transfiguration essay.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade to meet with unknown foreigners that want to meet with me. I'll need . . . bodyguards" Harry ended, looking at the nine teenagers in front of him.

"What's in it for me?" Ron asked.

"I am your superior officer in the Golden Knights you know" Harry stated.

"Again, what is in it for me?" Ron asked.

"I'll do your Transfiguration homework. For a week" Harry offered Ron.

"Deal!" Ron shook Harry's hand eagerly.

"Harry! How else will he learn if he doesn't do his homework" Hermione scolded, looking up from the huge tome on wards.

"What about you Hermione? Will you come?"

"I have so much reading to do and I wanted to go to the library to look up more information on the Fidelius Charm. Not to mention we'll be breaking school rules. If Professor McGona . . . "

"I'll buy you the Big Book of Magic" Harry interrupted.. A look of thought worked its way on Hermione's face.

"Fine, I'll go" she relented. Harry smirked at her in triumph before turning to the other seven Gryffindors.

"It'll be at the Three Broomsticks. I'll buy you dinner and maybe even some Firewhiskey when we're done"

"Count us in!" Seamus and Dean said excitedly. Harry looked at the other five sixth years before him. They all nodded their heads as well, agreeing with the dinner and hopefully the firewhiskey.

"Good! Go get your armor on then. I'll put some glamors on you to hide your faces so you can eat!" The sixth years ran up to their dorms to put on their uniforms, Harry following behind them at a slower pace.

In his dorm room he immediately tapped the gold bracelet on his wrist and muttered "Conceo" The full suit of Armor that the Golden Knights would be using appeared in front of him in a pile upon the floor. He quickly put on the white and gold uniform before rushing off downstairs with the other four boys.

"All right" he started as he tapped Ron's face, putting up a glamour of a blurry image. "Ron and Hermione" he tapped Hermione's face, putting up the same glamour. "Will be in the room with me" he tapped Neville's face. "The rest of you" he tapped Dean and Seamus, "will be sitting at the table" he tapped Parvarti on the face, "right next to the stairs." He tapped Lavender, Melissa and Blair upon the face. "I'll pay for the food and any drink you want to get. Now I have permission to leave, but you guys don't so we have to do this quickly. Three in front, four behind. Make it look like your hired guards"

They did as he instructed.

* * *

If you can't tell this story is moving really slow. Chapter 22 done and not even at Halloween. And that is for a simple reason. The story is called Harry Potter and THE PREPARATIONS OF WAR. All sides are getting ready for the war. Sure some firefights, skirmishes and raids happen but barely any of it will be anything major. Maybe five hundred men on each side fighting each other in quick two hours battles, that kind of thing. Hopefully battles in this series will contain days of thousands of beings fighting to the death. I know I keep changing my mind and contradicting things I say in former chapters. Like before I said huge battles will be taking part soon. I'm stupid like that. But I realized that with the way I planned this story, no major battles can take place from now until the end. The reason for that is the ending of this story, which won't be revealed until at least twenty more chapters are added.

(1) Something I want to know as well. He had seven pieces. One was the diary and if another was in him and he was hit with the Killing Curse, that rebounded from Harry, does that mean he only has five left? Or does getting hit with a rebounded Killing Curse just destroy his body and not his soul because something to do with the other souls not being destroyed as well? I'm just making the answer up based on what I think it is.


	23. Vampires and Inferi

Ok, so I make America out to be one of the greatest in my story. I can't help it, it's my national pride. Besides, who cares if we are the fattest country and most of us are ignorant idiots. Who has the strongest military force in the world? America, that's who. (France is second and Russia is third, in case you were wondering) America like other countries has a lot of problems. Ours are just more well known then others because people are obsessed with America.

Chapter 23 Vampires and Inferi

**SATURDAY, October 11**

Harry allowed Ron to open the door before him. He also allowed Ron to move in first and secure the room. He had to give the red head credit, he was a good bodyguard.

"Who are you two?" he heard Ron ask.

"We've arranged a meeting with Mr. Potter, through Dumbledore." a male voice with a light accent spoke up.

"I don't believe you" Ron stated.

"Oi, I don't have all day Rook" Harry stated as he walked into the room.

"The place isn't secure yet!" Ron complained.

"If I die, I'll take full responsibility" Harry promised him.

"Knock it off you two" Hermione said as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Aye, ma'am!" Ron slapped her a salute as Harry turned to look at the two people in front of him. The male had messy black hair, dark tanned skin, hazel eyes and a lean build. The other person, a female, who looked to be several years older then the male, also had dark tanned skin and hazel eyes. Her hair however, instead of being messy was in fact curly.

"Feleti Poteri" the male said, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you distant cuz"

"So you're my distant relatives huh?" Harry asked as he shook the offered hand.

"Isabella Poteri" the female said, also offering her hand. Harry shook her hand as well.

"When our family had heard that Voldemort rose again we agreed we would send help down here to the head of our family. However before we could do anything Dumbledore had approached us with an offer to head the Italian faction of the Order of the Phoenix. Seeing that we needed all of our resources to do this we had nothing to send you. That is until Isabella offered to go herself to Britain, and I decided to join her" Feleti explained.

"So Dumbledore is starting an Order in Italy as well?" Harry asked. "I know he is starting one in America and Australia as well. Hmm" Harry thought for a second. "I'll need to expand as well then. Can't be confined to the UK"

"I could be the head in Italy!" Feleti said enthusiastically.

"You couldn't be the head you dolt!" Isabella admonished. "No one in their right mind would follow you!"

"Not like your any better" Feleti challenged.

"Actually, how are your skills at dueling?" Harry inquired.

"One of the best in Italy" Bragged the Italian male, a smug look on his face.

"Show me" Harry replied simply, drawing his wand. Feleti drew his wand as well and they each took ten paces away from each other. Hermione waved her wand around, muttering something and all the furniture zoomed to the side of the room. "Nothing lethal"

"Agreed"

They stared at each other for a little bit. No count was giving, no bow was exchanged before both jumped into action. Harry dived to the side yelling "_Stupefy_!" as many times as he could before he hit the ground, as three jets of light flew by where he just stood.

* * *

Ron looked at the profiles Hermione had created of the new Golden Knight members. The twins, it appeared had created a magical hologram that they copied off of all the sci-fi movies they watched when they visited Alicia Spinnet. Hermione had then used the magical holograms to store images of the people Harry had met earlier today. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Terry and Susan were all gathered around a circular table in the Room of Requirement. Out of all the people in the Golden Knights, these were the ones Harry had the most respect for. Ron placed a disc on the table and tapped it with his wand.

A magical hologram twelve inches tall of Feleti and Isabella appeared. "So, we have Feleti and Isabelle Poteri, Harry's distant relatives from Italy. Feleti is a High Sorcerers and good at defense, Isabelle is a Moderate Sorcerer and good at Transfiguration. Both graduated top of their year."

Ron opened up another folder and placed a disc on the table, tapping it with his wand. A lean man of average height with crew cut black hair appeared. "Kyle Clarkson is an American muggle-born. Joined the Watchers, straight out of school. Trained in vampire slayings. Quit after ten years of working for the Watchers. He is a High Wizard and is excellent at physical fighting."

Again Ron opened another folder and placed a disc on the table. A tall, thin female teenager with pale skin and black hair with red stripes appeared. "Hazel Dillon is a half-blood Canadian witch. Went under a curse-breaker apprenticeship after school. Her teacher died two years into it. Is a High Witch, a ferret animagus and good at counter-curses."

Hermione took the folders out of Ron's hands and opened up a fourth one. She too placed a disc on the table and tapped it. A dark skinned female with silverish hair stood in front of the group "Paige Edalene is an American pureblood witch. She is one-eighth veela and went under Elemental training for Earth straight out of school. Very good with animals, might have low Beast Speaking abilities and is a Low Sorcerer."

The process was repeated and a dark brown haired female with lightly tanned skin showed. "Salma Ladonna is a muggle-born Brazilian witch. Quit healer training after two years. Moderate Witch who is good at healing. She is nineteen years of age"

Harry reached out for the remaining two folders in Hermione's hand. He picked one of the two and took out the disc. A teenage male, around their age stood in front of them. He has black hair and tanned skin. "Yaholo Nocona is the son of my Elemental teacher. He is a Water Elemental and is gifted in nature magic. Home-schooled by his parents, he is a High Sorcerer and 17 years old"

"The last folder is on" Harry pulled out the disc for the last folder and tapped it. A small blonde hair male teenager appeared from the disc. "Xander Yestin is a home-schooled Welsh wizard. He is a High Wizard and our age. He is also a sparrow animagus."

Harry waved his hand at the eight holographic figures standing on the table. "These are new members of the Golden Knights. Since most of them are older, they'll hopefully add more talent and power to the group, at least until the rest of us finish with are magical maturation. Training is going to slowly, by this rate we won't be ready to battle until the end of the school year."

"That long, but I thought we were doing pretty damn good!" Ron said.

"I'm not going to send you guys into battle half-trained. You'll be slaughtered. There is a potion I took that will help you with your studying and increase your strength by a little bit. I'll ask Terry and any one else he thinks is brilliant at potions to brew it, since it is horribly complex. It will take the utmost concentration, and a hell of a lot of potions ingredients. There is also a potion that cuts in half the amount of sleep you need each night, which though is considered illegal, will be very helpful

"I also want to say that in a week I have a meeting with the goblins about the war. And things aren't exactly going great in that respect. Finances seem to be fair, with a combined total of 3,383,932,142 galleons.(24,804,222,600.86 American dollar, 16,919,660,710.00 British pound and 24,228,954,136.72 euro). Supplies aren't needed right now but soon we'll be needing them, so it will be best if we secure a good amount now. Soldiers is by far the worst. Sixty Golden Knights, hopefully to be on par with Voldemort's top Death Eaters, though still in training. Don't know how many the goblins will pledge to battle. The centaurs and merpeople at Potter Manor, only pledge there support if the island comes under attack. So we're gonna have to step things up a bit.

"I want to establish a loose alliance, at worst, with the centaur tribes of the United Kingdom. Hopefully then, I'll be able to get centaur tribes from around the world. Werewolves are still up for grabs for either side. However, they seem to be leaning more towards our side. I'm happy to say that all vacancies in the Werewolves Den has been taken up. Almost all werewolves in the United Kingdom live there. We already know which side the dementors are going to and it seems the vampires are going to join the Dark Lord as well."

"Does this mean we're going to be giving up our free time?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed at the fact.

"I'm going to be putting forth a whole new training schedule, instead of this sporadic thing we have going now. I'll be introducing it tomorrow night, when I get back from my trip to Potter Manor"

* * *

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. 

"Next order of business. Young Harry has met with several people from foreign countries, ones that I approved of. I had members place listening spells all over the room, but they seemed to have been negated before Mr. Potter even reached the room. Miss Tonks can you tell us what happened?"

"When Harry arrived, he was accompanied by nine persons dressed in gold armor. Two of them went with him up into the room and the other seven stayed downstairs, sitting at the table right by the stairs. When ever a member, or anyone else for that matter, tried to go up the stairs they were accosted by one of the seven and threatened severely." Tonks finished her statement and sat back down.

"So in other words you people failed at your mission" Snape sneered.

"Finding out what Mr. Potter was talking about was secondary objective Severus, his safety was our main concern" Dumbledore placated.

"Besides, it wasn't like we didn't try getting past them. When Sturgis was threatened, he went to draw his wand. The minute his wand left its holster it was knocked out of his grasp and he was shoved against the wall. When I went to go assist him I was disarmed by one of the others." Tonks stated.

"Could you find out anything on who they might be? Maybe from their conversation or the way they acted?" The old man prodded.

"Well judging from the lewd conversation coming from two of them my guess is that at least two were males. The one that disarmed me was in an American Enforcer dueling stance and so was one other. Four of them were in British Auror dueling stances and the last one was just leaning back in their chair, their wand lightly grasped in their hand"

"How were they able to identify those who were meeting Harry from the rest?"

"It appeared they asked a series of questions and from the looks on the people's faces they must have been quite odd"

"Judy, I want you and Jacob to find as much as you can on these people that accompanied Harry" The two people in question nodded their heads in agreement.

"Is there anything else?"

Remus stood up. "The werewolves of Europe have picked a side last night"

"And?" The whole Order had leaned forward in its seat.

"They are not siding with us"

"So it seems Voldemort has one more ally" Dumbledore said, sighing wearily.

"They haven't joined Voldemort either" Remus stated. "It seems Harry Potter is doing much more for werewolves and offering them much more then either us and Voldemort could"

"Potter!" Snape snarled. "Dumbledore you should be keeping that brat on a tighter leash"

"Although I do not like what Harry is doing, the results seem to be benefitting us as much as they benefit Harry. Therefor we shall let him do his own thing. I want all guards on Harry to be lifted. Judy and Jacob, forget the assignment I just gave you."

* * *

**SUNDAY, October 12**

"Alright students. This is your starting point. Remember this, the house is muggle style. Lets see how quickly you can complete this!" The retired Auror handed them estimated blue prints of the building. "Good luck" Professor Curris disappeared with s quiet 'crack', leaving the students by themselves in front of a huge mansion.

Harry folded the map in front of them and on the ground. The whole group gathered around it and examined the thing carefully.

"I say we send in a team from the third floor" Ron pointed to a small circular window on the western side of the attic wall.

"That is a good idea, but I also think we should send in two teams on opposite sides on the first floor. Each team will sweep through the house until we find the room." Harry stated. "Everyone agree?"

Basically all of Harry's team stared at him. Many of them were just content with letting Harry, Hermione and Ron leading everything. Those who did have opinions, knew that others would not pick their ideas over the Dream Team.

"They'll most likely have wards over the house and even forming a perimeter" Hermione exclaimed. "Does anyone here know the Ward-Reveal Charm?" A dozen or so hands went in the air. "Good, well cast that before you even get a foot from the house, just to make sure"

"Teams?"

Harry licked his lips nervously. It was shown that a minor proximity ward was encompassing the house and then it was promptly taken care of. The problem was him and the team that was picked to go with him were now suppose to get up to the third floor and the proceed to climb through a shit small window.

Now the shit small window could be solved with a simple '_Engorgio_'. The way up there however could not be solved by magic so easily. The Levitation Charm could not lift any living thing bigger then a fox. Conjuration was a tricky business. Harry had broached the subject during the summer, but stopped when school started, and was only able to conjure plain items no bigger then a chair. Conjuration wasn't taught until the second half of seventh year because it was so hard.

Transfiguring one inanimate object into another would be worth a try for a ladder. Harry was the only one who had enough power at that age to make it last long enough for even one person to get up there. However he didn't know if he could change a cotton robe, the only inanimate object they could find, into a thirty foot wooden later, sturdy enough to support at least one-hundred and eighty pounds. He also didn't know how long the ladder would last in its form, because he didn't want anyone to be almost at the window and next thing they know the ladder turns back into a robe.

There was a skinny drain running the height of the house, about six feet from the window in the attic. But knowing the state of the wizarding world, he'd be the only one able to climb it. Looking at the nine teenagers Harry gave a heavy sigh.

"We'll have to transfigure a ladder, but I don't know how long it will last, so we have to go quickly." Waving his wand in a simple patter and jabbing it at his discarded robe, Harry watched as a sturdy-enough looking thirty-foot ladder appeared. With the help of Logan, he was able to lean the ladder against the wide of the house, right next to the attic window.

Seeing that no one was making a move towards the newly transfigured structure, Harry took the initiative and tentatively started to climb it. Reaching the top he leaned to the side and peered inside the window. Noone occupied the room so he tapped the window while muttering "_Engorgio_" The frame grew to a three foot diameter, enough for Harry to get through. He climbed in hastily, shouting down to the others below to come up.

Glancing around the room, all te green eyed youth saw was piles of dusty covered boxes and a paint chipped door. He heard someone climb into the room after him, but ignored them as he walked silently to the door. Turning the knob and pulling on the door, he winced as a loud squeaking sound was emitted.

Peering into the other room, which appeared to be a huge master bedroom, Harry noticed two figures sitting down at the opposite end, in front of a green fire. The fire was the only thing giving off light, bathing half of the room in an eerie green glow.

Looking at the half of the room closest to him, Harry squinted his eyes but for the life of him couldn't make anything out. He muttered a quick Silencing Charm on the door and shut it, before turning around.

Most of the team was there with him but it looked like one was still climbing up the ladder. A muffled shriek sounded from outside. Only Harry and those closest to the window heard it. Being a dingo animagus did have its advantages.

Rushing to the window he saw that the once sturdy wooden ladder was slowly turning back to its original form of a cotton robe. Lavender Brown was only half way up there. Doing something incredibly rash, stupid and Gryffindorish, he placed two sticking charms on his calves and basically fell backwards out the window. His calves caught on the sill and his body swung into the side of the building. Hanging upside down, he stretched his hands out to Lavender. The blonde Gryffindor grasped his hands tightly as the ladder fully changed back into a robe. The light fabric fell to the ground and Harry's arms gave a painful tug as Lavender's full weight jerked on them, stopping her from falling fifteen feet to the ground.

With every muscle in his arms and shoulders protesting profusely, Harry slowly hauled her so her hands were even with his shoulders. "Help" Immediately two of the Gryffindor boys leaned out the window and helped pull the frightened girl into the room. Another hand reached out the window, and Harry took it gratefully.

Sitting up properly he unstuck his legs with a wave of his wand. He stretched his arms some and give a quick flex of his arms. Massaging his aching muscles he said "I saw two people talking to someone on the floo in the next room. Half the room is completely dark so I can't see anything. Anyone know a spell to fix that?"

Quiet negative replies went up around the room and Harry sighed wearily. "That's just peachy." Thinking for a second and muttering to himself, Harry quickly developed a plan. "When the fire chat is over with two of us will sneak up and stun the two on the couch. The rest of us will make sure no one who might be hiding in the shadows tries attacking you. After that we'll light up the room and take out anyone who might be hiding." The others nodded as the still silenced door was opened and two people tip toed to the two sitting figures. The fire chat had ended, the flames returning to the normal orange color.

Two red flashes of light briefly lit up the dark room and the two people sitting on the couch slumped in their seats.

Giving the word, lights flared from the tips of everyone's wands, illuminating the room in a plain white glow. Noone appeared to be present in the room, but not taking any chances at all, Harry sprayed white powder around the room. No one else was hiding in the room, though now everyone was covered in powder.

"Sorry about that" he grinned lightly as muttered Cleaning Charms got rid of all the mess. "But it is better to do that, just to make sure" Nods were giving before they approached the only other doorway in the room, besides the one they came in from. Harry placed a Silencing Charm on the door, learning from his previous mistake. He opened the door and peaked inside. All he was able to notice inside, before he closed the door to avoid a spell, was that it was a well lit livingroom with fifteen people in it.

Which he calmly stated tp the rest of the team. "They are obviously aware of our presence. We have two options, try to enter from somewhere else, meaning going back out the window, or we can try to take them out"

"I'm not going back out that window" Lavender exclaimed. Several nods of agreements accompanied Lavender's statement.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to take them out. The problem is, they know we are coming from the door, since that it the only way we can go. Any ideas?" he asked, looking at the nine teens in front of him.

"Blow a hole through the wall!" Logan suggested.

"What is it with boys and explosions?" Blair Wood muttered.

"It will bring more attention to us" Harry stated.

"Doesn't matter. They already know we are hear" pointed out Lavender.

"Alright then, might as well arrange the furniture to act as cover. We're not just making a small hole in the wall, that whole damn wall is coming down" The few pieces of furniture in the room were moved around and many boxes in the first room were also brought in. Seeing that everyone was in a good spot, they let loose a hail of '_Reducto_'s at the wall, which crumbled to the ground.

A cloud of dust enveloped them and Harry couldn't see a foot in front of him. A flash of gold was seen to his left, as he felt the air tingle with the magic of a spell.

"_Stupefy_!" His jet of red light flew into the dust cloud, its red glow disappearing in seconds. "_Evanesco_" The dust vanished from view, reappearing who knows where.

A quick look around the room and Harry could tell they didn't have an advantage at all. Besides the fact that one of the team members had been taken out of the fight, his body laying on crushed boxes. He could see a fallen enemy as well, looked like they were trying to run to cover but got hit with a stray spell. That left nine of them, and the enemy had gotten reinforcements in the form of seven more fighters, making twenty-one of them.

"_Volare Indietro_!" the pink light hit a armchair and pushed it backward, causing a startled yelp to escape from the person using it for cover. Using his will, Harry pushed the armchair faster until the armchair was pinning the person against the wall. A well aimed Stunning Spell later and the enemy was one person down.

A Reductor Curse collided with the big box he was hiding behind, causing the box to explode apart, throwing its contents everywhere. Harry tried running to another group of boxes as fast as he could. A stunner caught him in the foot, causing his leg to go numb. So he actually tumbled into the cover.

"_Ennervate_!" The spell seemed to have no affect on his leg, as it was still numb. He tried to stand up, but he fell right back down.

So he crawled so he was able to look around the boxes. Another one of his teammates had been taking out but three more, besides the one he had taken out, of the enemy had been knocked out of the fight as well.

Peaking out from behind the boxes, the not-at-full-potential-high-mage aimed his wand at a group of three opponents, hiding behind a long couch. "_Volare Indietro_!" The pink of jet of light was reflected this time into the ceiling.

Several jets of light were thrown at his cover. They probably thought the stunner had taken him out. At least, that was the only thing he could think of, as to why they didn't attack his position earlier.

"_Protego!_" The jets of light hit the shield, causing ripples to splash across the dome surface of the shield. More beams of light were thrown at him, but his shield held strong. The dome of light surrounding him took quite a punishment before finally a powerful Reductor Curse shattered it.

Harry pointed his wand out from behind the box and sent a barrage of spells flying at the enemy. Soon however the box was banished out of the way and he was a sitting duck.

"_Recutio_" the square shield of light came into place, rebounding a hail of stunners and disarmers back at their casters. Harry noticed too late, out of the corner of his eye, that a red jet of light was flying at him from an angle good enough to just miss the shield and hit him.

He was awoken an hour and seven minutes later by a "_Ennervate"_ Looking around Harry noticed that he was not the only one being awoken. Eight others had been down as well. "You were stunned Potter" Professor Curris said. "If this was real life you would of been killed."

"Did they get the object?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Your team's little battle upstairs drew the attention of most of the guards. After the other two team met up on the second floor and your's didn't show your friend Hermione took four others with her and went after the object while Ron took the fourteen left to go help out your team." The ex-Auror explained.

"That's good"

* * *

Harry walked silently down the steps to the basement. The room was dimly lit and most of it was covered in dust. In a corner of the room one saw metal bars reaching from floor to ceiling, creating a simple, yet effective jail cell. Inside the cell was a soft looking cot, a small stall for the bathroom, a banged up night stand and a wooden stool. 

Bellatrix Lestrange currently sat on the bed, her feet propped up on top of the stool. Hearing Harry's soft footsteps she looked up. Noticing who her company was, a maniacal grin appeared on her face.

"Potter, I'm surprised. You haven't been here to see me in almost two months! Instead I've seen Sirius and that damn werewolf twice a day! You knock me up and this is the thanks I get?" Bellatrix's voice was mocking.

"Hello Trixie" he said evenly. The woman in front of him scowled at the nickname Sirius had given her as children.

"Aren't you wondering how your child is doing?" she simpered. "How little itty Potter is doing inside of bid bad Bellatrix?"

"Why?" Harry asked looking at her. "Why did you do this to me? Why didn't you just bring me to Voldemort?"

"Voldemort was so angry at you he would of killed you the minute he saw you. Don't think it is because I like you Potter." she spat. "I needed an heir. Plain and simple"

"What about Rudolphus?"

"Rudolphus is a bloody queer. He spends all his time "breaking in" new Death Eaters and has no time for his poor wife" Bellatrix simpered again. Something Harry was coming to hate with a passion.

"What about other Death Eaters? Malfoy, Avery, fuck maybe in Goyle! Or better yet what about your master?" Harry inquired forcefully.

"The other Death Eaters are all greedy and incompetent fools! Besides I needed someone who has power. After all you are prophesied with my lord, power you must surely have. As for the Dark Lord, I want my child to be a pureblood." Bellatrix sneered. "Don't looked so shocked. We Blacks are part of the Ancient Families you know. Besides, rumors are that my master is lacking in size and that you were very well endowed." She started to giggle uncontrollably. "It was quite the impressive broomstick Potter! Mind if I have another ride!" Her giggle turned into a cackle, a maniacal look upon her face.

Harry backed away from her slowly. She was every ounce the crazy bitch Sirius made her out to be. He turned around and almost ran from the room.

He reached the top of the sitars and emerged in the hallway where an excited crup sat waiting for him. "Come on Godric. I'll go get you some dinner"

The teen and the excited little crup walked slowly to the kitchen. Upon entering it Harry saw that Sirius, Remus and Tonks were all there. He said his hellos before proceeding to take out the crup food and pour a generous amount into the crup bowl. "Don't get use to the large amount of food" Harry told the fork-tailed dog. "I don't want you getting to be so fat your legs don't even hit the ground"

The dog ignored him, more interested in the pile of food in front of him that the odd looking creature who takes care of him once and a while. The odd looking creature in question walked over to the long table and sat down at one of the ends.

"That thing is an odd crup, pup" Sirius said. "Loves muggles and only eats human and some dog food"

"Nothing about me could ever be normal" Harry sighed warily.

"You do have a flare for abnormality" Sirius said, agreeing. "Glad I'm not like that"

"If I remember correctly someone here took a real liking to long muggle skirts during our third and fourth year" Remus pointed out. Harry and Tonks both burst out laughing at that.

"Moooony!" Sirius wailed as he tackled his friend to the ground. "You promised! Now I'll have to tell them about the time you we were in muggle Florida and you mistook ecstasy for aspirin. He started to give random people on the street hugs and..." What else Remus did, Harry and Tonks never got to find out because Remus had firmly clamped his hand over Sirius's mouth.

"Sirius, I have more embarrassing stories on you, then you have on me. Remember, I was the quiet one" Remus, said menacingly.

"Mmmph, mmm" was Sirius's muffled reply. Remus took his hand away. "Aye, captain"

"That is what I figured." Turning to Harry, Remus sighed heavily. "We haven't been able to find Michelle yet, but we do have a clue. One of the Death Eaters caught in the attack on Privet Drive, participated in the attack on your family in the first war. He admitted to having chasing Michelle into the woods by the house. Upon catching up to her, he was unable to kill her and instead erased her mind of all but the basic thoughts and memories. He said he then brought her to a tanker on its way to New York in America and threw her in the cargo hold."

"So" Sirius said taking over. "Me and Moony are going to America. Hopefully we'll be back in a month or two, with Michelle. So try to get in as much trouble as possible and don't get hurt"

"You got it Sirius." Harry said, giving his godfather a one armed hug.

"Make sure you get Snape for me"

"I'll even take pictures" Harry promised.

"Be back soon cub, and don't worry I'll look after the mutt" Remus also gave Harry a one armed hug.

"You better Moony, you know how he can't look after himself" Harry grinned at Sirius's indignant "Hey!"

The two men walked out of the kitchen, leaving Harry and Tonks alone. "I'd love to stay and chat Nymph but I've got people to meet" Harry quickly ran to the fireplace where he picked up a pinch of floo and tossed it into the fire, yelling "Potter Manor!" he disappeared to a scream of "DON"T CALL ME NYMPH!"

* * *

Harry looked over his shoulder again to make sure the magical contractors were still following him. He needed them to build him a prison. Of course, they had no idea what they were building. He realized after thinking about it for a while, that maybe he shouldn't have it built on the western cliff on Potter Manor, it being basically a ten minute walk from what was soon to be the Anti-Evil League(1) headquarters. 

However, it was too late to be thinking about that. He was just going to have them build a large building, half over the cliff, with four hundred, fifteen by fifteen feet rooms, six foot wide hallways and one foot thick walls.

It was a simple building, especially one going to be used for a prison. The trick was it was all in the magic. He was going to put a anti-wizarding magic ward around it. This way the house-elves could pop in and out and even defend themselves against the captured Death Eaters who tried to attack them physically. Without their wands, most Death Eaters were weaker them regular unarmed muggles.

"It's a rather simple building Mr Potter" the elderly foreman stated. "Won't take much time to construct. The hardest part will be building half of it hanging over the cliff."

"I asked for the best and I was directed to you. I have no doubt that you guys will finish this quickly."

"Those are kind words Mr. Potter, we'll finish this as quick as we can" the foreman shook his offered hand.

Leaving the foreman and his team of thirteen wizards and three house-elves, Harry walked back through the forest. As soon as he left the woods Dobby appeared before him.

"Watch them Dobby and make sure they do nothing that would bring harm here" he ordered.

"Yes sirs, Harry Potter sirs" Dobby slapped him a salute before disappearing with a 'crack'.

Contempt with leaving Dobby to handle the construction workers, Harry walked quickly to the safety room in the house. He looked at all of the heads of the Potter family. None of them were moving, for none of them could move. The portraits would stay muggle until the alarm was raised in the house. Then using an ability rarely given to magical portraits, they would be able to pass through mirrors, tapestries and the windows, forming a sort of spy network in the house. The Potter's were involved in every magical war affecting Europe in the last millennium. Many assassination attempts had been made upon members of the families and many armies thrown at the house. Therefore the Potter family was very paranoid, and decided to take no necessary risk. He did no however that moveable portraits of all the heads were at other family houses. Ones he planned on visiting, especially so he could talk to his father.

* * *

Sighing he walked down to the floo room on the first floor and flooed to Hogwarts. He had important business to do. 

"Firenze, I'm glad you have decided to help me. I did not expect you to accept such a dangerous mission" Harry said.

"Mars may be bright tonight but Venus is brighter" Firenze answered.

"Er...right. So, uh, we'll just get going then" Harry let Firenze lead the way into the Forbidden Forest. They walked in silence for a good thirty minutes before Firenze came to a sudden halt. Harry opened his mouth to ask what was going on but he didn't need to.

Bane, Ronan and Magorian all came trotting out of the tree line.

"You were banned from here Firenze" Bane snarled.

"You know what the punishment is" Magorian said in a reluctant tone.

"That isn't all" Ronan said circling Firenze and noticing for the first time Harry. "He has brought a human foal with him"

"Fool!" Bane roared. "Too lead a human so close to our territory!"

"Harry Potter wishes to speak with the elders" Firenze stated calmly.

"Your foolishness has not only brought death to you but to another as well" Bane spat, advancing upon the two. For the first time Harry noticed the spears each of the beast were carrying.

"Do not take another step Bane" Firenze warned. "If the elders were to hear of you killing Harry Potter then you will be treated worst then I"

Bane ignored him however, stalking forward, as if hoping they'd try to run.

"Bane, for your own safety I think you should back down" Harry stated, stepping forward so he was next to Firenze.

Bane looked at him before bursting out laughing. "Stupid foal. Thinking you could threaten me"

Knowing that without using magic he wouldn't be taking seriously and that with the use of a spell he would be attacked by every centaur in the forest, he did something Dumbledore and Voldemort both did to show their power.

He flared his magical auror. Magic seemed to roll off of him in waves, not as powerful as Voldemort or Dumbledore but he was only a teenager and it was higher then your average adults, a lot higher. A dim glow of light in the colors of his magical core radiated off of his body.

Harry looked to Magorian who seemed to be the leader and the most reasonable out of the three. "If you please Magorian, I would like to speak with your chief"

"The chief has seemed eager to speak with you" Magorian said. "And Venus us quite bright"

"Magorian, you can't be thinking about..."

"We will take you to our chief Harry Potter, there your consequences shall be decided" Ignoring the sputtering protest of Bane and Ronan, Magorian led Firenze and Harry through the tree line. Harry was one of the rare humans to ever see a centaur dwelling. Small hovels were built between trees with sticks and leaves. The opening of a cave was off to one side. The carcasses of several dead animals were strung from tree branches. It was a simple place, nothing fancy like humans liked but it had its own natural and savage beauty to it.

"It is good to see you again" Harry looked up at the voice and saw the centaur chief he had rescued from Nott Manor.

"I see you have made your way safely here. Hopefully the same has happened with your tribe" Harry said respectfully.

"It has" was the reply.

"Magorian says you wish to speak with me Harry Potter" the centaur chief of the Forbidden Forest was a lot younger then the one he rescued and the one at Potter Manor. His hair was still its original color, a dark red color and his skin was still smooth. Firenze had told him his name was Amphion and he had taken over the task as chief eight years ago.

Harry bowed his head in a sign of respect. "I come to you to ask a favor of sorts. Voldemort is on the rise" Shouts and mutters started to come from the crowd of assembled centaurs. Ignoring them, Harry continued. "I was wondering if I could call upon the support of the centaurs to help aid our side in battle"

Jeers were thrown at him from every direction, except from the two chiefs.

"Silence" Amphion said is quietly but it was heard by all. Quickly the jeers had stopped. "Twice a year, the chiefs of every centaur tribe in the Human Realm travel to Grimoire Realm to speak with Chiro, great-grandson of Chiron and leader of all centaurs. Chiro is a powerful seer, more powerful then a normal centaur could ever hope to be. And he has had a small vision on the outcome of this war if Voldemort is victorious. The centaurs, no matter which side they join will be slaughtered by the vampires and lamias who have joined or will join Voldemort. Therefor it has been agreed that all centaur tribes are to pledge their allegiance to the light side, at least to preserve our existence"

Amphion's cousin, the other Centaur chief spoke. "The Ministry is prejudice against all non-human races. And while Dumbledore does respect us, he is too concerned with future uprisings to try to change wizarding society." The old centaur looked at Harry. "You'll be getting this a lot in your life Harry Potter so you should get use to it. You can change the Magical world for the better or for the worst if you so choose. Many races depend on you and the choices you will make."

"Daughter" Amphion looked expectantly at the cave where a young female centaur came trotting out from. Harry had to stop his hormones from taking control as the teenage centaur walked next to her father, her breast bare. "Blow this" the chief gave him a curled horn "and centaurs will come"

"Thank you" Harry bowed to the two chiefs before looking at Firenze.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but Firenze won't be able to accompany you back. He has to take this time to get to know his tribe again" Firenze smiled, overly please at being accepted back.

* * *

The Golden knights were all sitting on the cushions that littered the floor. The handful of new members were introduced to the old ones. Harry stood in front of them on a raised platform so he could be seen and heard by all. Most of them hit it off quite well. 

"Terry and others will be brewing potions that will increase your training. The first one will not only make you stronger but increase your reading rate and your memory storage. The second one will decrease the hours you need at night. Most of us need a good nine hours of sleep, in order to stay healthy. For a year after drinking this potion we'll only need three. That gives us an extra six hours of training. So I figured bed at twelve and you wake up at three.

"There is a long secret passageway leading to the side of Hogsmeade station behind the mirror on the fourth floor. I was told it caved in, in my second year and that was true. However I have been able to move away most of the rocks to create an amount of space big enough for even Crabbe and Goyle to fit through. On weekdays by four o'clock I want you all gathered at the Shrieking Shack. There we will portkey to a training area. By 4:30 we'll start training and finish at 7:30. I'll portkey us back to the Shrieking Shack and those of us with school will go back to Hogwarts. At night I'll have the students working on Occlumency and magical power meditation.

"On Saturdays by five o'clock I want everyone gathered at the Shrieking Shack. We'll be back at the Shrieking Shack in time for Strategy and Simulation for those of us who take it. For those that don't you can use that as free time. After that those at Hogwarts will be going over some fencing and muggle hand-to-hand combat and the like so I suggest those of you who have graduated and the like to practice it as well. On Sundays we'll take a portkey at five in the morning from the shrieking shack and won't come back until six at night." When Harry finished he looked at some of the shocked faces in front of him.

"That's a lot of time mate." Ron said, his eyes still open in shock.

"Unfortunately I fear this war will be in full swing in a couple of months and I want you guys to be prepared to handle it."

* * *

**Saturday,October 18**

"Bloody hell! Where'd ya bring us mate?" Ron asked as he looked around at his surroundings.

"My friends today we will spend six hours playing paintball" Harry stated looking at the fifty-nine people in front of him. "Paintball is something played by muggles that involves shooting small balls of paint at each other"

"Told yah muggles were crazy" Fred whispered to George. Harry ignored the whisper though had to wonder how paintball came to be.

"Now for the first hour you are to put on your gear and learn how to use your gun. Then we'll play five games of paintball, each one set in a different scenario. I've paid sixty professional paintballers to play against us" Harry explained.

"What?" Justin Finch-Fletchley yelped. "You expect us to go against professionals? Besides the fact that it hurts getting shot with those things!"

"It hurts?" Lavender moaned.

"Usually it only hurts the first time you get hit really though sometimes they do leave nasty bruises. However I've increased the hardness of the shell of the paintballs that they are using, while it still breaks just as easily " Harry stated. "Look just get used to the idea because it is going to happen. They'll be wearing black outfits with a white mask to symbolize Death Eaters and we'll be wearing all yellow outfits to signify ourselves. Get ready you guys because the next six hours will be tough and painful"

"And the whole point of this is to?" Seamus trailed off.

"To help work on your teamwork. Trust me. After one game of getting shot with these things you guy will do anything to not get shot again"

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could to a particularly wide tree. He looked at his surroundings, his eyes searching for black. He had been traveling in a group of four earlier but they had scattered after being fired upon. 

The bruises on his back were still stinging from the fist game they had played. They had played in a warehouse and while he was running down the stairs he had been shot up. It had hurt like you wouldn't believe and he had to stop himself from screaming out in surprise as well as pain.

Now they were in a wooded area, both starting at opposite directions. In the thickness of the trees, foliage and underbrush the group of sixty Knights had become separated into smaller groups. Harry had ended up with Independence Miller, Andrew Kirke and Tabitha Bradley. They had traveled slowly through the woods for a good five minutes together before they took fire and split up.

He was being chased by two of the opposing team members but he wasn't sure if he lost them or not. He started to walk around the tree when a series of paintballs splattered in front of him. He turned around as fast as he could and jumped behind the other side of the tree.

The dark haired teen peaked out from where he was hiding, trying to find his chasers. He couldn't see them at all so he stuck his foot out, hoping to draw there fire. Paintballs came at him from directly in front of the tree and at an angle. Looking to where the shots were coming from he was able to make one black figure creeping around to his left and another one directly in front of his position.

He took fire at the one trying to flank him, sending them scrambling for cover. More shots were fired at him, forcing him to duck back behind the tree. Peaking out again he took a few shots at the one in front of him, just to keep the person suppressed. He traded fire with the two for a little bit longer.

Finally he saw an approaching yellow-clad figure crouch-walking towards him. He held up his hand, motioning them to stop. He held up a finger and pointed to his left and then pointed behind him. He saw the figure nod their head as they started to make a wide sweeping motion to the right.

Again he started to trade fire with the two opponents, refilling his hopper when the paintballs were depleted. 'Don't tell me the bugger abandoned me' he thought. It turned out the bugger didn't abandon him because two minutes later he heard the yelling as someone was shot at and the hit.

The person to his left, realizing that he had lost his teammate and that it was now a two-on-one against him, tried to run. Harry let loose a hail of paintballs and grinned in satisfaction as the person was shot.

His rescuer came over to him. Harry found himself looking into the grey-blue eyes of Blaise Zabini. "You're suppose to be the knight in shining armor Potter, not the damsel in distress" the Slytherin mocked.

"Well good thing I know you're always around to save me then huh?"

* * *

**SUNDAY, October 19**

"Nice to see you Vitriol" Harry said smiling as the goblin entered the study on the first floor of Potter Manor. The two goblins that flanked Vitriol looked over the room carefully, hand on the hilts of their swords. Vitriol took one of the three empty chairs, his guards rather to stand then sit. Across from Vitriol was Harry, Ron and Hermione on either side of him. To the left of Harry was a shabby looking man with greying hair and two worn out looking woman. To Harry's right were three centaur males.

"I see you have gotten some allies since we last spoke Mr. Potter" Vitriol stated, looking curiously at the centaurs. "I always thought Centaurs liked to stay out of the wars of man"

"That is usually true, but Chiro has seen the destruction of our race if Voldemort were to win." One of the centaurs answered.

"And the werewolves. Is that just the few unfortunate werewolves in the United Kingdom or did you manage to also get the werewolf packs of Europe?" the goblin asked glancing at the three werewolves sitting to his right.

"The werewolf packs of Europe and North America have all pledged their support to Harry Potter. Not only is he close friends with a werewolf, but he has also shown generosity to our kind, something rarely shown to us, especially from an English wizard." the male werewolf explained.

"And what about witches and wizards Mr Potter?" the other six looked at him curiously as well.

"Not as good as I had hoped. I do have a small group of sixty who are quite competent and powerful. I plan to go on heavy recruiting among the humans in the next two months." Vitriol frowned at that. He was taking a very active roll in this meeting, unlike the other two groups sitting there. "And are these two part of that competent group?" the sarcasm in the goblins voice was thick.

"Listen you..." Ron was silenced effectively by a glare from Harry.

"Although they may not look like much but these two did help me hold of a group of twelve inner circle Death Eater, with three others at the beginning of the summer. With barely any training we gave twelve inner circle members a run for their money. And since most of us are going through our magical puberty our power should gain a significant boost by next year."

"And what about Grimoire Realm? We have heard you have had run ins with some verins" Finally one of the centaurs spoke up.

"When the Winter Solstice comes Dumbledore said he would show me a portal to Grimoire Realm and then from there I would go throughout the country and talk to the races there" Harry explained.

"Why wait that long?" the centaur asked. "If you do not know where the year round portal is, you could always ask us. We will lead you there"

"Could you really? That would be great. When will be able to go?" Harry was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Whenever you would like" the centaur replied.

"Then on November 1st we'll go." Some small conversations were exchanged with the nine allies there before the werewolves, centaurs and goblins all left.

"Are you sure leaving so soon will be a good idea Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I hope so. The only problem is that I hoped on bringing my battalion with me when I went. But I don't know if they'd be willing to miss school, I was planning on laying this down upon them a whole month before we left but now? With a little over a two weeks to decide?"

"I'd go with you mate but my mom would skin me alive, not to mention I'm quidditch captain and prefect. Oh...that means you'll miss the first quidditch match" Ron looked very disappointed at that. Understandable since he was crazy about Quidditch and the very first game he'll be captaining his star player won't be there.

"Sorry Ron, but we didn't get that reserve seeker for nothing." Harry was indeed sorry. Quidditch was such a thrill and compared to what he was going through in life, a very relaxing thing. They both looked at Hermione.

"I'd really like to go to learn about the new creatures but..." she trailed off nervously.

"School is important and you don't want to miss anything important" they both finished for her, grinning.

"Don't worry" Harry said, continuing on his own. "I'm sure we'll be going again, so you can thoroughly study the wonder that is Grimoire Realm"

"Hey Harry?" Ron asked looking at him.

"Yeah Ron" he answered.

"You never made the battalions" the red head stated.

* * *

"So what have you two been working on?" Harry asked, walking over to the twins and going behind the counter. 

"Glad you asked!" Fred exclaimed as he and his twin grabbed Harry by the arm. "Lee watch the store and make sure the new guy doesn't mess up!"

They led him into a backroom with 'lab' written above it. It was filled with smoking cauldrons and many ingredients laying around everywhere. Scorch marks littered the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Follow us to our other lab" They both let go of his arms and walked to a blank wall, where tapping a brick, a doorway appeared. Stone steps led downwards with torches being the only light one had. It reminded Harry of old scary movies, where the hero of the story would stumble upon the evil scientist secret lab.

Not even realizing they reached the bottom, Harry was surprised when George shoved a metal ball with strange runes carved on it, in his face. Fred was rummaging through the junk upon a desk in the corner.

"This is a magical grenade. We got this from the muggles though the design is totally different, therefor still allowed according to the contract. Inside is a gem with a small fissure in it. We have developed a way so that when you cast a spell in here" he pointed to a small hole, big enough for the tip of a wand. "The gem will absorb the spell. Since gems are magical foci, the spell will grow in power. When you press this" Again something on the metal ball was pointed out. This time however, it was a circle that was a couple of shades lighter then the rest of the metal. "You have several seconds to throw it before the germ is split in half. Since splitting it in half will upset the balance of the magic, a small magical explosion will occur. Whatever spell is cast on it, it will be released. If we are able to get the remnants of it, we can use the two halves to create a weaker version of it."

"I'm impressed" Harry stated. "What is the strongest spell it can hold"

"We're pretty sure the Patronus spell is the strongest, but since neither of us can cast it we don't know for sure" George stated.

"I'll cast it for you guys later. What else?"

Fred was dragging something covered with a sheet to him, as George went to rummage through the pile.

"Well, we saw this old muggle movie with a gatling gun in it" Fred pulled of the sheet and Harry saw it. It was looked similar to the first gatling gun ever created. "It has eight barrels, where at the back you open up and place a wand in. Wands are used to fire spells. It can fire 450 spells per minute for six minutes, before the wands are depleted of magical energy. We use eight gems in order to pick which spells are to be fired from each one. You can use the gems continuously, you just have to make sure that all magic is gone from the gem, before casting a different spell then the one before or else a magical backlash can happen. The back of the wands are pressed up against the gem and they draw the energy from there. Which is why after a while, the power of the spells gets less and less. We built it all from scratch, based on a gatling gun we were able to purchase off of some eighty year old American civil war nut"

"You guys are brilliant!" Harry was beyond impressed at the twins inventions. They were perfect for the war and he didn't think Voldemort would ever think of using such items. At least, not until he saw how useful in action they could be.

"We still have a one more to show you!" George said. He pulled out an thin glove. "This glove will negate all portkey magic. If you pick up a portkey with this glove on, it won't take you anywhere. It will seem like any old item. However it doesn't cancel out the portkey, so if you touch it with any other part of your body besides the hand with the glove, you'll be transported"

"How did you two come up with all of these? How many do you have made?" The darj haired teen was anxious to start using the items.

"We only have five of each"

"There all prototypes that work really well" the twins answered.

"Is it possible for you guys to do the same thing to modern guns that you did to the gatling gun?" he inquired, staring at them curiously.

"Obviously you haven't looked at the contract carefully. It clearly states in paragraph three, section two that and I quote" Fred started.

"Any magical weapon designed after a muggle weapon, the definition and types which has been stated earlier in the contract, can not be used by a magical persons or else they face the penalty of losing their magic." George finished.

"And the types stated, clearly, are every muggle firearm and explosives after 1895" Fred added.

"How come after 1895?" Harry asked.

"Well swords, bows and arrows and crossbows were invented by muggles and many wizards and witches used those weapons back then. Plus they didn't really see muskets, the most popular guns, as a threat. So instead of banning all magical weapons based off of muggles, they just picked the year the contract was created in."

"It is the same thing with just using plan old muggle weapons, well almost. You can't use any firearms or anything created after 1895. Magical people aren't exactly that smart when it comes down to things " the twins stated.

"And the grenades?" he asked, remembering that they were created sometime in the twentieth century.

"Aw, that is the genius of the whole thing. See the grenade was first invented in the 1500's. However it was such an unpredictable thing, sometimes blowing up spontaneously, that research into it was disbanded until the late 1800's. Therefor it was created before 1895, but it was perfected after 1895"

"Can you guys mass produce these things?"

"The only problem is it is hard getting so many gems"

"Plus they are very expensive!"

"Diamonds work right?" Both of them nodded their heads. "I can get you a bloody big load of diamonds. If Russia released the diamonds it has stored into the economy, the price of diamonds would decrease significantly. If I can find out where one of their storehouses are for them, we could just...borrow them" Harry explained. "By the way, how big do the gems have to be?" "Well for the gatling guns the gems need to be the size of a golf ball. As for the grenades, a marble size gem will give you a radius of a foot. We estimate that a ping-pong sized gem will give you an eight foot radius"

"Hopefully I'll have your gems before I go to Grimoire Realm"

* * *

**THURSDAY, October 30**

Things had been steadily improving for Harry and the Golden Knights. After several attacks on family members of the old D.A. Harry offered housing to all of them and most of them accepted. New and improved wards were cast on the island and Hermione and Harry performed the Fidelius Charm on the whole island as well.

Since many families linked to him seemed to be going into hiding, he had been approached by more families and people. After testing them all for trustworthiness he had let them to Potter Manor. Soon all the rooms in Potter Manor had been taken up. Showing their support to Harry most of the new, of age, residents, especially the young adults, were eager to fight in the war for Harry. Since Angelina Johnson's dad was an Auror, and Kingsley's brother-in-law who was just as good as the bald Auror, he agreed to teach the residents how to fight properly.

Mr. Johnson also got Harry a copy of the Ministry forces sheet. It was basically a self-updating piece of parchment that listed all Ministry Aurors, Hit Wizards and Unspeakables as well as their current fighting status. Not only that but Fred and George insisted on still staying members in the Order of Phoenix and had been giving Harry reports on Dumbledore's forces. Plus Blaise Zabini had been giving him weekly updates from his Death Eater spy.

Now, not only did he have the aid of goblins, centaurs and werewolves and a group of sixty fighters, he also had the aid of about thirty nine more magical people and information on the other three factions in the war.

Currently he was sitting in the third floor study of Potter Manor, browsing through a strategy book on World War II.

"What's this?" Harry asked, looking up as Kyle Clarkson slid several pieces of parchment in front of his face.

"Sixty-two cases of rogue vampires causing trouble in Muggle neighborhoods in the United Kingdom" Kyle said. "The Watchers have sent three slayers here to help out but it isn't enough"

"Only three?" Harry asked.

"Things are getting grim man. Dark creatures are getting more daring and viscous in their attacks across Europe. The Ministry can't spare any Aurors from their guarding duties. Hit Wizards are already waist deep in missions. Come August, Britain will have a batch of five hundred new Aurors. The only problem is that most of them are complete imbeciles" Kyle had a small frown on his face as Ron walked into the room.

"Do we have a total number of forces on our side so far?" he asked, moving to sit in the seat next to Harry.

Harry opened up one of the drawers and rummaged around. He finally pulled out a long roll of parchment. "The Ministry right now has six-hundred and thirteen Aurors capable of battle not including injuries. Injuries stand as follows. Seventy-two will be able to return to service in the next week and nine will be able to return in a month. Forty-seven are questionable or not on wether they'll be able to battle again. They have one hundred and three Hit Wizards, not including injuries. Injuries are six will return in the next week and fourteen in a month. Eight are questionable on their returns. Unspeakables are only sixty-five ready for battle, not including injuries. Injuries are as follow, two will return in a week, three in a month and eleven are questionable on their return." He looked up at them. "With this new batch of three hundred Aurors in ten months they'll have about 1400 wizards capable of battle. That is if they don't lose anymore" He held up the piece of parchment. "This is tied to the records in the Ministry so we'll know when the numbers change"

"And the order?" Ron questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"We get updates from Fred and George every week. Dumbledore has only two hundred strong witches and wizards. Hagrid has managed to convince a handful of giants to join our side, about eight or nine, not including Grawp."

"What of Voldemort and his army?" Ron's voice was oddly quiet.

Harry sighed. "Three thousand strong Death Eaters as of now. A hundred and six of them are in Azkaban. A couple hundred vampires, who knows how many Dementors, every wild troll in the UK, around twenty giants. I'll remind you this is only in Britain. Who knows about Dumbledore's and Voldemort's expansions into other countries. Or other Ministries getting involved for that matter"

"I heard Voldemort sent propositions to several Ministries. Rumor is that Russia and Bulgaria have already sided with him." Ron's voice was barely a whisper.

"America has already pledged its support to us. Their Enforcers are one of the best in their field, plus their Magical Marines are suppose to be bloody brilliant" Harry stated. "Now, since Kyle gave me these reports we might as well use them to our advantage.Tomorrow we'll get some practice. We'll send each of the platoons out to help with the vampire problems"

* * *

**FRIDAY, October 31**

"I'll right you guys, lets start getting ready." The fifty-nine people in front of him nodded theirs heads. We all know garlic will work on vampires, but it won't kill them, not unless you shove the thing down its throat. Ways of killing a vampire are stabbing it in the heart, stabbing it a lot of times with silver, injecting a large dosage of silver in its bloodstream, chopping its head off, keeping it in sunlight for a extremely long period of time, the Killing Curse and a Reductor Curse in the mouth. None of them are particularly easy to do, so we'll be going in platoons today. I've picked the reports with the least amount of vampires. Four pairs, a threesome and the last report with four. Since we'll be going in platoon, I figured now would be a good day to actually make them. As well as the battalions so here they are;

"The platoons are:

Alpha Platoon:

Leader-Harry Potter

Second in Command-Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zabini, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Independence Miller, Logan Octavius, Jason Summers, Abbie Feste, Su Li, Marco Chambers, Isaac Vecceti, Xander Yestin, Padma Patil, Parvarti Patil, Kevin Entwhistle, Wayne Hopkins, Angelina Johnson, Sally Fawcett, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Beta Platoon:

Leader-Ron Weasley

Second in Command-Terry Boot

Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lisa Turpin, Alison Rosse, Jack Sloper, Ernie Macmillan, Salma Ladonna, Yaholo Nocona, Megan Jones, Terrence Higgs, Victoria Frobisher, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Feleti Poteri, Luna Lovegood.

Delta Platoon:

Leader-Susan Bones

Second in Command-Hermione Granger

Tabitha Bradley, Oliver Wood, Blair Wood, Pierre Tayte, Alicia Spinnet, Melissa Royale, Isabella Poteri, Andrew Kirke, Lee Jordan, Geoffrey Hooper, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lancelot Feste, Paige Edalene, Hazel Dillon, Kyle Clarkson, Kurt Bundy, Colin Creevey.

"And the squads will be as follows:

"Snake Squad:

Leader-Harry Potter

Second in Command-Blaise Zabini

Other members- Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Marco Chambers, Padma Patil, Logan Octavius, Independence Miller, Abbie Feste, Kevin Entwhistle.

"Lion Squad:

Leader-Neville Longbottom

Second in Command-Kyle Clarkson

Other members- Parvarti Patil, Wayne Hopkins, Su Li, Isaac Vecceti, Xander Yestin, Sally Fawcett, Ginny Weasley, Jason Summers.

"Eagle Squad:

Leader-Ron Weasley

Second in Command-Feleti Poteri

Other members- Fred Weasley, Lisa Turpin, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Yaholo Nocona, Tracey Davis, Jack Sloper, Megan Jones.

"Badger Squad:

Leader-Terry Boot

Second in Command-Luna Lovegood

Other members- George Weasley, Alison Rosse, Ernie Macmillan, Salma Ladonna, Terrence Higgs, Victoria Frobisher, Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott.

"Phoenix Squad:

Leader-Susan Bones

Second in Command-Isabella Poteri

Other members- Kurt Bundy, Colin Creevey, Hazel Dillon, Blair Wood, Michael Corner, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Andrew Kirke

"Dragon Squad:

Leader-Hermione Granger

Second in Command-Angelina Johnson

Other members- Paige Edalene, Geoffrey Hooper, Anthony Goldstein, Melissa Royale, Oliver Wood, Pierre Tayte, Tabitha Bradley, Lancelot Feste.

"I'm going to give you guys weapons from the Potter vault made out of silver. Kyle taught you the basics of fencing, so this shouldn't be too difficult for us. Any questions?"

"Do we have to do this?" Neville asked, a slight waver in his voice he tried to hide.

"Come on Neville. Buck up. Remember you're a platoon leader and you platoon will look up to you" Harry exclaimed, slapping the chubby boy on the back.

Neville mumbled something as Harry handed out the portkeys. "I expect everyone back here before four." With that the portkeys activated.

Harry and his platoon were taken to a small village several miles away from Dublin. The population only consisted of three hundred or so residents. Average size Victorian style houses, one school for all grades, a sheriffs office, a one truck fire house, a pub, a church and an all-you-need market were the only buildings in the town. A large cemetery was just outside of the village.

They appeared in the middle of the main road, but luckily no one was around to see them. The only light Harry could see was coming from the pub, a little farther down the road. The door opened and Harry saw a womanly figure silhouetted in the doorway, before the door was closed. The woman turned away from them and started to walk off down the street, swaying slightly as she walked.

Immediately, three figures could be seen running on the market roof top. "Lets go" the ten golden figures took off running after the figures, Harry in the lead. By the time the woman turned onto a side street, the vampires were seconds away from her. The platoon of Golden Knights were over a minute away from the vampires, struggling to keep up with their superior speed.

Soon the vampires stuck, the woman's screams echoing down the deserted street. Harry's magic, reacting to his desperation, increased his speed.

Finally he went barreling into the group, sending all four flying to the ground. The woman tried to get up but was unable too, most likely from blood lost. The vampires rose with the deadly grace they're known for. By then the other Knights had caught up to them. Padma ushered the woman off to the side, looking at the bite marks on her neck.

"Fools" one of the vampires hissed. The Golden Knight members cast a series of curses and spells at the vampires, who shrugged most of them off. Harry pulled the sword from the sheath at his belt.

The lead vampire also pulled a sword out, holding it high in the air as he charged the ten wizards. The dark haired teen met the vampire head on, blocking the downward swing. He jabbed at the being but the vampire just turned out of the way, slashing at him with its sword. Blocking the swing, Harry tried sweeping the feet out from under the vampire. The vamp jumped over his leg and left hooked the teen in the face.

The green-eyed youth fell backwards, most likely bruising his ass as he did so. The pale creature jumped at him. Harry was able to slash at the vampire with his sword, catching it in its side. The vampire hissed as the silver burned his wound. Looking around, Harry saw that using their advantage in numbers, the other members of his platoon had killed the other two vampires. Seeing this, the lead vampire ran off down the street.

"Its running to the cemetery. Padma, finish fixing her up. Logan, stay with her. Meet us at the cemetery when your done. The rest of you follow me"

Running into the cemetery, Harry was disturbed by how foggy it seemed to have gotten. In the few movies he had seen, that never boded well. They moved a head carefully, wands and swords at the ready. The glow of an oil lamp could be seen up ahead, coming from an opened catacomb.

"What do you mean? They're on their way?" the voice was nervous and panicky. The vampire was talking to robed figure, a Death Eater by the looks of it. They both turned to the entrance of the tomb, noticing the eight approaching figures.

The wizard let out a yelp of surprise before pulling out his wand. He tapped the ground, muttering something in Latin. The Golden Knights started shooting spells at the wizard but the vampire had stepped in the way, easily shaking off the stunners and minor hexes. Finally the wizard was done as both he and the vampire, ran out of there.

Odd noises started to sound from all around them. They all glanced around nervously, wondering what was happening. And then they saw it, white skinned figures, moving towards them. The Death Eater had turned many of the corpses in the cemetery into Inferi. "Let's get the hell out of here" They turned around and started to run towards the entrance. They didn't get very far before they crashed into Padma and Logan. "Shrieking Shack" The portkey in his pocket didn't activate. Harry cast a ward-reveal at the sky and cursed for the second time that night as anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards appeared. Murphy's Law was a bitch.

"Go back the other way" Harry shouted at them. They started to run to the entrance but saw that it was blocked by hordes of Inferi. "_Incendio!_" the jet of fire hit an inferius, which stumbled backwards, trying to put the fire upon it out. Jets of fire flew from all their wands but the creatures were moving in on them quickly.

"_Reducto!_" The spell hit the ground in between a group of Inferi, sending them flying. The ten golden figures ran through the opening and started to dodge around tombstones and Inferi, as they tried to find a way out.

"I dropped my wand!" someone behind him shouted.

"Keep going, we can get it later" Harry shouted. Running over a grave, he was surprised when the ground in front of him burst open and an Inferius rose out of the grave. He wasn't able to stop himself as he crashed into the corpse. His wand and sword left his hand while he skidded to the ground. Rising he was unable to see where his weapons had fallen.

The other members stopped to check too see if he was ok. "Keep moving!" he shouted. They nodded, as they continued running. He cursed himself for leaving his extra wand at Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Turning around, Harry saw that Katie Bell had been snatched by a particularly big Inferius. The giant corpse's hand was around her throat, her feet dangling from the ground. Harry speared the thing, sending them toppling to the ground and Katie crashing to her feet. Harry scrambled to his feet and the Inferius grabbed his foot. He kick the thing in the head with his other one, sending the head rolling off the neck.

The others were farther ahead of the two disarmed teens, as they struggled to catch up. He saw one of them trip, a white hand grasping their foot from the ground. The person was able to get their foot free but had lost their weapons as well.

Snake Platoon was soon exhausted. They had been chased around for five minutes, trying to find a way through the Inferi, but unable to do so. All of them had lost their weapons throughout the chase and they were now cornered in the back of the cemetery, pushed back against a catacomb as over a thousand Inferi came closer and closer to them.

Harry was pleading for anything to come help them, he was beyond desperate. A burst of flames appeared inches from his face as a red and gold feather fell to the ground in front of him.

Looking at the phoenix feather in wonder, Harry had to stifle a shout of surprise as a figure jumped down from the catacomb and landed in front of them. The figure raised their hand and released a fireball of black flames. A black glow illuminated the figure and Harry recognized his godfather instantaneously.

Moving his hands in a semi-circle Sirius created a half-ring of black flames in front of the group. The Inferi stumbled away from the intense heat of the fire.

Satisfied with the work of his flame, Sirius turned to look at his godson and the others with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked at the same time as Harry.

"I was in New York, with Remus when Fawkes came out of nowhere, grabbed me and brought me to the top of that catacomb" Sirius stated.

"Well I, I mean we, came here to take care of some vampires. However it turns out a Death Eater was here as well and he created all these Inferi and quickly left with one of the vampires" Harry stated.

"That isn't good. If he left that quickly it means he didn't put the Inferi under his will. Which means they'll probably be making their way to the closest town right now" Sirius had a look of extreme worry upon his face. "I'll have to call Dumbledore over here to take care of the situation." Seeing the look on Harry's face when he mentioned Dumbledore, Sirius added "You should get out of here before he comes" Harry nodded. The fog had cleared up now, the half-moon giving enough moonlight for them to see the ground and their weapons. Gathering them quickly, they ran out of the cemetery for a little bit before activating their portkeys, finally out of the anti-portkey wards.

* * *

(1) Alright, I definitely need a new name. Preferably something with League and that is not cliche. Examples are Order(League) of Light, Order(League) of the Griffin and Order(League) of the Dragon. 

Sorry for the super long update but I just haven't had time to write. What with school, hours of homework, clubs and going out with my friends, it is really hard to find time to sit down for a good amount of time and write. I usually have ten minutes to write every day. Sometimes on Sunday, I'll have a good hour to write, which is where I get most of it done, but it just isn't enough time.

However in order to get this chapter out on Christmas I decided to cut something out. Homework. I mean, who needs it? That and I kind of sped through the writing. So if you find any mistakes point them out to me in reviews and I'll fix them.

GOLDEN KNIGHT MEMBERS. (I don't think I introduced all of them, so here are all of them, along with a small description.)

Hannah Abbot-Rosy cheeked, blond who usually wears her hair in a ponytail. Good at healing.

Katie Bell- Dirty blonde hair, nice looking, tan skinned. Fast reflexes, good offensive magic.

Susan Bones- Pretty girl with a squared jaw, wears red hair in plait. Good offensive, one of the better duelers

Terry Boot- Handsome aristocratic boy with sleek black hair. Knows a wide range of spells

Tabitha Bradley- Black haired average looking witch with a powerful stunner.

Lavender Brown- Good-looking blond haired girl. Weak at offensive spells, good at healing

Kurt Bundy- Silent blond haired boy with a moody attitude. Good with shield charms

Marco Chambers- Short brown haired teen with a quick draw. Fast at spell casting

Kyle Clarkson- Crew-cut black haired, muscular ex-vampire hunter from America. Knows martial arts.

Michael Corner- Dark haired boy with moderate looks. Good on his feet.

Colin Creevey- Mousy brown haired youth. Fast, quick and small.

Tracey Davis- Pretty black haired witch with a wide range of painful hexes and curses.

Hazel Dillon-Pale skin, black hair with red streaks. Good at counter-curses. Canadian. Ferret animagus

Paige Edalene-Dark tan, silver hair, pretty witch. Good with animals, Earth elemental. American

Kevin Entwhistle-More into researching then dueling. Long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Abbie Feste- Average looking with big nose, brown hair. Good at potions.

Lancelot Feste- Average looking with big nose ,black hair. Good at dueling.

Sally Fawcett- Short-reddish brown hair, with a small figure and yellow eyes. Good at spells that manipulate the mind

Justin Finch-Fletchley- Curly blond hair, stuffy good looks, athletic, good with a sword.

Seamus Finnegan- Sandy haired, handsome Irish lad with a hell of a right hook.

Victoria Frobisher- Curly blond hair, pretty witch. Excellent at charms.

Anthony Goldstein- Flipped brown hair and a plain complexion. Has a powerful Bludgeoning Hex.

Hermione Granger- Bushy brown hair. Good at healing, research and knows a huge range of spells

Terrence Higgs- Small, lean frame. Blonde hair and aggressive. Fast with a wand.

Geoffrey Hooper- Had a whining problem. Average in everything, including spell work but agile and swift.

Wayne Hopkins- Huge brown haired teen with muscles. Really good at boxing and really strong.

Angelina Johnson- Tall pretty black girl. Fairly impressive reflexes and a arsenal of powerful offensive spells

Megan Jones- Alright looking girl with glasses and brown hair. Great at Rune Magic.

Lee Jordan- Black boy with dreadlocks. Competent dueler, creative.

Andrew Kirke- Light brown hair and boyish good looks. Likes to use the beaters bat, even off the pitch.

Salma Ladonna-Dark brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. Good at healing.

Su Li- Fast, agile, a dark haired Asian beauty. One of the better duelers in the Golden Knights.

Neville Longbottom-Slightly chubby boy with light brown hair. Pretty powerful but needs confidence.

Luna Lovegood- waist length dirty blond hair, silverish eyes. Pretty in own way. Competent and powerful

Ernie Macmillan- A stout and dark haired teen. Has a powerful Disarming Charm.

Independence Miller- Light blond haired American born witch has big mouth and dueling skills to back it up

Yaholo Nocona-Son to Nirvelli, water elemental. Skilled at nature magic. Tanned skin, black hair.

Logan Octavius- Bald, with angular facial features. Strong Shielding Charms as well as good dodging skills

Padma Patil- Exotic black haired, dark skin Indian beauty. Good at defensive magic and researching.

Parvarti Patil- Exotic black haired, dark skin Indian beauty. Good at offensive magic and dueling

Feleti Poteri- Italian distant relatives of Harry, messy black hair, hazel eyes. Powerful, good at defense

Isabella Poteri- Italian distant relative of Harry, curly black hair hazel eyes. Powerful pro at Transfiguration

Harry Potter- Handsome messy black hair. Powerful at most magic and an expert dueler. Royal eagle ,dingo and hippocampus animagi.

Alison Rosse- Tall with light brown hair. Good on feet, powerful with Charms.

Melissa Royale- Dark red hair, slightly over weight. Pretty face, good with animals.

Jack Sloper- Blond hair with a thick build. Good at transfiguration.

Alicia Spinnet-Good looking brown haired. Talented at healing and offensive magic.

Jason Summers- Reflexes that could rival a vampire. Average looking wizard with short blonde hair.

Pierre Tayte- Pale blond hair and angular features. Good with the Dark Arts.

Dean Thomas- Tall black boy with a thirst to figure out his fathers history. Competent dueler, fast runner.

Lisa Turpin- Dark brown hair, good at Disguise and Stealth.

Isaac Vecceti- Burly teen with dark red hair. Clumsy but good at shields.

Ginny Weasley- Pretty, red-haired. Fairly good duelist. Good Bat-Bogey Hex.

Ron Weasley- Red hair, tall lean frame. Powerful, good axeman. Great duelist.

Fred Weasley- Red hair roguish good looks, burly with good upper body strength. good duelist very creative

George Weasley- Red hair roguish good looks, burly with good upper body strength. good duelist very creative

Blair Wood- Oliver's cousin. Pretty, curly brown hair. Good at charms.

Oliver Wood-manly good looks. Burly with brown hair, good at dodging.

Xander Yestin- Home taught welsh teenager. Small with thin blond hair. Sparrow animagus, good scout.

Blaise Zabini-Strawberry-blonde hair, pouty lips, blue-grey eyes. Good at offensive magic. Disowned daughter of Death Eater family.


	24. The Wonders of Grimoire Realm

Chapter 24 The Wonders of Grimoire Realm

Noone in his battalion hadmuch of aproblem with skipping school for a month and a half. Short letters were written to parents, to let them know they weren't abducted and that they would be back before Christmas. After the fights with the vampires the night before, Harry knew they still had much to do. Kyle had told him that an average vampire slayer could take on two to three vampires at a time. Harry wanted the Golden Knights to be on par with that, maybe even better. Before they left he had them trained extensively in sword fighting.

Duffel bags were packed containing only things that were truly necessity. Two extra pairs of clothes (trousers, shirt, robe, underwear, robe), several bottles of water, extra weapons (besides their wands and swords), blank journals, quills, ink and a cloak.

Harry also packed two wizarding tents, with enough room tp sleep all of them, though some would have to sleep on the couches. The icebox and cabinets were jammed with all kinds of food and drinks.

The Golden Knight armor would be worn in its bracelet form until necessary. They would also be taking with them horses, and not just any horses but Granian winged horses. The fastest land one out of all the winged horses. He managed to purchase them off of a Scottish breeder for a fairly good price.

They met two centaurs at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where they were then led to the centaur village. There, they got on their horses and rode out of the forest, to the edge of Hogsmeade. In order to make the trip faster they would be portkeying to western Wales. From there they would go to a portal site, which was created by goblins that allowed magical creatures easy access to the island where the portal which led to Grimoire Realm, year round, resided.

The island was in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, where Grimoire Realm resides, just hidden from view. Grimoire Realm was the lost continent of Atlantis. The other portals around the world, were created by the magical creatures of Grimoire Realm. They only worked around the Solstices and Equinoxes because those were the four times of year when magic was at its rawest and strongest.

They stepped out of the goblin made portal onto an island roughly the size of the island that housed Potter Manor. Several clumps of trees and grouping of rocks were scattered about. Most of it was covered in grass at least seven feet high. The only bare parts were the perimeter because the tide took away all grass seedlings and around the portal leading to Grimoire Realm, due to its frequent use.

The goblin portal transported you directly across from the Grimoire Realm portal. The grass was bent and pressed against the ground, creating a strait path. The horses trotted through it, following the centaurs.

"You'll end up at the border of Battlewood Forest, the Grasslands and the Lithorian Mountains. Watch yourself, while the Clunisians won't care about your presence, the Wild and Dark Elves will take particular interest in you, maybe even a hostile one. It would be best that you approach one of their cities and stay away from them if they are in a battle" the centaur explained. "One more thing, the portal is meant to be unpleasant for humans, so they won't enter again"

Harry nodded his head before urging his granian forward, through the magical portal. At first when he entered his whole body went oddly cold. Then he was immediately assaulted by an intense heat. It felt like he was sitting in an blazing inferno. He moaned in agony as this feeling accompanied him for another thirty seconds before going away.

However, as soon as he exited the portal the point of a sword was pressed against his throat. Looking at the holder of the sword Harry saw a green cloaked figure. As the others exited behind him, Harry heard their startled yelps, as swords were pressed to their throats as well.

"Well, well more humans" A burly looking man with braided brown hair, hazel eyes and pointed ears took off his cloak hood.

"More?" Harry asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know perfectly well what I mean" the elf snarled. "Tie them up"

They were roughly shoved from their horses and upon landing on the ground were manhandled by two elves as they wrapped thick pieces of vine around their wrist and legs. Then they were lifted back up and thrown over their horses, stomach resting on the saddle.

"You don't understand, we've got no idea who these others humans were" Harry pleaded.

"Shut it" the lead elf waved his hand at Harry and a barely visible light flew from his palm, hitting Harry in the back.

It seemed it was a Silencing Charm, as Harry was unable to speak from then on. He settled for glaring a hole in the back of the elf's head. As he did so the elf started to fidget nervously, glancing at the elven soldiers under his command.

They traveled for a couple of hours. They got closer and closer to a forest full of trees hundreds of feet tall. Finally they reached the forest, through which they traveled through for several minutes. It was fairly bright in the forest, considering the branches above blocked out any sign of the sky or sun.

The elf commander motioned for them to stop as he walked to a large tree trunk. He looked at it for a second before nodding his head. He motioned for the others and they led the horses, with the wizards and witches on top, over to the tree.

Muttering something in another language, none of the elves cared that suddenly a bright light was glowing from the tree, though the twenty humans stared at the spot in wonder. It appeared to be a doorway, as the bark opened up at that spot.

They were led inside the tree, which was also a spiraling staircase. The staircase was wide enough so the elves could walk up it, with the horses at their sides.

When they reached the top, Harry was amazed at what he saw. They had been taken to a Wild Elf village. The city was based upon two levels. The lower part, where the trunks were thicker, had the houses. The higher area was where all the public buildings were. Wooden bridges and walkways led from platform to platform to. It was very breath-taking, at least to those who first see it.

They were taken to the Commander's Villa, which not only served as the house to the commander, the local leader of the village, but it was also the only governmental building in town. It housed a series of prison cells, a small barrack and other government offices, like the tax collector.

There, stripped of their bags and weapons, they were thrown into the cells. Harry was placed with Ginny, Xander and Justin. The others were all separated into groups of four and shoved into other cells.

"Well, this is not how I planned this trip starting out like" Harry stated simply, looking at his surroundings. Their bags were thrown into another room off to the side. Sneering at them one last time, all the elves left the room.

"You two stay here." the Commander said.

"But sir, there just humans" One of them complained.

"Its for procedure sakes" the Commander replied.

Harry was awoken from his sleep as shouts and screams came in from outside. "What's happening?" Ginny asked.(1)

Now alert, the dark haired teen looked out the window. "It appears the village is under attack"

"This isn't a coincidence. I think whoever is attacking is here for us" Kevin Entwhistle stated. "The question is whether their friendly or not"

"The only friends we could have here wouldn't attack the Wild Elves. My guess is they are either the wizards that came here before us, or a race the wizards are allies with. I'm also guessing the earlier wizards were Death Eaters." Harry replied.

"Well not like we'll be able to put up much of a fight if they manage to get by those elves" Blaise sneered.

"Then we'll have to break out" Harry looked carefully at the wooden bars. When they had tried breaking them down before by physical means, Harry had ended up with a concussion. Although made out of wood, Harry didn't doubt they were stronger then some metals.

"Any of you do wandless magic?" he asked, looking at them all. They all stared at him blankly. "Right, guess its up to me then" He pointed his calloused hand at the bars to his cell and taking a big breath, muttered "_Reducto_" A weak looking beam of light collided with the wooden bars. One of them splintered, but it wasn't enough. He tried again. Pointing his hand at one next to the newly splintered one. This one too splintered.

The two spells took a lot out of him. Wandless magic wasn't his biggest thing, though most members of the Potter family had a knack for it. Harry just didn't seem to take to it like his father did. The use of it had left him tired and feeling a little drained.

Kicking away all the bits and pieces of the two bars, he was left with a space too small for him to get through. Looking at the others sharing the cell with him he automatically ruled out Justin Finch-Fletchley. It was either between Xander Yestin or Ginny. Ginny would of been the logical choice, but her D-cup size breast would prevent her from getting through the small opening. Xander might be able to fit, but it would be tight.

"You're up Xander" the teen look a little confused, before understanding passed through his face. He went over to the bars and slid through them. It didn't look like a pleasant experience, judging by the fact that Harry had to shove the teen through the opening.

"Bloody fuck, that hurt" the Welsh teen muttered. He walked over to the storeroom and went inside. Emerging a minute later he came out holding his wand; which he then used to destroy the cells confining them.

Alpha Battalion rushed to the storage room, recovering all of their weapons and their armor. Ten minutes later they emerged from the building, elves running around them, throwing fearful looks there way.

The large platform that held the Commander's Villa had three ways of getting to it. One was a wide walkway in the middle. A second was a bridge to the right coming from a small platform, which then had a wooden bridge leading to a larger platform. The last was a skinny walkway to the left.

The Commander and the other soldiers in the town came running over the main walkway. The elves conversed in their own language. One of them was clutching a nasty looking gash in his side. The Commander looked around at the chaos around him. His villa was still beings swarmed by frightened citizens.

Judging by the actions of the soldiers around the Commander, Harry guessed they were going to continue to fight. Several of the elves nodded before running off to the villa. One of the soldiers looked nervous as hell. He was shaken and it even looked like he was crying. When he spoke his voice was weary. Before the commander could answer his scared soldier another voice spoke up.

"Such courage" Harry said walking up to the elves. Immediately all weapons were pointed at them.

"You!" the Commander spat out viciously.

"Me" Harry answered. "Seems you guys are in a jam and need some help. And though earlier... interactions did not go well at all between us, I believe that we can... reconcile"

"Don't give me that. We know there here for you" The Commander sneered at them.

"That's true. However, they aren't here to help us. They're here to kill us. Listen, you obviously need all the help you can get, and we're offering to help you. Let's just fight the damn battle and we'll talk about this later

"Now, wouldn't it be much easier to defend from the villa. We'd have cover and we might be able to bottleneck them, or surround them if they enter the villa."

* * *

"Potter left you in charge right?" Ron looked at the person carefully. He was unable to see under the hood to see who he was talking to and the voice was disguised so he couldn't tell the gender.

"In charge of what?" Ron asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. Since Zabini and Potter aren't here I'm going to give you my information. I just hope you know what to do with it" Realization dawned on Ron's face. Harry had told them he had gotten a spy in the Death Eaters. A new recruit who, with half truths and fibs about Harry's plans, would work their way into the Inner circle.

A photograph was handed to Ron. A skinny, oily looking man with slicked back brown hair and a nasty sneer upon his face looked around arrogantly. "That is Malcolm Alodie, recent Head of the richest family in the United Kingdom. His fortune is bigger then the Malfoy's by several billion galleons." (Malfoy's are second richest in UK. The Potter's are third)

Ron whistled quite loudly. That had to be a hell of a lot of money. "What do you want me to do about it?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know. I'm just giving you the information. You're the one who is suppose to figure out what to do with it." With that the spy walked off, leaving Ron by himself.

Ron walked silently back to the common room, contemplating the information. Upon entering the common room he saw Hermione sitting by herself in front of the fire. "Hermione, how does Harry get in touch with everyone so quickly?"

"I don't know why?" Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

Ron leaned in so know one else would hear. "I got some information from Harry's spy. I figured I'd get some other opinions on this"

"My guess is you'd just have to owl them. Seems to be the fastest way" Ron nodded his head and walked up to the dorm room to get some parchment. As soon as he finished writing the letters, Hedwig soared into the room and held out her leg.

"Bloody hell. Harry was right. You are a genius" Ron handed her the four letters. "You know where they are right?" Hedwig hooted an affirmative before flapping her wings and leaving through the window she entered from.

The red head walked back down to the common room and looked at Hermione. "There is a meeting tonight at six in the Room of Requirement."

Ron sat back in his chair after telling everyone the information he had gotten. He had written to Terry, Susan, Fred and George, and Isabella and Feleti Poteri. He knew Harry seemed to trust Susan and Terry above the others. Isabella and Feleti seemed like two cool adults who could offer some good advice. And Fred and George, well they were Fred and George.

"I know him." Terry spoke up. "He has investments in my families company. Him and my dad, along with other investors, meet once every two months for lunch to discuss the visit. They're meeting this Saturday at the Leaky Cauldron"

"We should kidnap him" Feleti Potter stated.

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "Not only is that illegal, its also wrong"

"Actually, it's" "quite genius." "Not only that" "but we could" "make him sign something" "so we'd get his money" the twins said, going back and forth.

Hermione looked shocked at the idea being passed around.

"We wouldn't be able to do it though. Saturday is the only day we know where he is going. He'll floo to the Leaky Cauldron and back to his house, neither of which will make a good place to get him" Ron said, looking depressed.

"I can always get Aunt Amelia to tamper with the floo connection to his house. Connect it to somewhere else. Of course if he disappeared, they'd be able to trace where he floo'd to so it had to be a public place" Everyone looked at Susan, causing her to blush heavily.

"Will your aunt be able to do that? Will she do it?" Ron asked, wide eyed.

"Aunt Amelia knows what Harry is doing. She stills wants revenge on Voldemort for killing Uncle Edgar and my grandparents. She'll be happy to do it" Susan said strongly.

"This is good. This is very good" Ron said, rubbing his hands together.

"As much as I don't condone this, I can't help but participate" Hermione sighed. She explained to the assembled persons her idea on how they should go about doing it. Of course, like most of Hermione's ideas it was met with a "Bloody hell!" from Ron, Fred and George.

"Who knew our Hermione" "could be so devious" the twins exclaimed. Hermione blushed under their praise.

* * *

The Dark Elves, numberingabout twohundred, sent bolts of black light crashing at the house. Pieces of wood flew in every direction. The Wild Elves, in returned showered arrows at the dark elves. Many of the arrows were deflected with spells and shields but a few did hit their marks.

The Golden Knights did their part, sending various jets of light at the dark creatures. However elf magic was more raw, more natural then wizardry, so the elves had an advantage over the twenty humans.

After five minutes of the small exchange of fire, the front of the house gave a tremendous squeak. "Its gonna collapse!" Neville yelled.

The Golden Knights and Wild Elves, all mad a mad dash to the back of the house. However before all could make it, the front of the villa came crashing down with a mighty thud. Dust flew in the air, obscuring many peoples vision.

The Dark Elves came scrambling over the rubble, meeting the dazed defenders. Flashes of lights and the clang of metal against metal filled the still dust filled back rooms of the villa.

Harry dived to the side to dodge a swipe from a large broadsword. Quickly rising to his feet, the black haired teen withdrew his own sword and holstered his wand. The dark elf swung its broadsword the same time Harry swung his sword. A loud 'clang' echoed throughout the room as the two swords met. Harry, carrying a smaller sword, felt his arms vibrate.

Using his smaller and faster weapon to his advantage he stabbed the dark elf in its throat. The stroke of the dark elf's sword, meant to block Harry's stab, carried threw. Though the sword turned some. Harry was hit with the broad side of the broadsword, sending him toppling over.

He got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his side. He drew his wand as well, holding it in his right hand, the sword in his left.

"_Vegg_!" The dark elf slammed into the purple shield, falling to the ground in a daze. Getting rid of the shield Harry stunned the being. Turning around, he quickly ducked as the bolt of magic flew over his head.

"_Batoack_!" A grey shield shimmered in front of the black skinned creature, but Harry's spell broke right threw it. The dark elf let out a screech of pain as it fell to the ground, trying to cover its body with its hands.

The sound of a loud, deep horn could be heard. It was blown every twenty seconds, getting louder and louder every time heard.

The green eyed wizard parried a sword, pointed his wand in the creatures face and blasting it with purple jet of light. Again the horn was blown, however, this time the Dark Elves started to panic at the closeness of it. Yelling in elfish the dark elves again scrambled over the rubble, leaving the elf village.

Harry looked around and saw the two Patil twins leaning against each other. "Parvarti gather all knights that aren't wounded and start looking through the rubble. Some of our people might be in there. Padma, get Ginny and start healing the wounded." The two nodded their heads before rushing off.

"Thank you" Harry turned around to see the Commander behind him. The words were curt and formal.

"It was a mutual need" Harry responded just as curt and formal. He spotted Katie Bell, sitting upon the ground and clutching her side. He walked over to her and crouched down next to her. Gently removing her hand, he saw a nasty gash in her side. "You're lucky you had on the armor, or you might of been in half"

The dirty blonde haired girl paled at the news and Harry realized that probably wasn't the best things to say. "_Vestigia Retrorsum_" The gash slowly sealed up, leaving a bright pink scar behind. "It was nothing serious. You might have a little bit of pain for a day or two, but it's nothing you can't handle"

* * *

Malcolm Alodie grumbled loudly as he walked out of Dragon's Breath. He was suppose to have arrived at the Leaky Cauldron but instead he had walked out into the dirty pub. The director of the floo connections would get fired for that, he would make sure of it. And then, when he tried floo'ing to the Leaky Cauldron from Dragon's Breath, he found the damn floo blocked. Oh yes, people were definitely getting fired for that as well.

Now he was forced to walk among these filthy muggles for six blocks. Six! Stupid Ministry had anti-apparition wards stretching all around Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's and the Ministry. The fools didn't seriously think that was enough to stop the Dark Lord, did they?

The bright green of a van distracted him from his thoughts as it pulled up several feet in front of him. It was such a hideous color, muggles had no taste.

When Malcolm was passing the van, its side doors burst open and two men wearing dark clothes and mask grabbed the pureblood. He tried to put up a fight, but they had him by his arms so he was unable to get his wand. Plus, he was a very weak man, relying too much on his magic.

By the time he was allowed use of his hands, he was thrown against the back doors and the van was in motion, the two sides doors closed. He reached into his pocket for his wand, only to find it gone.

"Looking for this?" one of the men held up his wand. Malcolm lunged for it, but was pushed back by the man's foot.

"Your wizards?" It wasn't really a question, seeing as how he already knew the answer to the question. "What do you want?" his voice wavered a little. Malcolm Alodie was not a brave man, not at all. He relied on his money to get him out of every situation he could.

"Its very simple Mister Alodie. We want you to sign over all rights to the Alodie vaults to us. We will of course leave your wife and children a vault where they could get money out of but most of the money will be in our possession"

"What! That's absurd! I'll do no such thing. Who do you think you are, demanding these things of me!" The oily man was beyond outraged.

"See Mr. Alodie, I like to consider myself a good man. I usually get along with everyone, but what I don't like is Death Eaters" The man in question paled at those two words. "Now you either give up most of your money to us or we'll expose you. Your family name will be ruined, all your money and possessions gone. The name Alodie won't mean shit in society anymore. But give us the rights to your vault and your family can keep its houses, its possessions and most importantly its name."

It took several more minutes of conversation before, using a Blood quill, Malcolm Alodie handed over all Alodie claim to vault numbers two, seventy-six, seven hundred and nine, and one thousand. His family was allowed to keep vault number eight hundred and fifty-three, which had enough for them to live on for several years. The arrangement would last until the receiving party so fit to end the deal.

"Alright, now let me go"

"I'm afraid we can't do that" the man stated grimly.

"What? But I signed the contract. I did everything you wanted me too!" Malcolm's usually slicked back brown hair was a mess atop his head as he shouted.

"Yes but who is to say you won't try to override the contract or go to the Ministry about us. I'm sorry Mr. Alodie but until this war is over, you will remain in our custody." A flash of red light lit up the van and Malcolm Alodie, once the richest man in the United Kingdom, slumped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

(1)- Yes Ginny is not dead. I mentioned her once earlier in the story about how she was hanging out with other friends. The reason is because she won't play an important role until the end of the story. And I don't feel like mentioning her a lot. The other characters like Terry Boot and Susan Bones, I'm building on because of the importance they'll play later as well. However, we don't know much about them so I have to make sure they have a character.

_Batoack_**- **makes the target feel as though they are being punched all over; if cast by a very powerful person can leave bruises or brake bones.

_Vestigia Retrorsum- _heals cuts and bruises.

I got those spells from _Spells and Creatures _by **Lord Atrum** on Many spells and other things you will see that aren't in cannon or on my list of spells are most likely coming from** Lord Atrum**'s list.

Walkways in the cities are a series of firm, wooden planks leading from platform to platform. Bridges in the cities are like the ones you see in movies where they are in the jungle. You know the wooden bridge that is usually dilapidated and rickety, and a part of it breaks or it snaps at one end and a person is always hanging from it.


	25. Bandits

In this chapter I'll be describing the human magical core. I would just like to say that this is different from how I originally described it in the second chapter. So heads up, in case you remember how it was originally described and might be confused. This is the description I'm sticking with, that is if I remember I wrote in, later on in the story. I have a horrible memory, as some of you probably know through my writing; I leave out many things that shouldn't be left out. For instance, in my original sixth year fic, I forgot I made Harry had a kid.

Chapter 25 Bandits

"Will he be ok?" Harry looked at the elf anxiously.

"The first four pairs of his ribs were shattered, the bone tearing up his lungs and heart, as well as his skin. He lost a lot of blood and the fact that he is breathing and his heart is still beating are more then just miracles. I don't know how he is alive, he should of died the minute his ribs shattered yet he lasted for thirty minutes.

"We can sew up his lungs and heart, but it will be harder for him to breath, and get blood throughout his body. His ribs can be regrown easily enough, but that is the only positive thing we can say. He can't do anything that will make his breathing heavy, or his heart pump fast. His life will be one of nothing but calm. No fun, no excitement." the female elf finished before walking off.

When the front half of the villa had collapsed Jason Summers had been caught underneath. A piece of the roof had landed on his chest, pinning him to the floor. Unable to move Jason sat there and accepted his death. When rescued from the rubble, half delirious he had thought he was in the afterlife.

Harry quietly opened the door and walked into the room. A tube was hanging from the blond teens mouth. A murky brown potion, which Harry identified as Skele-Grow, was currently being pumped through the tube. The teen looked like shit.

Harry sighed wearily and sat down in a chair that was placed besides the bed. He should really harden himself against these kinds of things. This was war after all and worse things were going to be happening to people closer to him, as well as hundreds, maybe even thousands dying in single battles. However, that still didn't make things easier for him. In a battle or on the Quidditch pitch, he knew what to do. He had control of the situation, it was where he belonged. His mind didn't let the emotional problems affect him.

Jason wasn't the only one injured. Besides Katie Bell and Jason four other Knights had suffered injuries. Sally Fawcett had been blasted through a wall. Nothing was broken but she had heavy bruising on her back and stomach, plus a concussion. Wayne Hopkins had gotten his left arm and jaw broken after getting into a fist fight with a dark elf. Angelina Johnson had a short dagger jammed into her shoulder, missing the pauldron by a centimeter and cutting through the basilisk hide. Isaac Vecceti had been hit by an arrow from a nervous Wild Elf who had mistaken him for a Dark Elf in the dust cloud. Hitting the armor at the thigh, the arrow had concaved the part of the armor it had hit. Isaac had gotten a large, painful bruise, that hurt when he moved.

The other ones were easy enough to take care of. A couple of potions and spells and a few days of bed rest. But looking at Jason, laying on the bed looking so broken, he felt useless. There wasn't much fighting in the ten minutes the Golden Knights engaged the Dark Elves in battle.

Then it hit him. At the beginning of the school year, after looking at his magical core Dumbledore had said he had natural healing abilities. It had helped heal small injuries he had suffered, as well as assisting in the healing of larger ones. What was to say that he couldn't project that healing to another human being? It was worth a shot, since even if it didn't work, Jason could die from laughing to hard, if he survived the experience that is.

Harry rested his hands on the teen chest before closing his eyes. He found his magical core easy enough, after months of practice. He coerced the part of green magic in his core to his palms. Opening his eyes he saw the green glow of his hands seep into Jason's body. He could sense the cells of the lung and heart tissue started to rapidly go through mitosis and repair the gaps in the organs. After several minutes the heart and lungs appeared to be in near perfect condition, never being able to go back to their former selves after being torn up. Soon the green magic slowly withdrew from Jason's body and retreated back into Harry.

The exhausted dark haired teen slumped in the chair he sat, in before drifting off.

"It's a lot more then a bloody miracle. Its fricking magic!" Harry groaned as he heard Neville's loud shout ring through his ear. "Harry! Jason is healed up!"

"I know you git. I did it last night" Harry responded as he opened his eyes. The same Elf Healer from last night walked out of the room again. Neville was standing besides Harry, looking between him and Jason. Harry guessed that as Jason's Platoon leader, Neville felt he had a small obligation over Jason's health.

"You what?"

"I have some healing ability. I managed to project it out last night to heal Jason"

"Oh...that's good"

"Yup" The two sat there in an awkward silence.

"So what are we doing today?" Neville asked. "We only have till December twenty-first, as I seem to remember, so we have a month and a three weeks. That doesn't seem like much time"

"I don't know who we are going to visit. I mean out of all the areas I know the Dark Elves control two of them, verins control one and bandits control another and we should leave them all alone. We should leave the High Elves to Dumbledore's manipulations. I say we should visit all other races. Well the Clunisians, Ice People, Dwarves, Nglaugos and the Tylashians. We already know the centaurs are on our side." Harry explained.

"Do you know where we are?" Neville questioned.

Harry walked to his backpack and took out a folded piece of paper. Unfurling the paper, Harry revealed a map. A black line had been drawn along the map showing the area that had traveled while captives of the elves. "We could either travel north to the Clunisians, southwest to the Dwarves in the canyons, south to the Bandits in the wasteland or west to the Tylashians in the desert."

"If I may be so kind sir" A young female elf, who appeared to be around their age, but you could never tell with elves, with black hair down to her back walked over to them. "The Clunisians are very calm, peaceful people. They will not participate in war unless provoked. Unless the Dark Elves have attack them, they won't do anything, and we'll know if the Dark Elves attacked them. It is rumored thirty wizards from the first group to cross the portal went to the Tylashians and the Wasteland is very dangerous. I suggest you travel to the Dwarves first."

"Thank you. The advice of one so beautiful and wise is always appreciated" Harry complimented, smiling charmingly. The female giggled at Harry, whether because she found his efforts charming or hilarious, he didn't know.

A tall brown haired elf with an air of respect and confidence around him entered the room. He was dressed in extremely fancy clothes and he wore a wreath around his head. Two heavily armed guards accompanied the man. That and the fact that the female elf they were just talking too, was bowing to the man, made Harry realize this guy must of been royalty or something.

On queue Harry and Neville both bowed before straightening their backs. "I am sorry for how you were treated upon first arriving in Grimoire Realm. If Gildrahand was not so hot headed, this would not of happened"

"No need to apologize sir. I have also learned that humans are never to be trusted lightly" Harry answered. The royal elf turned and started to walk out of the room and Harry realized he was suppose to follow. Well more like the young female elf was making exaggerated head gestures to show he had to follow.

"I am curious as to why twenty humans carrying armor, weapons and other supplies would enter Grimoire Realm. Especially if they have nothing to do with the hundred or so dark robed wizards that had came here several days ago." The royal elf, who Harry decided to refer as Prince, turned and stared right at Harry, making the dark haired teen shift uncomfortably.

"Well we do have something to do with them. But it isn't friendly" He added hastily after seeing the dirty look shot his way. "They are called Death Eaters. Wizarding servants of Voldemort. Voldemort, or Lord Voldemort, or You-Know-Who is a dark and extremely powerful wizard who seeks to conquer the world. Voldemort is also my mortal enemy. He has killed my family, destroyed my childhood and seeks to kill me. And I seek to kill him. But both of us know we can't do this without aid. Voldemort has sent those Death Eaters here to recruit the creatures of Grimoire Realm to his side. Obviously he has succeeded with the Dark Elves. We have come here for the same reason. We were going to travel throughout Grimoire Realm and recruit the races here. Unfortunately the journey didn't start how I wanted it to" The green eyed wizard finished his long explanation with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Did you seek to recruit the Wild Elves?" Prince asked.

"I would of been honored to have even been given the chance to ask the Wild Elves." Harry replied.

"When you leave Battlewood forest, you will have your answer. Until then I must speak with my advisors and the king of the Glowleaf Clan" With that Prince and his two guards walked off, leaving Harry, Neville and the female elf alone in a hallway.

"Who was that?" Neville finally asked.

"That was King Rurosaal! King of the Battlewood Clan!" the female elf exclaimed.

"Oh!" the two said together.

"Oh? You were both five feet away from royalty! Something many Wild Elves can not even claim and all you say is 'oh'?" the young elf threw up her hands before walking out of the room.

"What crawled up her ass?" Harry asked Neville quietly.

"I have no idea" Neville whispered back.

"As you know two days ago Harry Potter and eighteen other students along with one adult left Hogwarts grounds through the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the day. Questioning of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have turned up futile as well as several of the others close to Harry. Kingsley, you are the lead on this case. What can you tell me?" Dumbledore sat down as Kingsley stood up.

"We found their trace again by Hogsmeade, accompanied by several centaurs. A portkey was found to of been used. Tracking the portkey we came upon a goblin portal which took us, and earlier them, to an island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. This island also has a portal but its magical energy is a lot higher then that of the goblins portal and we don't know whether or not we should enter it." Kingsley stated.

"Hmm. This is curious. What was the reading?" Dumbledore asked.

"A blinding gold light sir" Kingsley said. "Noone has ever seen anything quite so powerful"

"I do not know either, though I can venture a guess. It is my belief that Harry and the others have walked through a portal leading to Grimoire Realm, the one opened year round." At Dumbledore's guess, the whole Order burst into conversation. "Please be quiet"

"Are we sending anyone after them Dumbledore?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Her only daughter had accompanied her seventh son, by everything but blood, and could now be in danger.

"I do not know where this portal will take us. The inhabitants of Grimoire Realm aren't exactly friendly towards humans. Not after we started the War of Humanity two and a half thousand years ago and forced them to hide a whole continent from us."

"My baby" Mrs. Weasley whimpered. Mr. Weasley rubbed her back reassuringly.

"A portal that will open in the territory of the High Elves, a race I am personally friends with, will open around December 21st. Until then, we can only hope for the best. Tonks I believe you have a report" Everyone's attention was turned towards the clumsy Auror.

"Last night seven small fishing villages in Scotland were completely wiped out. When Aurors arrived on the scene two thousand or so dead bodies littered the streets. There were no Death Eaters at all there, but Dark Marks were floating above the towns. There was three hundred wand signatures left behind. We believe it was an initiation of new recruits. Or at least a training exercise."

Gasps were heard around the room. A thousand muggles? Wiped out just like that. It was inhumane. Not to mention what the muggle government would do over this if they realized it was wizards who did it.

"Severus can you tell me any thing on this?" Dumbledore asked.

The ill-tempered man stood up and sneered at everyone in the room. "It was indeed a initiation for new Death Eaters. To make sure they had what it took to be a Death Eater. Two hundred and sixty-three of the Death Eaters there were new recruits"

It took a week for the Golden Knights and their escorts to reach the edge of Battlewood Forest. In front of them lay the Dwarven Canyons, occupied by tens of thousands of Dwarves and a couple hundred goblins.

"King Rurosaal wishes me to give you a message. The Battlewood Clan and the Glowleaf Clan have both agreed that joining up with you would be in the interest of the Wild Elves. With the Dark Elves allied with humans as dark as them the safety of Grimoire Realm has been compromised and can only be restored with the help of the same race who has caused the problem. At the start of the new year several elves will be at the yearly portal in your realm. Meet them there" the messenger walked off, most of the escorts going with them.

"And what of you?" Harry asked.

"Humans are not treated lightly in Grimoire Realm. It will be best if I accompany you" Lessien Nénmacil, the young female elf, stated. Over the week she had accompanied Harry and the Knights on their trek through the forest of her people. She had developed a strong friendship with Harry and Neville, as well as acquaintances with the rest of the Knights.

One of the remaining elf guards walked up to Lessien. They had a conversation in elvish, well it seemed to be more of a argument. Soon the guards walked off, continuously looking back at her.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"My father wanted me to return as soon as you reached the Dwarven Canyon. My guards do not like the fact that they have to go back and face my father alone." Lessien explained.

"And who is your father?"

"Gildrahand" Harry gulped at that. The hot-headed elf who had taken them all captive as soon as they stepped foot in Grimoire Realm did not like him at all. The fact that his daughter would be going with them on their journey, would only make the elf's hate for Harry grow. "Well then on to the Dwarves!"

The group of twenty-one urged there horses forward. Lessien was at a disadvantage to the rest, because she had just a plain horse, not a winged one like the rest of the Knights.

"I'm glad the Dwarves have decided to ally with us. I hope we may be as beneficial to you, as you will be to us" Harry said shaking the dwarf's hand.

"Yes. I hope so as well" the gruff voice of the dwarf said. "I have to say, for a human your not half bad"

"I'd like to think so as well" Harry replied grinning. Most Dwarves had a odd sense of humor, one that Harry seemed to get along with. After arriving in the Dwarven Canyon, and Neville almost getting decapitated by an axe, the Golden Knights had been escorted to the Dwarf capitol. There after two days of negotiating they had finally created a treaty accepted by both sides.

First of all, the Dwarven King had agreed not to execute any of the Golden Knights. Second of all, Harry agreed he would not have any type of relation with the King's daughter, who seemed to have an interest in him. Harry just didn't dig the beard, so it was an easy agreement. Third, the Dwarves agreed to help Harry with the defeat of Voldemort and his armies. In return Harry would do two things. Number one, he would bring over some muggle technology that would help the Dwarves mine their gems and metals faster. The second one was now that the portals would be world known in the magical world of the humans, many of them would want to travel to Grimoire Realm for many reasons. Harry was to make sure that didn't happen.

As the Dwarven King had told him. Dwarves liked to keep to themselves. With Voldemort's followers running around in Grimoire Realm and stirring up old rivalries they knew their seclusion would never last. If the only way to get rid of Voldemort and restore their peace was to ally themselves with another group of humans, then why not? Especially if this one was as good and honest as he appeared.

Harry bowed to the Dwarven King before walking out of the room. Lessien was standing by the door waiting for him. Seeing the pleased look on his face, she said something in elvish before grabbing him in a quick hug.

"To Grimoire Plains?" Lessien asked.

"Yup. Through the Wastelands and to Grimoire Realm" Harry replied.

"The air is extremely deadly. We'll need some magic that will keep fresh air around us"

"There is the Bubble Head Charm. It's a charm that surrounds your head and allows you to use breath fresh air, but it won't last long enough for us to travel through there. Maybe a couple of hours at most." They had arrived outside of the palace, where hundreds of stairs led down to the streets of the capitol.

"We could always fly over it" Lessien offered. "Use your Bubble Head Charms for when we need to land. While we're landed I could always use the spell Súle, which will create a small area which is similar to your Bubble Head Charm"

"But you don't have a flying horse. You'll have to ride with one of us" Harry pointed out.

"I'm sure you won't mind the extra company" The black haired elf gave him a wink.

"But your very heavy. I don't want my horse to break its back!" Harry whined. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head where he was slapped, extremely hard.

"Call me fat again human, I dare you!" she yelled.

"Fattie" Harry said. Seeing the look on Lessien's face he bolted down the stairs. The female elf shouted something in elvish as she chased the dark haired wizard down the stairs.

Harry let the bolt of elven magic ricochet off his shield and up into the sky. Elven magic was more natural then humans. Elves acquired the magic in their spells from the air and environment around them, not from inside themselves like magical humans. The intent of the spell is decided through either words, the incantations spoken, or with concentration. This was unlike most humans, who needed to use only incantations because their minds weren't strong enough to concentrate the intent. The more powerful the elf, the more magic they could draw into their spells. However, though the intents are different, most elven spells have the same basic structure.

All magical humans have every type of magic in their core, it is just that some are so small that other types overshadow it. If for instance, the wizard didn't have any transfiguration magic in his core, then any and all spells that involve transfiguration, even some spells one would think had nothing to do with the subject, the wizard would be unable to cast.

To use a dark art spell, humans manipulate their core into releasing a small, minuscule amount of the black magic of their core, for transfiguration it is a minuscule amount of red magic. That magic changes the magic running through the blood stream to the same type as it, where it then gathers in the wand/foci. The wand/foci then releases the spell as the caster intends the spell to be, whether a Levitation Charm or an Accio Charm. Which is why wandless magic was so tricky. It is hard for the hand to focus the magic to do a certain thing, like a wand/foci can or for the hand to even hold the magic for that matter. Most of the time, the magic would travel to the hand, before slowly filtering back into the body, because it didn't have a wand/foci to transfer too.

Since the two different colored magics are different, different shields which rely on the same type of magic the spell is, are needed to protect against the different magics. Some spells combine magics, some rely on only one; which is why some shields reflected multiple spells, because they contained the same basic structure, just different intent.

Therefore most elven magic could be blocked with the same simple shield, no matter if it is meant for cleaning something, or blowing a hole in something because most elven magic had the same basic structure; in other words, it was made of the same magic. Harry had learned that the Protego Shield Charm was effective against elven magic.

Of course the Wild Elves were reluctant to teach any human how to block their magic but they realized if they were to fight the Dark Elves, who had the same type of magic as the Wild Elves, and the High Elves, then the Knights would need to defend against them.

"You can do better then that!" Harry taunted as he reflected another bolt of magic. Eerily he was reminded of Sirius saying the same things to Bellatrix before being blasted through the veil.

Blocking another jet of light, a look of surprise crossed the handsome teens face, as he lost his footing and fell forward. Grimacing at what was about to come, Harry braced himself for the pain. The twenty or so steps he fell were surprisingly soft. Harry had to chalk it up to the magic of the Dwarves. Dwarves were like humans in their magic. Except their cores were half the size of your average witch or wizard.

Finally landing at the bottom of the stairs, Harry rose quickly to his feet. He brushed himself off and chuckled nervously. "Its alright. I did that for your entertainment. It was deliberate. And stop laughing Lessien!" Unfortunately for Harry' pride the elf would not stop laughing. In fact, she laughed harder, prompting Harry to 'harumph' moodily. "I'll go tell the Knights what the plan is"

"We should land for the night" Harry shouted, hoping the Knights behind him could hear him over the wind. They were extremely close to Grimoire Plains. They were still over the Wastelands and by tomorrow night they should finally reach the plains.

Harry cast the Bubble Head Charm on himself, his horse and Lessien. He looked behind him and saw the other Knights do the same thing. They all declined at the same time, passing through the translucent green shield and to the poisonous region known as the Wasteland. The air had a green tinge to it. The ground was mostly brown dust and dirt, which blew in the wind. The occasional dead patch of grass and dead tree could be found here or there. A few refugees had been set up in the area, under protective bubbles. They were all ruled by a group of bandits, a group consisting off every type of race on earth, even muggles.

They had passed by one on their flight. Neville had suggested going down and spending the night there, instead of setting up their own camp. Lessien had warned them that the bandits were not friendly to outsiders. She said that if they didn't have anything valuable enough, the bandits would take their equipment and horses. They would call it traveling fees, since they, the bandits, were kind enough to let them travel through their territory. She new of this because it had happened to her uncle.

As they landed, Lessien pointed her wand at the bubble around her head and said "Súle" The bubble around her head expanded outward and continued expanding until it measured fifteen meters in every direction. They had learned that if the Súle spell was cast in the Wastelands the toxic air would still reside in the bubble, and it would take a while for the toxic air to filter out. By casting it in the bubble head instead, they already have fresh air, so they didn't have to wait to walk into it.

Harry hoped off his horse and got rid of the bubble on his and the horse's head. The two tents were immediately set up and the boys and girls each went into their separate tents. The entrance hall of the tent was big enough for the horses to be restrained. That led to the living room which had two couches and a coffee table. Four bedroom's doors and two bathroom's doors littered the walls opposite and to the right of the entrance hall. To the left lay the large eat-in kitchen. A large counter you could eat on, separated the kitchen and living room.

Harry tied his horse in the entrance hall, along with all the others. Isaac Vecceti and Kevin Entwhistle were the first ones to reach the two bathrooms in the tent and were thus the first to take a shower.

Harry went to the kitchen to start dinner. The males and the females would make two separate dinners and then combine the dinners and eat together. Neville and Wayne Hopkins accompanied him. It became apparent that Harry was the only guy who could cook. When the others helped him, they just did whatever Harry told them to do.

Dinner was usually a fun ordeal. They kept the conversations light and tried to stay away from topics that would upset them. They had fun telling Lessien about their world and the stuff you could do in it. If they were lucky, Harry would amaze them of tales from his years at Hogwarts. He told them of fighting the troll in his first year. They had heard of his trip in the forest for detention in his first year, as well as why he got the detention. They had heard of his trip to save the Sorcerer's Stone and his fight against the basilisk. Tonight, he was contemplating whether or not he should tell them about the night he met Sirius.

Harry awoke with a start. Something was wrong, very wrong. But what was it? He let his magic search the room he was in. He and Logan Octavius had allowed the others to get the beds in the tent while they took the couches in the living room.

'There!' he thought as his magic alerted him to the two dozen intruders by the Entrance Hall, right by the horses. The horses it appeared had either been stunned or killed. He hoped it was stunned, because he was really getting attached to Buck. He slowly slid the wand from the holster on his forearm.

"_Expello!_" he yelled as loud as he could. The light lit up the room and he could make out some of the ones attacking him. Two Dark Elves, a goblin and a human were the only ones he could see. He sprang from the couch, wanting to jump to his feet. Unfortunately Harry got tangled in the blankets he had used for warmth. He tended to get tangled in blankets a lot.

Logan was awaked by his shout and he too saw the intruders by the entrance. Several bolts of light were shot at each of them. Harry managed to roll out of the way and Logan jumped over the couch.

"_Diffindo_" the blankets surrounding Harry were cut in two as he rolled out of the way of another batch of spells. The others had come out of their rooms, wondering what all the noise was.

"Bloody hell!" someone shouted. An array of lights were shot from both sides at each other.

"_Protego_" Harry easily deflected the jet of light shot at him. "_Stupefy. Clothdiwasi. Flavilla. Laisser Tomber._" The red light was deflected easily but the ripped blankets knocked over one of the enemies. The sparks and the sage jet of light were absorbed by a shield.

The Boy-Who-Lived flicked his wrist and watched the orange orb of light fly across the room and smack into a goblin's face. The goblin screeched in pain as it fell backwards, holding its face as it rocked back and forth. Several stunners connected with the goblin before it could get back up.

"_Retexo_" Harry took the moment off protection to survey the battle. One of the couches had been torn to pieces and the two Knights, Wayne Hopkins and Jason Summers, using it as cover were knocked out of the fight. Half of the other couch had been blown apart. Logan was hiding behind the other half. Neville had taken cover in the doorway of a bedroom, Kevin Entwhistle and Justin Finch-Fletchley in another. Isaac Vecceti, Xander Yestin and Marco Chambers had all ran to the kitchen, using the counter as cover. Harry was the only one out in the open.

Scorch marks littered the walls, floor and ceiling. Harry waved his wand and banished the coffee table at the intruders. They shattered it before it could reach them, but they still had to deal with the hundreds of wooden shards that flew at them.

Using the distraction Harry dove though a bathroom doorway. He looked out of the doorway and aimed his wand. A rainbow seemed to come out of his wand as jets of light going from violet to red flew out of his wand. His mouth moved so quick, even he had a hard time understanding what he was saying. However, he knew he was speaking the incantations correctly because the jets of light kept coming.

He ducked back behind the doorframe so he could take a breath. Harry peaked out again; just in time to witness the loud 'boom' that shook the tent. Looking to where the noise was coming from Harry saw that the counter had been blown up. The three teens hiding behind it had been tossed into the wall behind them, each of them unconscious.

The other boys still in the fight, sent a barrage of spells at the intruders. Judging from the looks of them, Harry could tell they were darker in intent then the other ones. "_Potente Multiplo Stupefy_!" Several of the stunners slammed into the intruders. Harry grinned in satisfaction as he realized that they were steadily whittling down their opposition. From the original two dozen or so that had come in, only seven remained.

Another group came in from outside. Harry had a glimmer of hope that it was the girls. However his hopes were crushed when he saw the Nglaugos in the group. He had to guess that this other group had gone in and subdued the females. At least he prayed it was subdued and not the other one that he was thinking of.

The half of the couch Logan was hiding behind was battered out of the way by a spell. The bald teen tried running to one of the doorways but a bolt of light collided with him and his body slid forward as he fell to the ground.

Harry had to duck back behind the doorframe as spells were fired in his direction. He tried looking out again but the spells kept coming. Professor Curris had taught them about the technique the intruders was using. Most of them were suppressing the remaining Knights while another one tried to get a better position, unnoticed by the ones suppressed.

Harry blindly aimed his wand out the door and fired off dozens of curses. He heard a 'thud' so he guess he hit something. Deciding to peak out again, he was met with the sight of two wands and a sword pointed in his face.

Not one to give up easily, he fell backwards while shouting "_Flamen! Inflatus!" _One of the humans was lucky enough to have dived out of the way of the curses. Harry, who didn't see what was behind him, before falling backwards, tripped on the tub. He fell into the tub, cracking his head on the edge and passing out.


	26. Escaping From This Shit Hole

I'm changing the name of Harry's league from Anti-Evil League to League of Dreams. I chose this name because recently I have read Martin Luther King Jr.'s speech "I Have a Dream" and I believe that the speech could be used to describe the situation of the Harry Potter world.

"Horseradish" -speaking

'Walrus'- thoughts or words to describe sounds like boom and twang.

"_Mailroom_"-spells

'_Dookie'_- letters, exerts from text, and forms of writing that is being read.

Disclaimer- Haven't done one of these in a while so I figured I'd toss it in now. I do not own the Harry Potter world. J.K. Rowling is the one who created it and was lucky enough to get it copyrighted before someone stole her idea.

Chapter 26 Escaping From This Shit Hole

Harry blinked rapidly as he tried to get use to the light blaring in his face. He moved his hand to shield his eyes and frowned at the extra weight. Looking down he saw he was chained to the floor around him. The chains were about ten feet long, allowing some movement.

"That would of been quite the impressive move human. Had it not been for the tub behind you of course" the voice chuckled lightly at that.

Harry looked around the room and spotted a large and muscular High Elf standing by a door. "Where are my friends?" he asked, scowling heavily.

"They are fine. I assure you" the elf replied. "The females were quite easy to capture. They didn't even know we were there until half of them had been stunned. You males on the other hand, or more specifically you, on the other hand, noticed us. Even while you were asleep you were aware of the foreign presence. That is highly impressive. And the fighting. Well, I've never seen humans fight so well, even my own human bandits. But you all had one fault. Tell me, do you know what it was"

Harry scanned his memory of the battle. The positions they had taken up were smart moves strategically. The only thing they really lacked was cooperation. Harry fought to save his own ass. He knew Logan had taken a bad position, it was obvious with the fact that others who had hidden behind the couches had been taken out. If he had helped Logan get to a better position, than the battle could of turned out differently.

"Teamwork" Harry replied.

"That is right. I know who you are and I know why you are here. Did you really think you could do the things you want to if your soldiers don't fight as a team?"

"Great. You pointed out our mistakes, now you can let us go on our merry way" Harry stated.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the Death Eaters here will pay quite a sum for you and your soldiers. And your equipment is quite valuable. The armor is very impressive" The elf took out a suit of armor that looked like Harry's, judging by the build.

"Enjoy it as long as you can. Because in a day or two it will be back in my possession" Harry said calmly. He turned his back to the elf, who laughed loudly.

"And what makes you say that?" the High Elf asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets" Harry replied in a bored voice. A look of confusion and nervousness passed over the elf's face, before disappearing. After all it was the human that was chained, not him.

Harry looked up as the door opened. This had been happening a lot during the day. Many had wanted to see him. Most of them were magical witches and wizards who had lived in the human realm during Voldemort's first reign. The High Elf, who he found out was the leader of the bandits, came back several times to ask Harry various questions.

This time it was someone entirely different. A female Dark Elf, who Harry had seen in the company of the Leader last time he came to visit, walked into the room. Apparently they were married.

She was pretty enough, considering she was a dark elf. She was wearing what looked like a dress, a very fancy and revealing dress.

"So you're the human that has got the bandit camp in a stir" her voice was low and husky.

"It seems I'm a celebrity everywhere I go" Harry said.

"It has to be lonely in those chains. No one to talk to and no way to escape" she walked over to him.

"The escape is easy. I just don't know where anything is" Harry stated. And it was true. The chains prevented magic from being done on them, but it didn't prevent Harry from doing magic. He could change into his dingo animagus form and watch as the chains slide down his legs to the floor. The only problem was, he had no idea where anyone was. No use escaping if he was just going to run around like an idiot. He'd probably be captured again or worse, killed.

"I cap help you" She leaned over and thrust her cleavage into his face. "Give you any information you want. Help you get out of here. Of course, I want something in return. Something I'm sure you can give me"

Harry had read in _Potters: A History_ that a hundred years before the Kerameus (name the Potters went by before migrating to Wales from Ancient Greece) city-state was destroyed, a Kerameus prince, Harry's direct ancestor, fell in love and married one of the servants.

This servant was actually aphthartos, a cousin to the three races of elves, the veelas and the vampires. The whole race, besides two who escaped, were slaughtered by a combined army of the Greek city-states. The first one to escape was discovered by the handmaid of the Kerameus queen, and adopted. The second one to escape was later to be known as Apollo, Greek god of the sun and thought to be the epitome of human male beauty.

Aphthartos resembled humans until they came of age on the night of their seventeenth birthday. They were stronger, faster, smarter and quicker then humans. Aphthartos had golden skin and golden hair. During the night of maturity their teeth became sharp, they grew half a foot and their eyes changed to resemble that of a hawks. Another thing about the aphthartos was a aura that surrounded them, that made them more appealing to the other sex, no matter the being.(1) It wasn't nearly as strong as the veela charm or like the vampire charm. It just made the aphthartos appealing enough, that one would do a double take if passing by it.

Harry had realized this was one of the reasons he got so much attention from females, even from races like Dwarves. That and he knew he was good looking. How could he not know, his whole life he was told he looked exactly like his father, from the messy hair, to the aristocratic nose, to the slightly cleft chin. All except the eyes of course, his mothers eyes. The very same father who had won several titles from Witch's Weekly and other magazines. Like Britain's Most Eligible Wizard for three years in a row and Sexiest Pureblood for two years. If he looked exactly like his father (except for the eyes) then he realized then he too would have to be fairly good looking.

* * *

"Now, where are they?" Harry wiped his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. 

"Up stairs your friends are being kept. In a group of rooms in the hallway the stairs to the right lead to. Your equipment is being held in my husbands house. Behind a tapestry of himself on the second floor you'll find all of it. It is down the street from here. Your horses are in the backyard. All of them" the female Dark Elf panted out.

Harry transformed into his dingo form and stepped delicately our of the chains. He changed back into his human form and walked to the door. Before leaving the room he nodded his thanks to the still gasping for air Dark Elf. He had learned that she was once the princess to the Dark Elves but was kidnaped by the Bandits when she was twelve. At the age of fourteen she was forced into marriage with the Leader of the bandits, who was eighty years her senior. Then again age wasn't a big factor in elf relationships because they lived till a thousand years.

He opened the door quickly and took several steps forward.. His right fist flew to the left of the doorframe. It connected with the temple of a Nglaugo, sending the creature falling to the ground. As soon as his fist connected with the Nglaugo, he lifted his right foot in the air and slammed it into the stomach of the wizard guard, to the right of the doorframe. The wizard collided with the wall several inches behind him. He fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Harry fully stepped out of the room, kicking the wizard in the side of the head and sending him sprawling to the ground unconscious. He picked up the wizards dropped wand and turned around to stun the Nglaugo.

Green eyes looked at the pale wand in his hand. It was adequate enough. Using it felt like trying to eat soup with a fork. You could barely get any soup to stay on the damn thing. The wand wasn't that compatible with his magic, nor was it powerful enough to allow his full potential to pass through. But it was all he had, so it would have to do. He walked over to the Nglaugo to see if he dropped anything useful. He had dropped a staff, one that didn't work for Harry at all. Whether it was because he was a human or it wasn't compatible with his magic, or it only worked with parselmagic, something he hadn't learned yet, he didn't know. He took it anyway, it would be a good bludgeoning weapon.

He ran to the right and like the Dark Elf said, there was a staircase. He ran up it three at a time. He skidded to a halt in the hallway and took in his surroundings.

It was a eight foot wide hallway, ten feet high, with doors lining it. There was a grouping of ten guards, five at each end of the hallway. One of the groups of guards was only several feet away from him. The five closest to him consisted of two Dark Elves, a Tylashian and two humans, magical or non he couldn't tell. Of course he took it all in, in seconds. Enough time for the guards to get over there shock.

He ducked the bolts of elven magic and the twin jets of red lights. At least now he knew the two humans were magical. The Tylashian flew at him, but Harry just ducked the flying tackle, and shoved the staff into the belly of the red-furred creature. The Tylashian grabbed its stomach and descended quickly into the ground of the hallway. It skidded a couple of feet before coming to a stop, not making a move to get up. He sent a quick stunner at it just in case.

"_Protego_" A smaller and weaker then usual, shield flared up around him. Fortunately it still reflected all of the spells thrown at him. There were too many spells being thrown at him, giving him no opportunity to go on the offensive, or even throw a spell here or there. The other five guards had heard the commotion and were making there way over here. That would make it nine on one, and he was already at a disadvantage.

He disbanded his Protego Shield and erected a new one, '_Retexo_' The Retexo Shield Charm was attached to your wand, wherever your wand was pointing, the shield would protect you from. This also allowed the caster to be in movement. Maybe not full protection but if you were in small areas, with all your enemies in front of you, it was dead useful.

He started to walk forward, the reflected spells slowing down the guards attacks. As he got closer to the guards, they moved farther back down the hallway. Until finally, Harry had made it to one of the doorways. Keeping the shield up to cover his side, he kicked in the door. He then proceeded to get rid of the shield and dive into the room.

He was met with the sight of Blaise Zabini chained to the wall. "Potter get me out of these things"

"I can try, but magic most likely won't work on the chains." Harry replied, glancing out of the doorway and into the hallway.

The guards were formulating a plan. Judging by the disappearance of two of them, they were going to go around and keep him pinned from different ends of the hallway. Professor Curris really was an excellent teacher. Harry would never of thought of these things before.

Harry pulled his head out of the doorway and looked at the chains holding Blaise. He pointed the wand at them and muttered an unlocking spell. The chains remained locked. He tried every unlocking spell he knew, and even tried to blow the chains apart but nothing worked. He tried a different tactic. "Bombarda" The spell collided with the wall, where the chains were anchored to and blew a crater in it. The peg the chains were attached to, fell from the wall.

"Sorry Blaise. But it's the best I can do"

Spells collided with the frame of the door. Harry walked back over to the door and looked out again.

"What am I suppose to do with these damn chains, hanging around my wrist!" Zabini shouted.

Not able to help himself Harry pulled his head back into the room and grinned at her. "I could think of a couple of things" He chuckled at the growl admitting from her as he sent a couple of spells flying at the group of seven guards.

He looked the other way and saw the two who tried sneaking around, a human was trying to wake up the knocked out Tylashian. and a High Elf was watching his back. He sent a couple of spells at them as well.

"Where is my wand?" Harry withdrew from the doorframe again and looked at Blaise.

"In the bandit leader's house. I decided to get you guys first, since you were right above me. But this isn't exactly the rescue I imagined" Harry had imagined him strolling down the hallway, spells and arrows bouncing off his chest and as he snapped his fingers, all his opponents would be stunned and his Knights freed.

He was broken out of his musings as a High Elf rushed into the room, his sword above his head. Harry spun out of the elf's way, dodging not only bodily contact with the speeding blond-haired male, but also dodging the downward stroke of the sword.

The elf stopped before it ran into the far wall. It turned around and made another charge at Harry. However, as soon as it took a step, chains wrapped around the High Elf's legs and tripped him up.

Harry stunned the down being before looking at Blaise. "You really are my knight in shining armor"

"Potter!" Blaise shouted, eyes wide. Harry ducked and gulped as the heavy broadsword swiped at the air his neck once occupied. He drove the Nglaugo staff into the guard behind him, not knowing where he hit. He spun in his crouching position and saw he had drove the staff right into the nuts of a wizard. Harry winced in sympathy before delivering a blow to the back of the wizards head.

Harry glanced out into the hallway again. The Tylashian from early was still knocked out, the human trying to revive it was knocked out as well. It appears the High Elf that had rushed him, had been a part of that little group. The human was from the other group. The other group now held six guards. Two Wild Elves, a Dwarf and three Dark Elves.

"If they go get backup, I'm pretty sure we'll be screwed" Harry stated.

"Hello? The chains?" Harry turned back to the impatient Slytherin.

"Right" The black-haired wizard stuck his wand down the hallway "Hope this works. _Accio_ Keys to the Chains" One of the Dark Elves cursed as a small copper key slapped into Harry's outstretched hand.

He tossed the key back to an eager Blaise. He heard the rattling of the chains as they fell to the floor. The strawberry-blond female picked up the discarded High Elf sword. "Lets kill these bitches" she sneered.

"This is what we'll do. I'll take care of the guards, you free the others. Take whatever weapons are dropped and equip the Knights with them." Harry scooped up the broadsword dropped by the human and gave it to Blaise. He glanced out in the hallway from the doorframe a final time. All the guards were still there and the other end of the hallway was clear, well the two unconscious bodies didn't really count.

"_Retexo_" The shield came to life again, in front of Harry. He picked up the staff he had dropped and walked out into the hallway. Immediately bolts of light bounced off his shield. He took slow, cautious steps forward.

"Fuck shit! You little piece of shit. Oh jeeze. I'm gonna fucking cut your balls off!" It was a struggle to keep his right arm up, to keep the shield in front of him. He dropped the staff and broke the shaft of the arrow embedded into his shoulder. "Fuck being nice" Harry picked up the staff again before running forward. He jumped against the wall as he saw one of the Wild Elves fire another arrow. He started running again, gaining on them as they tried walking backwards to avoid him. He was on them in a seconds.

An arrow whizzed past his head as he dispersed the shield. He swung the staff, missing the ducking Dark Elf but catching a Wild Elf in the neck. The Dwarf swung its axe at him but he met the shaft of the axe with the staff. A spell from a Dark Elf caught him in his side, blasting him into the wall. He fell to the ground and was quickly jumped on from behind by a Dark Elf. The elf put its arms around his neck and right arm, squeezing hard and choking him.

Harry dropped both the staff and the wand while struggling to get out of the elf's grip. He moved his left arm around, frantically trying to grab the dropped wand with his free left hand. He finally wrapped his fingers around the wand and pointed it at the ground. "_Aguamenti_"

A fire hose like spray of water shot out of the wand, propelling Harry and the Dark Elf on his back up towards the ceiling. A sickening thud was heard as the Dak Elf's body collided with the ceiling. Harry felt the grip around his neck and arm release and he shoved the Dark Elf off of him. He lowered the pressure of the water until he slowly dropped to the ground.

He rolled over onto his stomach to get up but stopped at the blade pressed against his neck.

"Drop the wand" the dwarf pushed the axe harder against his neck. Harry dropped the piece of wood on the ground. He raised his hands to his chest to show his surrender.

A violet light gathered in his palm and lit up the shocked Dwarf's face. The light left his palm and slammed into the Dwarf's chest, sending the short and stocky being into the wall.

He grabbed the wand and rolled out of the way as dozens of spells, from the three elves left, collided with the floor. He was on his feet in a heart beat. The only Wild Elf left fired another arrow at him, but he batted it away with the wand.

He danced around the bolts of magic thrown at him. He sent a couple of spells of his own back at the three elves. Knocking a grey colored jet of light back at its caster, the green eyed human changed tactics. "_Reducto!_"

The ceiling above the two Dark Elves caved in on them, knocking them down with wood and stone. Two red beams of light hit the downed elves moments later. The Wild Elf, seeing that it was the only one left, started to run. Harry sent several stunners at it, but the elf deflected them easily.

Not wanting the elf to get away, Harry changed into his dingo form and ran after it. He caught up to the fast running elf several meters down the hallway. His jaw settled around the elf's arm and he let his body hang there, becoming dead weight. The elf was dragged to the ground by the seventy pound canine. Using its strength, the Wild Elf tossed the dingo off of it and tried running away again. Harry quickly turned back into human form and flying tackled the dark haired male. They wrestled on the ground, each one trying to achieve dominance. The elf's natural superior strength didn't do him any good against the muscles Harry had, do to both working out and the potion he took that acted like a magical steroid. Harry quickly won the struggle, pinning the Wild Elf to the floor and socking it in the face. The elf's body went limp, either from unconsciousness or acting, he didn't know. He punched the elf again in the face for good measure though.

The Knights gathered around him. Ginny and Parvarti both carried dropped wands. The other weapons were distributed as fairly as possible. Wayne Hopkins carried the heavy broadsword, being the biggest and one of the strongest out of all the Knights. Lessien, being the only one who could sue it, carried one of the dropped bow and arrows.

"Right. We have to find the fanciest looking house down the street. Break in, get our stuff back and grab the horses. Then we'll get the hell out of here." The faces around him didn't look very happy. "We have about twelve guards in this building knocked out. I say we chain them up and take the key. This will at least limit the number we'll have to fight for a while"

Harry bent down and picked up the knocked out Wild Elf. He didn't know if he killed any of them, but he was pretty sure he didn't. He dragged the knocked out elf to one of the holding rooms that was previously occupied by the Knights. The rest of the Knights followed his example and soon all the twelve guards, including the two from the floor below, were locked in chains.

* * *

"How many bloody bandits are in this damn shit hole?" Blaise asked angrily. They had just stunned a goblin, one of the twenty-three bandits they had come upon and rendered unconscious. 

"If we run into one more of them, I'm cutting off its damn balls. And if it's a girl, I'll rip her damn hair out" Ginny growled.

"Don't worry guys, the walkway to the house is between those two grey buildings" And indeed between the two grey buildings ten feet in front of them was a walkway that cut between the two buildings.

They followed the somewhat cobbled walkway. It was obvious they tried making this walkway more regal then the rest of the dirt roads and walkway that littered the town. At the end of the walkway was the house they were looking for. While most of the buildings in the bandits camp were dull grey or brown and appeared to be poorly made together, the leaders house was actually a fairly nice looking house, that would fit in, in a upper-middle class neighborhood.

"Typical. The leader lives in wealth and the people live in poverty" Padma scoffed.

"Civilization degrades the many to exalt the few" Harry quoted.

"Who said that?"the Ravenclaw asked.

"Amos Alcott, he was an American muggle in the 1800's" Harry replied. "So how are we doing this? Gung-ho or stealthy"

"We only have three wands" Neville stated.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Blaise snapped.

Neville blushed at Blaise's insult and looked like he was going to forget about it. However, the teen rallied his Gryffindor courage and continued. "I meant, that clearly we are at a big disadvantage. Rushing in their and drawing attention to ourselves won't work"

"Well we can't exactly be all ninja like and sneak around either." Kevin Entwhistle pointed out. "Who knows what type of wards they put on here. We don't know much about curse-breaking and wards in Wizarding magic, and know next to nothing about it in the magics of the races of Grimoire Realm."

"Well I know a spell to identify the weaker wards and one to make a gap in the weaker ones, at least in human ones. But that's the extent of my knowledge" Harry stated. "I'm sure there are dozens of wards from all the races. That's what I would do for protection anyway"

"I could dismantle the elven ones, and even some of the dwarf ones." Lessien added. "My father has been teaching me how."

"How long can this take?" Harry asked.

"A couple of hours" Lessien winced at her own answer.

"We don't have that much time. I guess we're gonna have just bust on in" Harry readied the wand in his hand. The Boy-Who-Lived rushed the last couple of yards to the house. He felt himself pass through several different magical fields, probably the wards set up around the house.

The front door flew open; a surprised Ice Person being hit in the face with two jets of red light. Harry rolled into the house, a shield flying up around him as soon as he was on his feet. A large staircase with seven guards on it were opposite of the doorway. Two other passages led off of the room, one to the left and the other to the right. The passage to the left had two guards walking out of it; the passage to the right had one.

The 'twang' of a bow was heard over Harry's shoulder. An arrow collided with the guard to the right, sending him falling to the ground. Jets of light collided with his shield. The spells colliding with his shield continued and soon his shield shattered. Inches from him another shield came into life. Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned at Ginny.

The other Knights hadn't entered the house yet. Lessien was standing next to Ginny, drawing another arrow back in the bow. She let the arrow lose but it was deflected by its intended target. Harry stepped out of the magical shield and flicked his wrist several times at the two guards to the left passageway. Several orange orbs of light shot out of his wand and towards the two opponents. He shot the orbs so that they were at random heights and spread out along three feet, making it harder to dodge. One of the two guards, a human, tried shielding herself against the orbs of light. The first one shattered against the shield and the second one vibrated as it hit the shield before vanishing. A third one crashed through the shield and collided with the witch, sending her tumbling backwards. The two other orbs of light were easily dodged by the other guard there, a Nglaugo.

As soon as he shot the orbs he stepped back into the shield, several spells colliding with ground he once stood on. A Wild Elf on the staircase caught his eye as it drew back its bow. "_Vegg!" _The purple shield came to life inside Ginny's Protego Shield Charm. The arrow bounced off the purple dome.

A window, close to the left passage shattered as a figure came flying through it. Wayne Hopkins was only a few feet from the Nglaugo and an open target to those on the stairs.

Harry dispersed the physical shield around him and rolled out of Ginny's magical one. All attention from the enemies on the stairs was focused on Wayne, who rolled out of the way of a barrage of light.

"_Reducto! Reducto! Impedimenta! Potente Multiplo Stupefy! Volare Indietro!" _The barrage of light caught the seven guards by surprise, for they had forgot about the presence at the doorway. The first Reductor Curse was miss aimed, hitting the stairs a foot or two in front of the guards; it blew a large hole in the staircase. The second one caught a High Elf in the arm, tearing open the skin and shredding some of the muscle. The Impediment Jinx hit a Dwarf and a Tylashian, slowing them both down to a crawl The seven stunners hit only two targets, the slowed down Dwarf and a muggle. The last one pushed back the Wild Elf with the bow and caused him to strip and fall down the stairs.

Before Harry's assault had begun, Parvarti had rushed into the room and banished some objects into the room to take the blunt of the attack on Wayne. As soon as the attention was back on the group of four at the doorway, she stunned the Wild Elf who fell down the stairs and hopped into the shield Ginny still had up.

Wayne had entered the passageway the Nglaugo was in, engaging it in a sword fight. They had a strong position at the doorway but outside the remaining Knights were vulnerable to an attack coming from the street. The three remaining guards at the staircase had moved back to the hallway behind them, most likely setting up a better defensive position, maybe even getting some reinforcements.

"Ginny pull the others into the house and set up guard positions at the right passageway and the front door. Parvarti, go help out Wayne if he needs it. The fight has moved farther into the passage way and I can't see him. Also keep an I out for the wand dropped by the witch there earlier. I'm moving ahead to guard the staircase. Lessien come with me" The three girls nodded before setting off to do their job.

Harry ran up the stairs, avoiding the hole he had created. He peaked down the hallway and saw that it was lined with three doorways on each side. The large tapestry they were looking for was at the end of the hallway, where the hall ran perpendicular to another hallway. They would have to do room checks, to make sure they had no enemies in flanking positions.

A commotion was heard as Parvarti came out of the left passage with Wayne Hopkins behind her. Wayne's shirt had some dried up blood on it but it appeared that Parvarti had healed his wound. She was carrying a rather short wand in her other hand.

"This thing isn't compatible with Wayne" she stated. She handed it off to Justin Finch-Fletchley to try out. He waved the wand and nothing happened, shrugging his shoulder he handed it off to Marco Chambers. The wand reacted well enough in Marco's hand. The brown haired teen grinned, happy to have a wand in his hand again.

Harry was slightly pleased that Marco got a wand. The teen had a quick draw and could cast spells quickly, making him valuable for suppression. That made four with wands and five able to cast magic. Since Lessien was an elf she didn't need anything to focus her magic.

"Ginny, Marco, Parvarti and I are going to do some room checks in pairs. Lessien I want you to watch farther down the hallway. I want the rest of you to set up a close-quarters ambush incase anyone comes up the stairs. Ginny your with me and we'll take the right side, Marco and Parvarti, you guys take the left side" Harry set off to the first door on the right side.

He checked farther down the hallway to make sure no one was coming before gripping the doorknob. He turned the knob before throwing open the door. The room appeared empty but the bedroom offered tons of hiding spots. It would take several crucial minutes to check all the hiding spots in the room, and would probably take the same amount of time to check the other rooms as well.

Ginny went to move forward into the room but Harry stopped her. "This will take forever. We'll set fire to the rooms. If anyone is in here they'll run out of the rooms and we'll take care of them"

"Won't that consume the house though?" Ginny asked.

"We'll be out of here long before that" Harry promised. He turned back around. "New plan guys. Parvarti and Marco come out here." The Knights gathered around him again. "I want you guys," here he pointed to the wandless Knights and Parvarti and Marco "to carry out all unconscious bandits and pile them in the alley between the two buildings. Ginny and I are going to set fire to the rooms and see if any bandits come running out. Lessien will cover our backs" Again the Knight agreed with his plan and rushed to do their job.

"_Incendio!" _The comforter on the bed caught fire. The flame rapidly spread across the material and soon the whole bed was up in flames. Harry stepped back from the doorway, closed the door and moved to another door.

This room was a bedroom as well, so he did the same thing he did to the other room. When he moved on to the third door, the one he just closed opened up again and a Nglaugo came slithering out. It was immediately hit with a bolt of magic from Lessien, who had shot the spell as soon as the door opened. Harry levitated the Nglaugo and dropped it down at the edge of the stairs. The Nglaugo tumbled down the stairs, dislocating its arm when it got stuck in the hole Harry created earlier.

Harry opened the third and final doorway. The room was a bathroom and appeared to be unoccupied. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, the tub, the toilet and the sink all seemed to be made out of the same smooth green rock. It was rather hideous looking and had nothing in there that could catch fire. Instead, Harry used a different tactic. He allowed the water to freely flow from the sink and tub. He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. Then using his wand, he sealed the cracks in the door so no water could come out. He created a little hole in the door, big enough for the wand to poke through and started to add in the amount of water flowing into the room.

The sloshing of water was heard as someone approached the door and tried opening it. The door however was sealed and didn't open. The bandit then started to pound upon the door, frantically. Harry canceled the water coming from his wand and unsealed the door. The door opened quickly, a human tumbling out and slammed into the opposite wall by the water.

Harry stunned the muggle, the lack of a wand showed that he was in fact muggle, and levitated him towards the edge of the stairs like he did the Nglaugo. Luckily for the muggle, he didn't get his arm dislocated falling down them.

Ginny had finished setting for to the three rooms on her side. No one had ran out of them and this had Harry worried. There were three things that crossed his mind. Either someone was being burned alive right now, had put out the fire or was getting reinforcements, because there was three remaining guards and only two of them had been identified.

The rest of the Knights had returned and were eager to get their equipment back. "Marco and Parvarti cover one end, Ginny and I will cover the other. Lessien you get read. The rest of you, go get our shit" The sixteen knights cheered as they tore down the tapestry and knocked down the door.

Fifteen minutes later and Harry was in his armor, with his own wand clutched in his hand. The Knights had quickly found the backyard after gathering there equipment and were now sitting atop there horses. Bubbles were around their heads, as well as the horses.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

* * *

(1)- When I say beings I mean humanoid beings. Giants, veelas, elves, dwarves, clunisians, ice people, etc. I don't want anyone thinking Harry's going to have female dogs in heat following him around or anything. 


	27. The Believers, The Lost, The Condemned

This chapter will be a deciding factor in my hits for the rest of the story. Because in this chapter I introduce religion into the story. I don't say which religion is being followed. Although I call the higher power God, I do that because Harry grew up in England where Christian is the main religion, so I figured he'd call a higher power God, rather then Allah or any other name. However, that doesn't mean it is automatically Christian. It could be Christian, Judaism or Islam. I'm not going to make any references to any of the areas that separate the three religions, like Jesus. The religion won't be a big concept in this story but will play a bigger one sometime in the future.

Chapter 27 The Believers, The Lost, The Condemned

Alpha Battalion of the Golden Knights arrived at the Nglaugo capital a day after the Death Eaters did. They would of had a battle right then and there if the Nglaugo king didn't step in and remind them that they were his guest in his kingdom. All Nglaugos spoke two languages, parseltongue and Latin. Unfortunately a lot of the Death Eaters knew Latin.

Nglaugo were strong believers in ones lineage. They had a class system set up, that most seemed happy with. And when he said most he meant the Royal Family, the Nobles and the Warrior Class. The rest were just content with their simple normal lives. Although they didn't like their poverty, they knew thins could be a lot worse, so they let it be. Another thing about the Nglaugo was that they could detect right out lies. You could fib around them, even stretch the truth, but try telling them something that was a flat out lie and you'd be caught right away.

Negotiations were going well. The Nglaugo were impressed with Harry's parseltongue but then the Death Eaters brought up the fact that Voldemort was one as well, and that way of buttering up the snake-hybrid was quickly forgotten. Then the Death Eaters brought up Voldemort being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

Apparently the Nglaugo basically worshiped Slytherin, who treated them a lot better then he treated Muggle-borns. They spoke of frequent visits the Hogwarts founder made to their realm and how he helped the Nglaugo advance in civilization. Harry tried using the fact that he as well was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. However, the Death Eaters knew of his bastard connection to Salazar Slytherin and were quick to bring it up to the Nglaugos. Things quickly went down from there.

"You're... you are a bastard descendant of such a great man?" the Nglaugo king demanded in parseltongue. "A stain to his name that lives, even a millennium after his death?"

"Hey, it isn't like I made him have an affair with his underage servant!" Harry shot back in the snake language.

"You dare insult the great Salazar Slytherin! We have listened to your pleads for an alliance long enough, we even allowed you to bring those that are unpure into our territory, but this shall be no longer. I still have my promise of neutrality to hold up to for the next day but after that I will allow the Death Eaters to attack you, my men might even join them!" the Death Eaters and Knights were confused as to what was being said but judging by the anger radiating off both males, they knew the Nglaugos would not be joining the Golden Knights in their battle against Voldemort.

Harry stormed out of the council chambers, his Knights rushing behind him. "What happened?"

"It seems the Nglaugo don't like illegitimate descendants of such great wizards as Salazar Slytherin. Not only that, but it appears they took up Slytherins hatred for muggle-borns and muggles. The Nglaugos will not be joining us and we have only one day to get out of here before the neutrality of the area wears off and the Death Eaters and Nglaugo warriors can attack us." Harry explained.

"What the hell did you do?" Blaise asked him, shocked.

"I didn't do anything" Harry snapped. "It isn't my fault the Nglaugo are concerned with my fucking lineage"

"We can only retreat towards the Wasteland" Neville said. "Somehow that isn't exactly something I'm looking forward too"

"No" Lessien stated firmly. "There is another way. We can escape by sea, steal a Nglaugo ship and sail out of here"

"That's great! Except I'm pretty sure none of us know how to handle a Nglaugo ship, not unless you guys have muggle speedboats around here" Harry drawled.

"I know how to captain a ship, and I'll teach you guys how to do it when we get there. But we got to leave quickly. Try to put some distance between ourselves and our enemy" Lessien stated.

"You heard her, lets get the fuck out of here." They scurried to the house provided to them by the Nglaugo king and collected all of their stuff. It was one of the few houses above ground in the whole entire city, and was designed for the use of elves and other above ground beings.

Their horses were kept in the stables in the backyard. The horses were happy there, content to chew on the plentiful grass the area had. Not only that but, even though they didn't use them, the Nglaugo took good care of the horses, grooming them daily.

They had about a weeks travel before they even reached the western coast of Grimoire Plains, according to Lessien. That meant they had to move quickly and stay alert. With the Death Eaters after them and now the Nglaugos there enemy, they would be in a lot of danger.

"We'll ride as fast as we can for the next twenty-four hours, only taking short breaks. We need to get to that coast quickly"

* * *

Harry sat on his flying-horse stiffly, his green eyes fixed on the harbor below. Several ships, reminiscent of the fifteenth century human vessels, were docked there. Two of them were way to big. Several of them were way to small, most likely privately owned ships. However there were three of them that appeared to be just perfect for the Knights to man, well at least according to Lessien. A few Nglaugo soldiers patrolled the docks, and dozens of seamen wandered around.

A small town surrounded the harbor, with inns, blacksmiths and shipyards littered throughout the town. Soldiers patrolled through there as well. It would be tricky getting to the ships but it could be done. Especially by the Golden Knights.

On the week journey to this small town, Harry had worked on their spell accuracy and their hand-to-hand combat. Since he was still a rookie in sword fighting as well he couldn't really teach them in the art of it, but Lessien made sure they learned some good tricks.

"We'll have to wait until nightfall" he said to the twenty figures behind him. "Give us a little bit of an advantage. We'll have to move quickly. Work our way through the streets like phantoms, taking out any threat we encounter. Remember, the Nglaugos are our enemy now. So how ever you get rid of them is up to you" Although he didn't say it, they knew he was talking about killing.

None of them had killed yet, at least none of them knew if they had killed yet. When they fought someone, they didn't fight to kill and when they did put their enemy down, they didn't stop to check their pulse. And though he wasn't positive Harry had a feeling he might of killed a couple himself.

The thought of killing use to make him squeamish. After all he didn't want to die unless it was from natural causes. Why would he want to go out and kill someone if he didn't want the same thing done to him. That was why he didn't like those types of killers, who begged for their lives when they were finally caught. Its alright for them to go about killing people for the fuck of it, but when someone is going to do it to them, they cry and plead and beg like the cowards and hypocritical bastards they were.

Now though, after knowing he was going to be a killer anyway, his attitude on it seemed to lax some. He would kill, as long as it wasn't an innocent. Every Death Eater he met would no longer be able to fight for Voldemort one way or another, whether because he killed them or captured them, it didn't matter. Now the same extended to all allies of Voldemort.

* * *

Ron looked over the plans in his hands again. The Ministry had cast anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards all around Hogsmeade, leaving only one area open for the two forms of magical travel, towards the end of the town, away from Hogwarts. It was a couple of yards away from Dervish and Banges.

He had drawn up plans on how to defend Hogsmeade, well for how the Golden Knights were to defend Hogsmeade. There were two parts to Hogsmeade, the residential area and the commercial area. Most of the commercial area was on the main road that ran through the town and led to Hogwarts. Though several other stores were on side roads that branched off of that. The residential area consisted of five hundred houses, and two thousand seven hundred citizens. At the end of the first war with Voldemort, when the Dark Lord was thought dead, the population in Hogsmeade soared as British wizards and witches returned from abroad without any place to live because they sold their old houses to muggles.

Ron's plan was rather simple. One battalion would split up and go to the residential area to herd all civilians towards the passageways to Hogwarts. They would also act as defenders for the civilians incase any Death Eaters were in the area. Another battalion would split into platoons and each of the platoons would control traffic to the three passageways to Hogwarts; the Shrieking Shack, Honeydukes, and the Hogsmeade Train Station. The last battalion along with anyone else who wanted to fight, would hold off the main attack as long as they could.

Like he said, plain and simple, yet effective. He just hoped Harry liked it as well, though he knew he probably would. Harry had a good strategic mind as well, he could tell because now the chess games they play with each other could go on for several hours. He wasn't bragging or anything, but that was his gift, his strongest area of expertise, and it was an area he excelled at greatly.

When Harry had left, he had caused quite a bit of hell. No one was available to teach the D.A. so Dumbledore had been teaching it. It was interesting, the differences between Dumbledore and Harry. While both extremely powerful they were so different.

Dumbledore was benevolent, wise and gave off the image of a senile coot, but when you got him angry, it was truly a pants-wetting terrifying sight. His eyes twinkled merrily, he was fun-loving and appeared to be carefree. He spoke in riddles, knew the answer to everything and knew almost everything that went on in the school. His spells were powerful and complex. His wand arm moving fluidly and graceful. You respected him, even if you did hate his guts, because he just commanded your respect, no matter how grudgingly you gave it.

Harry was mischievous, knowledgeable and calculating. His face showing the image of a strong, capable, fun loving leader but his eyes showed a weary and sad life that has seen way too much. Getting Harry angry, truly angry, was like a cold object moving up your spine, causing you to shiver. His spells were quick and simple; his arm quick and simple as well. He was confident and also commanded respect, just not to the level Dumbledore did. Many underestimated Harry, thought him weak and volatile, only those that have seen him, really seen him, truly understand and respect him.

Ron always wondered if Dumbledore was like Harry when he was young. Or if Harry would become like Dumbledore when he grew older. But they just seemed so different from each other.

The war was still going slowly, which was odd, but welcomed. A few Death Eater raids on muggle-borns was the biggest things that had happened. Though the magical creatures on Voldemort's side had been causing some trouble with the muggles.

The sudden disappearance of Malcolm Alodie and his money did cause quite a stir in the gossip section. No one but a few humans and the goblins of Gringotts knew of a vault that just opened up, containing the same amount that disappeared from the Alodie family vaults. The owners of the vault, the Golden Knights, were now the riches people in the world.

Voldemort was pissed that his main funding was gone, add to that the fact that he still had no idea where Bellatrix was and you had one pissed off Dark Lord. Dumbledore had sworn Snape to secrecy on anything he heard concerning Bellatrix Lestrange since the Department of Mysteries and the fact that Harry was an expecting father. Both matters were very delicate, and the issue of Harry's child was surely an advantage Voldemort would love to flaunt.

When Harry disappeared, the junior Death Eaters in Hogwarts thought it was the perfect time to strike out. Dozens of students had gone to the headmaster or Ron himself talking about how they were asked to join the Death Eaters. Ron himself saw Malfoy trying to recruit two Ravenclaws. Three or four duels a day broke out between students from light sided families and students from known dark sided families. Terry Boot and Theodore Nott had engaged in a duel so vicious, thirty-two other students had become involved.

Though Dumbledore knew who a lot of junior Death Eaters were in the school he couldn't do anything about it. None of them had the Dark Mark and all recruiting expeditions never mentioned anything to do with Voldemort or his Death Eaters explicitly. The Golden Knights on the other hand marked down every junior Death Eater they knew of. There was fifty-seven of them. That meant sixteen percent of the student population was Death Eaters or Death Eater sympathizers. Well sixteen percent of the student population was KNOWN Death Eaters or Death Eater sympathizers. There could always be more, and there probably was. Out of those fifty-seven, thirty-nine were Slytherins, eleven were Ravenclaws, five were Hufflepuffs and two were Gryffindors.

Ron and Susan, both in charge of the remaining Golden Knights had decided to alternate between spell casting and physical training during practice sessions. They were all getting a lot better at dueling, even Vitriol was impressed when he happened to come upon one of their training sessions.

The goblins had been working in over time while Harry was gone. They contacted every goblin community in the world and told them of the war and of their alliance with Harry, getting nothing but positive feedback and offers of support. They had dozens of wizards and witches around the world willing to help Harry out in the war. Harry would need to talk to them when he got back, because no one knew what he wanted or anything

To make matters a lot better Hermione, Su Li, and Ernie MacMillan had just finished their magical maturity. Their powers at each increased, some more then others. Most children and teens had the same amount of power while growing up, though there was always one that was extremely powerful, like Harry, who had more power then others, even at an early age. During the magical maturation their magic grew to three-quarters of what it would become later on in life when it reached their limit.

The techniques Harry had showed him, and then the rest of the Golden Knights, had opened up the passage more so that during their magical maturation there power would increase by a lot more then normal. The last quarter of power is slowly reached by the witch or wizard, taking a hundred or so years to do so.

If someone had a power level of 100, then at the age of eleven their power would be fifteen, which was the minimum for children at that age. By the time they started magical maturation their power level would be twenty-three. After magical maturation their power level would increase to seventy-five. Then every couple of years their power would grow by one. If someone had a power level of fifteen, then they wouldn't go through magical maturation because their body wouldn't gain any more power in their life.

Most wizards and witches didn't live old enough to reach their full power. Usually the older a magical person, the stronger their magic. They're just too old to really put up a fight or move quickly. Two percent are in the area of a Squib. Sixty percent of magical person are in the magical power range of wizards/witches, hence why the power level got its name, because most witches and wizards had that level of power. Twenty-five percent are at the level of Sorcerer/Sorceress, ten percent were Warlocks, two-point nine percent were Mages and the last point-one percent were Overlords.

* * *

Harry stuck his wand into the back of the Nglaugo and thought 'Stupefy.' The red glow of the stunner didn't light up the street as it would usually do because it went straight from the wand into the snake-human hybrid. Another Nglaugo soldier fell to the left of him.

They had been moving through the streets of the little village for ten minutes already and were almost at the docks. Harry himself had already knocked out thirteen Nglaugo soldiers as they patrolled the streets.

"Enemy human in the..." the loud hissing was cut off quicky but the damage was done. Several lights flickered on in nearby houses and the streets were better illuminated. Harry could make out three more guards between him and the start of the docks, where another ten guards were.

"Fuck stealth! Move quickly!" he yelled out. His voice echoed throughout the once quiet town. Flashes of light met his orders and Harry could faintly hear the pounding of feet. He and Lessien, the other Nglaugo enemy on the street with him, broke out in a run. "Expello! Flamen! Expelliarmus!" The two soldiers hit by the banishers flew through the large window of a tavern. Harry had to dive out of the way at the sword that came soaring at him from the third one.

Lessien let out her own spell which put down the now unarmed soldier. They were almost at the dock when several well placed Reductor Curses sent the guards on the dock flying through the air, some landing in the water, others landing with thuds on the dirt road. Black cloaked figures streaked out from several directions, all heading to the wooden planks that led to a dozen or so ships.

Harry counted nineteen of them and sighed with relief that all his Knights had made it. Lessien led them to a relatively small ship and jumped onboard. All of the sailors and captain were probably at the tavern getting drunk because no one was onboard.

She started yelling out orders on what to do when Harry saw a score of slithering figures making their way towards them. He quickly pointed his wand at the wooden planks of the dock, "Incendio!" the spurt of flames landed on the dock and spread quickly. The flames raced from one end of the dock to the other, growing in size as it went.

Two Cutting Charms slashed the ropes that tied them to the dock and soon they were away from the raging fire Harry had started. The Knights let out whoops of joy as they sailed away, the nights breeze bringing them away from the burning dock and shook up town.

* * *

Lessien expertly guided the ship to the docking space they would be leaving the ship at. The Knights inexpertly fumbled around with the ropes to get the ship tied up and to bring the sail down.

They were near the border of the Rolling Hills of Chiron and the Sion Tundra. Several Centaurs came trotting their way, curious as to who would land on their shores. As the Knights got off the ship hostile looks came upon the Centaurs faces. It appeared humans were hated everywhere they went.

When Harry and then Lessien came down the looks of hostility passed. The Centaurs new of the alliance with Harry Potter and Wild Elves and Centaurs have always been good friends, both more in touch with nature then any other beings.

"We have been told you would be traveling through our lands, looking for more allies" one of the male Centaurs said. "Have you succeeded?"

"The Wild Elves and Dwarves will fight beside the light sided humans, Centaurs and Goblins. The Nglaugo on the other hand are our enemies and ally themselves with the Dark Elves and the dark sided humans" Harry answered. "I would appreciate it if you spread the message of the Nglaugo joining the enemy. I don't want any of my allies falling prey to a ambush because they thought they could trust those slithering bastards" The male Centaur nodded before galloping off.

Harry noticed that the grass underneath him was frosty. Luckily the Golden Knight armor regulated the temperature inside the armor, making it feel like a cool 70 degrees Fahrenheit. He noticed Lessien shiver in the cold weather, wearing clothing suitable for the moderate temperature of the Wild Elf forest. He cast a Heating Charm on her and she nodded her thanks.

"The Ice People have been waiting for you" one of the female Centaurs quipped. "Arrived at the border last night, they knew you would arrive sometime today" She pointed over to the north of them, where a large group of figures stood.

"Thank you" Harry said. He led the Golden Knights and the female Wild Elf to the grouping of figures, who as they got closer and closer, turned out to be extremely pale human-look-alikes with white hair and light grey eyes.

Twenty soldiers wearing white chest plates and thick white pants with swords at their waist, stood around two men. One was old and wrinkled, the other middle aged and muscular.

The middle aged man walked towards Harry. "We know why you come Harry Potter" Harry opened his mouth. "The Ice People have discussed it for a week and have decided to join you." Again Harry opened his mouth to speak. "We cannot survive for long in hot temperatures and will only be of assistance in areas higher then the 45 degree latitude line in the winter and higher then the 30 degree latitude line in the summer(both north and south)."

Harry harumphed and went to talk again only to be denied for a third time. "I thought I should also let you know that the Tylashians have joined with the Dark Elves, Nglaugo and this Lord Voldemort. None of the portals are really safe anymore, especially the ones in their territories so it would be wise to post a watch over them during the times they would open. As for the one opened year round, it would be best to watch it...year round.

"And before you can speak I want to let you know that the portal in the Rolling Hills of Chiron opens near the border of the United States and Canada, in an area known as the Great Plains (Canadian Prairies). I believe in northern Montana. Since the Great Plains (Canadian Prairies) has the largest populations of Centaurs it seemed like a good idea. The two portals in the Sion Tundra open up on Antarctica and Sisimiut, Greenland. I recommend taking the Sion Tundra portal to Greenland"

"How do you know what I am going to ask before I even speak it?' Harry asked.

"Secrets are divulged to friends and trustees, which you are neither" the middle aged man said. Harry nodded his head. He could accept that, after all he had dozens of secrets many didn't know about and even a handful that no one but himself knew about.

"When do the portals open? I have lost track of time" Harry asked.

"One day" the man answered quickly. "We can reach the portal to Greenland in two"

They had been walking for several hours and somehow Harry found himself next to the old, wrinkled Ice Person, the elder of the race, at the back of the group. The elder leaned heavily on an ice cane he carried in his left hand. His eyes should more knowledge then even Dumbledore's possessed.

"Do you believe in a higher power Harry?" the elder asked.

"You mean like God sir?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes. I believe that is what most of you humans call it" the elder murmured.

"I never really though about it" Harry answered.

"That is a typical human answer, and an answer only a human can give." Cold grey eyes looked into sparkling green. "Beings like us Ice People, the Elves, the Centaurs, etc. don't just hate humans because of the War of Humanity. For some reason, God, as you call it, favors you humans above all other of its creations. You have all been blessed with the gift of indifference towards it. You don't have to believe in and worship God in order to get into the afterlife, or as you humans call it, heaven. You just have to live a good life.

"But it isn't like that for the rest of us. All the humanoid" the elder said the word with distaste, as he made quotes in the air, showing that it wasn't his word "beings are divided into three different groups. The Believers, the Lost and the Condemned. The Believers believe in god. We worship it, show it the respect it deserves and try to live in its image. The Lost do not have God in their lives. Because of this they feel such a feeling of emptiness and loneliness in their lives that it is sometimes painful to go on. And the Condemned, well they were once part of the Lost but instead of finding God again, they found Lucifer, the devil, Satan, what ever you want to call it.

"The Condemned have all been banished from Grimoire Realm, for not even the Dark Elves accept their presence. The Condemned can be identified because they begin to look evil. It is hard to explain, but you'll know what I mean if you see them. You know some of the Condemned." Harry looked at the man with a confused look on his face. "How do you think House Elves came to be? Long ago they were actual elves who have turned away from God and towards Lucifer. Instead of banishing them, the other elves locked away their main power, disfigured them and cast them to the world of man. They do not do that now of course, but that is how House Elves came to be"

Harry thought of Dobby, he didn't seem like the type of House Elf who worshiped Lucifer. "Are the House Elves still condemned?" Harry asked.

"Not all of them. Children aren't born into the Condemned, but they can become so through the influence of their parents. It is hard to no longer be Condemned, for one must perform an act so pure, that it cast Lucifer from their souls. The Condemned always go to hell, the Believers go if they still perform evil deeds, like murdering the young. The Lost usually go to hell, unless they live a truly good life." the elder explained.

It was a confusing concept and was hard for Harry to understand.

"But what about that statue outside, surely that wasn't God?" Harry questioned.

"No, that was Leni. He is what we call a Guardian. A being sent by God to protect and guide the rest of us. Several of the muggle gods of old were actually guardians. Zeus and Hera may of been a wizard and a witch, and Apollo an aphthartos but Ares, Athena and Artemis were all Guardians."

"But what does this has to do with me? Why am I being told this?" Harry asked.

"Because one day you'll need to know." the elder replied.

"Wha...what?" Harry was beyond confused now.

"You know what a Seer is right Harry?" Harry nodded his head. Of course he knew what a Seer was. His life was dictated by a prophecy made by a crack-head Seer, who faked being one for most of her life, with the only exceptions being the three minutes it took her to make two prophecies. "Well I am a Diviner, a very weak Diviner and Diviners are weak Seers. Seers make prophecies and can tell you the different paths of your future, for no future is ever set. Diviners have feelings, urges that things are going to happen. They don't know why, they don't know how, they don't even know when or where, but they know something is going to happen. And I know that you, will need to know the information I just gave you"

The old man walked a little bit faster then Harry, leaving him alone in the rear.


	28. Plan Hog Skin

I changed the name of the Golden Knights groups. Instead of all the Knights being referred to as a Division, they will be called a Company. Instead of Alpha, Beta and Delta Battalions it is Alpha, Beta and Delta Platoons, instead of Snake, Lion, Phoenix, Dragon, Eagle, and Badger Platoons it is Snake, Lion, Phoenix, Dragon, Eagle, and Badger Squads. Since most Companies refer to anywhere from 60-250 soldiers I thought that would make more sense then Divisions, which usually contains 10,000-20,000 soldiers. Platoons have anywhere from 20-40 and Squads anywhere from 8-12.

For this story Hogsmeade and Hogwarts are nestled in the Forbidden Forest. To the south of Hogsmeade is mountains, to the east and west there is the Forbidden Forest and to the north there is the lake, Hogwarts and then the forest. The railway the Hogwarts Express runs on cuts through the forest. To the north, east and west of Hogwarts there is the Forbidden Forest and to the south there is the lake, Hogsmeade and mountains. This is opposed to where the Forbidden Forest is to the west of Hogwarts and north of Hogsmeade, and then the rest of the area is just open country as far was we know.

Chapter 28 Plan Hog Skin

"You're doing it wrong. You are the Attack Specialist so of course you'll be attacking. You're the Defense Specialist so of course you'll be defending. As the Healer you'll be attacking unless your services are needed, which case the others are to provide you with cover while you perform your duty. Same thing goes with you, except your going to be defending and as a Curse Breaker your services will probably be needed less then the Healers. And you are the Switch Caster, which means you are either defense or offense" Harry explained, for the hundredth time that day.

He had divided the Squads further into Fireteams of five members. He was then teaching these Fireteams on how to work with each other in a single group, so they could be more effective. Some of the teams took to it easily but some were still having problems.

In the two months since Alpha Platoon had returned from Grimoire Realm the war had took a new turn. The goblins had managed to persuade many powerful and influential wizards and witches to ally themselves with Harry. They had since been recruiting in their areas to get more supporters for the war. As far as he knew his "army" had swelled by five thousand witches and wizards since returning. A thousand of them were in the United Kingdom, the other four-thousand spread throughout the world.

The United States, Canada, Australia and France had all sent aid to Britain to help in the war. That bolstered the Ministries forces to two thousand. Large Death Eater attacks had taken place in those countries; Voldemort showing his anger at those countries for helping his enemies. Bulgaria, Russia and Romania had all declared themselves supporters of the "revolution" going on in Great Britain. Last time Voldemort waged war it was just a revolt in England. Now it was growing into a "Great Magical World War, " a term taken directly from Magical Weekly, the Magical Worlds international newspaper.

Potter Manor was the home to eight hundred witches and wizards, filling the mansion itself and spilling onto the lawn. Houses were quickly erected to accommodate all the people. Harry had realized that they would need to set up many more safe houses. This involved a grief ridden trip to Godric's Hollow.

His house in Godric's Hollow was rebuilt, slightly larger then before and would be open to more refugees seeking shelter from Voldemort. He knew it wasn't much room but it would have to do for now, at least until he found another place to set up as a safe house.

The year-round portal to Grimoire Realm was beings guarded by dozens of Wild Elves, intent on keeping the humans out and the other beings in. It was agreed upon that once Harry had more bases set up, some Wild Elves and Dwarves would send soldiers over. Lessien had returned home to her father after a month and a half of traveling with the knights of Alpha Platoon.

Several lammusas had been discovered and added to his ranks. The Goblins, Werewolves and Centaurs were all getting ready for battles, ready to prove to Wizards and Witches that they were ready to fight Voldemort as well.

Harry had completed his training to be an Elemental, and now had some control over Electricity. The African wizard had been recalled to his village because a herd of Erumpent had decided to claim his village as their territory. He had told Harry that he could still use improvement but his tracking skills were sufficient enough that he didn't need a teacher anymore. His instructor from Japan, the Shadow, would be staying for another month. She was still teaching him martial arts, sword fighting and stealth.

Harry had improved the charm on the Golden Knight armor. Before when you changed it from bracelet mode to armor, it would assemble at your feet and you would have to place the armor on, one piece at a time. Now it went straight from being a bracelet to being on you, all in the right places. This shortened the time till battle readiness by three minutes. The clothes you would previously be wearing would appeared in a folded pile at your feet. And when he said he improved on the charm, he really meant Hermione, Terry and Kevin Entwhistle had improved on the charm.

His spy had told him that Voldemort wasn't as easily to torture his followers as before. Once Voldemort realized that he would have more followers if he wasn't so wand-happy around his own people he killed the one to deliver the news. He did however cut down on the punishments for the little things, like breathing to loudly and standing there. He had also stopped torturing his followers for someone else's failure

Voldemort's numbers in Death Eaters had reached 7,000 world round, with half of them being here in the United Kingdom. Voldemort also had all of the vampire clans in the world, about six thousand vampires, couple hundred trolls and fifty-three giants. Riddle had hellhounds, harpies, laestrygones, lamias, dementors, verins and minotaurs. With the Dark Elves, Nglaugos and Tylashians as well as Russia, Bulgaria, Romania and any other countries in the future that might support him, Voldemort had a big and powerful army.

Dumbledore had five hundred members in his Order, small really but Dumbledore was looking for people with skills in magical areas. Harry was accepting anyone because he knew they needed protection. Some of them were probably useless but they could do the menial jobs.

The Magical World was prepared for a war and Harry didn't know when the first blow was going to be struck. So far it has been more like two kids shoving each other, each one waiting for the other to strike the first blow. Well more like Voldemort shoving and poking, and the other sides gritting their teeth in anger

Harry wanted to attack first but he knew the public backlash at that would be incredible. If he struck the first blow and "started" the war then people wouldn't be so trusting of him. He knew everyone else knew the same thing as well. Voldemort wanted to act like he was provoked into killing people. However, he knew Voldemort wouldn't be able to wait long, the Dark Lord was very impatient.

"Good! Now I want you to practice as much as you can with each other." Harry stated. The last group had finally gotten it right.

"Harry, do you mind if we take a break for today and go to Hogsmeade? I mean it is a Hogsmeade weekend and we've been training hard" Ron looked at him imploringly.

Harry sighed. He had to remember that most of them were just teenagers. "Alright. We'll take a break from training and go to Hogsmeade"

A loud cheer was emitted from the Knights as they quickly left the Room of Requirement. Harry followed them as well, listening to the excited chatter emitting from his comrades. They got to a staircase where the group had to split up, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors going up, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and members out of school going down.

When Harry finally reached his dorm he tapped his armor and muttered the new charm. His armor detached from him quickly, spinning in the air before morphing into a bracelet that fit his wrist perfectly. It all took a matter of seconds and was something Harry could only dream of. Since he was currently in a pair of boxers, white socks and a black t-shirt he decided it would be wise to get dressed.

He pulled on a pair of pants that smelled okay, a zipper up sweater and a pair of sneakers. He threw a navy blue every day robe over the whole outfit to complete the look. When the other sixth years boys were done getting dressed they walked down to the common room and waited for the other Gryffindors from the Knights.

When the Gryffindors Knights were assembled they went as one down to the Entrance Hall where the Hufflepuffs were already waiting for them. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins came only seconds later and as one they joined the long line waiting for approval to go to Hogsmeade by Filch.

"Potter" Filch growled. "You should watch yourself boy. I haven't caught you yet this year but I know you're up to no good. Just like your father" the man growled as he checked Harry off the list of names.

"You know what they say Filch. You're never up to something unless you get caught" Harry replied, smirking.

"So you have been up to something!" Filch said triumphantly.

"But I've never been caught, so how can you tell?" Harry replied as he walked through the doors and to one of the thestral pulled carriages. He was joined by Hermione, Ron and Neville. As soon as the four of them were in the carriage the door closed and the thestral started the long walk to Hogsmeade.

"Where are you guys going to go?" Neville asked them all curiously.

"Honeydukes and Zonko's" Ron replied.

"I need some new quills so Scrivenshaft's is a must" Hermione stated after Ron. They turned to Harry and looked at him expectantly.

"I want to stop of at the Werewolf Den to see how things are going and I could never go on a Hogsmeade trip without a stop to the Three Broomsticks." Harry said.

"I guess the three of us will go to the stores and we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in two hours?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good" Harry replied. The carriage pulled to a stop and the four Gryffindors piled out. They chatted some as they walked down the main road, until they ran to the side road Harry had to turn down. The Werewolf Den was towards the edge of the residential area, the edge of the town in general.

As soon as he entered the large building he was assaulted by one of the Potion Masters that worked there. The fifteen potion Masters there had a good deal. They made about a thousand-one-hundred flask worth of the Wolfsbane Potion, for the two hundred and nineteen werewolves in Britain, who had to take it four days before and the day of the full moon. They were also provided with ingredients to work on new potions or even a potion they themselves might need. And they got paid one and a half times more then your average Potion Master.

"Mr. Potter, I think we have a break through!" the young and excited Potion Master exclaimed as he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the private potions lab. "We've been working on potions to help those with lycanthropy, figured it would please you a lot more then gallivanting of and working on god knows what. We think we've created a potion to help werewolves have children"

They entered the private potion lab where the fourteen other Potion Masters were reading over books, stirring cauldrons and dicing ingredients. They all looked up when he entered and most of them put their potions on hold as they approached him.

"Using a cauldron made of Palladium, which has chemical properties that are closely related to that of silver, we have found a mixture of ingredients that could very well kill of the werewolf gene in all gametes, a.k.a uh...sex cells. We used the powdered horn of the Romanian Longhorn as the stabilizing ingredient. There is a lot of other smaller quantities of ingredients mixed in that I won't bore you with by telling you them all and there exact quantities but the main ones are two frozen ashwinder eggs, seven drops of phoenix tears, a bezoar and twenty wolfbane stems" one of the older Potion Masters explained.

"We'll need test subjects of course, to make sure it actually works before offering it to the world. Only problem is, since women werewolves have slim chances of having babies, whether or not the baby is a werewolf or not we can only test it on male werewolves." Another one quickly explained

"We are working on a potion that would prevent a pregnant werewolf from transforming during the whole pregnancy but as of right now we got nothing" another piped up.

"That's great!" Harry said. "That's more then great, that's perfect! Three hundred galleon bonuses for all of you!" The Potion Masters smiled at the news, always eager to bring in more money. "I'll go talk to some of the residents here and see if they'll be willing to test this out"

He left the potions lab in search of one of the male werewolf residents with wives not infected with lycanthropy. There were only six such couples occupying the Werewolf Den and each were willing to give the potion a shot and be its first test subjects.

He looked at his watch and saw that he still had thirty more minutes before he had to meet up with Hermione, Ron and Neville at the Three Broomsticks.

He walked slowly down the residential streets and made to turn into the commercial district when he bumped into someone. He managed to stay standing, but the person he bumped into wasn't so lucky. He helped the person to their feet "Sorry about that"

"It was my fault" the person, a female replied. "I was in a hurry" She had pale skin, black eyes and shiny black hair with two strands of white hair in the front. She wore an extremely tight robe that accentuated her figure.

He had seen her before, that was for sure. She appeared to be double his age, so he couldn't of remembered her from Hogwarts.

"Glenda Chittock" the woman said, holding out her hand.

"That's where I know you from!" Harry exclaimed. "WWN announcer, you do Witching Hour"

Glenda laughed. "Yes, that's me"

"Harry..."

"Potter. I know. Well every magical person knows really, don't look all shocked" Glenda teased at his surprised face.

"Right. Even after all these years, I'm still not use to everyone knowing me" Harry replied, red in the face.

The conversation was cut off from going any further when a loud scream pierced the day. Harry looked in the direction the sound came from; the apparition zone.

He was off in a flash, running as fast as his legs could take him. He met up with some of the other Knights as they made their way over to the area. However, they didn't need to get to the area to see what was going on, because it was visible from down the block.

Hundreds of Death Eaters had apparated into Hogsmeade. "_Sonorous! _Hog Skin! Plan Hog Skin! All Knights, I repeat Plan Hog Skin. _Quietus_" Harry hoped the other knights had heard his message. He tapped the golden bracelet on his arm and held still as the armor attached itself to him. He looked at the folded clothes at his feet and sighed. "We really need to find a way where the clothes appear on our beds or something. I liked this robe"

He moved forward, his golden armor stopping several people in their tracks as they stared at him. It was only for several seconds though, and then they remember why they were running. Town people were running every which way, causing more chaos then the Death Eaters who hadn't moved from their position. Other gold figures emerged from the chaotic crowd of townspeople, joining him in the middle.

Over the noise of the screams and the pounding of feet he could hear the voice of Hermione, desperately trying to direct the townspeople toward Hogwarts. What Harry didn't know was that the road to Hogwarts wasn't the safest place to go at all.

* * *

Sirius Black had some damn good news. He and Remus had finally found Michelle Potter, Harry's aunt and Remus's first and only love. While Remus would be staying two more days in the States before coming back with Michelle, Sirius was sent ahead to tell Harry and Dumbledore.

Unfortunately on his way to Hogwarts he had heard some rustling in the trees that were about fifty feet from the path he walked on. He pulled out his wand warily, hoping no one had recognized him. He was never good at glamours or any other kind of make-up or beauty charms. He had hoped that his dark tan, short hair and filled out face as well as a couple of strong notice-me-nots would keep anyone from recognizing him from the pale, gaunt and wild haired fugitive they showed on posters. James and Remus had always told him his recklessness would be his undoing.

But it wasn't any Aurors here to arrest him, and he didn't know whether he would of wanted that instead. Dozens of the biggest spiders he had ever seen poured out of the trees. Now he wasn't the smartest person alive, Remus often reminded him of that, and he had never heard of Harry's story about venturing into the forest in his second year, but when those giant spiders came crawling at him, he did the only thing he could think of. Ok, the second thing, because the first one involved running away and screaming like a five year old girl.

The spells he threw at them did little except anger them and they were too close for comfort. However, though loath he was to admit it, he was a Black and as a Black he knew spells that could make even the most hardcore Death Eater cringe.

"_Muskel__ Desido_. _Adgluti Coniveo. Electrify_. _Abscido_" The four spells were effective, taking out four of these huge spiders, but he needed something for maximum effect. A spider lunged at him and he rolled out of the way.

As he stood he held out his left hand, a ring of black fire sprung up on his left side. The spider that was jumping at him seemed to stop in mid-leap and fall to the ground. The heat of the Black Flame was enough to keep his left flank free of attack as the spider that tried attacking him was burned by the intense heat and the others were weary of suffering the same fate.

He was only half way to the gates of Hogwarts, which meant he was basically alone in this battle. He was cornered by the shore of the lake by maybe a hundred or so spiders, the smallest one the size of a trash can lid, the largest bigger then a hippogriff.

A scream to his left caught his attention. There was a large group of townspeople, led by two figures in golden armor, just like the one he saw Harry and those with him wearing at the graveyard in October.

"Head back to Hogsmeade. To the train station! The road to Hogwarts has been blocked, we must get in another way!" one of the golden figures yelled. The other golden figure appeared to be shaking at the sight of the spiders.

"Is that you Ron?" Sirius yelled. Harry and he had teased Ron mercifully when the redhead would run out of the room at the sight of a spider during the cleaning of Grimmauld Place.

"Padfoot." Ron's shaking voice shouted back. "What are you doing in the middle of all those spiders?"

"Having a spot of tea! What the hell do you think?" Sirius shouted. "Where's Harry?"

"Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade. We're trying to help the people get to Hogwarts." Ron shouted back as the other golden figure herded the townspeople back towards the village. "I need to hurry back"

"At least help me with these things" Sirius shouted.

"Um... Sirius, more of them are pouring out of the forest" Ron's voice was high pitched and wavering.

"Back to the town then!" Sirius shouted. The head of the Black family holstered his wand in brought his right hand up as well. The Black Flame expanded outward, pushing the spiders backwards. Soon the Black Flame stretched across the whole entire length of the road, keeping all spiders in the forest and not on the road. Sirius himself was panting heavily at the effort.

Not only did it take a lot of power to spread the Black Flame so far, as least a quarter of a mile, but it also took a lot of concentration to stop the fire from spreading to the trees of the forest and burning the whole thing down. Right now, all the fire was doing was turning the first couple of trees to ash.

Ron helped him get to the village where he let the fire fall. He saw other golden figures running around, directing townspeople and generally trying to control the chaos.

"Yellow Fireteam continue with your current task. Green Fireteam, we are moving to engage a new threat. Acromantulas are swarming the road to Hogwarts and will most likely make their way towards us. It is our job to make sure that they don't flank our position from the road. Sirius I'm asking you to tell any other Golden Knight or any Auror you see of the new threat." Ron ordered as nicely as possible.

The nine Golden Knights, as Sirius had just learned they were called, nodded their heads. "Alright, but you know what it could mean if an Auror takes too good a look at me" Sirius responded.

* * *

"Lion Squad move off and guard the street leading to the residential area. Snake Squad, defensive position" the nineteen members of Alpha Platoon rushed to do as he said. "Show me how much your team training is paying off"

The Death Eaters seemed to be waiting for something, what Harry had no clue.

"I recognize that messy mop of hair anywhere. Prongs Jr" Harry heard a shout. He threw a quick look over his shoulder and saw a man running towards him. It took some effort to focus on the man's face before he finally recognized his godfather.

"Padfoot?" Harry questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Big spiders things have swarmed the road to Hogwarts. Ron sent me to tell everyone that the road is no longer a safe route and that right now one of his...fireteams is trying to hold them off' Sirius explained.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Harry asked.

"I told a group of Aurors at the Three Broomsticks as they tried to stop three Death Eater sympathizers from killing Madame Rosmerta and two other groups of Golden Knights" Sirius replied.

"Good, see if you can go help out Ron with containing the spiders" Harry commanded. Sirius nodded his head, not saying anything at being ordered around by his godson who was twenty years younger then him.

"What the hell are they waiting for?" Ginny asked, eyeing them all.

Harry was about to respond before a chill ran up his body. "Dementors" he whispered. The temperature dropped a dozen or so degrees and Harry could start to hear the yell of his mother.

'Happy memory, happy memory. Christmas last year with Sirius and the Weasley's' he thought "Expecto Patronum" The large silver stag burst forth from his wand, triple the size it was in his third year. It looked at him questioningly "Find the Dementors and get rid of the bastards"

The stag galloped off, sending several Death Eaters diving to the side as it ran through their position. It then veered towards the south and ran up the slope of the mountain. Harry looked to where it was running to and saw the mass of black cloaked figures that were gliding down the mountain's slope.

The stag crashed into the formation, tossing Dementors with its antlers and sending them flying through the air. A large toad led the charge as the rest of Alpha Platoon capable of casting a Patronus sent their silver creatures into the Dementors as well.

"Shields!" someone shouted.

Harry turned back to the Death Eaters as a blue shield sprung up in front of him. While he had been distracted by the Dementors the Death Eaters had taken the opportunity to attack. Not only were shields thrown up to deflect most of the curses but objects were conjured to stop the Unforgivables.

The shield in front of him disappeared and Harry let loose his own volley of spells. His barrage was cut of however as another shield was thrown up in front of him. The volleys of light coming at them were absorbed by the green shield created by Padma.

Red robed Aurors came to help them out, a total of fifty-four all together. They spread out, one staying with Snake Squad and the other moving off to help Lion Squad.

"You might want to stay out of our way" one of the Aurors growled to the Knights as he moved up on their side.

"_Potente Multiplo Stupefy_!" Harry shouted. "You stay out of ours and we'll stay out of yours"

The Aurors fought in pairs, one defending and the other attacking. A good idea, unless they were facing an onslaught of spells so numerous one wasn't enough to defend against it.

"I don't like it when teenagers tell me what to do. No matter who they are or what side they fight on" the Auror snapped back after dozens of spells had left his wand.

"Then I guess you won't like me telling you that your two Aurors all the way to the right are about to fall in a ditch" Harry pointed out. Navy light fled his wand and raced towards the Death Eaters.

The Auror glanced over and saw that Harry was correct. "Murphy, Patterson stop moving to the right, there is a ditch there you gits" the Auror yelled.

"_Inflatus. Expello. Stupefy. Flavilla. Flamen. Expelliarmus. Impedimenta._ _Potente Multiplo Stupefy. Peelsotog._" The words to the spells spilled from his mouth. Saying the words slowly was sometimes hard to do. Spitting the words out at a spell every two seconds was almost impossible to do without stumbling over words and was a skill not many magical people had. He was lucky enough to possess the skill. S shield appeared inches from his nose deflecting the pale grey and black jets of light that were aimed at him.

"Dementors are back" Neville yelled. Harry look and saw that the teen was right. The Patroni had dissipated and the Dementors were continuing on undeterred. Though he was pleased to see that the number had declined by at least a fourth of its number.

'Something happier, something that was nothing but pure happiness. Finding out Sirius was alive again' "Expecto Patronum!" The stag this time was double the size of the one before and was on the Dementors in seconds. It didn't need to toss the Dementors with its antlers because it was big enough where it could just walk around and trample them.

He turned his attention back to the fight at hand, hoping his Patronus would be enough for now because he couldn't focus on both problems at once.

"Jones is down!" an Auror shouted.

"Abbie has been hit" a Golden Knight shouted.

"Use the heavier curses you guy. We won't them out of the fight for good" Harry yelled. "_Pesante. Reducto. Maherius. Spiculumi Argentum. Lugo. Batoack. Flipendo" _Another shield came up in front of him, saving him from the curses of the Death Eaters.

"O'Neill is dead" an voice to his left shouted.

"Jason!" he heard Neville yell.

An explosion sounded all the way to his right. "Murphy, Patterson, speak to me you two!" the Auror he was arguing with before shouted. The two other Aurors didn't respond.

"_Flamen! Inflatus! Stupefy! Batoack!" _Harry shouted over the yells of others.

"Logan got hit"

"Sally's bleeding badly"

"Somebody help Xander"

"Ginny, Katie get the wounded out of here. Once you get to Hogwarts stay at Hogwarts" Harry ordered.

"Brown isn't moving and neither is Carter" an Auror yelled. Ginny and Katie ran down the main road, five bodies floating ahead of them.

A large silver shield appeared in front of Harry and he took that moment to view the battlefield. Padma and Marco looked weak from casting all those defensive spells, and the defensive fighters still fighting in the other fireteams looked weak as well.

An Auror got hit by a Killing Curse and his partner quickly fell to a brown jet of light without the help of his partner. Another two Aurors were overwhelmed by the amount of spells thrown at them and both fell to the ground, one of them convulsing in pain.

"Get your wounded out of here" Harry yelled to the Auror captain.

The Auror Captain hesitated for a second before shouting "Clark, Smith, Armstrong get the wounded to Hogwarts" The designated Aurors ran around, collecting all of the fallen Aurors and running down the road with their comrades floating bodies. The twenty members of Alpha Platoon had been cut down to thirteen, five wounded and two escorting the wounded. The fifty-four Aurors had been cut down to forty-one, ten wounded and three escorting the wounded.

The Death Eaters were still over two hundred strong. Glancing over he saw that the Dementors had been dealt with but for some reason black smoke was rising from several spots on the mountain.

Harry flicked his wrist and then made a circular motion in the air above his head before pointing above the Death Eaters. The orange orb of light from the silent _Malleus_ _Curse _sent a Death Eater stumbling backwards while the ropes that appeared above the Death Eaters from the _Ador Funis Charm_ bound a whole group of them tightly together.

A spell collided with Harry's chest plate but luckily the chest plate absorbed the spell. His face on the other hand wasn't so lucky when a spell hit his cheek and a large bruise started to form. He waved his wand and conjured a large wooden dresser which he banished at the Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters hit it with a Reductor Curse shattering the wooden furniture. The splinters from the dresser, both large and small, bombarded the Death Eaters, many of them unlucky enough to be cut up and pierced by the small pieces of wood.

"Jacobs, speak to me. Come on Jacobs" a female Auror pleaded. She was crouched over another Auror who was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The female Auror was struck in the back with the Killing Curse and crumpled to the ground.

"Knights retreat back to Hogwarts. Collapse the Honeydukes and the Train Station tunnels as soon as you get to the other end. If I'm not there in ten minutes then I want you to collapse the Shrieking Shack one as well. I suggest you Aurors retreat to Hogwarts as well. This battle is lost" Harry said.

* * *

**The Following Spells Have Been Taken From Spells and Creatures by Lord Atrum **

_Flipendo- _Knock back jinx, throws target ten feet back

_Pesante-_ Like Flipendo except targets feel like they are being punched in the stomach.

_Meharius- _make target feel like their being stabbed where spell hit

_Spiculumi Argentum-_ Silver dart curse, causes 20 silver, short beams of silver light to shoot out of your wand at your opponent. Causes area where hit to be temporarily paralysed

_Lugo-_ Makes target feel like they are being stabbed all over by pins.

_Batoack_**- **makes the target feel as though they are being punched all over; if cast by a very powerful person can leave bruises or brake bones

These Magical Creatures are a list I'm adding to the story, or in the case of the hellhound, changing the desctription of then that of its cannon counterpart. Some of them you already know and I added the races of Grimoire Realm as a reminder of what they are like.

**Creatures**:

**Anubis**- Anubi have the body of a athletic human and the head of a jackal. They can speak to other canines and they also know the Ancient Egyptian language. Quite fast and can jump long distances.

**Girallon**-A Girallon is a close relation to the gorilla they are large creatures that are highly aggressive and territorial. The main difference between a Girallon and a gorilla is that the Girallon has four arms, to the gorillas two. Girallons are white or pale gray in color, about 8ft in height. Girallons attack anything that enter their territory, they tend to live in small packs, with a dominant male the packs leader.

**Hellhound**-Hellhounds look like a well-built canine with rusty red fur. Hellhounds have glowing red eyes which are used to terrify prey. Their eyes also enable them to see in the dark. Hellhounds stand about four and a half foot in height. Hellhounds have the ability to breathe fire. They are very aggressive beasts and are expert hunters. They have a pack structure like wolves.

**Laestrygones-**The Laestrygones are giant, cannibalistic humanoids. While not as tall as the Giants, the Laestrygones still tower over their human prey. They have red skin and a mouthful of prominent sharp teeth. They utilize barbed, harpoon-like spears, but usually wear little in the way of armor. They can be found on an unplottable island in the Mediterranean, that many ship wrecked people wash up on.

**Lamia**-Lamia's are a cross between an attractive human and a lion. The body part is lion, with a human torso rising from where the lions head would be, they look not unlike centaurs but lion instead of horse. Lamias are evil and cruel creatures that get pleasure in causing pain and suffering.

**Lammusa**-A Lammasu has the body of a lion the wings of a royal eagle and the face of a human. Lammusa's are noble creatures that look after those that are good. They prey on those creatures that are evil. They are strong creatures they can easily take down larger creatures with its lions claws.

**Minotaur**-Minotaurs are powerful beasts that are half taurine(bull), half-human. They have a human torso and arms and a bull's head and feet; and are bipeds. They are savage creatures, which can use simple weapons such as clubs. Minotaurs are overly aggressive creatures that are almost always in a bad mood.

**Nightmare**-Nightmare's are a pitch black furred, winged-horse with glowing white eyes and a white main and tail. Many have originally confused the Nightmare with the Thestral but they are in fact two very different winged-horses. For one thing the Nightmare is built like a regular horse, though slightly taller then your average horse. It's wing span is twenty feet and it is the second fastest of the five winged horses on both land (behind the granian) and the air (behind the thestral).

**Verins**- The Verins are a race that have light grey fur with a bunch of razor sharp teeth. Their toes are longer and the big toe is off to the side making the foot look like a mutated hand. The Verin is a fast creature and it can jump very high and far. It can walk on its feet, its hands or if it is running, on all four.

**Beings:**

**High Elves**_-_ The High Elves are tall, the average height for a male is between 6'10"-7'5" and the average height for a female-6'3"-6'8", and lean. They all have blonde hair in every shade imaginable with blue or purple eyes. They also have high cheek bones, pointed ears and pale skin. They are more powerful at magic then their cousins (the Dark Elves and the Wild Elves) and are a Light society. They have beautiful cities, mostly along the rivers of their region, that are built out of a stone that is pure white.

**Wild Elves-** Wild Elvesare shorter and burlier then High Elves and Dark Elves. The average height of a male is 6'5"-6'11" and the average height of a female 5'11"-6'4". They are more muscular and stronger then both of their brothers and sisters. The Wild Elves have black or brown hair with green, brown or hazel eyes. Like all of the Grimoire elves they have pointed ears and high cheek bones. They also have tan skin. The Wild Elves live in wooded cities high up in the trees of their forest. They are better at archery then the other two elven races.

**Dark Elves-** are in the middle of their two lighter brothers and sisters. The average height of a male is between 6' 8"-7'3" and the average female is between 6'1"-6'6". Though not as muscular and strong as Wild Elves they are stronger and more muscular then High Elves. They have black skin, white or grey hair and black or white eyes. They also have the pointed ears and high cheek bones of the elves. They live in a series of caves and caverns that were either preexisting or dug into the mountains of Grimoire Realm. The Dark Elves are better at hand-to-hand combat then Wild or Light Elves.

**Nglaugos- **TheNglaugos would be a parselmouth's best friend. The upper torso is one of a man's except covered in scales. The same could be said about some of the exterior features of the face. They have no hair or ears. Their tongues are forked like a snakes and the nose is just slits where the nose is on a human. The lower torso is like the end of a snake, a long scaley tail that begins where the waist ends. They are warriors and have a small form of magic, very similar to Parselmagi. They all vary in size and color of scales, just like snakes. Nglaugos live in burrows in the ground.

**Dwarves- **The Dwarves are a short and stout race. They are barely bigger then your average seven year old. Strong combatants who are also great miners and are slightly obsessed with the gems and metals they mine. They have beards, even the women, and gruff voices. They also have a weak form of magic they barely use. Dwarves like Dark Elves live in caves and caverns.

**Clunisians**- The Clunisians or the Cat People, have the same basic form as a human. Except they have the tail, ears, claws and whiskers of a cat. They also have the senses of the feline animal as well, all depending on what type of cat they, well what kind of cat the inherit. The same is with their looks. For instance if they inherit the lion one and they are a male then they'll have the mane of hair a lion has. They are around the same height and build of the Dark Elves. The Clunisians live in homes made of thick grass.

**Ice People**_ - _The Ice People look like a normal human would in basically every way shape and form. Although their hair is white, their skin is white and their eyes silver. Their breath does not come out as vapor and they can stand the colder temperatures very well, wearing only one light layer of clothing. Not to mention their skin is as cold as ice when touched. They are very powerful magic wise and have a good amount of control on the elements of water and air. Ice People live in buildings made of ice.

**Tylashians- **The Tylashians are a race of dark red furred creatures with bat like wings. They have long arms that hang to the ground like apes do. Their feet are like that of a bats, small. Their teeth are nothing but molars because all they eat is fruit. They can survive in the coldest and hottest temperatures, which is why they are the only ones who can survive in the desert of Grimoire. They make their buildings out of a type of hardened sand.


	29. Siege of Hogwarts

One more chapter after this one and then Harry Potter and the Preparations of War will be completed. The sequel willed be called Harry Potter and the Sufferings of War and the first chapter will hopefully be published in the middle of July.

Chapter 29 Siege of Hogwarts

Harry had sent the signal of retreat into the air exactly one minute ago. In order to give enough time for the other Golden Knight teams to finish rounding up whatever townspeople they could and then dragging them all to Hogwarts, he had stayed behind to slow down the Death Eaters.

Using the debris and clothing of Gladrag's he had stalled the Death Eater assault by constantly banishing the objects at the Death Eater line. Hundreds of robes, shirts and trousers as well as wood and bricks flew at the Death Eaters.

"_Zauberauw_!" Harry's wand arm buckled as a large jet of light, five foot in diameter and a bright white and red in color, flew from his wand and towards the Death Eater line.

Shields were quickly erected by the Death Eaters but they all collapsed under the raw magic. Several Death Eaters were thrown into the air, other knocked over by the magic. The robes worn by the Death Eater that got hit with the brunt of the magic disintegrated.

Taking only a moment to survey the damage he had done to the Death Eater line, the now tired Harry turned around and ran as fast as he could down the street. Passing by Zonko's, he banished the nose-biting tea cups in the window display towards the Death Eaters before yelling "_Aguamenti_" and housing the whole inside of the store with water. He continued on running, ignoring the explosions of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start-No-Heat Fireworks.

A beam of green light flew over his shoulder, Harry feeling the darkness flowing off the spell. He conjured a brick wall behind him and continued on running as fast as he could. By the time he reached the Shrieking Shack the screams of the townspeople left in the town could be heard. He looked back to see Voldemort apparate right in the apparition zone. The self-claimed Dark Lord waved his wand and a large blue dome appeared in the air before shattering like glass.

Hundreds of more Death Eaters apparated into the town, more chaos ensuing. The people left in the town were running around in a panic. "Accio! Accio! Accio! Accio! Accio! Accio! Accio!" The townspeople he was summoning flew at him at alarming speeds.

A large mattress appeared in front of him as he waved his wand, a dull thump emitting from it as the seven townspeople collided with it. "Get into the Shrieking Shack, there is a passage to Hogwarts in the first room on your left in the floor. You'll come out under the Whomping Willow, when you see a large knot, press it and that should freeze the tree." They just stared at him blankly. "GO!" They all scrambled into the rundown house.

Harry looked up to see Voldemort walking towards him, his scar giving a painful throb. "Potter" Voldemort hissed.

"Riddle" Harry replied evenly. Voldemort threw a Killing Curse at him, which he ducked.

"My offer still stands, the one from your first year. Join me and the world would be ours in a heart beat. Think of the money, the power, the woman. You could be my heir, emperor of the Americas. You will be powerful, but what use is that power if you are killed before you even get it?" Voldemort asked.

"A wise, yet crazy old man with a long beard once told me that it is our choices that make us who we are. I choose to take the path that is right, not the path that is easy. And because of that, no matter how much magic you have, I will always be more powerful then you Tom" Harry replied.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled. Harry ducked the spell sending a stunner at the Dark Lord. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Avis_!" the flock of birds intercepted the Killing Curse. "_Inflatus_!"

Voldemort waved his wand lazily and the beams of navy light dissipated. "Those spells may work on my Death Eaters, but you'll have to do better then that on me Potter" Voldemort taunted.

"_Batoack_!" Again the Dark Lord waved his wand to get rid of the spell. "_Acuo_!" The spell was battered aside. "_Expello! Spiculumi Argentum!_" None of his spells were penetrating the Dark Lord's defenses.

The Dark Lord waved his wand and Harry found himself jumping out of the way of the large shards of ice. He rolled to his feet, sending out several orbs of orange with precise flicks of his wrist. Several grey colored curses flew his way and he erected the strongest shield he knew, barely managing to hold it against the power of Voldemort's spells.

He banished some of the large boulders around them at the Dark Lord. Voldemort just flicked his wand and banished them back at him. Harry dove out of the way as the boulders rocketed pass where he previously stood.

"Harry!" Harry saw Sirius run out of the Shrieking Shack out of the corner of his eye.

"Black" Voldemort hissed. In his first reign of terror there was only one person Voldemort ever feared and that was Albus Dumbledore. However, though not many people knew this, but he also feared the combo of Sirius Black and James Potter. Both were powerful and both were extremely skilled duelers. Add to that Black's knowledge of the Dark Arts and Potter's skill with transfiguration and you had an extremely deadly pair. He had only faced them twice, once during their seventh year at school and once when they finished Auror training. The first time the duel had lasted an hour before he finally gained the upper hand, unfortunately Dumbledore had appeared to save them both. The second time the duel had also lasted an hour and though he would never admit it to anyone but himself, he knew he had been losing and if not for the interference of Bellatrix he would of lost.

"_Praerod Lupus_. _Muskel__ Desido_._ Cuor Coniv_. _Confringo_. _Adflictati_." Sirius yelled, waving his wand about. Voldemort threw up a shield to defend himself against the five curses.

"_Spiculumi Argentum_. _Flavilla_. _Meharius_." Harry yelled, adding his own spells to the onslaught.

Voldemort just smirked though. Not only was he more powerful then he was at the height of his power last reign but he also had six hundred Death Eaters in the town to back him up incase he actually did start losing, though it didn't seem likely.

"It has been a while Black, sixteen and a half years I believe?" Voldemort pondered.

"An eternity isn't long enough" Sirius growled out. "_Circum Linngua_!"

Voldemort twirled on the spot, disappearing with a near silent crack. Sirius and Harry both rolled from where they were standing, avoiding the green jets of light shot at them. They both turned to where Voldemort just disappeared from with another near silent crack.

This time, using his connection to the Dark Lord, Harry was ready. "_Lugo. Pesante. Stupefy. Reducto." _The look of shock on the Dark Lord's face as he appeared out of nowhere was quickly masked by the silver shield he erected to deflect the curses.

"Death Eaters are coming" Sirius warned.

"We should leave" Harry said.

"_Adgluti Coniveo_" Sirius shouted. The two black haired wizards moved slowly to the Shrieking Shack. Every color light imaginable flew from their wands, keeping the Dark Lord on the defense. Occasionally a spell would have to be dodged by either of the two. Voldemort tried to apparate behind them a couple of times but Harry was ready each time, sending dozens of spells at the area Voldemort was to appear at and forcing the Dark Lord to get out of there.

When they did finally reach the door to the Shrieking Shack Harry waved his wand and watched as a thick fog came floating out of its tip, engulfing the area and obscuring everyone's view. Sirius and Harry both bolted into the door of the broken down house.. The wall next to the door exploded in a shower of plaster as they ran down the hall. The door to the sitting room that held the trap door was hanging off its hinges and fell down when Harry bumped into in his haste to get in the room.

Three spells collided with the doorframe, creating large holes and sending splinters everywhere. Harry saw an angry Voldemort storm into the room as he closed the trapdoor above him. Sirius was already crawling away as fast as he could and Harry decided to join him.

He conjured objects behind him, incase Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters gave chase. Most likely a Death Eater because Voldemort didn't seem like the type to crawl through a dirt tunnel. In no time he found himself scrambling up the passageway, the Whomping Willow frozen. A Death Eater crawled out behind them, but by then the tree had returned to normal and belted the Death Eater, sending him flying into the Forbidden Forest.

"Reducto!" The ground shook a little and part of it sunk in as entranceway to the tunnel collapsed.

"Harry!" Dumbledore came running towards them from the gates of Hogwarts. There some of the guards hired for the school, six of the American Renegade Agents, were holding off the acromantulas as they tried getting through the gates.

"Voldemort is in the village and Death Eaters are everywhere. Close the gate and lock it, I doubt any townspeople will be getting to Hogwarts now. Me and Sirius will make sure the two passageways in the school are both blocked" Harry explained.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with hundreds of wounded and dozens of dead. Two dozen Healers had been called from St. Mungo's to help Madam Pomfrey out. Pomfrey had also enlisted the aid of the students of her Healing Class. She tried getting Harry to help, but he had more important things to do, like making sure the castle was secured.

Hagrid sat weeping on the stairs leading to the first floor, moaning about the betrayal of Aragog and the acromantulas. Harry really felt sorry for his friend and placed a comforting hand on the half-giants shoulder as he passed.

The Golden Knights he met were a little beat up but most were in good condition. Besides the acromantulas, several Death Eaters had flooed into several of the main stores before the floo network was shut down, giving Beta and Delta Platoon problems of their own. Most had several cuts and bruises, the worst case being Su Li who had all the bones in her entire left arm broken. Madam Pomfrey would have to get rid of the bones altogether and giver her some Skele-gro.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he approached the humped back witch. Ron and several other Knights lay panting against the wall, several black robed figures sprawled around them.

"Bastards followed us through before we could collapse the tunnel" Ron explained. "But we fought them off and managed to collapse it anyway. Think a couple of them were caught in the cave-in, judging by the yells"

"Good, we can make sure Dumbledore seals it properly later. Listen, go to our dorm and get the map and bring it to Dumbledore, he'll need it. The rest of you, go put those healing skills you've been taught to some use, there are hundreds of wounded who need it" Harry ordered. "And Ron, write a quick note to the centaurs explaining the situation with the castle, the Death Eaters and the acromantulas. Tell them it would be wise if they hid further in the forest"

"Got it" Ron replied as the others nodded their heads tiredly before walking off. Harry looked at the Death Eaters at his feet. He stunned them all, just to make sure and hog tied all of them, pocketing each of their wands and any spare wands he found.

No Death Eaters were by the passageway on the first floor behind the suit of armor with the crossbow in his hands, Harry collapsed it just to be sure. The one on the second floor, behind the door pretending to be a wall had several Death Eaters trying to make there way in. Luckily before they got over their surprised, Harry had collapsed the tunnel, crushing several of them and leaving the rest with only one way out, the way they came.

By the time he made it to the Entrance Hall again, Hagrid had trapped a blue-faced Ron Weasley in a bear hug as his giant body shook with sobs.

"Did you give the map to Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Ron barely managed to nod his head. "And the message to the Centaurs?" Again Ron nodded his head.

"Listen, Hagrid, I know that this is a bad time for you" Harry started, directing his attention to the emotionally distraught man. "But Death Eaters could be swarming us any minute now. Grawp is still in the forest and Fang is still trapped in your house. They need you" Harry said

Hagrid's sobs resided. "You right" the half-giant sniffed as he let loose his grip on Ron. The redhead took a big gulp of air as soon as he could. "I'm go'ng to get Fang an' Grawp and go into the mountains. It is the only place I know Grawp will be safe. And don't ya worry about meh, that's where I went when Umbridge came after meh"

Harry hugged his friend goodbye as the large man strode out of the front doors and onto the ground.

"I have to find Dumbledore" Ron followed him as he ran to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle immediately sprang out of the way as soon as he approached. He sprinted up the stairs and ran through the already open door.

"This is a very handy map" Dumbledore said, looking down at the Marauder's greatest invention. "I just wish there was a way to establish friend from foe. Like this big group of names by this passageway that leads out of Hogwarts. Are they Death Eaters or townspeople? And is that passage sealed?"

"They are bound Death Eaters. And I know for a fact that four out of the seven passageways leading off the grounds have been collapsed. Sirius was checking on the others, so I don't know the status of them" Harry explained. Dumbledore was still closely examining the map.

"There, by the Quidditch pitch. Two fourth year Ravenclaws students, not allowed to go to Hogsmeade as punishment for skipping Potions yesterday. One of them is a member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, practicing no doubt and neither has any idea of the danger they are in. Get them and bring them into the castle so I can activate the magical lockdown. Try to hurry, before the acromantulas make there way around Hogwarts' wall and come from the north or east" Dumbledore ordered.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore nodded at him before leaving the office and walking down the stairs.

"I'll go help with the wounded" Ron mumbled.

"I have something more important then that. Get some other Knights if you can, and go start rounding up all suspected Death Eaters in this school and coral them into the room behind Sir Cadogan we found last year. Tell him not to open for anyone except those wearing gold armor and Dumbledore" Harry commanded.

"Some people won't go lightly." Ron muttered.

"Stun them if you have to. Also, get Terry, Hermione and Kevin into forming a list of all those accused of Death Eater activities, whether they were acquitted or not, even those that were suspected. I want to take no chances with one of these townspeople handing us over"

Ron blinked at all the information he had to tell to Hermione, Terry and Kevin. "Got it" Ron answered, walking away and shaking his head.

Harry turned back towards the window where his firebolt was currently flying through. He grabbed the shaft of the broom and swung his leg over it. He made sure he was comfortable before steadily floating out of the window. Once he was out of the Headmaster's office, he rocketed towards the quidditch pitch. The two students were in the air, tossing a Quaffle back and forth.

He reached them in six point six seconds, a new record, well the only record from the headmasters office to the quidditch pitch, but still most likely the fastest his broom has ever traveled.

"Get to the school now!" he shouted at them. "Hogwarts is under attack and you two idiots are having a game of catch?" The two Ravenclaws looked confused for a second, then scared. They both went to land their brooms. "Fly there you dolts! You'll get there quicker" They nodded their heads before soaring off to the castle. Harry tracked them with his eye and once they were in side he rocketed towards the thirteen figures at the gate.

The few acromantulas left weren't really putting up much of a fight. Dozens of charred spider bodies littered the area in front of the gate. There was a large object covered in spider filament, judging by the fact that one of the Hit Wizards were trying to cut off the filament, it was probably a human.

"There in Dumbledore. We can lockdown the school" Harry proclaimed.

Dumbledore looked at him before nodding his head. "You heard him gentlemen. Alert your teammates to retreat as quickly as possible"

* * *

"Harry all those people? Is it really necessary?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the one hundred and ninety-four names on the parchment.

"They all are suspected or have been suspected of being a Death Eater or associating with Death Eaters. That means they are all possible threats, who need to be cleared. There are a thousand Death Eaters camped outside this school Dumbledore. One person can deactivate our only hope of keeping them out and send us all to our deaths." Harry stated. "We have to find out their loyalty somehow. I don't care how, just do it. I would also advise you to not let Snape anywhere near your office if you can help it. You may trust him, but you're the only one. "

Dumbledore sighed tiredly before changing the subject. "Has Sirius been staying in his rooms like he is suppose to?" Dumbledore asked.

"He walks around in dog form every now and then. You know how Sirius is. Can't keep him locked up for long" Harry answered.

"If he is found out with all these Aurors and Hit Wizards here he will most likely be killed on the spot." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"That's Sirius for you. The more risk, the more fun" Harry replied, shaking his head at the thought of his godfather.

"And what of these Golden Knights of yours Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Two days after the attack on Hogsmeade and the lockdown of Hogwarts, when the chaos had finally settled down, Dumbledore had called Harry to his office. There they discussed everything about the last two days, and Dumbledore had brought up the Golden Knights. Harry had explained everything he could to the aging Headmaster.

"We train lightly, so as not to tire ourselves out in case we are needed to do battle. I don't like the fact that we took five casualties in thirty minutes. Especially from regular Death Eaters. I've been focusing more on their defensive skills, then offensive, but they are eager to learn, eager to defend Hogwarts" Harry responded. "How is the training of the townspeople going?"

"Most are willing and motivated, but they lack the power, the coordination and the natural talent. I say out of the six hundred of them, only forty will be at least reasonably well or better" Dumbledore answered. "Harry, I was wondering if you would like to be trained by me? If you are to defeat Voldemort you will have to learn much more then you already know"

"I would love too" Harry said, enthusiastically.

"Wonderful, we can begin tomorrow then!" Dumbledore proclaimed.

"It is too bad our defensive plan failed and the wards weren't properly put up yet" Harry stated quietly.

"I should of realized that a Hogsmeade weekend would be a perfect opportunity to attack. And the delay in the wards should have been corrected. Lately it seems I have been making too many mistakes" Dumbledore sighed.

They sat in silence for a little bit before Dumbledore spoke up again. "Harry, I would like to show you something." Dumbledore led Harry to the third floor corridor that was forbidden in his first year, the one where the Fluffy resided.

Dumbledore opened the door and Harry gasped at what was inside. Six golden griffins sat their contentedly, chewing on large pieces of meat and laying on large cushions. Their wings were folded against their bodies, and their tails swished from side to side.

"I picked them up while most of the school was at Hogsmeade and brought them here, right before the Death Eaters attacked. My brothers friend bred them and trained them to attack Death Eaters. They are extremely intelligent creatures and I believe they are capable of distinguishing good from bad without the training" Dumbledore explained.

"I just hope their views of good and bad coincide with our own" Harry gulped.

* * *

"I'm hungry" Ron moaned loudly. It had been one month since Hogwarts had come under siege and the food supply had gone low, meals being only a fraction of what they once were. The house-elves themselves were becoming very frustrated because they couldn't pop around the school like they use to, the magical lockdown preventing any form of magical traveling from working, even those forms not human.

If for some reason, a battle did break out, Dumbledore had already assigned people to their positions. Sixty Golden Knights, forty-seven Aurors, thirty Order of David members, sixty American Renegade Agents (Hit Wizards), twenty-three D.A. members who were loyal, above fourth year and not in the Golden Knights, nine professors who could actually fight and forty-two townspeople deemed good enough to actually fight, were going to be the main line of defense. Oh, and Sirius. Where ever the battle took place, they, all 272 of them, would be at the front lines.

The eleven fourth year D.A. members, the loyal fifth, sixth and seventh years not in the D.A. and willing to fight which numbered around thirty-three and the other townspeople willing to fight, which numbered around five hundred and twenty eight would be the back up, incase the first line fell. The 572 of them would be positioned in the school, where they would be positioned depending on where the battle was taking place.

The remaining townspeople and students as well as the house-elves would be herded to the Chamber of Secrets, where Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall had been creating a serious of powerful and complex wards. Not to mention Harry had managed to change the password leading down there to '_Tom Riddle can go lick a house-elves ass because Harry Potter is going to castrate him_' Strong charms put there by Slytherin himself prevented the entrance from being blown up.

Harry had learned many new dueling tricks and powerful spells from Dumbledore. Though he still wouldn't be able to beat Voldemort he could last a long time in a duel with the Dark Lord. Sirius had even taught him several dark art curses to up his arsenal.

"It looks like a storm is coming" Hermione said, looking out the common room window. "Judging by the clouds, I'd say some heavy rain, probably lightning"

Harry looked up at that, it hadn't even drizzled in the last two months, which in its self was odd in Britain. Now suddenly a huge storm would be settling over them. It couldn't have been coincidence. He quickly rushed out of the common room, looking to find Dumbledore.

The first place he went was the headmaster's office. When the gargoyle jumped aside at his approach he knew Dumbledore was in his office, looking at the improved Marauder's map. Improved because Sirius and Flitwick had made it so that the dots were different colors. Teachers were purple, Gryffindors red, Slytherins green, Hufflepuffs yellow, Ravenclaws green, Ministry personnel orange and everyone else was black. If the person had the dark mark then a green outline would appear around their name, or in the case of Slytherins a black outline.

"Good morning Harry. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think its time Dumbledore" Harry answered. Although he was vague, Dumbledore automatically knew what he meant. "If we can get Fawkes out of the grounds we could use him to message the Centaurs, Aurors and the rest of the Order."

They both turned their attention to the scarlet and gold bird that sat preening itself on its perch. It looked up at them, eyeing them both curiously.

"Are you up to Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked. The bird cocked its head as if pondering the question. It let out a loud and musical trill. Harry had no clue what that meant, but apparently Dumbledore did. The old man sighed heavily, muttering about knowing this day would come, and took out three pieces of parchment, dipped a quill that was sitting on his desk in some ink and began writing. When he was finished Dumbledore folded the three pieces of parchment and sealed them with wax and the Hogwarts seal. "This one" Dumbledore held up one of the pieces of parchment "goes to the Centaurs. This one to the Ministry and this one to whoever is at Headquarters. Can you remember that?" Fawkes stuck its beak in the air, as if insulted at the question.

"It would be best if you flew over the lake, unless they have brooms, you'll be out of their range. And even if they did have brooms, I'm sure you could out fly them easily" Harry stated, flattering up the phoenix. Fawkes trilled happily as his ego was boosted by Harry's words.

"Be safe my friend" Dumbledore said, watching sadly as his familiar flew out his office window. "I will gather everyone" Harry nodded his head.

* * *

"Listen up Knights, its up to us and the Renegade Agents to make sure the center doesn't cave in. If the center caves, the flanks are exposed and can easily be crushed." Harry repeated. The Order of David members and the 42 townspeople would cover the left flank while the Aurors and teachers covered the right. The D.A. members would act as backup, ready to help out any part of the line that needed it. They would form up in front of the school, the center in a straight line and the two flanks angling off of it. The D.A. members would be in the middle of the formation. The rest of the reinforcements would be waiting in the entrance hall, ready to join the fight on Dumbledore's command. The golden griffins would be waiting on one of the school towers, to be released by the students handling them on Dumbledore's signal.

Everyone prayed that outside help would come, especially when the dozen trolls were discovered lumbering by the gates. The odds were grim, and many were wary of going into battle. However both Dumbledore and Harry were calm and collected, assured of their victory. Seeing their leaders in such a state, calmed the nerves of many of the fighters.

Dumbledore came walking back with Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall and Snape, walking down the stairs from the first floor. "The rest of the inhabitants are secure" Dumbledore said.

"Right, Knights get in your fireteams" Harry ordered.

The lead Auror, who Harry learned was named Rufus Scrimgeour and actually the Head of the Aurors, finished getting his Aurors into pairs. "Proudfoot, switch with Williamson, good. I don't want two strong offensives together and two strong defensives together"

"It's time" Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Someone once said "all wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers." Yet if one brother punches another brother, then does that other brother not have the right to defend himself?" Harry asked. Some of the Golden Knights nodded at his words. "We do not want to make war. I'd rather be living the life of a normal teenager. Hanging out with my friends, snogging my girlfriend and skipping homework. Yet I am forced to fight, forced to suffer harm, forced to kill, forced to watch others die and forced to risk my life. We make war, so that we can make peace. Now, let us go to make peace!"

Dumbledore pressed his hands against the front doors and opened them. Harry led his Golden Knights out side of the doors, the others following them. They lined up in formation, the Death Eaters stopping what ever they were doing to stare at them. The sky was a pale grey and a small breeze blew across the ground. _Impervius_ Charms had been casted upon everyone there, so when it rained, there vision wouldn't be impaired.

"Stay focused. Don't dodge the killing curses, get something in its path, because if you dodge it has a chance of hitting someone who isn't expecting it behind you. Stick to the simple yet effective spells. No use tiring yourself out quickly. Aim to take out of the fight permanently, being stunned means you can be revived" Harry rushed out as the Death Eaters approached them. "Good luck"


	30. Battle For Hogwarts

At this rate the first chapter to my new story should be posted at the beginning of July, maybe earlier. Remember, look for Harry Potter and the Sufferings of War.

Chapter 30 Battle for Hogwarts

The Death Eaters had started the battle, sending hundreds of Killing Curses at the defenders of Hogwarts. The inexperienced members of the defense started to panic but luckily Dumbledore was a Transfiguration Grand Master. A simple brick wall was erected around their whole entire position. It was blasted apart by the Killing Curses but it served its purpose. The flying debris of bricks, instead of smashing into members of the defense, was banished at the Death Eaters by the smarter and faster defenders.

Giving the signal, the Knights all cast their most powerful spells at the Death Eaters before they all went into their roles as Attacker or Defender. Harry waved his wand, sending a spear of golden magic jetting towards the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore had taught him many spells, some ancient, some arcane and some so powerful only mages could cast them. Sirius had taught him many minor and middle Dark Arts, those that while useful, didn't come with the intoxicating power the stronger Dark Arts curses had. Harry had taken the two separate teachings like a fish to water, eagerly learning every spell he could. Although he didn't push himself to his limit he still practiced constantly and it showed.

Harry pulled out his second wand and twirled them both between his finger. After several seconds he stopped twirling his wands, crossed his arms in front of him and made slashing movements with both his wands. Two strands of maroon magic flipped in the air before colliding with several Death Eaters.

A teal shield jumped to life in front of him, absorbing a brown colored light. Harry recognized the shield as one that allowed spells to be cast from the inside of it to the outside, without destroying or being absorbed by the shield.

Harrymade an X in the air with his wand, and pushed the center of the floating orange letter. The orange X shot forward, passing through Padma's teal shield. It shattered a hastily erected _Protego_ and tore through the Death Eater ranks, sending the Death Eaters it hit, tumbling and flying in different directions. The orange X was finally stopped by a silver shield, splashing against the silver dome harmlessly.

That was one of his _Cogitatio Ter Defigos_ spells, a trio of silent spells he had created. One form of the spells was a blasting charm and orange in color. Another was a pain form, black in color and the last was a stunner form, white in color. Very effective judging by the chaos he had just reigned on the Death Eater lines.

The teal shield in front of him deflected several more curses before a Killing Curse shattered it. The said Killing Curse crashed into a sloppily conjured pillow, exploding it in a shower of feathers. Harry transfigured the feathers into rocks and sent them flying at the Death Eaters.

Another teal shield came up around him, deflecting sinister looking jets of light. "_Inflatus. Expello. Flamen. Reducto. Batoack. Confringo._" Harry didn't look to see if his spells hit their targets or not because something more important came up.

The twelve trolls came lumbering through the Death Eater lines, splitting the formation of the black robed figures with ease. They were working their ways towards the center, right between the Golden Knights and Renegade Agents.

Harry moved his right arm in a wide arc, intoning an incantation in Scottish Gaelic. A wave of pale green light flew from his wand tip, rushing across the empty distance between the two lines, and crashing into the first three trolls. Large gashes appeared where the green light had hit, the trolls roaring in pain and rage as blood seeped from the wounds. The three trolls hit all fell to the ground, losing blood and the energy to live fast.

A barrage of Reducto Curses slammed into the grouping of trolls behind the first three. Blood, flesh and organs flew all over the Death Eaters, coating the dark wizards in bits of troll. The remaining five trolls stomped over there falling comrades, closing in on the line of defenders. Another barrage of curses flew at the trolls, toppling all but one. The last troll standing, raised its club and slammed it down on an unlucky Renegade Agent. It then proceeded to swing its club in a low sweeping arc, hitting three more Renegade Agents and two Golden Knights.

A powerful Reducto destroyed the trolls head, and a Blasting Curse slammed into the decapitated trolls stomach, sending the dead body crashing into the Death Eater line, that had formed back up, over the carcasses of the other trolls.

"Lavender, get the wounded into the castle. Stabilize their wounds and bring them to the Chamber Entrance" Harry ordered. Madam Pomfrey and some of the braver healers had set up the girls bathroom on the second floor as a makeshift hospital. Since the entrance to where they would retreat to if the defenders fell was there, and they wanted to help tend to the wounded, it was decided they would set up there.

Lavender stepped out of the formation, performing quick healing spells on the wounded fighters before levitating them all and rushing off into the school. Harry turned his attention back to the fight.

For every casualty they suffered the Death Eaters seemed to suffer quadruple the amount. The Knights, Renegade Agents, Order of David members and Aurors, as well as most of the teachers, were all better then your average Death Eater.

Harry's arms were in constant motion, light continuously streaming out of the tips of his wands. Occasionally he would throw up a defensive spell, deflecting a spell that got through his fireteams defenses. The battle was going extremely well, the sight of the mangled troll corpses, disheartening the enemy a little bit, especially those covered in troll blood and entrails.

The first sign of troubled appeared fifteen minutes into the battle. A barrage of Killing Curses had taken out a handful of the townspeople on the left flank, causing some of the remaining ones to start to panic. The Order of David members tried to real in their allies fear but the Death Eaters capitalized on it, sending many fatal curses at the panicking townspeople.

The D.A. members rushed to the spot from their position in the center, throwing up defenses to protect the townspeople and give them some time to recover from their fear. The remaining townspeople rallied themselves and jumped back into the fight, though not with the same ferocity they showed earlier.

Five minutes after that and the Death Eaters started to coordinate their attacks. They fired in volleys instead of firing on will, putting more pressure on shields at the same time, and giving the caster of said shields, no time to replenish their shield after each attack. The arrival of dozens of acromantulas didn't help things either.

Ten minutes later and about a dozen defenders lay on the ground, covered in spider filaments and unable to move. The Knights had suffered four more casualties, thinning their center some more. Harry didn't no how many casualties the rest of the groups suffered, but judging by the fact that Dumbledore had just called on the reinforcements to remove the casualties to the hospital wing before taking their places, Harry guessed it wasn't good.

Silver and gold sparks shot into the air, and Harry heard six loud roars. The golden griffins were nothing more then black blobs as they flew down from the towers. They landed on several Death Eaters, crushing them under their weight. The Death Eaters seemed shocked at the turn of events, and Harry was going to use that to their advantage.

"Press forward" he shouted. The Knights started to move forward, the Renegade Agents following their lead. The reinforcements filled in the gaps created as the center pushed itself outward, expanding the front. The flanks started to sweep their tails in, going from being diagonally positioned with the center to being in line with the center.

One of the golden griffins had been killed, and another one was limping on one of its paws but they were still reeking havoc in the Death Eaters. A group of acromantulas all jumped at one of the golden griffins, who scratched one, kicked another and bit a third before being overwhelmed by the giant spiders.

It started to rain when disaster struck. Harry felt it before anyone knew what kind of danger they were in. His scar throbbed painfully and Harry, his voice raspy after shouting so many incantations screamed out "Voldemort!"

And there he was, in all of his dark glory. He walked calmly forward, a large grouping of at least three hundred Death Eaters behind him. A golden griffin went to lunge at Voldemort, but a flick of the Dark Lord's wand sent the griffin flying into a tree. Voldemort waved his wand in the air, sending a gigantic jet of black magic soaring at the sky. The magic collided with a red dome that appeared out of no where and shattered it.

Dumbledore, Flitwick and Sirius all appeared at Harry's side. The Death Eaters ranks had been thinned by over two-thirds their number, leaving only about three hundred and forty Death Eaters still fighting out of the thousand that were camped outside, until Voldemort arrived with reinforcements of course.

The defenders had suffered casualties as well, though Harry wasn't sure of the exact numbers, he had to guess about two hundred, give or take a dozen.

"He destroyed the anti-portkey wards we had up." Dumbledore explained quickly. "Now come Harry. We must get to Voldemort before he causes our lines to falter and starts to slaughter our defenders."

"Knights spear-head formation. Snake Squad at point. We are going to break through the Death Eater center to get to the new reinforcements" The Death Eater line was currently seventy-five across, four deep, five in some areas. It would be easy to push through them but when they arrived, the fifty-four Knights, as well as Dumbledore, Flitwick and Sirius would be against three hundred more Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Dumbledore stepped in front of Snake Squad, Sirius and Flitwick at his sides. Harry was right behind Dumbledore, leading the Knights further into battle. The three over-aged wizards created a gap in the Death Eater line, which the Knights widened. People still remained in their roles as Attackers and Defenders because while some of the Knights would fire spells at the Death Eaters, others deflected spells from the Death Eaters.

As soon as they passed through the Death Eaters line, the Renegade Agents poured into the gap. Since most of the defenders out there were now townspeople and students, who weren't the greatest duelers, the ones out there that could duel had to make sure they drew most of the attention to themselves.

The Death Eaters around Voldemort ran at them, engaging the Golden Knights and the three older wizards, but leaving Harry alone. Voldemort wanted him all to himself, and Harry wouldn't disappoint.

Harry approached the Dark Lord, both wands held tightly in his hands. Voldemort withdrew his own yew wand, twirling it in his hands.

"You might as well put away my wand's brother Harry. It would be useless to use it against my wand. We both know the result" Voldemort stated. Harry hesitated before placing in holly wand into its holster at his forearm. "Now bow Harry, remember, just like at the graveyard. Bow to your opponent, bow to your death" Voldemort instructed.

Again Harry didn't bow to Voldemort, though the Dark Lord tried to make him, using the same curse as the one at the graveyard. But Harry was ready, blocking the spells effects from working on his body.

When Voldemort saw his spell fail, he lost some of his arrogance. They regarded each other silently, the most powerful Dark Lord since the wayward Salazar Slytherin, and his chosen defeater.

"_Meharius._" Harry finally intoned. He sent a lance of blue magic at the Dark Lord as well. Voldemort swatted the first spell away, and side stepped the second one, sending an onslaught of spells of his own at Harry.

Harry batted away and dodged the series of spells thrown at him, using his physical and magical prowess to avoid being hit by the deadly spells. As he ducked a Killing Curse he sent his own series of spells at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort threw up a shield to block the pink spiraling jet of magic that started the barrage. The shield absorbed two more jets of magic before finally cracking under a wave of blue, caused by _Leve Escudos_, this shield destroyer . Harry waved his wand in an arc and a wave of pale green magic, just like the one that had killed three trolls, rushed at the Dark Lord.

Riddle flicked his wand upward, and the wave of pale green magic split into two, passing on either side of the Dark Lord, but not hitting him. Voldemort flicked his wand several times, sending long, curved strands of magic careening towards the black-haired teen.

Harry ducked one, but had to jump into the air and flip backwards to avoid the rest. Harry moved his wand to the left, catching the dark grey Bone Shattering Curse with the tip of his wand. He slashed upward with his wand, releasing the dark grey jet of light back at the Dark Lord, who swatted the spell away.

A noise at the gate caught both his and Voldemort's attention. Three hundred Aurors and one hundred Order members had arrived to aid in the battle. The new arrivals rushed into the grouping of Death Eaters that were engaged in a fierce battle with the Golden Knights, Flitwick, Dumbledore and Sirius. It was a good thing too, because to Harry it looked like half of the Golden Knights were knocked out of the fight.

Harry returned his attention back to his duel with Voldemort, just in time too as he deflected a curse that would cut out his tongue. Again Harry was forced to dodge another series of spells. He side stepped a Killing Curse, only to get nailed in the side of his right thigh with a Slashing Hex. The hex missed his cuisse by a fraction and instead cut into the basilisk hide, and though the hide took the brunt of the spell, a medium size gash appeared in Harry's thigh. Harry stumbled a bit, but managed to send a golden spear of magic at Voldemort.

He deflected the Eye Popping Curse with a strong shield, and dodged the Cruciatus Curse. Harry made a black X in the air and pressed it forward with his wand. The black X flew at the Dark Lord, who dodged the unknown, at least to him, form of magic.

"You've gotten better" Voldemort stated. "But it still isn't enough" A curse hit the ground in front of Harry, causing an explosion. Harry was thrown off his feet as a large crater appeared in the ground, dirt flying everywhere.

Harry lay panting on the ground, the rain picking up and coming down heavier then before. Voldemort walked over to him, slowly, assured of his victory. The Dark Lord kicked away the wand that lay by Harry's hand. Small cuts littered Harry's face, where they were cut from flying pebbles. His let arm hung out of its socket, from when he landed on it.

Harry felt a tell tale tingling in the air. Something he was use to while working on his training. He fought to keep the smirk from rising on his face, though he couldn't keep the relief from his eyes. Luckily, Voldemort didn't look closely into his eyes.

"And so ends the life of Harry Potter" Voldemort raised his wand, as Harry raised his right arm into the air. "Avada..."

Voldemort was cut off as a bolt of lightning flew from the clouds and hit Harry's outstretched hand. Sparks jumped from Harry's arm as he gathered the electricity that just entered his body to his hand. Voldemort was clearly not expecting that, because he just stared, stunned at the teen that lay at his feet.

"Lick my balls" Harry rasped out. The bolt of electricity flew from his palm and hit Voldemort into the chest. The Dark Lord flew backwards, landing heavily at the edge of the crater he created barely a minute earlier. Wisp of smoke rose from the white skinned mans body and robes.

A Death Eater rushed to their master's side. The Dark Lord weakly raised his hand, grasping onto his servants robe before they both disappeared. With their Lord defeated, the Death Eaters that were able to activated their portkeys, some grabbing fallen comrades as they disappeared.

The groans of the wounded replaced the shouts of battle. Those that could rushed to the fallen's sides. Dumbledore rushed back into the school, no doubt to tell Madam Pomfrey and the healers that the castle was safe and that their were hundreds of wounded who needed attention.

Sirius appeared at the Boy-Who-Lived's side in a heartbeat. "That was some trick you did their pup" Sirius said, concern in his voice. "I'm just glad you survived" A tear, mixed with the blood from a cut on his godfather's face, landed on Harry's cheek.

* * *

Harry didn't have to stay in the hospital wing, probably because out of all the wounded, his injuries were nothing. They just sealed the gash in his thigh, popped his shoulder back into its socket, put a salve on his face so the smaller cuts wouldn't scar and gave him a strong dose of the Invigoration Draught to get over the effects of being struck by lightning, even if it was intentional and he could handle it a lot better then your average person.

Seventy three townspeople had died, six students, one of them from the D.A. had died as well. The Aurors suffered thirty-two deaths, from both the reinforcements and the ones that were trapped in Hogwarts. The Renegade Agents had suffered eleven dead and the Order of David members had lost eight. They would all be honored the next day. Professor Sprout's funeral would be held two days from now on the schools ground.

Harry was glad to hear that none of his Knights died. That didn't mean he was not upset over the lost of the others, because he was. However, it was only natural that he was happy that people he was closer to had survived. Though Lancelot Feste and Pierre Tayte did have broken ribs after being hit with that troll club.

Their was talk that a monument would be held for the one hundred and thirty people that had died in the defense of Hogwarts. Sirius was discovered by the reinforcement Aurors after the battle, and would of been arrested and thrown back into Azkaban right there if it wasn't for the fact that all the defenders had seen him take down, and even mortally wound, dozens of Death Eaters and had stood up for him. Instead, Sirius would remain under Auror watch in a room at Hogwarts until a trial could be arranged to determine his innocence over his supposed crimes fifteen years ago.

Harry had bumped into Ginny, one of the few people who had suffered no injuries during the battle. She seemed distracted and when Harry tried engaging her in coversation, she brushed him off, saying she had something important to do. Harry thought it might have something to do with the fact that Charlie was in the hospital wing with a concussion.

He made his way outside, where he found Neville sitting by the lake. Harry joined his dorm mate, sitting down next to the once chubby boy. It had stopped raining over an hour ago, but theground was still wet.

"It has just begun hasn't it, the war I mean?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed heavily, he had thought the same thing. "Most likely"

"I figured" Neville said bitterly.

"When it ends, I think I could use a nice long vacation, maybe visit the continent and pick up some girls." Harry said.

"That would be bloody brilliant" Neville said agreeing. "Maybe do it the muggle way, get away from the magical world for a little bit" Harry nodded his head, it sounded like a good idea.

"Harry!" The two teens looked up to see Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle running across the ground, dragging something in between them. "What are they doing loose?" Harry asked, springing to his feet. "They were suppose to be locked up behind Sir Cadogan"

Harry saw a flash of red hair and immediately knew that between the junior Death Eaters was a struggling Ginny Weasley. Ginny screamed as she was dragged by Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy into the Forbidden Forest. Harry turned towards Neville.

"Get the others Neville. I'm going in after them" Harry ordered.

"I'll come with you" Neville said, stepping forward.

"Someone has to alert Dumbledore and someone has to slow them down so they don't get to far" Harry replied. "If neither of us alert Dumbledore, then no back up will come, and if both of us alert them, then Malfoy and his goons could get away with Ginny" Harry explained. "Please, get Dumbledore"

Neville nodded before rushing of into the castle. Harry turned towards the forest and set off at a run, his feet pounding on the moist grass before running right into the thick foliage of the trees. Using the skills given to him by the African manticore hunter, he tracked the path Malfoy had taken Ginny.

He finally came upon them, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing around Ginny, who was lying in the middle of them, with her Golden Knight armor off. All she had on was a pair of workout shorts and a small t-shirt, provided to her by Harry in order to make wearing the Golden Knight armor more comfortable.

"Give it up Malfoy, and I won't kill you" Harry stated. "Let Ginny go now"

"You just don't get it Harry." Ginny stood up from where she was laying on the ground. "Malfoy didn't kidnap me. I let Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle out of the room. I pretended they were taken me forcefully so you would try to rescue me. I helped organize this trap and I have been working for Voldemort ever since we got back from Grimoire Realm" Ginny said, smirking smugly at him. "All the while under your nose" Out of nowhere a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind, another one grabbing hold of his feet. Harry dropped the wand that resided in his hand. He struggled, thrashing about and trying to break free from the hold.

Malfoy walked forward and took his wand from the ground, and even grabbed the other one that resided in his ankle holster, staring at him smugly. "You can release him. He isn't capable of taking on all of us by himself, especially without a wand" Ginny stated. The two Death Eaters that held him released him, both circling around him and moving towards the four junior Death Eaters. Harry looked around him and saw acromantulas hanging from the trees and crawling around on the ground.

Harry stared at Ginny with some surprise on his face. "You know, I kind of expected this." Harry said, slowly. "You were never around during the beginning of the year and we always had to track you down for meetings. And for the Veritaserum testing, you passed it because you don't believe in what Voldemort is doing, you don't support any of Voldemort's views and at the time you weren't working for Voldemort. You don't hate muggleborns, or want to cause death and destruction. Tell me Ginny why did you joining Voldemort?"

"That isn't the point Harry" the redhead said. "But I do have an offer for you. Join Voldemort Harry, you don't have to die" Harry was surprised to note that there was a hint of genuine concern in Ginny's voice. "He's too strong for you to defeat. You'll just die, and cause the deaths of others in the process. And it isn't like you'd go without being rewarded if you joined him"

"And what could Voldemort offer me that I'd want?" Harry asked, his voice hard.

Ginny approached him and looked him right in the eye. "Me" she stated. She pulled him towards her, smashing his lips against hers. Despite himself, Harry found himself responding. He opened his lips slightly as Ginny slipped her tongue into his mouth. She grabbed his hands, slid them up her shirt and placed them on her bare breast. They stayed like that for several seconds, tongue wrestling, while Harry fondled her double-d size boobs and Ginny moaning into his mouth.

A loud screech broke Harry out of his stupor, and he pushed himself away from Ginny. He stumbled backwards, landing on the ground panting heavily. Ginny fell to the ground too, her lips swollen, as she took deep breaths.

The Centaurs, who Harry had thought either didn't get the message, or just ignored it, had finally arrived. Though they arrived to late to participate in the battle that had taken place, they were just in time to save his sorry ass.

Harry saw Firenze stab a acromantula in the eye with a spear, and slam his hind legs into another giant spider as it tried attacking the former Divination professor from behind. The Death Eaters tried raising their wands to fight the Centaurs but a series of arrows flew from the trees. Malfoy, who was hiding behind Goyle, and Ginny who was on the ground, were the only Death Eaters not caught in the barrage of arrows.

As his now dead human shield fell to the ground, Malfoy stumbled towards Ginny. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and raced towards the two teens. He lunged at them both, but hit nothing but air, as Malfoy portkeyed them both away.

Crashing through the foliage soared a particularly large spider, Dumbledore running right behind it. "Harry, my boy are you ok?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head. Ron, Fred and George all came crashing through the foliage next.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron demanded.

"She's gone" Harry replied.

"You let Malfoy get her?" Ron asked, shocked and furious.

"Malfoy didn't get her Ron." Harry replied, his head hanging low.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"No" Fred whispered, understanding what Harry had meant.

"Not Ginny" George said, agreeing with Fred.

"It's true." Harry stated, not looking either of the brothers in the face. A look of dawning horror appeared on Ron's face.

"Your lying" Ron said, his voice filled with anguish. "Not Ginny. Not my sister"

Harry turned away from the three Weasley brothers.

"Harry" Dumbledore said quietly, approaching him. "I believe these belong to you" Dumbledore held out Ginny's Golden Knight armor and Harry's two wands, which Malfoy must of dropped as he scrambled to reach Ginny in order to portkey out of here.

* * *

Ginny is a Death Eater! The horrors, the pure horror! I know, I gave you no idea that was going to happen. This story hasn't had a side plot at all, something I hope to change in the sequel. It was just focused on the war, and I was thinking of adding suspicion of Ginny as a side plot, but I think I just wanted to get this story done with so I can get going with some of the ideas I've had brewing in my head about this war. As for those of you who like the whole Ginny/Draco relationship, Merry Christmas! 


	31. THE END

**FINITE **

**THE END**

**NO MORE**

**STORY IS OVER**

**CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SUFFERINGS OF WAR. **


End file.
